Love VS Hate : The Battle
by Myinahla
Summary: SungGyu déteste deux choses plus que tout au monde : Voir des personnes pleurer et Nam WooHyun. Cependant, le destin semble s'acharner contre eux. Est-ce que cela va finir en bain de sang ou d'une toute autre façon ? INFINTE YAOI WooGyu, MyungYeol, Yadong /!\ SungJong aura un couple aussi, à vous de découvrir avec qui !
1. Introduction

_C'est encore moi ! _  
_Après le DaeJae, l'Elvin, le Vinseop, me voici avec des nouveaux pairings et un nouveau groupe : INFINITE ^^ _  
_Comme d'habitude, je ferai un **petit lexique** à la fin pour les mots que mes chers lecteurs non-initiés ne soient pas perdus. _  
_Bonne lecture ! ** Myinahla **_

ps : cette fiction est finie d'être écrite et une suite est en cours. Elle fait précisément **66 chapitres** et a été écrite en trois semaines. Accrochez vous !

ps 2 : Inutile de préciser que je suis **la seule auteur de cette fiction et de toutes les autres aussi,** d'ailleurs... Tout plagiat est strictement interdit, ainsi que toute forme de traduction, sans mon accord au préalable.

* * *

Tous les jours, c'était pareil. Une jeune fille partait en pleurant après avoir essuyé une nouvelle « humiliation » ou un énième rejet. Et lui, il était là, assistant à ça sans pouvoir agir. Il n'était que le « Bon ami » des filles, celui vers qui elles venaient se réfugier pour pleurer quand ça n'allait pas. Celui qui les prenait dans ses bras et qui leur disait toujours pareil.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, il y'a tellement de mecs mieux que celui-là sur cette planète. Il y'en a un qui t'es destiné, j'en suis sur. Cherche le avec ton cœur, pas avec tes yeux. Sinon, tu ne le trouveras jamais.**

La fille finissait inlassablement par lever la tête, sécher ses larmes, lui faire un petit sourire triste et dire :

**- Tu as raison oppa* !**

Elle se tourne à chaque fois vers lui et lui faisait un baiser sur la joue.

**- Merci.**

Il lui rendait son sourire, et la laissait retourner en classe, le cœur visiblement plus serein. Et lui restait là à soupirer, tuant le briseur de cœur du regard, les poings serrés. Puis la sonnerie retentissait, comme d'habitude, pour lui signaler qu'il devait retourner en cours.  
Il soupira. Heureusement pour lui, dans une semaine, les grandes vacances arrivaient. Soit deux mois sans voir des filles au cœur brisé courir vers lui. Il soupira. Vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus. Les cours se suivaient et se ressemblaient.  
Puis, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours. Il se pressait pour rentrer chez lui, accompagné de son meilleur ami DongWoo.

**- Alors SungGyu Hyung*, combien de filles as-tu encore aidé aujourd'hui ?** demanda ce dernier.

**- Je ne sais plus …**

**- Sérieusement, tu pourrais en profiter Hyung.**

**- De ?**

**- Pour en trouver une … Depuis le temps que tu es célibataire … En fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu en couple.**

SungGyu passa son bras autour de l'épaule de son ami et lui dit :

**- Je ne veux pas profiter d'une fille au cœur brisé, DongWoo. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**

Ce dernier lui fit son habituel sourire. Celui où on voyait toutes ses dents blanches en même temps. Celui qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire SungGyu aussi.

**- D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais vu en couple, toi non plus.**

DongWoo leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami.

**- Eh bien… Non. Elles ont toutes l'attention tournée vers ce playboy.**

SungGyu serra le poing. Il savait parfaitement que son ami avait raison, et cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Soudain, il sentit son poignet être enfermé dans une drôle d'étreinte. Il regarda DongWoo qui le tirait à présent.

**- Qu'est ce que … ?**

**- Viens avec moi.**

**- Où ?**

Il n'obtint aucune réponse à sa question tandis que DongWoo le tirait à présent jusqu'à un studio de danse.

**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?**

**- Tu as visiblement besoin de te relaxer. Alors j'ai décidé de t'emmener ici.**

SungGyu souria.

**- DongWoo, tu sais très bien que danser, ça ne relaxe que toi.**

**- Tu pourrais faire un effort !**

**- Bien, si tu veux.**

Son meilleur ami se comportait bien souvent comme un enfant. Mais il aimait beaucoup ce côté enfant qu'il avait gardé. C'était à la fois reposant et passablement énervant car il devait alors souvent se comporter comme un tyran avec lui. Il soupira tandis que la musique démarrait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite, remarquant que son meilleur ami s'en moquait éperdument, étant lui-même dans sa bulle. Il le regardait alors danser.  
Il l'enviait énormément pour ses capacités en danse. Ce garçon pouvait danser sur n'importe quel type de musique sans que ça paraisse forcé. C'était toujours fascinant pour lui de l'observer danser. Son esprit se vidait en regardant son ami. Il se sentait soudain apaisé.  
La musique cessa. Un DongWoo essoufflé mais visiblement heureux s'allongea sur le sol, un grand sourire sur le visage.

**- Je suis fatigué.**

**- Je vois ça.**

**- Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu viendras me voir ?**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Eh bien, y'a un concours de danse qui a lieu fin Septembre. Promet-moi que tu viendras me voir.**

SungGyu lui fit un sourire doux, s'allongea à ses côté et lui dit :

**- Je te le promets.**

**- Pinky Promise ?***

**- DongWoo !**

**- S'il te plait, Hyung.**

Il le regardait avec un air de chien battu sur le visage. L'aîné des deux sentait ses defenses tomber petit à petit puis il soupira. Un sourire encore plus grand envahit le visage de DongWoo quand le jeune homme lui tendit son petit doigt.

**- Pinky promise.**

Il rejoignit leurs deux pouces pour sceller sa promesse.

**- Je ne comprends pas en quoi ma présence importe tant …**

**- Hyung. Arrête de refouler ton envie insensée de venir me voir danser !**

SungGyu se tourna vers DongWoo.

**- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à un dinosaure ?**

**- Et toi à un Hamster mais là n'est pas la question…**

Il fut coupé par un léger coup de poing dans son épaule. Ils partirent dans une légère bagarre pour rire où l'intention n'était vraiment pas à blesser l'autre, juste à se défouler, comme deux grands enfants. Parfois DongWoo avait tendance à déteindre sur SungGyu. Et c'était souvent pas plus mal. Heureusement, l'inverse n'existait pas.

Ils se saluèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

* * *

Lexique: **Oppa **: Grand Frère : Forme de respect d'une fille à un garçon plus vieux [ou à son grand frère]  
**Hyung : **Grand Frère : Forme de respect d'un garçon à un autre garçon plus vieux [ou à son grand frère]  
**Pinky Promise : **Relier le petit doigt droit d'une personne au petit doigt droit d'une autre personne puis sans lâcher les petits doigts, lier leur pouce ensemble. Façon de sceller une promesse.


	2. La Dispute

_Et voila, un deuxième chapitre posté aussitôt ^^  
Aucun nouveau mot de vocabulaire dans ce chapitre, ils sont expliqués dans le premier chapitre. _  
_Enjoy' et n'oubliez pas que les avis sont toujours les bienvenues. _  
_Myinahla _

* * *

La semaine passa à vitesse grand V. Le dernier jour était arrivé. ENFIN arrivé, plutôt. SungGyu marchait joyeusement vers son école. Il chantonnait la chanson qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt à la radio. Il arrivait devant les grilles de l'école quand il sentit un bras se glisser sur son épaule et il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir à qui il appartenait.

**- Bonjour Hyung ! Quelle belle journée, n'est ce pas ?**

DongWoo.

**- DongWoo, t'es vraiment le seul à te soucier du temps,** dit SungGyu en riant.

**- Bref, c'est le dernier jour des cours. Qui dit dernier jour de cours dit vacances après.**

**- Evident.**

**- Ah, que c'est génial !**

La bonne humeur de DongWoo devait être contagieuse puisque SungGyu lui-même se sentait de très bonne humeur. La matinée passa sans encombre. Ils étaient sérieux dans leurs études malgré le grain de folie qu'on leur accordait volontiers. L'heure de manger arriva et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Une fois servis, à table, leur conversation pouvait commencer.

**- Hyung ?**

**- Oui DongWoo ?**

**- Tu crois qu'un jour, ils arriveront à nous faire autre chose qu'un steak qui a le goût de caoutchouc et des légumes en carton ?**

**- Je l'espère de tout cœur.**

Ils rièrent ensemble. Ils mangèrent en vitesse et se dirigèrent vers les marches près des batiments. Ils s'installèrent là ensemble et s'apprêtaient à continuer leur conversation sur le meilleur danseur selon eux quand ils entendirent ceci :

**- WooHyun oppa… Je … Je t'aime beaucoup… Tu … Tu veux bien être mon petit copain ?**

Le dénommé WooHyun eut un sourire qui n'avait rien de doux et gentil, et déclara :

**- Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. D'ailleurs, je ne te connais même pas, comment peux-tu savoir si tu m'aimes ou pas ? Allez, va-t'en, j'ai mieux à faire.**

La jeune fille se mit à trembler et à pleurer. WooHyun et son ami affectueusement surnommé le bloc de glace ambulant par SungGyu tournèrent le dos à la pauvre jeune fille. Cette derniere vit SungGyu et courut se réfugier dans ses bras. Et là, SungGyu lui sortit le refrain habituel, et la fille le comprit aussi bien. Elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue et partit. DongWoo se tourna vers son ami et soupira :

**- Ces deux-là vont-ils cesser un jour de se comporter comme des abrutis ?**

**- J'ai des doutes … Mais ça ne peut plus durer !**

SungGyu se leva et suivit de DongWoo, il s'approcha de WooHyun et son ami.

**- Hey !**

Ces derniers se retournèrent et les regardèrent dans les yeux, visiblement surpris et agacé.

**- Hey n'est pas mon prénom.**

**- T'en as pas marre de te comporter comme un vrai connard ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Briser des cœurs, laisser des filles en larmes, ca t'amuse tant que ça ?**

**- Qu'est ce que …**

**- Non. En fait, je m'en moque de ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire. T'es qu'un abruti. Ces filles ne t'ont rien fait de mal ! Ce ne sont pas des chiens ! Parle-leur avec respect sinon, tu auras affaire à moi. C'est clair ?**

SungGyu dégageait une aura très noire à ce moment précis et même DongWoo déglutit des paroles de son meilleur ami. Il devait vraiment être en colère. Le bloc de glace fit un pas en avant et sembla vouloir le tuer du regard.

**- T'es qui toi, pour te permettre de juger les gens ?**

**- Quelqu'un qui en a sérieusement marre de devoir consoler ces filles en détresse à cause d'imbéciles dans votre genre à tous les deux.**

Le bloc de glace s'approcha de SungGyu et sembla vouloir lui coller une raclée quand WooHyun s'interposa.

**- MyungSoo, laisse, je m'en charge.**

Puis le dénommé WooHyun se tourna vers SungGyu et et lui adressa un regard noir que ce dernier lui rendit volontiers.

**- Ecoute moi bien, toi, tu ne nous connais en rien, tu te prends pour qui ?**

**- Votre attitude me dégoûte profondément et elles ne vous ont en rien outrés.** Dit SungGyu en gardant son calme. **Je suis bien heureux de ne pas vous connaître, car rien que d'apparence, j'ai envie de vous casser la tronche.**

Un petit groupe de personne s'assemblait à présent autour d'eux.

**- Vas-y qu'est ce que tu attends ?**

**- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu crois VRAIMENT que je vais te casser la figure devant tout ce monde ?**

SungGyu fit un pas en avant et son visage était à présent qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de WooHyun.

**- Même si j'en MEURS d'envie, je ne le ferai pas. Ca m'abaisserait à ton niveau pathétique. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de me salir à te toucher. Alors c'est mon premier et dernier avertissement, WooHyun. Ne me force pas à revenir et à VRAIMENT devoir te casser la figure. C'est clair ?**

WooHyun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que SungGyu s'éloignait de lui et se rendit vers DongWoo qui l'attendait un peu en retrait.

**- Viens DongWoo, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des gens comme ça.**

Et ensemble, ils partirent vers leur salle de classe au moment où la sonnerie retentit.


	3. Et C'est Reparti Pour Un Tour

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Je pense que je posterai 2 chapitres à chaque fois ^^ _  
_A part les très longs chapitres où j'en posterai un à la fois ^^ _  
_Après tout, il y'en a 66, donc je mettrais plus d'un mois à tout poster ^^ _

_Enjoy' ! Myinahla _

* * *

Le reste de la journée, les gens ne parlaient plus que de l'altercation qu'avaient eu SungGyu avec WooHyun. Les filles étaient admiratives du courage de SungGyu tandis que les garçons étaient déçus de ne pas voir de la vraie bagarre.  
SungGyu était calme en classe, écoutant attentivement son professeur. DongWoo, lui, était comme d'habitude dans les nuages. La sonnerie retentit et une explosion de cri de joie se fit entendre. Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées ! Ils se hâtaient tous vers la sortie quand DongWoo percuta quelqu'un dans le couloir.

**- Aïe … Désolé … Je …**

Il leva la tête et regarda la personne qu'il venait de percuter. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, qui faisait sa taille. Il le regardait dans les yeux sans aucune animosité visible.

**- C'est rien, je ne regardais pas non plus.**

Ils se relevèrent et se sourirent, gênés. DongWoo se passa une main dans les cheveux et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Soudain, on entendit :

**- Hoya, tout va bien ?**

SungGyu roula des yeux. WooHyun avançait dans leur direction. Comment ce mec pouvait-il être partout où il allait ?

**- Tout va bien, WooHyun Hyung. C'est rien…**

**- Il t'est rentré dedans ?**

**- Ah …Ani* ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais …**

**- Je vous ai vu au loin, il t'est rentré dedans. Excuse-toi.**

WooHyun s'adressait à présent à DongWoo qui était tout gêné, mais pas autant qu'Hoya.

**- Pardon ?**

**- J'ai dit, Excuse toi. Maintenant.**

C'était plus que ce que SungGyu pouvait tolérer.

**- Le playboy des Bacs à sable, si tu as un problème avec moi, règle le avec moi. DongWoo n'a rien à voir avec ça.**

**- Tiens, le Hamster est de retour. Tu protèges ta petite amie ?**

SungGyu s'approcha plus près, saisit WooHyun par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

**- Toi ! Si ce n'était pas pour DongWoo, je t'aurai déjà réduit en cendres. Je te conseille d'arrêter de raconter des conneries pareilles sur le dos de mon meilleur ami sinon tu pourrais très vite le regretter, monsieur le Playboy.**

**- Va-y, je n'attends que ça … A moins que tu ne sois capable que de menacer ?**

**- Tu veux parier ?**

Hoya et DongWoo échangeaient des regards paniqués. Puis ils se décidèrent à les séparer. DongWoo saisit son meilleur ami par les hanches tandis qu'Hoya s'était glissé entre les deux, forçant SungGyu à lâcher prise.

**- WooHyun Hyung, je t'ai dit que c'était ma faute ! Ne t'en prend pas à lui.** Dit Hoya, légèrement en colère.

**- Je te le dis une fois, Hoya. Ne traîne pas près de ces gens là. Ils ne t'apporteront rien de bon. Viens, on s'en va.**

WooHyun tourna les talons tandis que Hoya le suivait. Ce dernier se tourna vers DongWoo et SungGyu et ils purent lire sur les lèvres du jeune homme un « **Désolé** ». Puis ils disparurent de leur champ de vision.

**- DongWoo, ca va, rien de cassé ?**

**- Non, Hyung, tout va bien…**

Il lui fit un des grands sourires dont il avait le secret et SungGyu fut convaincu.

**- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver mais …**

**- Ce n'est rien Hyung. Il ne cherche que ça. Allez, viens, sortons de cet endroit.**

**- Tu as raison.**

C'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils quittèrent l'établissement.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers un café non loin de l'établissement scolaire où ils se relaxèrent un peu. Puis ils se séparèrent et chacun allèrent dans leur coin.

* * *

Lexique : **Ani** = Non.


	4. Le Studio De Danse

Les vacances battaient leur plein. Les garçons se voyaient tous les jours mais ce jour-là, en plein mois de juillet, SungGyu devait baby-sitter les enfants de sa sœur, laissant DongWoo seul. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le studio de danse, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. De plus, il devait s'entraîner pour le concours qui approchait à grand pas. Il avançait joyeusement vers le studio de danse et sortit la clé de sa poche. Il le louait à une vieille dame très gentille. Il se situait dans un immeuble où il y'avait un étage complet de studio de danse. Il ouvrit la porte du studio qui lui était alloué et posa son sac sur le col dans un coin. Il ôta son sweet pour se retrouver en maillot de corps sans manche.  
C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres qu'il alluma la musique et commença à danser. Le monde autour de lui n'existait plus. Ses bras et ses jambes bougeaient librement, comme si rien ne semblait le retenir au sol. Il enchaînait entre figure presque acrobatique et pas de danse hip hop. Le tout rendait magnifiquement bien.  
La musique cessa. DongWoo saisit la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait dans son sac et s'hydrata. Il saisit son portable et envoya un message de soutien à SungGyu qui devait souffrir le martyre en sachant comment les enfants de sa sœur étaient. Il rit en lisant la réponse de son Hyung.

**« Par pitié, viens me sauver »**

Il lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais qu'il le soutenait moralement. Il reçut un dernier message de SungGyu qui l'insultait gentiment. Leur relation avait toujours été comme ça. Les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés en maternelle. Leurs caractères opposés ne leur avaient jamais posé de problème auparavant et leur différence faisait leur force. SungGyu était un Tyran, comme DongWoo aimait le dire. Mais pour rien au monde il aurait voulu briser leur amitié si forte. Il savait parfaitement que si quelque chose lui arrivait, SungGyu serait toujours là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Et son meilleur ami savait que c'était réciproque. Certaines personnes mal intentionnées les appelaient « Le Duo DinoHamster », mais cela ne les vexait pas une seule seconde. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient comme ça.  
DongWoo remit la musique en marche et recommença à danser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se laissa guider par la musique et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se laissait totalement transporter. La musique se stoppa à nouveau. DongWoo se laissa tomber sur le sol, fatigué mais déterminé à continuer son entrainement. Soudain, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. A la porte se tenait un jeune homme qui devait l'observer depuis un moment. Il se redressa légèrement et ce visage qui l'observait rougit légèrement. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et se sentit rougir aussi.

-** Hum … Désolé… Je n'aurai pas dû … C'est pas bien de regarder ce que les autres font … Mais … Waouh, t'es doué !**

DongWoo rit de la réflexion du jeune homme. Il fit un signe pour lui dire de rentrer dans la pièce, ce qu'il fit.

-** Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien…Et merci du compliment.**

DongWoo sortit son arme fatale : Son sourire. Il tendit la main au jeune homme face à lui qui semblait devenir encore plus rouge.

**- Je ne me suis pas présenté la dernière fois. Je m'appelle DongWoo. Jang DongWoo.**

Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas des yeux et serra sa main.

**- Moi, c'est Lee Howon, mais tout le monde m'appelle Hoya. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement de l'imbécile qu'est WooHyun Hyung.**

Cette remarque fit rire l'ainé des deux, DongWoo.

-** Je m'excuse que tu aies assisté à une colère de SungGyu Hyung. Ca doit être la spécialité de WooHyun de lui taper sur les nerfs.**

Ils rirent tous les deux.

**- Habituellement, SungGyu Hyung est quelqu'un de très gentil. Autoritaire mais gentil.**

**- Je n'en doute pas. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose contre moi.**

**- Il n'a rien du tout contre toi. C'est WooHyun le problème …Et le bloc de glace…**

**- Le bloc de Glace ? Ah ! Tu parles de MyungSoo ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ce n'est qu'une facade, le côté glacial.**

**- Je te crois volontiers.**

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux mais étrangement, il n'avait rien d'inconfortable.

**- Hum … Que fais-tu ici, sans vouloir être indiscret ?**

Je me prépare pour un concours de danse.

**- Un concours de danse ?**

DongWoo lâcha enfin des yeux Hoya pour se diriger vers son sac. Il en sortit un papier.

**- Ce concours de danse ?**

**- Oui ! Tu y participes aussi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'ai hâte de voir ta prestation alors.**

**- Si tu veux, je te montre ?**

**- Comme tu veux.**

Ils se sourirent et Hoya se dirigea vers la chaîne Hi-Fi et glissa son CD à l'intérieur. Aussitôt que la musique démarra, le visage d'Hoya changea, se transformant en quelque chose de plus sérieux. Ses pas étaient fluides et lui aussi mêlait hip hop et les acrobaties.  
DongWoo ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il admirait la façon de danser du jeune homme et le trouvait vraiment bon. La musique cessa.

Hoya dut s'approcher de DongWoo et passer une main devant ses yeux pour le sortir de sa transe.

**- Désolé.**

Hoya rit de la réaction de son concurrent.

**- Je sens que je vais avoir une sérieuse concurrence alors.** Dit DongWoo, tout à fait sérieux.

**- Tu … Tu as aimé ?**

**- Bien sur ! Tu es vachement doué !**

DongWoo réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se sentit rougir de gêne.

**- Merci.**

Le portable de DongWoo sonna et il regarda son message.

**- Ma mère. Il faut que je rentre. C'était un plaisir de te revoir. J'espère qu'on se croisera souvent sans WooHyun et SungGyu pour s'étriper.**

**- Moi aussi. Et surtout, bon courage pour le concours de danse.**

**- Merci. Bon courage à toi aussi.**

Hoya lui répondit d'un sourire et partit vers sa salle de danse qui était celle juste à côté de celle de DongWoo. Ce dernier rangea ses affaires et partit chez lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait hâte de pouvoir tout raconter à SungGyu mais il avait encore plus hâte de le revoir. Au plus profond de lui, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout.


	5. Chez SungGyu

SungGyu était allongé sur son lit, totalement lessivé. Il venait de garder les jumeaux de sa sœur et honnêtement, ils étaient infernaux. Touche-à-tout, collants comme pas deux et épuisants. Sincèrement épuisants.  
Il voulait fermer les yeux mais un soudain boucan dans la rue l'en empêcha. Il se leva avec difficulté et se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il vit un grand camion, visiblement un camion de déménagement, se garer devant la maison juste en face de la sienne. Il râla légèrement et ferma la fenêtre. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit et s'apprêtait à tomber dans un sommeil bien mérité à ses yeux quand il reçut un message d'un DongWoo surexcité après son après-midi au studio. Décidément, tout le monde est contre lui. Il se frotta les yeux et lui répondit qu'il pourrait passer tout à l'heure lui raconter ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, DongWoo habitait dans la rue adjacente. Il se leva et descendit les escaliers. Il entendit la voix de sa mère qui parlait avec une personne inconnue. Sa mère le vit et lui dit :

**- Ah ! SungGyu-ah ! Viens dire bonjour à notre nouvelle voisine.**

SungGyu rejoignit sa mère, se mit à côté d'elle et s'inclina à 90 degrés face à la dame qui parlait avec sa mère.

**- Bonjour madame. Je suis Kim SungGyu. Bienvenue dans le quartier.**

**- Oh, il est vraiment bien élevé. Et très beau garçon.**

**- Merci madame.**

SungGyu s'inclina une nouvelle fois et laissa les femmes parler entre elles. Il alla se servir un verre de jus d'orange tandis que les deux femmes partaient s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. Puis il entendit sa mère l'appeler.

**- SungGyu-ah, viens voir deux minutes.**

Il s'exécuta.

**- SungGyu, demain, nos nouveaux voisins viennent manger à la maison. J'espère que tu seras gentil et que tu reviendras de la bibliothèque à l'heure ! Aussi, j'aurais besoin de toi pour faire les courses.**

**- Aucun problème Umma.**

**- Il est vraiment adorable. SungGyu-sshi, j'ai un garçon de ton âge. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec lui**. Dit la nouvelle voisine.

Il s'inclina et dit à sa mère :

**- Umma, DongWoo ne devrait plus tarder.**

**- Araseo. Invite-le à manger.**

**- Araseo Umma. Merci.**

Quand il eut fini de dire ces paroles, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'une manière très reconnaissable. SungGyu ouvrit la porte et laissa son meilleur ami rentrer.

**- SungGyu Hyung ! Si tu savais ce qui m'est arrivé cette après-midi ! J'étais au studio de danse et … Oh Bonjour madame Kim ! Bonjour madame !**

Il salua les deux dames en s'inclinant deux fois à 90 degrés. Puis SungGyu le traîna en haut dans sa chambre. La porte de la chambre était à peine fermée de DongWoo recommençait déjà à parler.

**- Faut vraiment que je te raconte ! J'étais au studio de danse pour répéter pour mon concours, tu sais, celui qui a lieu à la fin du mois de septembre ! Et …**

Pendant que DongWoo parlait, SungGyu lui saisit les épaules, le força à s'asseoir sur le lit et s'assit à côté de lui.

**- Et tout allait bien, mes répétitions se passaient super bien et tout et … SungGyu-hyung ? Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre ? j'ai chaud.**

SungGyu se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre et retourna s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

**- Et … J'en étais où ?**

**- Tes répétitions.**

**- Merci Hyung. Et mes répétitions se passaient super bien et je refaisais la chorégraphie pour la troisième … non quatrième … Si troisième … Bref, pour la troisième fois et puis j'ai remarqué qu'il y'avait quelqu'un à la porte qui m'observait …**

DongWoo prenait rarement des respirations quand il parlait mais sa façon d'être faisait sourire SungGyu qui l'écoutait alors parler avec attention comme on écouterait un petit enfant raconter sa journée. Il ne l'interrompait pas, se contentant de sourire au comportement souvent enfantin de son meilleur ami.

**- Devine qui c'était ?**

**- …**

**- D'accord, je te le dis, c'était Hoya ! Tu sais, Hoya ? Le garçon dont je suis rentré dedans le dernier jour de cours !**

**- Ah lui !** Sourit SungGyu.

**- Oui ! Et devine quoi ! Il participe au même concours de danse que moi. C'est fou, hein !**

**- Oui, complètement.**

**- Et puis …**

Là, les joues de DongWoo prirent un joli rouge tomate.

**- Et puis ?** L'encouragea l'aîné des deux.

**- Il a dit que je dansais bien… Mais lui aussi danse bien ! Je t'assure ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un danser comme lui ! C'est fou ! On aurait dit qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec la musique ! Et puis … Ah, je vais devoir bosser encore plus dur pour gagner maintenant ! Mais il est vraiment doué, Hyung ! Il aurait fallu que tu voies ça !**

SungGyu riait de l'attitude de DongWoo. Cela aurait pu paraître bizarre aux yeux de personnes étrangères à DongWoo mais SungGyu était tellement habitué qu'il était comme immunisé. Au contraire, cela le mettait de bonne humeur.

**- Dis moi, DongWoo …**

**- Oui, Hyung ?**

**- Il est gentil ce garçon ?**

**- Hoya ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Absolument adorable. Et vraiment très chou …**

*Dans le mille* Pensa SungGyu en voyant les joues de DongWoo rougir encore plus. Il lui pinça les joues mais tout doucement, comme pour ne pas lui faire du mal.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a, Hyung ?**

**- Absolument rien.**

**- T'es sur ?**

**- Je trouve ça très bien que tu t'entendes bien avec ce Hoya.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Bien sur que c'est vrai.**

**- Merci Hyung !**

**- Pour quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas … J'avais envie.**

SungGyu rit de plus belle et lui colla une légère claque à l'arrière de la nuque. Puis la mère de SungGyu les fit descendre pour manger. Finalement, la mère de SungGyu appela la mère de DongWoo, étant très amie avec elle, et la prévint que son fils dormait chez elle. Bien entendu, il n'y eu aucun problème et n'ayant qu'un seul lit double, DongWoo et SungGyu dormirent dans le même lit, comme ils le faisaient depuis qu'ils avaient quatre ans.

* * *

Lexique :** -sshi** : Marque de respect et de politesse envers une personne que l'on ne connait pas.  
**-ah :** Marque de respect


	6. Le Nouveau Voisin

_Je dois avouer que j'ai souri comme une idiote en écrivant & en relisant le chapitre précédent. DongWoo est trop chou ^_^_  
_Enjoy' ! Myinahla _

* * *

Le lendemain, SungGyu se réveilla avec un bras au dessus de lui. Il se retourna et vit DongWoo dormir en étoile. Il se frotta les yeux et se dégagea du bras de son meilleur ami pour descendre. Il vit sa mère.

**- Ah SungGyu !**

**- Bonjour maman. Comment tu vas ?** Demanda-t'il d'une voix endormie.

**- Je vais bien, merci. Tiens, ton déjeuner.**

**- Merci maman.**

**- Et DongWoo ?**

**- Dort encore.**

**- Ah. Laisse-le dormir. Après manger, je vais te donner une liste et tu iras me faire quelques courses pour ce soir.**

**- Araseo.**

SungGyu déjeuna en paix jusqu'à ce que DongWoo arrive. Il s'inclina face à la mère de SungGyu qui le considérait pourtant comme son deuxième fils tant elle était habitueé à sa présence dans la maison.

**- Maman, papa est encore au travail ?**

**- Oui, il rentrera ce soir avant que les voisins n'arrivent.**

**- D'accord.**

DongWoo s'installa à côté de SungGyu et mangea lui aussi. Il semblait d'excellente humeur.

**- Dis moi, DongWoo, tu m'as l'air d'excellente humeur.**

**- Oh mais je le suis madame.**

La mère de SungGyu soupira. Depuis des années, elle se battait pour qu'il arrête de l'appeler madame. Mais sans aucun succès. DongWoo était trop poli pour vouloir ôter cette marque de respect envers la mère de son meilleur ami.

Les deux allèrent se laver et s'habillèrent. Puis ils sortirent de la maison pour aller chez DongWoo qui voulait prendre des nouvelles affaires puis ce dernier parvint à traîner SungGyu au studio de danse pour qu'il lui donne son avis sur sa chorégraphie. Bien qu'il le connaisse déjà, mais entendre des compliments est toujours bon pour le moral. Ils arrivèrent alors au studio qui était presque désert à 11h du matin, et allèrent directement dans leur salle. DongWoo mit en marche la musique et SungGyu l'observait danser. D'ailleurs, il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il l'avait entraîné ici bien qu'il avait déjà une idée de la réponse. Au bout de dix minutes, une personne vint dans l'encadrement de la porte et les salua. DongWoo ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, bien trop concentré sur sa chorégraphie, tandis que SungGyu lui fit signe de se joindre à eux. Il entra dans la salle et ils observèrent le danseur. Soudain la musique s'arrêta et DongWoo se tourna vers eux. Il sursauta quand il remarqua que son meilleur ami n'était pas seul. Il rougit instantanément.

**- Bonjour DongWoo Hyung !**

**- Ho…Hoya ?! Tu es arrivé quand ?**

**- Pendant que tu dansais.**

**- Ooh…**

SungGyu sourit des rougeurs présentes sur les joues des deux garçons. Soudain son portable vibra.

**- Bon, je dois vous laisser. Hoya, à la prochaine ?**

**- Aucun souci. Au revoir SungGyu-sshi.**

**- SungGyu Hyung est très bien aussi.**

**- D'accord SungGyu Hyung.**

**- Bye DongWoo.**

DongWoo n'eut pas le temps de parler que SungGyu était déjà parti.

SungGyu se pressait jusqu'à sa maison où sa mère l'attendait pour manger. Il fut accueilli par un regard un peu froid mais il s'excusa et sa mère retrouva son regard doux habituel. Ils finirent de manger, firent la vaisselle et SungGyu alla se brosser les dents puis sa mère lui donna la liste de course. Il hocha la tête, prit l'argent que sa mère lui tendait et partit directement vers le plus grand magasin du coin. Il prit le métro et arriva à destination. Il regarda l'heure : 14h. Il devait se presser. Il fit tous ses achats à vitesse éclair et passa en caisse. Il paya et se laissa divaguer le long de la route lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était 16h. Là, il se pressa de rentrer chez lui et de lui donner un coup de main. Une fois qu'il fut libéré de ses corvées, sa mère le poussa jusqu'aux escaliers et dit :

**- File t'habiller correctement.**

**- C'est pas correct ça ?**

**- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. File te changer.**

**- Araseo.**

Il savait qu'il était inutile de se disputer avec sa mère sur un sujet si futile. Il monta se changer et mit un jean et un haut qu'il considérait comme potable. Il jugeait que ses voisins devraient s'habituer à le voir habillé comme tous les jours puisqu'il les verrait presque tous les jours. Il prit son portable et vit un SMS de DongWoo :

_**« Hyung, Hyung, Hyung, Hyung ?! »**_

Il sourit et répondit :

_**« DongWoo, DongWoo, DongWoo ? »**_

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Sa mère l'appela :

**- Mon chéri, descends et viens saluer nos voisins.**

**- J'arrive.**

Il reçut un message. Il le lut :

_**« Hyung, ne fais pas de conneries, s'il te plait »**_

Il secoua la tête. Qu'est ce qui passait encore par la tête de son meilleur ami ?

_**« Pourquoi ferais-je une connerie ? »**_

Il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit ses parents. Il reconnu sa voisine qu'il avait vu la veille. Puis son regard se posa sur le mari.

**- Monsieur et Madame, voici notre fils, SungGyu.**

**- Bonjour, Bienvenue dans le quartier, je suis Kim SungGyu.**

**- SungGyu-sshi, laisse-nous te présenter notre fils.**

_Un peu plus tôt dans la journée : _

SungGyu quitta le studio de danse avant même que DongWoo ne lui laisse le temps de lui dire au revoir. Il soupira. Hoya se tourna vers lui :

**- Il est tout le temps comme ça ?**

**- Non, il est juste pressé aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu dire par sa mère que ses nouveaux voisins venaient manger ce soir chez lui.**

**- Ah d'accord. On danse un peu ?**

**- D'accord.**

Ils mirent la musique et dansèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés. DongWoo se tourna vers Hoya.

**- Tu as déjà mangé ?**

**- Non … Et toi ?**

**- Non…**

Ils se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

**- Ca te dit qu'on aille manger ?**

En réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, ils hochèrent la tête et partirent ensemble, le rouge aux joues mais l'humeur étrangement légère. Ils allèrent dans un petit Bar-Restaurant non loin du studio de danse et mangèrent tout en parlant. Ils avaient vraiment des atomes crochus. Ils flânèrent alors un peu, se promenèrent dans un parc non loin d'ici puis DongWoo, en gentleman et surtout par curiosité, insista pour raccompagner Hoya chez lui. Le chemin vers sa maison fut court de leur point de vue même s'il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure. Mais entre les discussions, les éclats de rire, le temps passa à une vitesse folle.

**- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné et merci pour cette journée.**

**- De rien, merci à toi surtout.**

Ils étaient tous les deux rouges pivoines et visiblement gêné comme c'est pas permis.

**- Tu … Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?**

**- Euh … J'ai rendez vous avec un ami que tu connais très bien.**

**- Ah d'accord.**

Soudain, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Hoya saisit son portable et lut son message.

**- Ah… Ma soirée vient de tomber à l'eau.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui, mon ami est invité chez ses nouveaux voisins.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Dis-moi, quelle est sa nouvelle adresse ?**

**- Je ne sais plus de tête mais viens, entre, je l'ai noté quelque part.**

DongWoo suivit Hoya à l'intérieur de sa maison.

**- Ne fais pas attention au bazar. Mes parents sont partis en voyage d'affaires.**

**- D'accord.**

Hoya fouilla quelques instants dans un calepin et montra l'adresse à DongWoo qui pâlit de suite.

**- Oh non…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est le nouveau voisin de SungGyu.**

**- QUOI ?**

**- Oui !**

DongWoo saisit son portable et envoya des messages à SungGyu de toute urgence.

_Chez SungGyu_

Un garçon à l'allure familière sortit de derrière les deux adultes. Les yeux de SungGyu s'agrandirent tellement qu'ils semblèrent sortir de leur orbite. A ce moment précis, le portable de SungGyu sonna.  
Il lut son message en vitesse et pâlit :

_**« Parce que tu vas haïr ton nouveau voisin »**_

**- SungGyu-Sshi, voici notre fils, WooHyun.**


	7. Le Dîner

_Je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire ce chapitre ^^ _  
_Encore un chapitre et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :D _  
_Merci aux lecteurs & reviewers :) _

_Myinahla _

* * *

Devant SungGyu se tenait Nam WooHyun, le playboy ou le garçon que SungGyu détestait le plus. Il lui sourit mais ce sourire lui semblait être le plus faux qu'il n'a jamais fait de sa vie, comme celui sur les photos de classe. WooHyun lui retourna son sourire, qui sonnait tout aussi faux et les parents de SungGyu prirent la parole :

**- Waouh ! Quel beau jeune homme !** Dit la mère de SungGyu.

Les yeux de SungGyu s'agrandirent encore un peu. WooHyun qui avait détourné le regard lui fit un sourire satisfait qui ne donna à son voisin qu'une envie : l'étrangler.

-** J'espère qu'ils s'entendront bien.** Dit le père de WooHyun.

**- Je ne me fais aucun souci.** Dit le père de SungGyu.

Les quatres adultes se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes hommes tandis que la mère de SungGyu dit :

**- SungGyu, montre ta chambre à ton nouveau voisin et dis lui ce qu'il doit savoir sur le quartier.**

SungGyu eut des envies de meurtres. Ce playboy dans sa chambre ?! Il refoula ses envies et s'éclaircit la gorge :

**- Bien sur maman. Tu viens ?**

**- D'accord.**

Ils montèrent les escaliers et on entendit la mère de WooHyun dire :

**- Oh votre fils zozote. C'est trop mignon !**

SungGyu et WooHyun levèrent les yeux au ciel avec une synchronisation parfaite. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de SungGyu et la porte était à peine fermée que l'aîné des deux avait plaqué l'autre contre le mur.

**- C'est ton passe temps préféré, me plaquer contre le mur ?**

**- J'ai pas envie de rire.**

**- Moi non plus. J'ai déjà pas envie d'être là avec toi.**

**- Au moins, on est d'accord là-dessus.**

Soudain, le portable de SungGyu se mit à sonner. Puis celui de WooHyun. Aucun des deux ne bougea.

**- Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?**

**- Parce que je sais déjà qui appelle et pourquoi.** Répondit SungGyu.

Aucun des deux ne bougea tandis que les deux portables cessèrent de sonner. Puis SungGyu libéra WooHyun et alla s'asseoir sur son propre lit. WooHyun, lui, resta appuyé contre le mur.

**- Je n'imaginais pas ta chambre comme ça.** Dit WooHyun.

**- Parce que tu imaginais ma chambre ?**

**- Oui. Remplie de barbies et autres babioles avec un Hamster de compagnie.**

C'était les paroles de trop. SungGyu bondit de son lit et s'apprêtait à claquer à nouveau WooHyun contre le mur quand ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et réussit à pousser SungGyu sur le lit et à l'empêcher de bouger en mettant ses genoux des deux côtés des bras de l'aîné des deux qui ne pouvait alors plus bouger. Puis leurs portables sonnèrent à nouveau.

**- Tu voulais quelque chose ?** demanda WooHyun

**- Te tuer.**

**- Dommage, tu n'y arrives pas.**

**- On parie ?**

**- Si tu arrives à te dégager, peut-être.**

Le regard de SungGyu lançait des éclairs.

**- Waouh, je ne savais pas que tes yeux pouvaient être encore plus petits.**

**- Un conseil, ferme la.**

**- Ca te ferait trop plaisir.**

Un nouveau sourire satisfait et SungGyu jurait qu'il avait envie de le tuer. Puis ce dernier se pencha vers lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

**- Pourquoi t'es aussi rouge ?**

**- Parce que t'es assis sur mon ventre et que t'es lourd, imbécile !**

**- Ah oui ?**

Il sembla à SungGyu que WooHyun venait d'ajouter de la force au niveau de son ventre et paraissait encore plus lourd. Puis SungGyu parvint à dégager un de ses poings et l'envoya dans le ventre de WooHyun qui se laissa tomber au sol sous le choc. SungGyu en profita pour reprendre l'avantage et s'asseoir à son tour sur lui, un genou placé non loin de la partie intime du jeune homme.

**- Tente de te débattre et tu le regretteras bien vite.**

Soudain, ils entendirent la mère de SungGyu crier en bas des escaliers qu'ils devaient venir manger. SungGyu libéra WooHyun non sans lui avoir dit :

**- Tu le paieras.**

**- Avec plaisir.**

Ils se rhabillèrent convenablement comme si de rien n'était, Ils étaient tous les deux assez rouges et sortirent en même temps de la chambre. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard assassin et se mirent un sorte de masque pour cacher leur profonde haine l'un envers l'autre et descendirent les escaliers comme deux personnes civilisées. Même si au plus profond de lui-même, WooHyun voulait faire un croche pied à SungGyu pour qu'il ne se relève plus. Ils allèrent vers la salle à manger où les parents les attendaient. La bonne humeur qui régnait entre les parents faisait un étrange décalage avec la haine qui animait les deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à côté de leur mère respective.

**- Les garçons, tout va bien ?** S'inquiéta la mère de WooHyun.

-** Très bien madame.**

**- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si rouges ?**

**- Figurez-vous madame que votre fils a un humour très fin. C'est pour cela.**

**- Ah, sacré WooHyun.** Dit la mère de WooHyun en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

SungGyu saisit son verre comme pour se faire avaler son mensonge à lui-même.

**- Et le bruit qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure ?** Demanda la mère de SungGyu.

**- Quel bruit, maman ?**

Le jeune homme avait lâché son verre.

**- Un genre de « Boum » ?**

-** Oh ça !** S'exclama WooHyun. **C'est SungGyu-Hyung qui a fait tomber son portable le maladroit. Et il s'est pris les pieds dans des couvertures mal refaites.**

WooHyun grimaça légèrement car SungGyu lui administra un magnifique coup de pied dans le tibia.

**- Oui, c'est ma faute, je suis désolé.**

**- Ah mais ce n'est rien. Du moment que vous vous amusez.**

**- Comme des petits fous.**

Puis la mère de SungGyu posa sa main sur celle de son fils.

**- Mon chéri, veux-tu bien mettre la table ?**

**- Aucun souci.**

Il allait enfin pouvoir respirer loin de cet imbécile qui l'insupportait. Il s'excusa auprès des adultes car WooHyun, il s'en moquait éperdument, et partit en direction de la cuisine. Il allait pleurer de joie d'être si loin de lui lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit l'être tant détesté pointer le bout de son nez.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça.**

**- T'es comme un chewing gum sous ma chaussure. Va-t'en.**

**- Pas question. Il faut que je fasse bonne impression.**

**- T'inquiète pas, t'as déjà tout foiré.**

**- Imbécile !**

**- Sale prétentieux !**

**- Yeux de Hamster !**

**- Playboy raté !**

Puis des bruits de pas et leurs paroles changèrent du tout au tout.

-** Ah Bon ? Je ne le savais pas.**

**- Regarde, les assiettes sont dans l'étagère à droite.**

**- Merci Hyung.**

**- Pas de quoi**

Derrière la porte se trouvaient les deux mères qui épiaient leurs fils.

**- Ooh, regarde comme ils s'entendent déjà à merveille.**

**- C'est magnifique.**

Elles s'extasiaient quant à la relation de leurs fils. Puis elles retournèrent à table quand elles entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elles.  
Quelques instants plus tard, les deux garçons entrèrent dans la pièce avec les assiettes et les couverts. Ils les disposèrent de façon propre.

**- Ils forment un duo de choc.** Dit le père de WooHyun.

SungGyu hallucinait. Et pas qu'un peu. Ils gobaient absolument tout à leur baratin.

**- Je vais chercher les plats.**

**- Besoin d'aide, Hyung ?** Demanda WooHyun d'une voix faussement intéressée.

**- Non merci, ça va aller.**

WooHyun s'installa à table. SungGyu arriva quelques instants plus tard avec les plats et tous commencèrent à manger.

**- Gyu chéri, tu savais que tu étais dans la même école que WooHyun ?**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui. C'est quand même fou que vous ne vous connaissiez pas auparavant.**

**- Fou est vraiment le mot exact.**

**- Et toi, WooHyun, tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir rencontré SungGyu-sshi ? **Demanda sa mère.

**- Si j'avais déjà rencontré Hyung quelque part, je pense que je m'en souviendrai.**

Dans la tête des deux garçons ils allaient droit vers l'oscar pour les meilleurs acteurs.

Le reste du repas fila comme ça : les parents parlaient de leur passion et s'extasiaient face à la bonne entente des deux garçons. Puis les parents burent un café et pendant ce temps, les garçons furent autorisés à remonter. Une fois en haut, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés par leur jeu d'acteur.

**- J'en reviens pas …**

**- Moi non plus …**

**- Mais ils croient VRAIMENT qu'on peut être ami ? Ils vivent dans un monde de bisousnours ?** demanda SungGyu.

**- Je crois.**

Leurs portables sonnèrent en même temps. SungGyu vit :

**« 20 Appels en absence : DongWoo »**

**- Oops.**

**- Ton abruti d'ami ?**

SungGyu n'était soudain plus fatigué et bloqua WooHyun dans la même situation qu'il était lui-même bloqué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. WooHyun se débattait comme un diable tandis que l'aîné des deux recevait un énième appel. Il décrocha.

**- Allo ?**

**- Hyung ?**

**- DongWoo, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Tu ne l'as pas tué ?**

**- Pas loin.**

Derrière, on entendait une autre voix.

**- T'es pas tout seul ?**

**- Ani, y'a Hoya.**

**- Hoya ?**

WooHyun cessa de se débattre et SungGyu et lui échangèrent un regard. Il mit le haut parleur.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- Il est inquiet. Après WooHyun.**

-** Je ne suis pas mort**. Répondit WooHyun.

**- Mais presque.** Ajouta SungGyu en lançant un regard meurtrier à son voisin.

**- Hyung !** Dit Hoya, visiblement soulagé.

**- Oui, Hoya ?**

**- Pourquoi tu réponds pas ton fichu portable ?**

**- Parce qu'il y'a un fichu abruti qui m'en empêche.**

**- Ca vous dit de prendre l'air ?** Dit une voix derrière qui appartenait à DongWoo.

**- Oh oui !**

**- On vous attend devant chez Gyu.**

**- Araseo. A tout de suite.**

Il raccrocha. SungGyu resta dans sa position initiale et fit subir à WooHyun exactement ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

**- Bah alors, on est timide ?**

**- Même pas en rêve.**

Il se dégagea et tous les deux descendirent et demandèrent l'autorisation à leur parent respectif pour aller faire un tour dehors, profiter des belles nuits. Les parents n'y virent que du feu. WooHyun sortit en premier puis il fut suivit de SungGyu qui ferma la porte. La fermeture de porte sonna comme le « Coupez » à la fin d'une scène et les deux acteurs retrouvèrent leur vraie nature.


	8. DongWoo et Hoya

Une fois dehors, ils se comportaient comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans la chambre. Sauf qu'il semblait y avoir une distance de sécurité. Ils retrouvèrent bien vite DongWoo et Hoya qui étaient plongés dans une conversation très intéressante qui cessa à l'arrivée des deux voisins. DongWoo vint directement accueillir son meilleur ami, tandis que l'accueil Hoya/ WooHyun sembla un peu plus froid.

**- Merci de m'avoir sorti de cette torture.** Murmura SungGyu à l'oreille de DongWoo.

**- On se doutait que tout n'allait pas bien se passer… Alors autant vous faire faire un break.**

SungGyu passa un bras autour des épaules de DongWoo et soudain croisa le regard d'Hoya qui avait une expression colérique. Puis quand il remarqua que l'aîné le regardait, son regard changea directement et il lui fit un sourire. Le sourire se répercuta sur les lèvres de SungGyu.

**- Au fait, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui ?** Demanda WooHyun en pointant DongWoo.

-** On s'est rencontré au studio de danse alors qu'il y était avec SungGyu Hyung et puis SungGyu Hyung a dû partir et je suis resté avec lui. On a dansé, on est allé mangés et puis on parlait de soirée quand j'ai reçu ton message et comme SungGyu Hyung avait parlé à DongWoo Hyung de sa soirée, il a fait le rapprochement en voyant ta nouvelle adresse.**

**- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème qu'Hoya et DongWoo se parlent ?** Demanda l'aîné des deux en lançant un regard méchant à WooHyun.

**- Je t'ai parlé à toi, face de hamster ?**

Le bras de SungGyu allait glisser de l'épaule de DongWoo mais ce dernier le retint en lui disant :

**- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien. C'est rien. Laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine ?!** dit WooHyun.

**- Non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. On n'est pas là pour subir une de tes énièmes conneries.** Répondit DongWoo.

Cette fois-ci, c'est WooHyun qui s'apprêtait à frapper DongWoo mais SungGyu s'interposa.

**- T'as un problème ?**

**- Mon problème, c'est toi et cet abruti.**

**- WooHyun Hyung !** S'exclama Hoya, visiblement indigné.

-** J'ai réussi à jouer la comédie devant tes parents, et les miens par la même occasion. Mais là, il n'y a plus personne pour m'empêcher de te casser la figure. **Dit WooHyun.

**- Viens, j'attends que ça. Mais tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut.**

**- C'est pas ce qu'il me semblait tout à l'heure quand t'étais coincé sur le lit, sans pouvoir bouger.**

DongWoo et Hoya échangèrent un regard. Sur le lit ? Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient l'un sur l'autre sur le lit ?

-** Ca s'est vu lorsque J'ETAIS sur toi dans le lit sans que tu puisses t'échapper.** Dit SungGyu, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

Les deux amis s'interposèrent.

**- Wow Wow Wow … C'est quoi cette histoire de lit ?** demanda DongWoo.

Le regard de SungGyu quitta celui de WooHyun pour regarder DongWoo d'un air incrédule.

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu t'imagines toi encore ?**

**- Tu me diras, ça expliquerait pourquoi vous ne répondiez pas à vos portables.** Dit Hoya, avec un sourire en coin.

**- Je rêve… Tu ne crois quand même pas que …**

Les yeux de SungGyu et de WooHyun s'agrandirent et ils se pointèrent du doigt l'un l'autre.

**- Que moi et lui … on …**

**- Déjà, on dit lui et moi, monsieur l'égocentrique.** S'exaspéra SungGyu.

**- Je t'ai rien demandé ! Et là n'est pas la question ! Ils s'imaginent que …**

**- Merci, j'avais compris !**

Et là, les deux en chœurs.

**- Mais ça va pas la tête ?!**

Hoya et DongWoo crurent mourir de rire face aux expressions faciales des deux autres garçons.

**- Au moins, ils sont d'accords là-dessus…** Dit DongWoo entre deux éclats de rire.

**- Quoi que … Tu trouves pas qu'ils se défendent un peu vite ?** Dit Hoya en observant les deux ennemis.

**- Tu as raison ?**

**- QUOI ?!** s'exclama WooHyun. **Mais vous avez un problème tous les deux !**

Ils rirent de plus belle. WooHyun se tourna vers SungGyu.

**- Et toi, tête de castor, t'as rien à dire après ça ?**

**- T'es tellement bête que t'as oublié que tu m'appelais Tête de Hamster et pas tête de castor. Et t'es aussi tellement bête que tu tombes tête la première dans le piège qu'ils viennent de te tendre.**

**- Je ne veux pas te mettre en colère Hyung, mais SungGyu Hyung a raison…**

WooHyun fulminait.

**- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Hyung ?**

**- Depuis que je sais qu'il est rien de ce que tu crois qu'il est. En plus, il est très gentil avec moi.**

SungGyu s'approcha d'Hoya et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

**- Hyung !**

Sa petite rebuffade n'eut pour effet que de faire rire l'aîné des garçons. DongWoo vint se mettre à côté d'Hoya et le sourire de SungGyu s'agrandit en voyant les deux garçons rougir. WooHyun était trop en colère pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

**- Oh non …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Me dit pas qu'il est en train de bouder ?**

**- Qui ça ? Moi ?** Dit WooHyun.

**- Non, le gars derrière toi. Bah oui, toi !**

**- Mais n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je bouderais ?**

**- Parce que t'es un idiot qui n'accepte pas qu'Hoya s'entende bien avec DongWoo et avec moi.**

**- Hoya a le droit de parler à qui il veut. Je m'en moque. C'est mon ami avant tout. Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ?**

SungGyu eut un autre sourire ainsi qu'Hoya. Ce dernier savait très bien que SungGyu venait en quelque sorte de manipuler WooHyun pour le forcer à dévoiler le fond de sa pensée sur leur relation amicale. Et comme un idiot, il était tombé dans le panneau.

**- De plus, toi, tête de castor …**

**- Hamster !**

**- C'est pareil.**

**- Ecoute moi bien, WooHyun, je ne tolérerai pas d'entendre tes sottises tous les jours alors abrège, qu'on en finisse.**

**- De quel droit tu me parles comme ça ?**

**- Je suis ton aîné. Respecte-moi.**

**- Ou ?**

**- C'est une provocation ?**

**- Cherche, si t'es si futé que ça.**

**- Abruti.**

**- Sac à patate.**

**- Playboy des Bacs à sables.**

**- Tête de Castor.**

**- Hamster !**

**- C'est pareil.**

DongWoo et Hoya assistaient à une énième joute verbale entre les deux nouveaux voisins. Ils soupirèrent et dirent :

**- Il commence à se faire tard. Demain je dois répéter. Bonne nuit les gens.**

DongWoo allait partir quand Hoya le retint par le poignet.

**- Attends, je pars avec toi.**

Hoya se tourna vers les deux autres garçons et les salua.

**- A la prochaine.**

Et sans lâcher le poignet de DongWoo, les deux garçons disparurent du champ de vision de SungGyu et de WooHyun. Ces deux derniers étaient hébétés par le départ de leurs amis. SungGyu haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa maison, laissant WooHyun en plan.

**- Si tu ne viens pas avec moi, nos parents vont se douter de quelque chose.**

Sans réfléchir, les pas de WooHyun se dirigèrent vers SungGyu et ils entrèrent tous les deux chez SungGyu et rejoignirent les parents.

-** Les garçons, vous êtes bien calmes ?**

**- Nous sommes fatigués maman.** Dit SungGyu.

**- Et c'était qui les personnes dehors avec vous ?**

WooHyun et SungGyu échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ils les avaient épiés.

- **On était dans la cuisine et on a entendu des éclats de voix qui ne vous appartenaient pas.** Compléta la mère de WooHyun.

**- Ah ! C'était Hoya …**

**- Et DongWoo.**

**- SungGyu, tu aurais pu leur dire de rentrer ! C'est pas comme si DongWoo ne passait pas déjà sa vie ici.**

**- Ils étaient occupés. On a préféré les laisser partir.** Dit WooHyun.

SungGyu se tétanisa de surprise. WooHyun venait inconsciemment de prendre sa défense.

**- Bref, il est temps pour nous de vous laisser.** Dit le père de WooHyun.

**- Vous ne dérangez pas !** S'exclama la mère de SungGyu.

- **« Oh que si !** **»** Murmura SungGyu à l'intention de WooHyun qui lui lança un regard noir.

**- Il est mieux que nous partions.** Dit WooHyun, qui cachait sa joie d'être enfin débarrassé de SungGyu.

-** Tu as raison mon chéri. Vous viendrez manger lorsque nous nous serons bien installés.**

**- Comme vous le souhaitez !** Dit le père de SungGyu.

Les parents se saluèrent et la famille Nam partit chez elle. Tous allèrent se coucher.

Décidément, le calme dans le quartier n'existera plus jamais...


	9. La Répétition De Danse

L'été passait à vitesse d'escargot autant pour SungGyu que pour WooHyun. Leurs parents étant devenus d'excellents amis, ils durent supporter la présence de l'autre avec une patience infinie. Ils s'auto-félicitaient de leur magnifique jeu d'acteur. Cependant, ça semblait se retourner contre eux. Leurs parents, pensant qu'ils s'entendaient incroyablement bien, leur organisaient des sorties ensemble, la famille Kim avec la famille Nam. Pour leur plus grand malheur.

Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception. SungGyu se leva et descendit les escaliers pour dire bonjour à sa mère. Cependant, sa mère n'était pas seule. Madame Nam était présente elle-aussi.

**- Oh SungGyu ! Bonjour !**

**- Bonjour maman, bonjour madame Nam.**

**- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? **Demanda sa mère.

-** Je vais surement aller voir DongWoo danser.**

**- D'accord. Amuse toi bien mon chou.**

**- Merci maman. A plus tard.**

Il s'inclina face à la mère de WooHyun et fila se laver et s'habiller. Puis il saisit son portable et prit son portefeuille et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il sortit et c'est ce moment là que choisit WooHyun pour sortir de sa maison. Ils se stoppèrent, tous les deux surpris de se voir.

**- Ma mère est chez toi ?** Demanda WooHyun.

**- Bonjour WooHyun. Oui, je vais très bien, merci d'avoir demandé.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Pour répondre à ta question, oui, ta mère est chez moi. Va la voir si tu veux.**

**- Tu t'en vas ?**

**- Oui.**

Et sans un mot de plus échangé, SungGyu partit. Il prit le métro et arriva à destination. Il ne fut vraiment pas surpris de voir Hoya danser avec DongWoo, ces deux-là étant devenus inséparables. Il ne frappa pas à la porte et entra directement. Aucun des deux garçons ne le remarqua et il se colla contre le mur à les observer danser. Ils étaient tous les deux très doués et étrangement, pour deux personnes supposées être en compétition l'une contre l'autre, ils dansaient sur la même musique, ils faisaient les même pas et même leur synchronisation était impressionnante. Il les regardait danser et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. La musique s'arrêta. Les deux tombèrent épuisés puis ils remarquèrent la présence de SungGyu et le saluèrent.

**- SungGyu Hyung !** S'exclamèrent les deux en chœur.

**- Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ?**

**- Très bien et toi** ? Demanda Hoya.

**- Très bien, merci.**

Ils se sourirent.

**- Tu es arrivé quand ?**

**- Il y'a cinq minutes, peut-être dix.**

**- Tant de temps que ça ?**

**- Oui.** Souria SungGyu.

**- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté avant ?**

**- Vous êtiez vraiment concentré, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**

**- Tu ne déranges jamais Hyung.** Dit DongWoo.

SungGyu sentit les paroles sincères de DongWoo et lui fit un clin d'œil. Les trois garçons s'assirent par terre.

**- Tu en as pensé quoi ? De ce que tu as vu ?** Demanda Hoya.

**- Je pense que c'est du gâchis.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Les solos. Vous allez être en compétition l'un contre l'autre alors que vous n'avez qu'une envie, vous éclater ensemble. C'est du gâchis.**

**- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?**

**- DongWoo, tu as encore l'affiche ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Montre la moi.**

DongWoo se leva, incertain de savoir où son Hyung voulait en venir. Il saisit l'affiche dans son sac et la tendit à SungGyu. Ce dernier le remercia et lut l'affiche plus attentivement, sous le regard curieux des deux danseurs.

**- Ha ! Je m'en doutais !**

**- Hyung ?**

**- Vous pourriez concourir en duo !**  
**- Pardon ?**

- **Regarde l'affiche DongWoo. « Concours Solo et Concours Duo. Prix : des places dans des agences prestigieuses. » Que ce soit en solo ou en duo, vous pourriez entrer dans ces agences ensemble. C'est pas ton rêve ?**

**- Si, Hyung, tu le sais aussi bien que moi que c'est mon rêve…**

**- C'est mon rêve aussi**. Dit Hoya d'une voix rêveuse.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers lui.

**- Après, vous faîtes comme vous voulez. Ce n'est qu'une suggestion. Mais je trouve que c'est du gâchis de danser chacun dans votre coin alors que vous dansez ensemble comme un seul homme danse.**

SungGyu se releva.

**- Tu t'en vas, Hyung ?** Demanda DongWoo, déçu.

**- Tu veux que je reste ?**

**- Oui.**

Il avait un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement au sourire d'un enfant à qui on venait de dire que son jouet préféré l'attendait sous le sapin de Noël.

**- D'accord. Je reviens, je vais vous chercher des bouteilles d'eau fraîche à l'épicerie d'à côté.**

**- Merci Hyung.** Dit Hoya.

Il leur fit un mouvement de la main et partit dans l'épicerie la plus proche. Il revint avec deux grandes bouteilles d'eau dans le studio. Il monta les escaliers et rentra dans quelqu'un à ce moment là. Il entendit la personne râler et il devina tout de suite son identité.

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je cherchais Hoya, mais je ne le trouve nulle part. Pourtant, il m'a dit qu'il venait danser.**

SungGyu se releva et fit signe au garçon qu'il le suive. Il ouvrit la porte du studio où DongWoo et Hoya dansaient. Ils se mirent dans un coin et les observèrent danser. La musique s'arrêta. Hoya les remarqua.

**- Oh Hyung, tu as nos bouteilles. Merci. Oh Annyeong Haseyo WooHyun Hyung!**

DongWoo saisit une bouteille des mains de SungGyu, le remercia et salua WooHyun qui le salua aussi, à la plus grande surprise de SungGyu.

**- Je te cherchais Hoya. Je voulais te voir danser, comme je te l'avais promis. Et je l'ai rencontré en route alors il m'a montré où tu étais.**

**- Ah d'accord. Merci Hyung.**

**- Montre-moi.**

**- D'accord.**

La musique démarra et Hoya dansa. DongWoo l'encourageait. La musique cessa et WooHyun sembla très surpris des qualités de danseur de son ami.

**- C'était génial. Tu vas le gagner ce concours.**

DongWoo et Hoya échangèrent un regard.

**- Oui mais DongWoo est un sérieux concurrent.**

**- Alors tu vas bosser encore plus.**

**- Bien entendu.**

SungGyu en conclut qu'ils avaient rejeté sa proposition. Il haussa les épaules. Soudain son portable sonna.

**- Allo ?**

**- SungGyu, mon chéri.**

**- Oui, maman ?**

**- Peux-tu revenir à la maison ?**

**- Bien sur pourquoi ?**

**- Tu verras.**

**- D'accord.**

**- WooHyun est avec toi ?**

**- Je suis avec WooHyun, Hoya et DongWoo.**

**- Parfait. Dis à WooHyun que sa mère a besoin de lui.**

**- Je transmets.**

**- A tout de suite.**

SungGyu raccrocha.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda DongWoo.

**- Ma mère et ses bizarreries, encore. Elle veut que je rentre. Et ta mère a besoin de toi, WooHyun.**

**- D'accord. Je pars de suite.**

**- Je dois partir aussi.**

**- J'arrête l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui.**

**- Moi aussi.**

**- Allons-y, alors.**

C'est ensemble qu'ils partirent de la salle de danse. WooHyun était à côté d'Hoya qui était à côté de DongWoo, lui-même à côté de SungGyu. Le trajet fut calme et DongWoo et Hoya dirent au revoir à SungGyu et WooHyun qui marchaient dans la même rue en silence. Ils allèrent chacun dans leur maison respective.  
SungGyu ouvrit à peine la porte de chez lui que sa mère lui dit :

**- SungGyu mon chéri, c'est toi ?**

**- Oui, maman.**

**- DongWoo n'est pas avec toi ?**

**- Non, il est retourné chez lui.**

**- Ah .**

Sa mère semblait déçue.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ah pour rien ! Pour rien !**

Etrangement, SungGyu n'en crût pas un mot.

**- Bref, va dans ta chambre, il y'a une surprise pour toi là bas.**

**- Une surprise pour moi ?**

**- Oui. Monte et ne pose pas tant de questions.**

**- D'accord.**

SungGyu gravit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Sa mâchoire tomba. Il devait rêver …

* * *

_Quelle est cette surprise ? :) _  
_Prochain chapitre un peu plus tard dans la journée ;) _

_Myinahla_


	10. Surprise !

Devant lui se tenait un garçon qui devait faire quelques centimètres de plus que lui, un sourire enfantin greffé sur un visage très charismatique, les yeux pétillants de joie.

**- Sung… SungYeol ?**

**- Hyung ! Annyeong Haseyo !**

Ils se prirent dans leur bras.

**- Ca me fait très plaisir de te revoir ! Attends, j'appelle DongWoo.**

Il saisit son portable et composa le numéro de DongWoo. Au bout de deux sonneries, ce dernier décrocha.

**- Hyung ?**

**- DongWoo, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite chez moi !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Viens vite !**

**- Je … Araseo. J'arrive !**

Il raccrocha et SungGyu posa son portable sur son lit.

**- D'ici une minute ou deux, il est là. Viens, éloigne-toi de la fenêtre ! C'est devenu un malin, il regarde par la fenêtre pour savoir.**

Cette réflexion fit rire SungYeol. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils purent voir DongWoo arriver en courant. Il frappa à la porte et à partir de là, ils se doutèrent que la mère de SungGyu avait répondu. SungGyu força SungYeol à se cacher dans l'armoire la plus grande de sa chambre. Ils entendirent quelqu'un monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et presque défoncer la porte de la chambre de SungGyu. C'est un DongWoo tout essoufflé qui montra le bout de son nez.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Hyung ?**

**- Respire. Respire.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Calme-toi et je te raconte tout.**

**- Araseo.**

Comme un petit garçon, il s'assit sur le lit et calma sa respiration. Au bout d'une minute, il demanda :

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Tu es prêt à être choqué ?**

**- Hyung ?**

Il frappa deux fois contre la porte de l'armoire et dit :

**- C'est bon, tu peux sortir !**

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit et SungYeol en sortit. L'expression de visage de DongWoo à cet instant précis était inestimable. C'était comme si on lui avait retrouvé son jouet le plus précieux. Il sauta dans les bras de SungYeol et tous les deux sautèrent dans tous les sens. Puis, quand ils eurent finis, tous les trois s'assirent en tailleur sur le lit de SungGyu.

**- Tu es revenu quand ?** demanda SungGyu.

**- Aujourd'hui.**

**- Tu es venu ici aussitôt ?**

**- Oui. Vous m'aviez trop manqué les mecs !**

**- Toi aussi** !

Et les trois partirent dans un câlin collectif. Puis ils se séparèrent.

**- Tu es retourné chez tes parents ?**

**- Oui. Ils m'avaient manqué eux aussi. Ils sont venus me chercher à l'aéroport.**

**- Waouh ! Et ta carrière ?**

**- Au beau fixe.**

**- Si elle est au beau fixe, comment tu as fait pour revenir ?**

**- Tout simple, j'ai réussi à convaincre le CEO de me laisser revenir sur Séoul, dans leur autre succursale. Il a accepté aussitôt.**

**- Et ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas tout dit.**

**- Tu as toujours ton œil de lynx, SungGyu Hyung ! En effet. Je reprends les cours aussi.**

**- Yeah !**

**- Alors, j'ai raté quelque chose ?**

**- T'es parti pendant quatre ans, imbécile ! Bien sur que tu as râté des choses !**

SungYeol rit. La mère de SungGyu arriva à ce moment là.

**- Ha les garçons ! Que c'est bon de vous revoir tous les trois !**

SungGyu sentit que sa mère allait pleurer.

**- Maman, pleure pas !**

**- Gyu, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre. SungYeol mon chéri, c'est si bon de te revoir !**

SungYeol se leva et fit un câlin à la mère de SungGyu qui pleurait.

**- Ne pleurez pas madame Kim, je ne pars plus maintenant.**

**- C'est très bien. Les garçons, je vous ai préparé un petit goûter. Descendez. Il vous attend dans la salle à manger.**

**- Merci maman.**

Elle lâcha SungYeol et descendit. Les garçons la suivirent. Une fois en bas, ils continuèrent leur discussion.

**- Comment se sont passés ces quatre ans sans nous ?**

**- Contrat sur contrat sur contrat. Et bien sur, je prenais des cours par correspondance. Et vous ?**

**- Cours sur cours sur cours …**

**- DongWoo, ta passion de la danse ? Ca avance ?**

**- Justement oui.**

**- Raconte-moi.**

**- Je participe à un concours de danse fin septembre.**

**- C'est vrai ? Quel est le prix ?**

**- Une place dans une agence prestigieuse.**

**- Ah oui ? Mais je ne me fais aucun soucis, tu vas gagner.**

**- Pas sur … Hoya est doué.**

**- Hoya ?**

DongWoo devint légèrement rouge.

**- C'est un de ses nouveaux amis.**

**- Ah ? Il danse aussi.**

**- Oui. **Répondit DongWoo.** Et il est vraiment doué. Pas vrai Hyung ?**

SungGyu sourit et hocha de la tête.

**- Quand ils dansent ensemble, il y'a une étincelle. Ils sont doués.**

**- Hyung !**

**- Sois pas gêné que je dise ça, c'est vrai. Ils ont une alchimie.**

**- Hyung !**

**- D'accord, j'arrête.**

DongWoo était devenu rouge tomate et il était surement à la recherche d'un trou où se cacher pour le restant de sa vie. SungYeol échangea un regard avec SungGyu et il sembla comprendre quelque chose.

**- Et toi, Hyung ? Ta passion du chant ?**

**- Nada.**

**- Comment ça ? T'as arrêté de chanter.**

**- Non, bien sur que non…**

**- Tu mens ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Aish ! Hyung, quel gâchis !**

**- Pour un mec qui doit rester sans expression toute la journée, tu en changes souvent en ce moment.**

**- Ne mélange pas vie privée et vie professionnelle ! Alors explique-moi.**

**- Bah je chante encore mais moins souvent.**

**- Jamais.**

**- DongWoo !**

**- Désolé Hyung, c'est la vérité ! Ca doit faire un siècle que je ne t'ai pas entendu chanter.**

SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon, vraiment …

**- Je m'y remettrai, ca vous va ?**

**- Hyung, avoir perdu un concours ne veut pas dire que tu as tout perdu.**

**- J'ai jamais…**

**- Tu le penses tellement fort qu'on l'entend d'ici.**

**- Toi …**

SungYeol lui tira la langue.

**- T'as pas tant changé que ça, en fait !**

DongWoo et SungYeol se tirèrent la langue pendant vingt bonnes minutes puis SungYeol annonça qu'il devait retourner chez lui. La bonne humeur était revenue dans la maison. DongWoo laissa SungGyu seul car il devait aller voir Hoya.

* * *

_Et voila ! _  
_Quel est le métier de SungYeol ? _  
_Je met la relation des personnages entre eux au clair d'ici quatre ou cinq chapitres ^^ _  
_Patience ! ^^_

_Myinahla _


	11. Une Semaine Plus Tard

_Me revoila après une journée d'université ! _  
_Je ne vous ai pas oublié, ne vous en faîtes pas ! _  
_Deux chapitres pour vous :) **  
**Enjoy !  
Myinahla _

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, SungGyu et DongWoo allèrent rendre visite à SungYeol qui revenait de son travail sur l'Ile Jeju. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. L'aîné des deux frappa à la porte de chez SungYeol. Ce dernier leur ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

- **On ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Bien sur que non. C'est juste que le styliste qui est un très bon ami devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.**

**- Tu veux qu'on repasse ?**

**- Non. Restez.**

SungYeol leur fit son plus beau sourire et aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis on frappa à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, SungYeol arriva avec un garçon légèrement plus petit que lui, l'air très efféminé sur le visage.

**- SungGyu Hyung, DongWoo Hyung, voici SungJong. Mon styliste et mon ami. Ce sont les amis dont je t'ai parlé.**

SungJong les regarda de haut en bas et leur serra la main.

**- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. SungYeol Hyung m'a tellement parlé de vous deux.**

**- C'est gentil.**

**- Ca ne vous dérange pas si on travaille en même temps qu'on parle ?**

**- Absolument pas.** Répondit SungGyu.

**- Génial.**

SungJong déposa sa grande mallette remplie de vêtement sur le sol.

**- Préparation pour un prochain photoshoot ?**

**- Exactement.**

**- Il a lieu quand ?**

**- Dans deux semaines ?**

**- Vous vous y prenez à l'avance !** Remarqua DongWoo.

-** Il faut ce qu'il faut. En plus, il paraît que l'autre meilleur mannequin de l'agence est sur le coup aussi. On DOIT gagner le contrat.**

-** Je ne me fais aucun souci.** Dit SungYeol.

**- Essaie ça, Hyung.**

**- Araseo.**

SungYeol disparut dans la salle de bain alors SungJong continua la conversation avec les deux hyungs.

**- Tu es un styliste de l'agence.**

**- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel styliste. Je suis le styliste attitré à SungYeol.**

**- Ah bon ?** Demanda SungGyu, visiblement curieux.

**- Oui. Chaque mannequin a SON styliste attitré, celui qui le suit à chaque photoshoot et ce tout au long de sa carrière.**

**- Tu suis SungYeol depuis plus de quatre ans ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais tu es jeune !** S'exclama DongWoo.

**- On n'est jamais trop jeune pour faire ce qu'on aime.**

**- Tu marques un point.**

C'est ce moment là que choisit SungYeol pour sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un haut à motif à carreau bleu et blanc, et d'un pantalon simple tout blanc.

**- Ca te va comme un gant.**

**- Oui. Je pense que ça devrait aller pour l'audition.**

**- Audition ?**

**- Oui, il doit passer une audition avant de savoir si oui ou non, il serait pris.**

**- Ah d'accord.**

SungYeol fit ressortir son côté enfant et étira sa longue jambe pour embêter DongWoo qui n'attendit que ça pour aller l'embêter.

**- Donc,** reprit SungGyu, **tu as de la famille ici ?**

**- Bien sur ! J'ai un grand frère qui vit ici.**

**- Ah ?**

**- Oui. Il a votre âge d'ailleurs… SungYeol Hyung, arrête ça ! Tu vas arracher les vêtements.**

SungYeol cessa son mouvement alors qu'il allait donner un coup de pied dans les côtes de DongWoo. Ils se seraient crus dans une scène de Matrix.

**- File te changer.**

**- Oui, chef.**

SungJong soupira.

**- SungGyu Hyung… Ca ne t'embête pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?**

**- Absolument pas.**

**- Comment tu fais pour survivre avec deux Chodings* autour de toi ?**

**- Question d'habitude, ca viendra.**

Ils rirent ensemble quand DongWoo se mit en bouger dans tous les sens après avoir vu le sms qu'il a reçu.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, DongWoo ?**

**- Il faut que j'y aille. Répétition.**

**- D'accord. A très vite !**

DongWoo se rua vers la sortie et partit. SungJong regarda SungGyu l'air médusé.

**- Répétition ?**

**- Il participe à la compétition de danse qui a lieu bientôt.**

**- Ah, je comprends mieux. Mon frère y participe aussi.**

**- C'est cool !**

**- Oui. D'ailleurs, je vais faire sa tenue pour le concours.**

**- Tu dois être fier !**

**- Tu n'imagines même pas** ! Sourit SungJong.

SungYeol revint les voir.

**- Je vois que le courant passe bien avec mon Hyung, c'est le principal.**

**- Oui SungYeol. Tout va bien.**

**- Où est passé DongWoo Hyung ?**

**- Il est parti danser.**

**- Ah … On peut aller le voir ?**

**- Bien sur ! Tu veux venir, SungJong ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- Si vous voulez.**

Les trois Sung allèrent alors en direction du studio de danse. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se stoppèrent. La porte était ouverte mais DongWoo n'était pas là.

Ils allèrent alors vers la salle d'Hoya et il n'y avait personne non plus.

**- Où peuvent-ils bien être ?**

* * *

Lexique : **Choding**: Terme désignant un élève d'école primaire. [ dans ce cas, c'est deux personnes ayant une attitude enfantine]

_ps : Je sais parfaitement que le coup du Styliste attitré n'existe pas mais pour le bien de mon histoire, on va dire que si ;) _


	12. Hoya & SungJong

_Voila :D  
Le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui ^^  
Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, je ne mords pas ^^  
Enjoy' !_

Myinahla **  
**

* * *

Ils fouillèrent partout sans aucune trace des deux danseurs. Puis, au moment où ils allaient repartir, DongWoo surgit de nulle part accompagné d'Hoya.

**- J'aurai dû me douter que tu ne serais pas seul, DongWoo.** Dit SungGyu.

**- Par contre le fait que TU ne le sois pas est étonnant.**

Hoya dévisageait SungYeol qui avait sauté au cou de DongWoo. SungGyu qui surprit le regard d'Hoya clarifia la situation.

**- Hoya, c'est SungYeol. SungYeol est un ami d'enfance de DongWoo et de moi.**

SungYeol lâcha DongWoo quand il remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas présenté.

**- Désolé, j'aurai dû me présenter. Mais ça m'a manqué de ne pas embêter DongWoo Hyung.**

Il tendit la main à Hoya qui la serra.

**- Alors c'est toi le fameux Hoya. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.**

**- Ah oui ?**

DongWoo sembla changer de couleur instantanément et SungGyu assassinait SungYeol du regard.

**- Je te rassure qu'en bien.**

**- Je préfère ça.**

Puis le regard d'Hoya partit sur SungJong. Il s'avança et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**- Tu connais SungJong ?** Demanda DongWoo incrédule.

**- Bien sur, c'est mon petit frère.**

Puis Hoya rapporta son attention sur SungYeol.

**- Alors c'est toi qui me vole mon petit frère depuis plus de quatre ans ?!**

**- Hyung !** S'exclama SungJong.

**- Je plaisante. J'ai aussi beaucoup entendu parler de toi, SungYeol.**

Ils parlèrent un peu puis tout le monde revint au sujet principal.

**- Pourquoi nous cherchiez vous ?**

**- On voulait vous voir danser !** Dit SungJong avec beaucoup d'entrain.

**- Dis-moi que SungYeol ne commence pas à déteindre sur toi !** S'exclama DongWoo.

SungYeol s'attaqua à DongWoo et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient par terre.

**- Bon et si vous nous montriez ce dont vous êtes capables ?** Proposa SungGyu, forçant SungYeol à se relever.

**- Désolé Hyung**, dit SungJong à Hoya, **c'est 1 mètre 83 de connerie qui se dressent devant toi.**

SungJong se fit torturer à son tour par SungYeol. Puis Hoya et DongWoo allèrent dans la salle de répétition de DongWoo, et tous les suivirent. Ils se mirent en place, et ils firent signe à SungGyu de démarrer la musique.  
Ils bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Leur synchronisation semblait s'être améliorée au fil du temps, si c'était encore possible. On pouvait ressentir leur passion pour la danse dans le moindre de leur mouvement.

La musique cessa. Les deux essoufflés se tournèrent vers leur public qui les applaudit.

**- C'était … WAOUH ! DongWoo Hyung, tu as vraiment progressé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Et je dois avouer que j'ai jamais vu une telle synchronisation de ma vie… Jamais.**

Tous appuyèrent les paroles de SungYeol par des hochements de la tête.

**- Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !**

SungGyu arriva derrière SungYeol et lui colla une baffe au niveau du crâne.

**- Mais Hyung !**

**- T'as pas bientôt fini de les mettre mal à l'aise comme ça ?**

**- Ani, je ne fais que commencer.**

SungYeol sortit un sourire maléfique et se prit une nouvelle claque à l'arrière du crâne.

**- Pourquoi tant de haine ?**

Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis que le mannequin fit la moue. SungGyu fit un câlin à SungYeol qui cessa de bouder. Puis ils sortirent tous de la salle. SungGyu, DongWoo et SungJong en premier et Hoya et SungYeol.

- **On va faire un marché**. Murmura SungYeol.

**- Lequel ?** Demanda Hoya, curieux.

**- Tu me laisses torturer ton petit frère encore quelques années et je te laisse DongWoo Hyung. Deal ?**

Hoya rougit à la vitesse de la lumière et SungYeol se mit à sautiller dans tout l'étage en chantant :

**- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais !**

Tous le regardèrent ébahis. DongWoo retourna à l'arrière où Hoya était resté en plan et l'attrapa par le poignet.

**- Désolé, tu devras te faire à son côté choding.**

Hoya sourit et se laissa entraîner. Ils rejoignirent vite les autres tandis que SungYeol continuait à faire le clown devant eux. Hoya murmura à l'oreille de DongWoo :

**- T'es sur que c'est un mannequin ?**

**- Je dois t'avouer que je me pose souvent la question puisque des mannequins doivent savoir rester calmes.**

Ils rirent ensemble tandis que SungJong échangeait avec SungGyu des conseils vestimentaires. Tous étaient de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de SungYeol sonne. Il arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens et décrocha.

**- Allo ? … Maintenant ? … D'accord… Seul ? Et SungJong ? … Plus tard ? Araseo. J'arrive.**

SungYeol raccrocha.

**- Je dois vous laisser. Le CEO veut me voir.**

En voyant le changement d'expression de SungJong, SungYeol posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

**- Ce n'est surement rien. Je te tiens au courant. Araseo ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Et vous deux,** dit-il en pointant DongWoo et Hoya,** pas de bêtises en mon absence !**

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel et crièrent au Choding :

**- FILE !**

**- Araseo araseo ! Oh adieu monde cruel …**

Et il disparut.

**- Je crois sérieusement qu'il s'est trompé de vocation ce petit**. Murmura SungGyu

Tous éclatèrent de rire et regardèrent l'ombre de SungYeol s'éloigner.


	13. Première Journée de Cours

_Ah, l'histoire commence ENFIN !  
Je vous explique au début du prochain chapitre les relations entre les personnages, pour ceux qui sont perdus ^^  
Enjoy'  
Myinahla_

* * *

Le mois d'Août passa à une vitesse folle et Septembre leur tendit rapidement les bras. Tous se réveillèrent de bonne heure pour se rendre à l'école. SungGyu avait l'habitude de faire le trajet seul jusqu'à l'école puisque DongWoo partait longtemps après lui. Et SungYeol n'avait pas été présent pendant quatre ans…  
Il sifflotait un air familier quand il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille l'appeler. Il s'arrêta et attendit SungYeol qui le rejoignit en deux temps trois mouvements.

**- Annyeong Haseyo* Hyung !**

**- Coucou Yeollie. Tu vas bien ?**

**- Un peu nerveux … Et toi ?**

**- Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas de raison d'être nerveux.**

**- Moi qui ne suis même pas nerveux quand je passe un entretien, me voila nerveux pour aller en cours.** Soupira-t'il.

Son meilleur ami passa son bras autour de ses épaules comme il le put. SungYeol sourit de l'attention.

**- Tout va bien se passer. Et puis il y'a DongWoo et moi. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.**

**- Je sais. Merci hyung.**

**- Mais de rien.**

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, se racontant des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère et enfin, ils parvinrent à rejoindre l'école. Leur dernière année dans cet établissement et c'était l'Université.

Ils virent une liste de nom et cherchèrent leur nom. Par chance, ils étaient tous les trois dans la même classe. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Tout se passait pour le mieux quand WooHyun et MyungSoo firent leur entrée.

Malgré l'été qui s'était écoulé, WooHyun et SungGyu ne pouvaient toujours pas se voir en peinture. Ils se lancèrent des regards meurtriers tandis que SungYeol s'en moquait éperdument, cherchant un truc dans son sac. Cependant, quelqu'un saisit son sac et le balança à l'autre bout de la salle. SungYeol et SungGyu regardèrent tous les deux dans la même direction et virent MyungSoo qui se tenait juste devant SungYeol et WooHyun qui avait un sourire maléfique. SungYeol, pas plus troublé que ça, ne réagit même pas. Cela sembla mettre en rogne MyungSoo qui tapa sur sa table.

**- Hey le bloc de glace, fous lui la paix !** Dit SungGyu.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, SungGyu. C'est ton nouveau petit copain ?**

**- Tu pourrais partager, espèce d'égoïste !** murmura MyungSoo avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

SungYeol releva la tête et dit :

**- C'est de moi que vous parlez ? Sérieusement ?**

**- Tu veux qu'on parle de qui d'autre, l'intello ?**

SungYeol plaqua ses deux mains sur la table et se leva. Son visage se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de celui de MyungSoo qui le fixait sans ciller.

**- T'as un problème avec moi ?**

**- Si j'en avais qu'un, je ne dirais rien !**

WooHyun et SungGyu regardait l'échange entre les deux sans comprendre.

**- Vous vous connaissez ?**

**- Bien entendu. C'est le mec qui me vole tous mes contrats !** Répliqua MyungSoo, la voix dangereusement grave.

**- A ce que je sache, ton nom n'était pas écrit dessus. C'est le meilleur qui gagne. Ca te pose un problème ?**

**- Un sérieux problème.**

SungGyu posa ses mains sur les épaules de SungYeol.

-** Calme toi, Yeol', ca n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine … Ca n'en vaut pas la peine !** Explosa MyungSoo. **Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir décroché le contrat pour la Fashion Week de Tokyo, celle de Milan, il a fallu qu'il ai aussi le contrat chez Hugo Boss !**

**- Le meilleur obtient toujours tout. C'est la dure loi du travail. Tu devrais déjà t'y être fait, non ?**

WooHyun s'approcha de SungYeol.

-** Il parait que le visage est le principal outil de travail d'un mannequin… Avec quelques bleu et une jambe cassé, je pense que pas mal de contrats vont s'annuler…**

**- Essaie un peu pour voir, toi !**

WooHyun se tourna alors vers SungGyu.

**- Tu me provoques ?**

**- Pour le toucher, il faudra me passer sur le corps.**

**- Je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ? Tu veux que je recommence ?**

**- Abruti.**

**- Face de Hamster !**

**- Playboy de pacotille.**

**- Imbécile à lunette.**

**- Cœur de pierre !**

**- DESOLE, JE SUIS … Ah non …**

DongWoo venait de faire irruption dans la salle. Hoya arriva juste derrière lui.

-** Wowowow, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

**- C'est rien, le bloc de glace pête son câble sur Yeollie.**

Le visage de DongWoo changea d'expression.

-** Pardon, tu veux t'en prendre à qui ? Tu cherches les ennuis toi.**

**- La jalousie ne te mènera à rien.** Déclara SungYeol, le regardant de haut.

**- C'est pas de la jalousie, c'est de l'injustice. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien te trouver ?**

**- Je me pose la même question quand je pose les yeux sur toi !**

L'ambiance était glaciale. DongWoo s'interposa entre MyungSoo et SungYeol. Il était vraiment menaçant.

**- Tu te fais les deux en fait !** Déclara MyungSoo.** A la fois DongWoo et SungGyu.**

Apparemment, ce fut la parole de trop. MyungSoo se retrouva avec la main de SungYeol en plein dans la figure et ce dernier dit d'une voix saccadée par la colère.

**- Ne t'avises plus JAMAIS de critiquer ou diffamer mes deux meilleurs amis, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

**- Toi, tu t'es officiellement mis dans la merde. Tu me le paieras.**

**- Je t'attends avec impatience.**

C'est ce moment là que choisit le professeur pour arriver.

**- Dispersez-vous. Tous à vos places !**

DongWoo s'installa à la même table qu'Hoya. MyungSoo et WooHyun s'installèrent juste derrière SungYeol et SungGyu. La classe commença.

De temps en temps, SungYeol recevait un bout de gomme à l'arrière de la tête mais il se ne retournait pas. La récréation arriva très vite. Tous sortirent de la salle et à peine eurent-ils le temps de sortir de la classe que SungYeol se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

**- Qu'est ce que t'as, toi encore ?**

**- Moi ?**

**- Non, le pape.**

**- Mon problème, je te l'ai très clairement dit, c'est toi !**

**- Très bien. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?**

**- Change de planète.**

La répartie de MyungSoo le fit rire.

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?**

**- La stupidité de ta réponse. Apparemment, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie… Mais quand on est comme toi, qu'on a ni l'intelligence, ni la beauté, on s'écrase.**

MyungSoo s'exclaffa et colla une baffe à SungYeol. Ce dernier se dégagea à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans le ventre de MyungSoo. SungGyu et DongWoo voulurent s'interposer. WooHyun prit SungGyu à part et lui colla une gifle que SungGyu s'empressa de lui rendre tandis que DongWoo en avait collé une à MyungSoo. Hoya lui attrapa le poignet et l'éloigna. Une violente dispute était à prévoir.

SungGyu avait plaqué WooHyun contre le mur d'en face.

**- Ne t'avise même pas de t'interposer ! Yeollie va démolir ton copain le bloc de glace et tu ne pourras rien y changer.**

WooHyun lui lança un regard noir et tenta de se dégager. Sans succès.

**- Si tu savais depuis le temps que je rêve de te casser la tronche, Nam WooHyun…**

**- Quoi ? T'es jaloux de mon succès ?**

**- Quel succès ? Ah tu parles de la palme du plus grand connard qui t'as été décernée l'année passée ? T'es encore en compétition cette année, félicitations !**

WooHyun colla un coup de poing dans le ventre de SungGyu qui se recula sous le choc. Il en profita pour reprendre l'avantage sur lui.

**- Ce n'est que pure jalousie.**

**- Jalousie ? Il n'y a pas de risque.**

**- Tu n'arrives pas à te faire une seule fille alors que j'en ai une dizaine à mes pieds.**

**- Les filles, c'est pas comme des Kleenex : tu prends, tu utilises, tu jettes. T'as rien compris aux filles.**

**- Parce que t'as tout compris toi ?!**

**- Surement plus que toi !**

A côté d'eux, les coups pleuvaient entre SungYeol et MyungSoo. Le but étant de faire le plus mal possible à l'autre.

Soudain, quelqu'un arriva dans le couloir et deux adultes vinrent les séparer.

**- Nam, Kim, Lee, Kim, dans le bureau de la principale … TOUT DE SUITE !**

Ooh, ca sentait les ennuis !

* * *

_Lexique :_ **Annyeong Haseyo** : Bonjour


	14. Dans Le Bureau de la Principale

_A moi de vous expliquer les relations entre les personnages._

_* SungGyu, DongWoo et SungYeol sont meilleurs amis. WooHyun, Hoya et MyungSoo sont meilleurs amis._  
_* SungGyu et WooHyun se détestent : WooHyun brise le coeur des filles & SungGyu est le "consolateur " et ils se retrouvent voisins._  
_* DongWoo et Hoya n'ont rien l'un contre l'autre. Ils participent au même concours de danse & doivent être l'un contre l'autre à contrecoeur._  
_* MyungSoo et SungYeol sont mannequins dans la même agence. Ils sont rivaux._  
_* SungJong est le petit frère de Hoya et aussi le Styliste de SungYeol._

_C'est plus clair ?_

_Bonne lecture ! Myinahla _

* * *

Ils furent traînés tous les quatre vers le bureau de la principale qui ne semblait pas vraiment ravie d'être dérangée dans sa pause café. Quand elle les vit arriver dans le bureau, son expression de visage changea du tout au tout. Il semblait voir une lueur de joie et de sadisme briller dans son regard.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

Les quatres garçons gardèrent le silence. La principale se leva et s'approcha de SungYeol et de MyungSoo.

**- Vous êtes mannequins, si je ne me trompe ?**

**- Oui, madame.**

**- Votre corps est votre outil de travail.**

**- Oui, madame.**

**- Alors QUELLE IDEE STUPIDE DE SE BATTRE !**

Les deux baissèrent la tête en même temps. La directrice s'approcha alors de SungGyu et de WooHyun.

**- Monsieur Nam, Monsieur Kim. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai vent de vos « exploits ».**

Les deux observèrent un silence religieux.

**- Quelle était la cause cette fois-ci ?**

**- Ne pas laisser un ami se faire casser la figure madame.** Répondit SungGyu en relevant la tête.

**- Est-ce que cela vous paraissait nécessaire de vous battre ?**

**- Absolument, madame.**

**- Peut-importe la punition ?**

**- Oui, madame.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

SungGyu leva la tête.

-** Qu'auriez vous voulu que nous fassions ? Aller déranger les surveillants en pause cigarette ? Il aurait eu le temps de finir en sang si je n'intervenais pas. En plus, je ne peux pas les saquer.**

La principale ouvrit grand les yeux.

**- Pardon ?**

**- J'assume à 100% mes actes.**

**- Et vous, Monsieur Nam ?**

**- Deux contre un, je trouve ça absolument répugnant. Il fallait que j'intervienne.**

La figure représentative de l'autorité au sein de l'établissement alla s'asseoir à nouveau derrière son bureau, comme en proie à une migraine aussi violente que soudaine. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et dit :

**- Donc, si j'ai compris, la dispute a d'abord éclaté entre monsieur Kim et monsieur Lee. Monsieur Nam et monsieur Kim, vous n'avez fait que vous interposer…**

Un ange passa. Puis deux. La principale soupira.

**- Vous ne me le direz pas, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Madame. A quoi bon vous fatiguer à poser des questions si vous en connaissez déjà la réponse ?**

Tous se tournèrent vers MyungSoo qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

**- Allez tous à l'infirmerie et revenez aussitôt dans mon bureau.**

Ils sortirent un par un et furent accompagnés jusque l'infirmerie. L'infirmière fut catastrophée de voir autant d'élèves en même temps. Elle soupira et leur laissa les produits nécessaires pour se soigner et leur dit de se soigner eux-mêmes. Elle sortit et aucun ne bougea. Soudain, SungGyu s'approcha de SungYeol, saisit un coton, l'imbiba d'alcool et le passa sur la plaie de son ami.

**- Comme au bon vieux temps**, murmura l'aîné des deux.

Chacun se soigna du mieux qu'il put et une fois que SungGyu en eut fini avec SungYeol, SungYeol l'aida aussi à se soigner.

**- Gyu-Hyung ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Tu penses que ce sera quoi la punition ?**

**- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien.**

SungYeol soupira.

**- C'est de ta faute.** Dit-il en se tournant vers MyungSoo.

**- De ma faute ?**

**- Parfaitement. Je voulais simplement aller voir mes meilleurs amis en récréation, mais apparemment, ça, c'était pas dans tes plans.**

MyungSoo se leva de son siège et fit face à SungYeol.

- **Tu as eu ce que tu méritais.**

**- Tu es vraiment un …**

**- STOP !**

SungGyu s'interposa.

**- Vous NE croyez pas qu'on a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça ? Avec la chance que vous avez, ils appelleront surement votre agence. Pas la peine d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.**

Un silence régna à nouveau entre eux. SungGyu poussa SungYeol jusqu'à un siège proche et s'installa à ses côtés.

**- Et si ta mère l'apprend, Hyung ?** dit MyungSoo à WooHyun.

**- Je suis un homme mort.**

MyungSoo passa un bras au dessus des épaules de WooHyun. SungYeol se prit la tête dans les mains.

**- SungJong va me tuer …**

**- Tu crois qu'il va l'apprendre ?** Dit SungGyu.

**- SungJong est le petit frère d'Hoya. Hoya le sait. Il le saura.**

**- En parlant d'Hoya, il est passé où ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Il a disparu avec DongWoo pendant la bagarre.** Répondit SungYeol, pas vraiment conscient de la personne à qui il a répondu.

**- Ca sent l'orage alors…**

Tous soupirèrent en même temps.

**- Hyung ?**

**- Ne ?**

**- Tu regrettes de m'avoir aidé ?**

SungGyu croisa le regard de SungYeol.

**- Pas une seule seconde.**

Ils se sourirent.

**- Après des scènes pareilles, tu m'étonnes qu'on se demande si vous n'êtes pas en couple.** Dit WooHyun.

**- Après des réflexions pareilles, tu m'étonnes qu'on se demande si tu n'es pas un abruti fini.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien compris.**

Ils se lancèrent des regards noirs jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière qui leur dit qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans le bureau de la directrice. Ils s'y rendirent en silence, comme s'ils marchaient dans le couloir de la Mort. Ils sortirent dans la cour et la traversèrent pour arriver au bâtiment de l'administration. Ils entrèrent et attendirent un peu devant la porte, puis une ombre bougea dans le bureau. La directrice ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. Cependant, tous se figèrent quand ils virent qui les attendaient dans le bureau.

**- M…Maman ?** Dirent les garçons en chœur.

Les mères se retournèrent et regardèrent leur fils avec un regard rempli de tristesse, de colère et de honte. Les garçons baissèrent la tête.

**- Vos mères sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Avec leur accord, nous sommes parvenues à trouver un terrain d'entente sur vos punitions. Ainsi, vous êtes collés jusqu'à la fin du mois tous les soirs après les cours, vendredi inclus. De plus, pendant vos heures de colles, vous ferez des travaux d'interêts généraux. Par paire de deux : Ainsi Monsieur Kim MyungSoo se retrouvera avec monsieur Lee, Monsieur Nam avec monsieur Kim SungGyu. Que j'entende parler du moindre écart de conduite de votre part à tous les quatre et vous êtes assurés de voir votre punition doubler. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?**

**- Oui, madame.**

**- Retournez en classe.**

Les garçons s'inclinèrent et retournèrent dans leur salle de classe. Ils frappèrent et rentrèrent. La salle était plongée dans un silence presque morbide. Ils s'installèrent Aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche du reste de la journée. WooHyun et SungGyu n'échangèrent pas un mot du trajet, ni pour s'insulter ni pour s'excuser. Pour eux, l'heure était déjà grave.  
Une fois arrivés dans la rue où ils vivaient, ils eurent la surprise de voir leur deux mères les attendre l'une à côté de l'autre. Ils savaient que ça ne sentait pas bon. Ils les suivirent à l'intérieur de chez SungGyu et attendirent leur punition.

* * *

_Quelle punition peut bien les attendre ? _  
_A demain pour de nouvelles aventures ! - je sors- _


	15. La Punition

Les deux garçons se tenaient debout l'un à côté de l'autre en face de leurs mères dans le salon des Kim.

**- Autant vous dire que nous sommes extrèmement déçues de vos comportements à tous les deux.**

**- Nous pensions que vous vous entendiez bien…**

**- Je ne comprends pas…**

**- Expliquez nous…**

Les garçons ne dirent pas un mot.

**- Les garçons… Est-ce vrai que vous vous êtes battus l'un contre l'autre ?**

**- Oui.** Murmura SungGyu.

La mère de SungGyu prit sa tête entre ses mains et celle de WooHyun lui frottait le dos comme pour tenter de lui remonter le moral.

-** Tout ce temps, ce n'était qu'une comédie ?**

Les garçons ne répondirent pas, le silence parlant pour eux.

**- Expliquez nous. Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- WooHyun, explique ça tout de suite.**

Les garçons se tournèrent et virent Monsieur Nam qui venait d'arriver. Madame Kim le salua et l'invita à prendre place à côté de son épouse.

-** SungGyu, ton père aura du retard. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il est déjà au courant.**

La situation sentait le roussi pour les garçons.

**- On l'attend ?**

**- Oui.**

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le père de SungGyu fit son apparition. Il était visiblement rouge de colère.

**- SungGyu, comment as-tu osé !**

**- Pardon papa, je …**

SungGyu n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il reçut une gifle assez puissante sur la joue. Il tituba légèrement sous le choc. Puis monsieur Kim alla s'installer à côté de sa femme.

-** Alors. Une explication. TOUT DE SUITE !** dit Monsieur Nam.

- **J'ai une meilleure idée,** suggéra Madame Kim.

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Comme ils auront chacun une version différente de l'histoire, faisons les passer l'un à côté de l'autre, comme dans les vraies auditions.**

**- Excellente idée. SungGyu, sort de la pièce.**

SungGyu s'exécuta. WooHyun se tenait nerveux face aux parents.

**- Parle.**

**- C'était ce matin. Je suis arrivé avec MyungSoo à l'école, tout ravi. On entre dans la pièce et là, MyungSoo s'arrête à côté du grand copain de SungGyu. Il lui dit des mots méchants, et Le garçon se lève.**

**- Tu parles de SungYeol ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Continue.**

**- Et là, SungYeol se met en colère et se lève. Comme je sentais le danger arriver, je me suis approché pour ne pas les faire se battre. Et là, SungGyu se lève et me provoque. Le professeur arrive, on s'installe. Puis la récré du matin arrive. Là, MyungSoo attrape SungYeol et le plaque contre le mur. SungGyu arrive et veut en coller une à MyungSoo, je le protège et je claque SungGyu contre le mur. On s'insulte, on échange des coups et là, vous connaissez le reste.**

**- D'accord. SungGyu !**

WooHyun remplaça SungGyu dans le Hall.

**- Nous t'écoutons.**

**- Ce matin, je vais en cours. SungYeol me rejoint. Il était nerveux par rapport à sa première journée depuis quatre ans en classe. Je le rassure et là, on voit qu'on est dans la même classe avec DongWoo. On entre en classe et SungYeol et moi nous asseyons l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis WooHyun et son copain le bloc de glace…**

**- MyungSoo.**

**- Oui, MyungSoo et WooHyun entrent en classe. SungYeol cherchait quelque chose dans son sac et son sac a disparu d'un coup. J'ai vu MyungSoo, le bloc de glace, lui faire un sourire méchant et balancer son sac. Puis il a mal parlé à SungYeol qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait. Et WooHyun qui a commencé à mal lui parler. Je me suis énervé, j'ai pris la défense de SungYeol. Le prof arrive, la classe commence. La récré arrive, MyungSoo plaque SungYeol contre le mur et commence à lui dire des méchancetés. J'arrive, je ne veux pas que SungYeol soit blessé, je m'interpose. WooHyun arrive, il me casse les pieds et il finit plaqué contre le mur lui aussi. On s'est insulté, échangé des coups, et les pions…**

**- Surveillants…**

**- D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si c'est un pion ou un prof…**

**- Surveillant.**

**- Pareil. Et vous connaissez la suite.**

**- Bien. WOOHYUN !** Cria Madame Nam.

WooHyun revint en vitesse dans la pièce. Il se plaça à côté de SungGyu et leur dit :

**- Nous avons entendu vos deux versions. Maintenant, nous allons décider ensemble de la punition qui vous sera attribuée.** Dit Madame Kim.

**- Vous êtes tous les deux fautifs, donc vous aurez tous les deux une punition commune.**

**- Maintenant, allez dans la chambre de SungGyu travailler et réfléchir à vos actes.**

Les deux garçons se levèrent et se rendirent dans la chambre de SungGyu. Ils entrèrent et se posèrent chacun d'un côté du lit double. WooHyun se tourna vers SungGyu.

**- Ta joue est fort rouge.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Tu as mal ?**

**- Non, tu vois, ça chatouille. T'as pas d'autres questions bêtes en stock ?**

**- Si, tellement que j'ai de quoi t'énerver pour les dix ans à venir.**

SungGyu colla une légère baffe à WooHyun mais elle ne lui fit aucun mal. L'aîné des deux se tourna vers la fenêtre. Soudain, il sentit son portable vibrer. Il lut le message de SungYeol.

_**« Je suis dans la merde ».**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

Il attendit un peu après la réponse.

_**« Ma mère a appelé l'agence et elle et la mère de l'autre abruti ont rendez-vous demain. »**_

_**« Aie ! »**_

_**« Et toi ? »**_

_**« J'attends le châtiment »**_

_**« Fighting Hyung »**_

Il reposa son téléphone quand ils entendirent les parents les appeler. Ils descendirent. Les parents étaient réunis à nouveau dans le salon et les garçons se mirent devant eux, comme l'auraient été des accusés face aux juges.

**- Votre punition a été choisie. WooHyun. Tu vas rester vivre ici deux semaines.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien comprise, WooHyun.** Dit Madame Nam.** Avec les parents de SungGyu, nous pensons que c'est le meilleur moyen pour que vous partiez sur de meilleures bases à l'avenir.**

**- PUIS !** Continua Madame Kim.** SungGyu ira deux semaines chez les Nam.**

Les yeux des deux garçons s'agrandirent.

**- Mais maman, nous n'avons pas de chambre d'amis !** Dit SungGyu.

**- Je sais. C'est pour ça que vous dormirez tous les deux dans la chambre de Gyu.**

**- Je ne peux pas prendre le canapé plutôt ?**

**- WooHyun, ne discute pas les décisions de Madame Kim et de nous même.**

**- Je dois ajouter quelque chose. Vous deux devrez être CONSTAMMENT ensemble. Si l'un sort, l'autre doit sortir avec lui, sinon, vous êtes punis de sortie.**

Les garçons pâlirent.

**- Vous nous avez vraiment déçus, les garçons. J'espère un meilleur comportement de votre part à l'avenir.**

**- La sanction prend effet quand ?**

**- Dès maintenant. WooHyun, va faire tes sacs. Tu resteras ici jusque dimanche de la semaine prochaine. Puis SungGyu viendra à la maison jusqu'au dernier dimanche du mois.**

WooHyun partit faire ses sacs tandis que SungGyu partit faire de la place dans sa chambre. Madame Nam se tourna vers Madame Kim.

**- Leur relation ne peut pas empirer, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Je ne pense pas. Il faudra quand même que nous ayons une discussion avec les mères des deux autres garçons.**

**- Oui.**

**- Vous restez manger ?**

**- Volontiers.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, WooHyun revint avec ses sacs. L'enfer ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

_C'est encore moi ^^ _  
_Que pensez-vous de la punition ? _  
_Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster le 2eme chapitre maintenant... Je vais essayer mais je ne promet rien ^^ _


	16. Le Début De La Torture

Les garçons n'échangèrent pas un mot de la soirée. Quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, la guerre commença. SungGyu se plaça d'un côté du lit, vêtu d'un pyjama de soie blanc. WooHyun était encore dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier arriva et là, SungGyu sentit qu'ils n'allaient vraiment pas s'entendre.

**- WooHyun, file mettre un haut de pyjama.**

**- Pourquoi ? Mes magnifiques abdos te dérangeraient-ils ?**

**- Pas plus que ton égo surdimensionné. C'est juste que ça ne se fait pas.**

**- C'est pas comme si tu allais me mater toute la nuit. Si ?**

**- T'as fini de raconter des conneries cinq minutes ?**

**- Non. En plus, ne te plains pas, je dors nu chez moi.**

**- PARDON ?**

**- Tu as très bien compris.**

**- Rassure-moi, il y'a une chambre d'ami chez toi ?**

**- Non.**

**- AU SECOURS !**

WooHyun éteignit la lumière et chacun se tourna de son côté. Ils se tournaient le dos l'un l'autre. Soudain, le portable de WooHyun sonna.

**- WooHyun … WooHyun … WOOHYUN !**

**- Quoi ?** Demanda-t'il d'une voix endormie.

**- Éteins-moi ton portable.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Fais le ou je le balance par la fenêtre.**

**- Tu n'oserais pas ?**

**- Je vais me gêner.**

WooHyun répondit à un SMS et reposa le portable sur la table de nuit. SungGyu commençait à s'endormir à nouveau quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

**- WooHyun !**

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Ton portable, imbécile !**

WooHyun répondit au SMS et le reposa. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il sonna à nouveau. Ce jeu dura pendant deux-trois heures jusqu'à ce que SungGyu, qui en avait sérieusement marre, tende son bras au dessus de WooHyun, saisit le portable et l'éteignit, profitant de fait que WooHyun semblait vraiment endormi.

Les deux dormirent jusque six heures. La mère de SungGyu arriva dans la chambre et à l'aide d'une casserole et d'une cuillère, elle réveilla les deux garçons.

**- Debout là dedans ! Si vous n'êtes pas en bas d'ici cinq minutes, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre déjeuner. Vite Vite Vite !**

Puis elle sortit de la chambre. Les deux garçons avaient été réveillés en sursaut. Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre et éclatèrent de rire.

**- Tes yeux sont encore fermés ?**

**- C'est quoi ces cheveux ? Ton coiffeur est en prison ?**

Ils se moquèrent l'un de l'autre et se levèrent. SungGyu bloqua l'accès à la porte.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Enfile un T-shirt.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne veux pas que ma mère te voit comme ça.**

**- T'as peur qu'elle te dise de te mettre au sport ?**

**- Très amusant. Enfile ça.**

Il lui tendit un T-Shirt et WooHyun refusa encore de le mettre.

**- Il ne faut quand même pas que j'utilise la manière forte.**

**- Laquelle ?**

SungGyu s'approcha de WooHyun, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il fit passer le T-Shirt par la tête, puis il força son compagnon de malheur à lever un bras, puis l'autre, puis il ajusta bien le T-Shirt.

**- C'est mieux.**

**- Que tu peux être coincé !**

**- Merci du compliment. Allons-y.**

Les deux garçons allèrent déjeuner puis allèrent se préparer et sortirent en direction de l'école. Aucun des deux ne parla, leur nuit avait été relativement courte, à cause de WooHyun. Ils arrivèrent en cours et allèrent chacun à leur place. SungYeol fit rapidement son apparition, ainsi que DongWoo qui semblait avoir le moral dans les chaussettes et MyungSoo et Hoya apparurent. La classe commença.  
Puis la récré arriva. Les trois amis se retrouvèrent ensemble.

**- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?**

**- J'ai le droit à une magnifique punition collective avec WooHyun.**

**- Ca ne peut pas être si terrible que ça … Si ?**

**- Je dois être collé à lui presque H24 pendant un mois.**

**- Ils n'ont pas osés !** S'exclama DongWoo, pris d'horreur.

**- Si. Ce mec est invivable. En plus, je ne peux plus sortir s'il n'est pas avec moi.**

**- QUOI ?!**

**- Tu as bien entendu, Yeollie.**

**- Aish, la galère !**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire.**

**- Et toi, DongWoo, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, hier ?**

**- J'ai voulu protéger Yeollie et Hoya est arrivé. On s'est … Disputé. On s'est emporté tous les deux et maintenant, il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Plus un regard… Plus rien.**

DongWoo baissa les yeux au sol. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui firent un câlin groupé.

**- Et toi Yeollie ?**

**- Ma mère était furieuse… Mais c'est rien comparé au sale quart d'heure que SungJong m'a fait passer. MyungSoo était un ange à côté de lui. Et ma mère a rendez-vous à l'agence tout à l'heure.**

**- Fighting !**

La sonnerie annonça la fin de la pause et tous retrouvèrent leur salle de classe. Les cours avançaient vraiment lentement. Pendant la pause du midi, le trio SungYeol, SungGyu et DongWoo évitait comme la peste le trio WooHyun, MyungSoo et Hoya. Retour en cours, rien de notable. La sonnerie retentit et le professeur alla les trouver.

**- L'heure de votre travail d'intérêt général commence. WooHyun et SungGyu, vous nettoyez cette salle tandis que SungYeol et MyungSoo, vous vous chargerez de nettoyer la salle d'à côté. Pour aujourd'hui, ce sera tout.**

Le professeur partit, les laissa travailler. WooHyun et SungGyu n'échangèrent pas un mot, pensant que s'ils travaillaient sans se chamailler, le travail serait plus vite effectué.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de MyungSoo et SungYeol.

SungYeol nettoyait les fenêtres alors que MyungSoo s'occupait du tableau. Souvent, ce dernier s'amusait à claquer les brosses du tableau contre les vitres.

SungYeol se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas s'énerver. Mais MyungSoo le poussait dans ses retranchements.

**- C'est pas possible que tu sois moins énervant ?**

**- Peut-être le jour où tu ne respireras plus le même air que moi.**

**- D'accord, j'apporterai un masque à gaz.**

Ils s'assassinaient littéralement du regard. Une fois que MyungSoo avait fini de nettoyé le tableau, il s'attaqua au sol. Il lança un sceau d'eau savonneuse sur le sol et commença à nettoyer. SungYeol devait à présent nettoyer les pupitres. Il saisit un torchon et du produit et s'attaqua aux pires pupitres, tagués de prénoms, de déclarations d'amours en tout genre et de nom d'oiseaux. MyungSoo passa près de SungYeol dans une zone où ce dernier avait laissé son nécessaire de nettoyage. SungYeol glissa sur le sol et tomba sur MyungSoo, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

**- Je sais que je te plais. C'est évident.**

**- Pardon ?** Déclara le plus grand des deux.

**- Tu me veux en fait.**

**- Okay, donc vous êtes tous dérangés dans votre bande ou y'a que toi et ton ami le ravagé de la cafetière comme ça ?**

MyungSoo tenta d'empêcher SungYeol de se relever mais il n'y parvint pas. Ce dernier se releva, finit son travail au plus vite et partit, évitant tout contact avec un MyungSoo plus que ravi de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

SungGyu et WooHyun retournèrent chez SungGyu et firent leur devoir comme ils purent : SungGyu utilisait le bureau tandis que WooHyun faisait ses devoirs sur le lit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la porte s'ouvrit. Apparurent Madame Nam et Madame Kim ensemble.

**- Tout va bien les garçons ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- On tenait juste à vous dire que …**

Les deux garçons cessèrent d'écrire et fixèrent les deux femmes qui ne parlaient plus.

**- Hum désolée, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de voir mon WooHyunnie faire ses devoirs.**

**- Maman !** S'énerva ce dernier.

SungGyu éclata de rire, récoltant un regard noir de WooHyunnie.

**- Bref, on venait vous dire que ce Weekend, nous avons invité les parents de DongWoo, Yeollie …**

**- Et de MyungSoo et d'Hoya, ainsi que SungJong, à venir ici. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous entretuer.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Continuez à travailler, faites comme si nous n'étions pas là.** Dit Madame Nam, visiblement impressionnée.

**- Maman, tu me déconcentres.** Déclara WooHyun.

**- Pardon mon chéri. Nous vous laissons. Pas de bêtises !**

**- Comme si.** Murmura SungGyu qui replongea dans son travail.

Ils descendirent manger, et la routine reprit. WooHyun sans son haut, SungGyu qui râle. Cette fois-ci, il parvint à faire éteindre son portable à WooHyun … Ou du moins à le mettre en silencieux. La première journée s'était passée plutôt calmement. Le pire est surement à venir…

* * *

_Tadah [It's B.A.P ... Ah non xD] -out-_  
_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ _  
_A demain pour deux nouveaux chapitres :D _  
_Bonne journée ! _  
_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	17. La Réconciliation

DongWoo était en route vers le studio de danse en ce mercredi après-midi. Comme tous les soirs, après l'école, il s'y rendait pour travailler sa chorégraphie. Il marchait seul, la tête baissée. Il avait un poids sur le cœur qu'il ne voulait pas avouer. Hoya ne lui adressait plus la parole, l'ayant insulté d'Imbécile et après lui avoir dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, lui avait claqué la porte de la salle vide au nez. Il entra dans la salle et commença à danser, puisque c'était son seul échappatoire.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, SungJong était venu le voir, après avoir laissé son frère aller en classe.

**- Hey DongWoo Hyung !**

**- Salut SungJong.**

**- Ca va pas fort, toi, on dirait…**

DongWoo ne répondit rien, car il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

**- C'est à cause de ta dispute avec Hoya-hyung ?**

**- Comment tu …**

**- Hyung me l'a dit. Et honnêtement, ça se lit sur vos visages à tous les deux.**

**- …**

**- Tu sais, Hyung, Hoya-Hyung est dans le même état que toi. Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire depuis deux jours… Ca me fait mal au cœur.**

DongWoo avança légèrement jusqu'à sa salle de classe mais SungJong lui attrapa le poignet.

**- S'il te plait, essaie de réparer les pots cassés.**

**- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ?**

**- Hyung est trop borné pour reconnaître que vous êtes tous les deux en tort. S'il te plait… Ca serait trop dommage de tout gâcher maintenant…**

**- Gâcher quoi ?**

**- Je suis peut-être un peu stupide mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Il y'a une tension entre vous deux que tout le monde ressent. Sauf vous deux, peut-être.**

SungJong passa un bras autour des épaules de DongWoo.

**- Et puis, si même SungYeol-Hyung l'a vu, c'est que vraiment, ça doit être flagrant.**

**- Yeollie ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ?**

**- T'as toujours pas compris avec ses sous-entendus plus qu'évident… D'ailleurs, à ce niveau là, on appelle plus ça des sous-entendus.**

SungJong éclata de rire. Il regarda sa montre et le laissa en plan là où il était, courant vers sa classe en lui faisant des grands signes de la main.

La musique cessa. DongWoo la remit en marche rien que pour ne pas se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Puis, étant vraiment déconcentré, il glissa et tomba. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas vers lui et une main se tendit pour l'aider à se relever. Il leva la tête. Hoya se tenait devant lui, l'air inquiet.

**- Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?**

**- C'est pas là que j'ai mal…** Murmura DongWoo en saisissant la main d'Hoya qui l'aida. **Merci.**

**- Pas de quoi.**

Hoya s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand l'aîné des deux prit la parole.

**- Attends !**

DongWoo s'approcha de lui et la saisit par le poignet. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

**- S'il te plait …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ecoute-moi parler, et après, si tu veux, tu peux partir.**

Hoya cessa de marcher et se tourna vers le danseur. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il l'écoutera. Alors DongWoo prit la parole.

**- Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé… Je suis désolé. Je sais, je suis un imbécile qui ne réfléchit pas avant de parler, ni avant d'agir. Alors voir Yeollie se faire agresser devant mon nez, sans réagir, je n'ai pas supporté ça. Je sais que je t'ai blessé quand je me suis attaqué à ton ami. Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû intervenir. Et je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je le regrette vraiment …**

La main de DongWoo lâcha le poignet d'Hoya qui l'écoutait toujours sans ciller. DongWoo baissa la tête et reprit son souffle.

**- Ces deux derniers jours ont été parmi les plus horribles de ma vie. Je sais, on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais tu as déjà pris une place importante dans ma vie…**

Le danseur se sentit rougir de ce qu'il disait. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça. Il n'osait pas regarder Hoya dans les yeux, il était bien trop gêné et honnêtement, la réaction du jeune homme l'effrayait.

**- Et … Et je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Je sais que si tu ne me pardonnes pas, je m'en voudrais d'avoir perdu quelqu'un comme toi. Et je sais que je ne pourrai m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'ai quand même l'espoir qu'un jour, tu puisses me pardonner.**

Une nouvelle pause. Les mots défilaient à une vitesse incroyable dans la tête du jeune homme.

**- S'il te plait. Pardonne-moi.**

Un silence entre les deux hommes. DongWoo planta son regard dans celui d'Hoya mais ce dernier restait impassible. L'aîné des deux fit un pas en arrière.

**- Je comprendrai parfaitement si tu ne veux plus me…**

Il fut coupé par Hoya qui avait posé son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille de DongWoo. Ils se firent un câlin. Puis Hoya tourna les talons, laissant l'autre danseur complètement perdu. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, une porte se fermer, de nouveau des bruits de pas et Hoya réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**- J'avais oublié de fermer la porte de mon studio de danse.** Dit Hoya, tout gêné.

Cela fit rire DongWoo et le plus jeune des deux s'approcha à nouveau de lui et se planta devant lui, le regard sérieux. DongWoo cessa de rire et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Bien sur !**

Hoya prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

**- Qu'est ce que SungYeol représente pour toi ?**

**- Yeollie ?**

Hoya hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre comme réponse.

**- Non… Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question.**

Hoya s'apprêtait à nouveau à tourner les talons quand DongWoo se plaça devant lui.

**- SungYeol est mon meilleur ami d'enfance ! Il est comme mon petit frère… Bon d'accord, pas au niveau de la taille. Mais dans mon cœur, c'est mon petit frère. C'est tout.**

Hoya sourit et rougit légèrement de la franchise du jeune danseur.

**- Désolé, je n'aurais… Je suis trop curieux.**

**- Ce n'est rien.** Lui répondit le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres.

DongWoo laissa Hoya et alla allumer la musique. Il fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre et ensemble, ils dansèrent jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Une heure plus tard, Hoya dit :

**- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre chez nous avant qu'il ne fasse totalement noir.**

**- Tu as raison.**

**- Allons-y.**

Ilse dirigèrent vers la porte quand Hoya s'arrêta.

**- Attends !**

Et ce dernier chercha quelque chose partout dans la salle. Puis se tourna vers DongWoo.

**- Tu n'as pas vu la veste de SungJong dans ta salle ?**

**- Ani, pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que SungJong m'a dit qu'il l'avait oublié ici tout à l'heure.**

**- Tout à l'heure ? Mais il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Je t'assure…**

Soudain DongWoo se mit à rire.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il est malin ce petit !**

Hoya rit avec lui et puis il revint à sa hauteur.

**- Allons-y alors !**

DongWoo saisit le poignet d'Hoya après avoir refermé la porte et doucement sa main glissa dans la main d'Hoya. Hoya écarta un peu les doigts et les emmêla à ceux de DongWoo. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit et ils partirent ensemble comme ça jusque chez Hoya.

**- Bon, bah ... A demain.**

**- A demain.**

Ils étaient tous les deux d'une timidité folle. Puis Hoya lâcha enfin la main de DongWoo, comme à regret et il se dirigea vers sa porte, lui fit signe et rentra chez lui. DongWoo soupira puis repartit vers chez lui, le rouge aux joues mais le cœur plus léger.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'est qu'ils étaient épiés de la fenêtre d'en haut. SungJong se tenait tapi dans l'ombre, les observant. Il étouffa un cri de joie quand il vit que son frère n'était pas seul, mais il se roula par terre de satisfaction de voir qu'ENFIN, ils se tenaient la main. Son plan avait marché. Il était plus que ravi d'avoir forcé son frère à aller au studio de danse. Il cocha une case de sa liste imaginaire alla se coucher.

**- B.A de la journée effectuée ! Je vais me coucher.**

Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet et s'endormit, heureux de revoir son frère avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

_Sacré SungJong ! :) _  
_Un dernier chapitre avant demain & je retourne à mes devoirs ^^ _


	18. Surprises

_Voila :D _  
_Merci de me lire. Même si les commentaires me feraient plaisir, je vois le nombre de vues augmenter & ca me fait tout autant plaisir. _  
_A demain :D _

_Myinahla_

* * *

-** Aish, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de toi !**

**- Tu crois que ce n'est pas réciproque peut-être ? Etre collé avec toi, c'est une horreur !**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Depuis qu'on est collé ensemble, j'ai encore plus envie de t'en coller une !**

**- Va-y te gêne pas !**

**- Aish, tu m'énerves !**

Voici ce qu'une personne extérieure à la situation pouvait entendre dans le deuxième étage de l'école en ce jeudi-soir. Et voici ce qu'entendait une personne extérieure à la situation au niveau du quatrième et dernier étage.

**- Non seulement tu me fais perdre le contrat en or que j'attendais depuis un moment, mais en plus il faut que je subisse tes sautes d'humeur ? Excuse-moi, mademoiselle, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Subis et tais-toi !**

**- Mademoiselle ? MADEMOISELLE ?! Non mais le nain de jardin, il va pas la ramener longtemps !**

**- Nain de jardin ? Tu ne fais que trois centimètres de plus que moi, qu'est ce que tu la ramènes, le piquet ?**

**- Le piquet ? Le PIQUET ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors toi !**

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient collés ensemble et ils n'en pouvaient déjà plus. D'un coup, en chœur, on entendit :

**- JE TE DETESTE !**

Des oiseaux s'envolèrent de leur perchoir, pris de peur. Des portes claquèrent. SungYeol et SungGyu se rentrèrent dedans dans les escaliers.

**- Oh, pardon Yeollie. Tout va bien ?**

**- Il a osé m'appeler Mademoiselle !**

SungGyu prit un air compatissant.

**- Viens, on se casse !**

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et allaient arriver dans la cours quand ils virent une ombre plus que familière s'approcher du bâtiment.

**- M*rde, la principale !** dit SungYeol.

**- Vite, on remonte.**

Ils remontèrent les escaliers aussi vite que possible tandis que la principale arrivait tranquillement dans le bâtiment. SungGyu retourna en vitesse dans sa salle sous le regard médusé de WooHyun.

**- Je pensais que tu serais parti. Tu tiens trop à moi, c'est ça ?**

**- Rêve pas trop, y'a la principale qui arrive !**

**- Et ?**

**- Et si je ne suis pas dans la salle, on va passer un sale quart d'heure.**

**- Et si je te balançais ?**

**- Aucun intérêt pour toi puisqu'elle nous met tous les deux dans le même panier.**

**- Hum …**

SungGyu saisit un balai et fit comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrivé. La principale fit son apparition à ce moment là.

**- Bonsoir messieurs.**

Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent face à elle et reprirent leur travail.

**- J'ai cru avoir entendu du bruit ?**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui, des cris...**

SungGyu fit semblant de réfléchir puis WooHyun continua.

**- Ah ça ! C'est rien, SungGyu Hyung échauffait sa voix ! Il compte s'inscrire à la comédie musicale de l'école, alors je lui ai conseillé de s'y prendre maintenant. C'est ce qu'il a fait.**

La principale se tourna vers SungGyu, les yeux pétillants.

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Absolument madame la Principale ! J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer dans …Cendrillon…**

SungGyu assassinait mentalement WooHyun pour avoir inventé un tel mensonge.

**- C'est très bien de prendre de telles initiatives ! Cependant que je n'entende pas parler d'une moindre dispute entre vous deux. Sinon, ça va barder.**

**- Oui madame.**

Elle s'éloigna et monta les escaliers, comme l'avait fait SungYeol un peu plus tôt. SungGyu se tourna vers WooHyun.

**- La comédie musicale de l'école … MAIS T'ES MALADE !**

WooHyun plaqua sa main contre la bouche de SungGyu qui continuait à pousser des cris étouffés. Puis il arrêta.

**- C'est bon, t'es calmé ?**

Il reçut un regard noir en réponse. SungGyu retira la main de WooHyun de sa bouche.

**- Toi ! On règlera nos comptes plus tard. Elle peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre.**

Il saisit le balai et finit son travail sous le regard amusé de WooHyun qui fit pareil.

Pendant ce temps, SungYeol était parti en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à l'étage du dessus. Il rentra par mégarde dans MyungSoo qui se retrouva sous lui. Il se redressa en vitesse, l'aida à faire de même et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif quand la Principale arriva. SungYeol avait saisit un torchon et était occupé à nettoyer les vitres tandis que MyungSoo s'occupait du sol.

**- Bonsoir messieurs.**

Ils s'arrêtèrent et la saluèrent.

**- Tout va bien ici ?**

**- C'est impeccable.** Dit MyungSoo, forçant SungYeol à ne pas parler.

**- D'accord.**

**- Une fois qu'on a fini, on peut sortir ?**

**- Bien sur. Monsieur Kim ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Vous saignez. Tout va bien ?**

SungYeol se tourna vers MyungSoo et vit qu'en effet, il saignait d'une petite griffe au visage.

**- Oh ça ? C'est rien, je suis tombé.**

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge puisque c'est SungYeol qui l'avait entraîné dans sa chute.

**- Allez-vous soigner avant de retourner chez vous. Je ne veux pas que votre mère croit que vous vous soyez encore battus.**

**- Bien madame.**

**- Bonne soirée, jeunes gens.**

Ils la saluèrent et reprirent leur travail. MyungSoo passa le revers de sa main sur la plaie qui ne cessait de saigner. Ils continuèrent à travailler en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini. SungYeol lança un regard à l'autre mannequin et leva les yeux au ciel. Il continuait de saigner et inlassablement, il essuyait sa plaie avec le revers de sa main, qui était à présent pleine de sang.

**- Arrête ça !**

MyungSoo sursauta et le regarda.

**- Arrêter quoi ?**

**- Ce que tu fais avec ta main. T'as vu comme elle est rouge ?**

Il regarda sa main et il se haït car il devait admettre qu'il avait raison. SungYeol fit un pas en avant vers lui, lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers les escaliers. Cependant, il n'avait pas décidé de se laisser faire.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- A ton avis ? Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu préfères rentrer chez toi couvert de sang… En plus, c'est ma faute, alors arrête de te comporter comme un gamin et laisse toi faire.**

MyungSoo lui lança un regard méfiant puis se laissa tirer le bras. Il se laissa entraîner dans les escaliers, SungYeol ayant une prise très ferme autour de son poignet. Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence et arrivèrent dans un long couloir désert. Puis ils poussèrent la porte de l'infirmerie.

-** Y'a quelqu'un ?** Demanda SungYeol qui maintenait sa prise sur le poignet de MyungSoo.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

**- D'accord …**

Il entraîna MyungSoo dans la salle et le força à s'asseoir.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Elle n'est pas là…**

**- Ca, merci, j'avais remarqué.**

SungYeol fouilla aux alentours et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

**- Et puisqu'elle n'est pas là, je vais te soigner.**

**- TOI !?**

**- Oui.**

MyungSoo recula par méfiance.

**- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas la première personne que je soigne !**

**- Ah oui ? Qui as-tu soigné ?**

**- SungGyu Hyung.**

**- Ah c'est pour ça qu'il a les joues aussi gonflées…**

Il récolta un regard noir et une claque sur le bras.

**- T'as fini de raconter des bêtises ?! Et arrête de bouger !**

SungYeol imbiba un coton d'alcool et s'approcha de la plaie du mannequin. Il était on-ne-peut-plus proche de MyungSoo, se tenant entre les jambes de ce dernier qui s'agrippait au lit.

**- Ca va piquer un peu…**

Il appliqua le coton sur la plaie et MyungSoo grimaça légèrement.

**- J'ai presque fini…**

Il tamponna légèrement le coton sur la plaie ce qui eut pour effet de faire arrêter le sang de couler. SungYeol s'éloigna à nouveau, prit une compresse propre trouvée dans un placard, l'humidifia et retira le sang du visage du jeune homme qui le regardait faire, hébété. SungYeol était très concentré sur sa tâche et il était doux dans ses gestes. Il alla chercher un gant de toilette, l'humidifia à son tour et y mit du savon et enleva le sang des mains de MyungSoo. Puis il saisit une serviette non loin de là et lui sécha les mains.

**- Voila … Ah non, j'ai failli oublier !**

SungYeol fit un énième aller retour entre MyungSoo et le placard, en sortit un pansement transparent et s'approcha à nouveau de son « patient » qui cette fois-ci se rebiffa.

**- Je suis obligé d'en mettre un ?**

**- C'est à tes risques et périls. Si tu te mets à saigner à nouveau, ce sera ta faute. Pas la mienne.**

MyungSoo soupira et se laissa faire. SungYeol soupira. C'était une victoire sur son ennemi. Il s'approcha doucement, enleva l'emballage et le plaça délicatement sur le front du « patient ».

-** Voila, maintenant, tu peux retourner chez toi.**

**- Merci.** Murmura MyungSoo.

SungYeol crût halluciner les paroles du jeune homme mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réaliser, le patient était déjà parti.

Ce que les deux garçons ignoraient, c'est qu'ils avaient été épiés.


	19. Les Espions Mènent l'Enquète

SungGyu rangeait les affaires dans le fond de l'armoire quand WooHyun arriva en courant dans la salle et le força à venir voir. La scène qui se dressait devant leurs yeux était assez incroyable : SungYeol traînait par le poignet un MyungSoo qui ne montrait aucune résistance. Ils échangèrent un regard curieux et décidèrent de les suivre. Ils descendirent les escaliers en vitesse, mais en s'assurant de ne pas se faire repérer. SungGyu était l'éclaireur. Ils s'arrêtèrent bas des escaliers et WooHyun rentra dans SungGyu, car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'arrête aussi brusquement.

**- Regarde !**

WooHyun pointait le sol où on voyait du sang. SungGyu pâlit.

**- Qu'est ce que …**

**- Pour le savoir, autant les suivre.**

Il acquiesça et tous les deux vinrent se coller contre la porte de l'infirmerie, laissée entrouverte. La scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux semblait surréaliste.

**- Pince moi, je rêve ... AIE !**

- **Tu me l'as demandé WooHyun.**

Il lui lança un regard noir et SungGyu continua à regarder dans la salle par-dessus l'épaule de son ennemi. Ils voyaient SungYeol très concentré dans l'application de sa tâche tandis que MyungSoo le dévisageait.

**- Je rêve : MyungSoo rougit !** murmura WooHyun.

**- Qu'il arrête de le fixer comme ça, c'est flippant…**

**- Il te fait peur ?**

SungGyu se tourna vers WooHyun et vit qu'ils n'étaient que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. WooHyun arborait un de ses sourires narquois qui le rendait encore plus détestable que jamais aux yeux de l'aîné des deux.

**- Pas une seule seconde. On croirait juste qu'il va percer des trous dans le crâne de Yeollie…**

**- Ou le dévorer tout cru, au choix.**

SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur les deux ennemis dans la pièce.

**- Pourquoi MyungSoo ne bouge pas ? Il devrait être le premier à vouloir se sauver ?** Demanda WooHyun.

-** SungYeol sait se montrer persuasif. Crois en mon expérience.**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Ils observaient la scène avec un mélange d'étonnement, de curiosité et d'incompréhension dans le regard.

**- C'est étrange…**

**- Quoi ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- Comment deux personnes qui se détestent du plus profond de leur être peuvent être … Comme ça ?**

**- Comment ?**

**- Bah tu sais, on dirait presque un couple là ! Comme la femme qui prend soin du mari une fois qu'il est revenu du travail ou des clichés comme ça.**

**- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien…**

Soudain, MyungSoo se rebiffa face à SungYeol.

**- Ha, voila le MyungSoo que je connais !** Murmura WooHyun.

**- Ne crois pas qu'il va avoir son mot à dire ! Comme je te l'ai dit, Yeollie est très persuasif quand il veut.**

Puis ils virent MyungSoo baisser sa garde et SungYeol se rapprocher de lui et lui poser le pansement.

**- Je te l'avais dit.**

**- A croire que tu as été victime de ça toi aussi.**

**- SungYeol est mon meilleur ami depuis tout petit. Forcément, c'est déjà arrivé… Vite, Voila MyungSoo !**

WooHyun attrapa le poignet de SungGyu et ils allèrent se cacher sous la cage d'escalier, près de l'infirmerie. Ils virent MyungSoo, le rouge aux joues et un grand pansement collé sur le front passer très vite près d'eux. Ils cessèrent de respirer pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il sortit de l'établissement. Puis SungYeol sortit de l'infirmerie en fermant soigneusement la porte, le rouge aux joues. Il partit à vitesse d'escargot. Une fois qu'il fut parti, SungGyu se tourna vers WooHyun et réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches.  
Cette fois-ci, WooHyun l'avait collé contre le mur. Il était coincé entre son torse et le mur. Le regard de WooHyun croisa le sien et ils restèrent comme figés pendant quelques instants puis WooHyun se dégagea, libérant SungGyu.

**- Ils sont partis.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Absolument aucune idée mais c'est quelque chose qu'il va falloir suivre de près.**

**- Oui.**

Ils retournèrent à leur étage, récupérèrent leur affaires et repartirent vers la maison de SungGyu. Ils mangèrent, travaillèrent et une fois l'heure arrivée, ils allèrent se coucher. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit, dans le noir. Seul la lune les éclairait faiblement. SungGyu remarqua que WooHyun bougeait beaucoup trop pour être endormi et il lui dit :

**- Torturé par ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure ?**

WooHyun arrêta de bouger et se tourna vers lui.

**- Ca ne te torture pas toi ?**

SungGyu se tourna vers lui. Ils se faisaient face.

**- Un peu... Bon d'accord, autant que toi.**

**- Déjà, prenons point par point. Comment MyungSoo en est-il venu à se blesser ? Quand on nettoie, on a aucun objet susceptible de blesser.**

**- Tu marques un point. J'ai croisé SungYeol dans le couloir lorsque je me suis énervé après toi. Je discutais avec lui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait frappé. Il était intact lui aussi. Rouge de colère mais intact.**

Un silence suivit où tous les deux cherchaient une explication rationnelle. Soudain, SungGyu eut un éclair de génie.

**- Tu as une idée ?** Demanda WooHyun.

**- Oui. Quand on a vu la peau de vache tout à l'heure, nous sommes tous les deux remontés en vitesse pour ne pas se faire prendre. Peut-être que MyungSoo était dans le passage et que Yeollie lui est tombé dessus.**

**- Pour une plaie sur le front … Oui, c'est plausible.**

**- Après, peut-être que Yeollie a voulu se rattraper envers lui et l'a soigné…**

Ils échangèrent un regard équivoque.

**- Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Yeollie est gentil mais il y'a des limites.**

**- Passons au point n°2 : Leur comportement. Pourquoi MyungSoo était-il en train de percer un trou dans la figure de ton Yeollie ?**

**- Mon Yeollie ?**

**- T'en parles comme si c'était ton chéri.**

**- T'as fini de raconter tes conneries ?**

**- Admets que votre comportement à tous les deux en dit long.**

**- Quoi ? Il est juste câlin, c'est tout.**

WooHyun leva un sourcil, ne croyant visiblement pas un mot de ce que racontait SungGyu.

**- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me justifie. T'es jaloux ou quoi ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est la seule explication logique à tes réflexions stupides.**

**- Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des réflexions stupides…**

Un silence suivit leur joute verbale.

**- C'est la première fois que je vois MyungSoo comme ça.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Il a carrément baissé sa garde, et son masque de froideur. En face de son ennemi. Et il s'est laissé embarqué. Ça restera le choc de ma vie.**

Sa dernière phrase fit rire SungGyu qui reprit sérieusement.

**- SungYeol est loin d'être méchant quand on apprend à le connaître. C'est juste qu'il est … Maladroit avec les gens.**

**- Maladroit tout court, tu veux dire ?**

**- Tu m'avais compris.**

Ils rirent ensemble puis SungGyu demanda :

**- Tu as déjà été voir un défilé de MyungSoo ?**

**- Oui. Et même entouré de jolies filles, il ne rougit pas. Il garde son expression neutre. Presque ennuyé. Complètement à l'opposé de celle qu'il nous a montré tout à l'heure. Et toi ?**

**- J'ai vu SungYeol parler avec surement les plus belles filles que j'ai vu de ma vie. Mais jamais il n'avait rougi ou prit la peine d'enlever le sang sur quelqu'un. A part sur DongWoo et moi, je veux dire.**

**- Donc c'est une première pour les deux.**

**- Exactement.**

**- Il n'y a plus qu'à garder un œil sur eux.**

**- Ca se trouve, ils finiront comme Hoya et DongWoo…**

Ils échangèrent un regard et repartirent dans un fou-rire.

**- Hilarante l'image que tu m'as mise en tête ! Bon bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit.**

Les deux s'endormirent en vitesse. Derrière la porte se trouvait Madame Kim. Elle était vraiment trop curieuse, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Son fils et WooHyun riaient ensemble. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à sa nouvelle amie, Madame Nam. La situation prenait une tournure très intéressante.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre ce soir ^^ _


	20. Conclusion Hâtive

Le dimanche arriva vite. Les garçons se tenaient à carreau. Ce matin là, ils furent réveillés par une explosion de bonne humeur sur leur lit. En effet, SungYeol n'a pas trouvé de meilleures idées un dimanche matin que d'aller leur sauter dessus, ayant complètement oublié la présence de WooHyun chez SungGyu.

**- GYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**

SungGyu se mit à bouger et ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se trouvaient les yeux grand ouverts de SungYeol.

**- Yeollie … Qu'est ce que tu fais là à 11h du matin un dimanche ?**

Soudain, il ouvrit plus grand les yeux.

**- Mince ! Il est 11h !**

Il se tourna vers l'amas de couverture à côté de lui.

**- WooHyun, lève-toi.**

**- Hummm…**

**- Il est 11h, debout !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- IL EST 11H !**

WooHyun sortit sa tête du lit, regarda l'heure sur son portable.

**- Oh merde !**

Il se redressa et SungYeol ouvrit grand la bouche.

**- Hyung, qu'est ce que …**

**- C'est une longue histoire, Yeollie, et je n'ai pas envie de te la raconter tout de suite. Tu peux descendre dire à ma mère qu'on arrive dans cinq minutes, s'il te plait ?**

SungYeol jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux garçons et descendit. WooHyun se tourna vers SungGyu.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ?**

**- SungYeol vient de nous vous tous les deux dans le même lit. En bonus, tu es torse nu. Je te laisse en venir aux conclusions tout seul, je ne pense pas que tu as besoin de mon aide pour ça.**

**- Aish !**

Ils se levèrent et allèrent se préparer en vitesse. Ils descendirent saluer les invités présents : Monsieur et Madame Nam, Monsieur et Madame Lee. Les autres invités n'étaient pas encore arrivés. SungYeol les regardait d'un drôle d'œil. SungGyu arriva à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. La sonnette retentit et la famille Kim fit son apparition, avec MyungSoo. WooHyun vint les saluer directement. Tous se saluèrent, et les parents partaient dans une discussion quelconque. Puis vint le tour de la famille Lee, avec Hoya et SungJong puis la famille Jang , avec DongWoo. Tous s'installèrent autour d'une grande table. Les parents poussèrent les garçons à monter dans la chambre de SungGyu.

Tous les garçons se regroupèrent dans la chambre. SungYeol continuait à les regarder étrangement. DongWoo regarda SungYeol qui boudait légèrement.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Yeollie ?**

**- J'en reviens pas qu'ils nous l'aient cachés…**

**- Caché quoi ?**

DongWoo regarda successivement SungGyu et SungYeol. Les autres semblaient aussi intéressés par la conversation.

**- Que SungGyu et WooHyun sortent ensemble !**

Et là, l'heure des réactions :

**- QUOI ?!** S'écria MyungSoo.

**- Depuis quand ?** Demanda Hoya.

**- Pourquoi on est au courant de rien nous ?!** Dit SungJong

**- Comment tu le sais ?** Demanda DongWoo.

Pendant que les autres garçons demandaient des précisions, SungGyu se tourna vers WooHyun qui était visiblement scandalisé.

**- Je t'avais prévenu.**

Puis il retourna son attention vers SungYeol qui répondit :

**- Je le sais ! Ils dorment dans le même lit. Je suis venu réveiller SungGyu-Hyung et …**

Il pointa WooHyun du doigt.

**- Lui dormait torse nu à côté d'Hyung !**

Les garçons tournèrent leur tête vers les deux concernés.

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Il est temps que nous mettions les choses au clair avant que Yeollie ici présent ne recommence à tirer des conclusions hâtives. Asseyez vous, je ne veux pas que l'un de vous nous fasse un malaise.**

Tous s'exécutèrent.

**- Bien. Je commence à vous expliquer. Vous vous souvenez de la bagarre ? Ce jour là, la peau de vache a convoqué nos parents dans le bureau. Le soir-même, WooHyun et moi sommes revenus ensemble de l'école et nos parents étant très amis ont vu une trahison dans notre dispute. Donc ils nous punissent.**

Un blanc suivit les paroles de SungGyu.

**- En clair ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

- **En clair,** dit WooHyun, **nos parents nous ont donné une punition collective dans l'espoir que ça nous rapproche. Donc pendant deux semaines, donc jusque dimanche prochain, je dois rester chez SungGyu. Puis à partir de dimanche prochain jusqu'au dernier dimanche du mois, c'est SungGyu qui vient dormir chez moi.**

**- Waouh ! Vos parents sont tordus !**

**- Yeollie, depuis le temps que tu connais mes parents, tu aurais dû le savoir.**

**- Oui,** reprit MyungSoo, **mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux dans le même lit.**

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

**- Nous n'avons pas de chambre d'amis dans cette maison. Et nos parents, non seulement les miens mais les siens avec, ont insisté pour qu'il ne dorme pas dans le canapé comme il l'avait demandé au départ. Et que JE ne dorme pas dans le canapé non plus.** Dit SungGyu.

**- En clair, nous sommes victimes du sadisme de nos parents.** Conclut WooHyun.

Un silence suivit ces explications.

**- Est-ce que vos parents savaient que vous ne pouviez pas vous saquer ?** Demanda SungJong.

**- Ils l'ignoraient.**

**- Pendant tout ce temps …**

**- Il faut avouer qu'ils avaient un jeu d'acteur digne des oscars**. Précisa Hoya.

**- Face aux parents, la fameuse Pokerface « Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais nous nous entendons super bien » et dans leur dos, bah … Ce que vous connaissez.** Répondit DongWoo.

MyungSoo, SungYeol et SungJong se tournaient vers le duo de danseur.

**- Comment vous savez ça ?**

**- Le premier soir où WooHyun a été invité à manger chez SungGyu, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient voisins. On l'a découvert peu avant. Et on ne cessait de les appeler, de peur qu'ils s'entretuent…** dit Hoya.

**- Et on a vraiment fini par croire qu'ils s'entretuaient puisqu'ils ne répondaient pas à leur téléphone.** Ajouta DongWoo.

**- Oui, et nous les avons aidés à s'échapper de leur parents.**

**- Ooh…**

SungGyu s'approcha de SungYeol et passa son bras autour des épaules.

**- Rassuré, Yeollie ?**

SungYeol, rouge tomate, regarda ailleurs, l'air légèrement boudeur. SungGyu lui pinça les joues.

**- N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi tous le monde est réuni ici un dimanche.**

**- Une idée absurde de ma mère.**

Hoya et DongWoo s'échangèrent un regard assez long.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive tous les deux ?** Demanda SungJong.

**- Tu leur dis ou je leur dis ?** dit Hoya.

**- Euh … Tu te sens de taille ?**

**- Non,** soupira Hoya.

Leur échange laissait les autres perplexes.

**- Et si vous parliez dans un langage que nous comprenions tous ? Parce que là, je suis perdu.** Dit SungGyu.

Hoya se plaça à côté de DongWoo et dit :

**- On leur dit ensemble ?**

**- D'accord.**

Ils se tournèrent vers les autres garçons.

**- Voila, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

Tous ouvrirent grand les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

* * *

_Je sais, je suis sadique de finir mon chapitre comme ça ^^ _  
_Mais si vous avez lu mes autres fictions, vous le savez déja =D _  
_Bref ! Voici le 2eme chapitre de la journée ^^ _  
_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _

_J'ai remarqué que j'ai posté plus de chapitres que ce que j'avais calculé ... Le problème se situe entre le 13eme & 16eme chapitre... Je ne sais pas quel chapitre j'ai posté en trop ... _

_C'est pas grave, vous aurez juste la fiction un chouia plus vite que prévu ^^ _

_A demain ! _

_Myinahla _


	21. La Déclaration

_Enfin la réponse à la question restée en suspend hier ^^ _  
_Enjoy' _

* * *

**- Alors ça y est !** Dit SungYeol.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

**- De quoi tu parles ?** Demanda SungJong.

**- Vous vous êtes ENFIN déclaré l'un à l'autre ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Je suis ravi pour vous deux !**

Les deux intéressés prirent une teinte rouge pivoine et tentaient de cacher leur embarras. Sans succès.

**- SungYeol… non… Heum…**

**- Ooh…**

SungYeol apparut soudain comme déçu. WooHyun s'énerva légèrement.

**- Attends, tu serai content si DongWoo était en couple avec Hoya mais pas si j'étais en couple avec SungGyu !**

**- Tu as tout compris.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'Hyung mérite quelqu'un de mieux que toi.** Dit SungYeol comme si c'était une évidence.

SungGyu contint son fou-rire du mieux qu'il pût. MyungSoo, lui, prit la mouche aussi.

**- Mon Hyung est le top du top. Je vois pas ce que tu as à lui reprocher.**

**- Il est vil et arrogant. Hyung a besoin de quelqu'un de gentil, d'adorable…**

**- Tu ne le connais pas, comment peux-tu le juger ?**

**- Parce que tu ne nous juges pas, peut-être ?**

**- Absolument pas. Je sais que tu es un idiot irréfléchi par expérience.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Quoi, t'es sourd en prime ?**

SungYeol commença à voir rouge et se plaça juste devant MyungSoo.

**- Répète ça encore une fois et je t'assure que tu pourras compter le nombre de dents qu'il te restera sur les doigts d'une main.**

**- T'as pas assez de force pour ça, mademoiselle.**

**- Tu me cherches toi …**

L'ambiance était électrique maintenant.

**- En fait, le pire entre toi et WooHyun, ce n'est pas WooHyun.**

**- Ah ouai ?**

**- Ouai. WooHyun a beau être vil et arrogant, il n'est pas abruti. Il ne me donne pas tout le temps l'impression que je suis à côté d'un bloc de glace, vide, sans émotion. Tu es comme une coquille. Tout bien physiquement mais vide d'intérieur !**

SungYeol explosait littéralement.

**- Tu vois, tu me juges encore. Tu es débile, irréfléchi, gamin à un point que je n'aurai jamais pû imaginer, vil, tu ne te soucies que de ton bien-être. WooHyun et SungGyu pourraient vraiment être amoureux, tu ferais tout pour les séparer parce que tu considères WooHyun pas assez bien pour SungGyu. Tu es maladroit, tu es agaçant, trop grand, et rien que le fait que tu respires le même air que moi me dérange !**

**- Ah ouai !**

**- Ouai.**

SungGyu et WooHyun s'interposèrent SungGyu tira SungYeol vers lui tandis que WooHyun posa une main sur le torse de MyungSoo comme pour le calmer.

**- Les garçons, s'il vous plait, pas de ça chez moi.**

**- De plus, vous montez sur vos grands chevaux à propos d'une relation qui n'existe pas et qui n'existera surement jamais.** Dit WooHyun.

SungGyu hocha la tête. Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers DongWoo et Hoya qui attendaient, nerveux.

**- Les gars. On sait que vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir. On en a encore eu la preuve. Mais nous avons une demande spéciale à vous soumettre.** Dit Hoya.

Tous regardèrent les deux garçons et les encouragèrent à continuer.

**- Voila. Nous aimerions que vous soyez TOUS là pour nous soutenir le dernier samedi de ce mois. Parce que nous avons décidé de nous inscrire en duo au concours de danse.**

**- Pardon** ? Demanda MyungSoo. **Vous voulez vraiment que je me pointe à nouveau dans une pièce où cet hystérique sera présent ?**

**- MyungSoo, s'il te plait …**

**- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'être dans la même pièce que toi, le bloc de glace ? On va entrer en hiver dans quelques mois, je veux garder ma chaleur pour moi.**

Une énième dispute entre les deux débuta. Hoya baissa la tête, visiblement déçu.

**- Oh les mecs, vous pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse cinq minutes ?!** explosa SungJong.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

**- Faîtes un effort pour vos amis ! WooHyun Hyung et MyungSoo Hyung, faites ça pour Hoya Hyung. SungGyu Hyung et SungYeol Hyung, faites ça pour DongWoo Hyung.**

DongWoo fixa son regard dans celui de SungGyu.

**- DongWoo, Hoya, vous savez déjà ce que j'en pense. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire…**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Pourquoi vous a-t'il fallu tant de temps pour vous décider ?!**

Hoya émit un léger rire, DongWoo sourit et les autres le regardèrent ébahi.

**- Toutes les personnes qui vous ont déjà vu danser savent qu'il aurait été un vrai gâchis de vous voir concourir l'un contre l'autre. Et je sais que la seule chose qui dérange SungYeol est d'être dans la même pièce que MyungSoo, car il a été l'un des premiers à appuyer ce que je dis. Donc vous pouvez compter sur nous deux.**

Leur sourire s'agrandit. Puis ils se tournèrent vers WooHyun et MyungSoo et SungJong.

**- Je suis de la partie aussi.** Dit WooHyun.

**- Hyungs, osez me poser la question et je vous botte les fesses.** Déclara SungJong.

**- Plus qu'une personne. MyungSoo.**

**- Et toi, MyungSoo ?**

**- Je ne fais ça que pour toi, hyung. Et à une seule condition.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Garde l'autre folle éloignée de moi le plus possible. Sinon, je risque de ne pas savoir me contrôler longtemps.**

Hoya et DongWoo sourirent. Leurs amis allaient venir les encourager. Soudain, la mère de SungGyu les appela pour manger. Ils descendirent tous et ils firent en sorte de laisser une sorte de distance de sécurité pour éviter que SungYeol et MyungSoo ne s'entretuent. Le repas se passa bien, si on faisait abstraction de l'ambiance glaciale du côté des deux mannequins. Hoya et DongWoo se lançaient des regards furtifs d'un coin à l'autre de la table. SungJong s'empêchait de fanboyer en remarquant ça et parlait mode avec les mères. MyungSoo tuait SungYeol du regard qui lui rendait bien volontiers. La journée se finit très bien. Hoya et DongWoo partirent en premier, prétextant devoir s'entraîner pour le concours. WooHyun et SungGyu passèrent leur temps à tenter d'apaiser les tensions entre les deux mannequins. Sans succès apparent.

Quand la journée fut finie, les deux voisins épuisés n'eurent qu'une hâte : Aller dormir. Ainsi quand les étoiles firent leur apparition, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.


	22. Retour à La Normale

Le vendredi de la semaine suivante arriva rapidement. L'ambiance entre MyungSoo et SungYeol s'était encore dégradé, si c'était possible. Ils en étaient presque à en passer aux mains. Au contraire, la relation entre WooHyun et SungGyu semblait progresser doucement. C'était l'heure de la récréation. SungGyu fit sortir SungYeol de la salle au plus vite pour éviter qu'il ne déclenche une énième bagarre avec MyungSoo. Ils furent rejoints par DongWoo. Ils s'installèrent à leur endroit habituel de la cour, sur les marches près du bâtiment.

**- Je te jure, je vais finir par l'étrangler !** S'énervait SungYeol.

**- Oui. Et ça te mènerait à quoi ?**

**- A vivre en paix.**

En disant ça, SungYeol avait passé ses bras derrière sa tête et s'étira. Des filles qui passèrent par là gloussèrent. Il leur fit un clin d'œil et aussitôt, elles devinrent rouge tomate. DongWoo lui colla une claque derrière la nuque.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ne deviens pas un playboy, s'il te plait, Yeollie.**

**- Moi ? Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ?**

**- Et c'était quoi, ça ?**

**- C'était un acte de gentillesse.**

**- Continue comme ça et je vais être gentil avec toi aussi, tu vas voir !**

Et les deux commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard impuissant de SungGyu qui savait qu'il valait mieux rester en dehors de ça. Il se contentait d'observer la cour. Les gens qui parlaient joyeusement, les filles qui riaient, les garçons qui mataient. Soudain, son regard passa vers WooHyun et sa clique. Et ce qu'il vit était loin de lui faire plaisir.

En effet, WooHyun semblait être en train d'humilier une fille qui partit en courant et en pleurant loin de lui tandis qu'il affichait un sourire satisfait. Il serra les poings. Les deux garçons derrière lui cessèrent de se chamailler.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Cet abruti recommence…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il en a encore fait pleurer une.**

SungGyu semblait très en colère. Ses deux meilleurs amis posèrent une main sur chacune de ses épaules. La sonnerie retentit. Ils se rendirent en classe. La journée passa et SungGyu ne décolérait pas. L'heure de la punition arriva et tous se rendirent au gymnase pour le nettoyer. Telle était leur tâche du jour. La bonne humeur de SungYeol s'évapora quand il vit MyungSoo.

**- Hyung c'est pas possible qu'on travaille ensemble aujourd'hui ? L'autre va encore me prendre la tête.**

**- J'aurai bien aimé, mais tu sais, elle peut venir faire un tour n'importe quand et si tu tiens à ne pas être collé toute l'année, je te conseille d'éviter les ennuis.**

**- Mais je les évite les ennuis. Ils me suivent comme la peste, c'est tout.** Dit-il, fixant d'un œil mauvais MyungSoo.

SungGyu poussa SungYeol vers MyungSoo et leur donna les vestiaires à faire. WooHyun et lui s'occuperaient du terrain lui-même. Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant un moment, SungGyu évitant WooHyun comme la peste.

Au bout d'un moment, WooHyun en eut assez d'être ignoré. Il lâcha le balai et saisit SungGyu par le bras.

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- J'allais justement te poser la même question. Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ?**

**- Tu me poses vraiment la question ou tu as un doute ?**

**- Tu réponds toujours aux questions par une question ?**

**- A quoi ca va t'avancer de savoir ça ?**

**- Tu vois, tu recommences. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?**

**- Parce que tu réponds, toi, peut-être ?**

WooHyun commençait à s'énerver.

-** Bon sang, arrête ça et réponds !**

**- Je ne répondrai que lorsque tu auras compris qu'être un connard, c'est pas une bonne option de vie.**

**- Comment veux-tu que je saches ce que tu me reproches ?**

**- T'as pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, ces derniers temps ?**

**- Non, je ne vois pas.**

**- Alors oui, t'es un vrai connard ! Maintenant, lâche-moi, on a du boulot.**

SungGyu se débattit mais WooHyun ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

**- Hors de question que je continue à travailler sans savoir.**

**- Tu ne travaillerais pas beaucoup si tu devais rattraper tout ce que tu ne sais pas !**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as tes règles ?**

**- Très amusant, Nam WooHyun. Lâche-moi, je t'ai dit !**

**- Et moi, je t'ai dit que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce que t'as. Encore ce matin, tu n'étais pas comme ça !**

**- Réfléchis à ce qui a pu se passer ce matin.**

WooHyun réfléchissait à toute vitesse alors qu'il regardait droit dans les yeux de SungGyu dans l'espoir d'y trouver la réponse. Soudain, ils entendirent un boum provenant des vestiaires et tous les deux se précipitèrent pour se rendre dans la direction du bruit. Ils virent MyungSoo sur SungYeol qui s'était retrouvé claqué sur le banc. Il se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise de MyungSoo qui, lui, lui bloquait les mains. WooHyun arriva derrière et souleva MyungSoo pour qu'il lâche enfin l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. SungGyu aida SungYeol à se relever. Ce dernier se plaça derrière l'aîné des garçons.

**- Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?** Explosa SungGyu.

**- Apprend à ton abruti de copain que rien n'arrive par hasard.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- T'es juste un abruti qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui claque la vérité dans le nez. C'est tout.** Dit SungYeol.

**- Au moins, il te dit ce qu'il ne va pas.** Dit WooHyun à MyungSoo.** Contrairement à certain …**

**- T'as encore un problème, toi ?**

**- Oui, on n'a toujours pas fini de régler notre problème !**

**- Tu es assez stupide pour ne pas savoir ce que je te reproche ? C'est pourtant plus que flagrant !**

**- Oùla , qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

Tous se tournèrent vers DongWoo et Hoya qui étaient surement venu leur rendre une petite visite.

**- Il se passe que ces deux mecs là sont des abrutis !** Dirent SungGyu et SungYeol en chœur.

Les deux danseurs levèrent les yeux au ciel.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Bah j'aimerai bien le savoir pour changer.** Dit WooHyun.

-** Si tu réfléchissais un temps soit peu, tu le saurais.**

Hoya se tourna vers SungYeol et MyungSoo.

**- Et vous deux ?**

**- Il refuse de voir la vérité en face.**

**- Parce que tu considères toutes les conneries que tu as raconté comme des vérités ? Excuse-moi de te casser ton petit monde, mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

**- Prouve-le alors !**

**- Je n'ai rien à te prouver !**

**- Alors mes vérités sont fondées.**

MyungSoo allait refaire un pas vers SungYeol mais Hoya posa sa main sur son torse comme pour le calmer.

**- Vous réglerez ça plus tard. Vous devez finir le travail avant que la principale ne se ramène et ne double votre punition. Qui dit punition scolaire doublée dit punition personnelle empirée. N'est ce pas ?**

DongWoo avait dit ça en se tournant vers SungGyu et WooHyun. Les deux repartirent vers la salle et finirent leur travail. Les deux autres firent pareil et les danseurs restèrent pour vérifier qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas encore.

Puis chacun rentra chez soi, sans encombre. SungGyu et WooHyun rentrèrent chez SungGyu, travaillèrent et mangèrent dans le plus grand silence. Puis l'heure d'aller coucher arriva. SungGyu mit son pyjama dont le haut était à pression, et WooHyun dormait torse nu. WooHyun s'assit sur le lit et attendit que SungGyu revienne. Ce dernier revint, ferma la porte et tenta à nouveau d'ignorer WooHyun qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

**- Lâche-moi, WooHyun. TOUT DE SUITE !**

**- Non, nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation tout à l'heure.**

**- T'appelles ça une conversation ?**

**- Ne joue pas avec moi, SungGyu, ca va mal se passer !**

**- Puisque tu ne sais pas ce que tu as à te reprocher, pourquoi tu insistes tellement à le savoir ?**

SungGyu tira un bon coup sur son poignet et parvint à se libérer de l'emprise de WooHyun. Il éteignit la lampe et il sentit une main tirer sur le haut de son pyjama. Les pressions étant fragiles et SungGyu se débattant, le haut de pyjama ne tint pas la route et WooHyun eut la surprise de n'avoir eut que le haut de pyjama de SungGyu qui se tenait à présent dans un coin de la pièce.

-** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Persiffla SungGyu.

WooHyun se leva du lit, lâcha le haut de SungGyu, s'approcha de lui, lui saisit le poignet alors qu'il se débattait.

**- WooHyun , qu'est ce que … Arrête !**

**- Pas avant que je sache.**

**- Lâche-moi.**

**- Non.**

La seule chose qui illuminait la pièce était la lampe de chevet de WooHyun.

**- Laisse-moi, je suis fatigué. Je veux aller dormir.**

WooHyun lâcha son poignet et SungGyu marchait jusqu'au lit quand il sentit une pression sur son torse et il tomba sur le dos sur le lit. WooHyun prit place de la même façon que l'était MyungSoo un peu plus tôt.

**- WooHyun.**

**- SungGyu.**

**- Si t'as décidé de jouer à l'idiot, c'est ton problème, pas le mien !**

**- Explique-toi !**

**- En plus, c'est à moi de m'expliquer ? Tu as vraiment un problème! Maintenant, laisse-moi.**

SungGyu libéra ses poignets et tenta de pousser WooHyun mais ce dernier tint bon. Il attrapa à nouveau ses poignets et les plaça au dessus de la tête de sa victime.

**- Quoi ? T'as l'intention de me faire quoi là, hein ?**

**- Te torturer, jusqu'à ce que tu parles.**

**- Non, désolé, tu n'obtiendras pas une larme de moi, même en me torturant.**

**- Larmes ?**

SungGyu tenta encore de se débattre. Le torse de WooHyun frôla le sien au moment où il bougea ses bras.

-** Arrête ça et explique-moi, tu veux !**

**- Il se trouve que tu recommences. Et j'en ai marre de vivre sous le même toit que toi !**

**- Recommencer ? Aaaah ! Tu parles de cette fille !**

**- Cette fille. Comment peux-tu être aussi sans cœur ?**

**- Je ne suis pas sans cœur, je brise ses espoirs avant qu'elle n'ai le temps d'en développer de fait de moi un salop ?**

**- Oh que oui ! T'es content, tu sais tout. Maintenant, laisse-moi aller dormir.**

WooHyun ne lâcha pas prise.

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Tu ne me connais pas et tu me juges. SungYeol fait exactement pareil à MyungSoo. Décidément, vous n'êtes pas ami pour rien.**

Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de SungGyu.

**- Pas étonnant que vous formiez un si beau couple.**

SungGyu devint rouge de colère et se débattit de plus belle.

**- Descends de mon torse tout de suite.**

**- En plus, tu ne le nies pas ?**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de marcher dans ton jeu. Tu t'attends à quoi ? Que j'aille lui faire un French Kiss quand je le verrai ? N'importe quoi ! J'ai le droit d'être proche de quelqu'un sans pour autant qu'on me voit en couple avec.**

**- Je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas comment on embrasse.**

**- Tu te fous de moi là ?**

**- Non. Après tout, personne ne t'a jamais vu ni embrasser un mec ni une fille. Donc tu ne dois pas savoir embrasser.**

**- Je sais embrasser !**

**- Prouve-le.**

**- Cette conversation devient dépourvue de sens. Bonne Nuit.**

Il se libéra de WooHyun et se mit à sa place pour dormir. WooHyun fit de même, il éteignit sa lampe de chevet. SungGyu était ravi que la lampe soit éteinte, personne ne verrait le rouge qui venait d'apparaître sur ses joues.

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ _  
_A demain pour deux nouveaux chapitres ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_


	23. Mauvais Réveil

Le lendemain, SungGyu eut la désagréable surprise d'être révéillé par le portable de WooHyun.

**- WooHyun… WooHyun…**

**- Hummmm…**

**- WooHyun !**

WooHyun fit un mouvement et appuya sur le nez de SungGyu.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ca se voit pas, j'essaie d'éteindre le réveil.**

SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le bras de WooHyun retombait sur le matelas. Le portable s'arrêta quelques secondes puis recommença. SungGyu, agacé d'être réveillé de la sorte un samedi matin, s'approcha de WooHyun et passa son bras au dessus de l'endormi et saisit le portable. Il vit que c'était une alarme et vit que WooHyun avait mis une note sur son portable.

_**« Match Basket 10h »**_

Il regarda l'heure… 8h. Il se décida alors à réveiller WooHyun. Il s'approcha de son tympan et s'écria :

**- DEBOUT LA DEDANS !**

WooHyun fit un bond et SungGyu eut le réflexe de s'écarter.

**- Ca va pas ta tête !**

**- Il est huit heures, ton réveil sonne depuis dix minutes et tu as un match dans deux heures. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir en paix.**

WooHyun se frotta les yeux et vérifia l'heure. Il s'extirpa hors du lit et vit que SungGyu s'était déjà rendormi. Il dormait sur le ventre donc WooHyun avait une belle vue de son dos ni trop musclé ni trop fin. Il saisit le premier haut qui lui tomba sous la main et l'enfila. Il descendit les escaliers et fut salué par la mère de SungGyu.

**- Bonjour WooHyun ! Tu es bien matinal.**

**- Bonjour Madame Kim. J'ai un match de basket dans deux heures.**

**- Ah. Viens déjeuner.**

**- Merci madame.**

Elle lui sourit et il s'installa à table et déjeuna. Elle s'installa en face de lui et lui demanda :

**- Pourquoi tu portes le haut de pyjama de SungGyu ?**

WooHyun baissa la tête et vit qu'il avait mit le haut qu'il avait enlevé à SungGyu la veille.

**- Parce qu'il refuse que je descende comme je dors, c'est-à-dire torse nu. Alors je lui ai pris.**

La mère de SungGyu avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice et elle rit.

**- D'accord. Donc en ce moment, c'est lui le torse nu.**

**- Vous avez tout compris.**

Elle sourit.

**- Au fait, tu comptes aller à ton match de basket ?**

**- Oui, madame.**

**- Tu as quel rôle ?**

**- Je suis le meneur et le capitaine de l'équipe.**

**- Ah, c'est très bien ! Tu es un sportif ! Gyu est plus intéressé par ses livres que par le sport...**

Ce fut au tour de WooHyun de rire.

**- Au fait, WooHyun, tant que j'y pense ! Il me semble que tu as oublié une partie de la punition.**

**- Laquelle, madame ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas sortir si SungGyu ne t'accompagne pas.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je te conseille d'aller le réveiller maintenant si tu veux être à l'heure.**

WooHyun reposa son assiette, salua Madame Kim et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il entra dans la chambre et vit que SungGyu était encore endormi. Il laissa la porte entrouverte, grimpa sur le lit et s'écrasa comme un crêpe contre le dos de l'endormi.

**- Debout, la belle au bois dormant !**

**- Hum dégage WooHyun !**

**- Non, tu vas venir avec moi.**

**- Je ne vais nulle part, je dors !**

**- Ah non. Allez, lève-toi.**

SungGyu se redressa et fit face à WooHyun.

**- Pourquoi tu portes mon haut de pyjama ?**

WooHyun lui fit un sourire moqueur. SungGyu regarda son torse et vit qu'il ne portait plus le sien. Il saisit les couvertures et se cacha. WooHyun rit encore plus fort, saisit les couvertures et les enleva. SungGyu tenta alors de se cacher avec ses bras.

**- Ne regarde pas !**

WooHyun ne se départit pas de son sourire et s'approcha encore plus de SungGyu qui reculait à chaque nouveau pas.

**- C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu le loisir de le regarder pendant que tu dormais. Allez, lève-toi.**

SungGyu devint rouge tomate et WooHyun put lire sur ses lèvres «** Enfoiré** ».

**- Tu veux que j'aille où ?**

**- Tu vas venir me voir au basket.**

**- Hors de question. Voir des gamins jouer à la baballe, très peu pour moi.**

WooHyun vit rouge à ce moment et s'approcha encore plus près de SungGyu qui ne pouvait plus reculer. Il lui saisit ses poignets, les écarta et se laissa tomber sur le torse de SungGyu. Ce dernier émit un gémissement de douleur.

**- Arrête !**

**- C'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix. Tu dois venir.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas seul ?**

**- Ta mère m'a rappelé la punition. Je ne peux pas sortir si tu ne sors pas.**

**- Bien… Alors ne sors pas.**

**- Tu as mal compris : J'ai envie de sortir DONC tu vas sortir aussi !**

**- Tu peux très bien te faire remplacer.**

**- Je suis le capitaine. On ne remplace pas le capitaine.**

**- Dommage !**** Ils devront le faire cette fois-ci.**

**- SungGyu. Je te donne cinq minutes. Si dans cinq minutes tu n'es pas sorti du lit, j'emploierai la manière forte.**

**- C'est cela même.**

WooHyun se redressa, prit des vêtements et alla se préparer. Pendant ce temps, SungGyu se réveillait doucement. Sa mère fit irruption soudainement dans la pièce.

**- Bonjour mon chéri.**

**- Maman, il est 8h20. Laisse-moi dormir…**

**- Tu ne dors plus puisque tu me parles.**

**- Maman, ne deviens pas comme le tyran qui vient de quitter la pièce.**

**- Mais non, mon chéri, tu sais, je peux être pire.**

SungGyu ouvrit grand les yeux.

**- Pardon ?**

C'est ce moment que choisit WooHyun pour revenir dans la chambre.

**- Toujours pas sorti du lit ?**

**- SungGyu, si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, je montre à WooHyun des photos de toi quand tu étais bébé.**

**- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça à ton propre fils ?**

**- Je vais me gêner.**

SungGyu bondit hors du lit.

**- C'est mieux. Descends déjeuner et file te préparer. Vous devez bientôt partir.**

SungGyu prit des affaires et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir dit :

**- Je vous déteste !**

WooHyun prépara ses affaires et se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait laissé son sac de sport chez lui. Il attendit que SungGyu soit sorti de la salle de bain pour lui dire.

**- T'aurais pas pu y penser avant ?**

**- Non. Alors file déjeuner, ensuite on passe chez moi et on va directement à la salle des sports.**

Il soupira et passa à table. WooHyun s'assied à côté de lui et dit à sa mère :

**- Vous êtes sure que je ne peux pas voir les photos ?**

Il récolta une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Madame Kim rit de la situation.

**- Plus tard, si tu es sage...**

**- MAMAN !**

SungGyu eut fini de déjeuner, ils montèrent se brosser les dents et allèrent chez WooHyun. WooHyun monta directement les escaliers tandis que SungGyu discuta avec Madame Nam.

**- Bonjour SungGyu.**

**- Bonjour Madame Nam.**

**- Je parie que tu vas voir WooHyunnie faire du basket.**

**- C'est exact.**

**- Je te rassure, il joue bien. Et puis, ca lui tient à cœur. Alors merci d'y aller.**

**- Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Ma mère a menacé de lui montrer des photos de moi quand j'étais bébé.**

Madame Nam rit. WooHyun arriva à ce moment là.

**- Bon, il est 9h10. Désolé, maman, mais je dois kidnapper SungGyu.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, on aura deux semaines pour discuter. Puisqu'à partir de demain, vous dormez tous les deux ici.**

**- A bientôt madame Nam.**

**- WooHyun !**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?**

**- MAMAN !**

**- Ne fais pas ton timide et viens ici !**

WooHyun avança comme un petit garçon vers sa maman et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis il revint auprès de SungGyu et ils partirent :

**- Oh que c'était mignon !**

**- La ferme.**

SungGyu rit et soudain, il reçut un sms :

_**« Hyuuuung Tu fais quoi ? »**_

_**« Déjà réveillé toi ? »**_

_**« Ne. J'ai envie de te voir. »**_

_**« Viens au terrain de basket. »**_

_**« Araseo, j'arrive »**_

SungGyu sourit tout seul. Finalement, il n'allait pas se sentir seul dans les tribunes.

* * *

_Encore un chapitre & vous devrez attendre jusque demain pour avoir le reste ... Je précise, demain soir ^^' _  
_Je le ferai dès que je rentre chez moi.  
Petite question : Qui est la personne qui a envoie des SMS à SungGyu ? _


	24. Le Match de Basket

Ils arrivèrent au gymnase à 9h30. SungGyu se dirigea vers les tribunes. Etrangement, il y'avait plus de monde que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les tribunes étaient au trois quart pleines. Soudain, son regard croisa le regard de DongWoo. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

**- Hey Hyung !**

**- DongWoo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Hoya m'a traîné ici. Il voulait venir voir le match mais pas tout seul. Et toi ?**

**- Victime de la punition, une fois de plus.**

**- Courage, Hyung.**

**- Annyeong Haseyo Hyung !**

**- Oh, bonjour Hoya ! Tu vas bien ?**

**- Très bien et toi ? Alors prêt à encourager WooHyun ?**

**- J'ai le droit à un joker ?**

Les garçons rirent puis une grande personne à l'allure élégante fit son entrée dans le Gymnase. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un et quand son regard croisa celui de SungGyu, il sourit et marcha en sa direction.

**- Saluuuut !**

**- Bonjour Yeollie ! Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur.**

**- Oui, j'ai obtenu un contrat... D'accord, pas de même envergure que celui que l'autre imbécile… Désolé Hoya Hyung… M'a fait perdre mais un contrat est toujours bon à prendre. Je sors de l'agence.**

**- C'est génial !**

**- Je l'ai traîné ici, je dois avouer.** Dit SungGyu.

SungYeol prit place à côté de lui. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et les joueurs entrèrent dans le gymnase. Les spectateurs se mirent à crier. SungGyu crut qu'il perdrait à tout jamais ses tympans si précieux. Les yeux de SungYeol s'agrandirent quand il vit une certaine figure sur le terrain.

**- MyungSoo fait parti de l'équipe ?** Demanda SungGyu.** Depuis quand ?**

**- Depuis aussi longtemps que WooHyun. Ils sont devenus amis grâce à leur sport préféré : le basket.**

**- Et toi, tu es devenu ami comment avec eux ?**

**- Ca s'est fait naturellement. J'étais ami avec MyungSoo avant d'être ami avec WooHyun. Mais j'aime venir les voir jouer comme ils aiment venir me voir danser.**

**- Il occupe quel poste ?** Demanda SungYeol.

**- MyungSoo est pivot et WooHyun est meneur.**

Les joueurs se saluèrent puis chacun prit place sur le terrain. Le regard de WooHyun glissa sur le public et vit que SungGyu était toujours là à l'observer. Il sourit et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de MyungSoo qui regarda le même point que WooHyun. Il resta cependant de marbre et SungGyu sentit SungYeol se tendre à côté de lui. Cette fois-ci, il lui fit un sourire satisfait, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit là.

**- Apparemment, WooHyun est satisfait que tu ne te sois pas sauvé en courant**, **Hyung.** Dit Hoya.

**- Il n'est pas trop tard pour le faire…**

Hoya le regarda l'air de dire **« N'y pense même pas »** et DongWoo se concentrait sur le match. Le coup de sifflet donna le coup d'envoi. L'équipe adverse attrapa la balle. WooHyun courut et parvint à rattraper la balle. Il fit la passe à un de ses coéquipiers. Ce dernier fit une passe à MyungSoo qui marqua un premier panier. La foule derrière eux fit la Ola et pour ne pas avoir l'air bête, ils la firent aussi. WooHyun et MyungSoo se tapèrent dans les mains et reprirent rapidement leur position. Le match continua, et l'équipe de WooHyun menait au score. SungGyu tourna la tête vers SungYeol et vit qu'il ne clignait pas des yeux. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

**- Tu sais, si tu lâches MyungSoo des yeux, il ne va pas s'envoler.**

SungYeol sursauta et se tourna vers son Hyung, une teinte rouge apparut sur ses joues.

**- Tu dis quoi, hyung ?**

**- MyungSoo ne va pas s'envoler.**

**- Je le sais, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**- Pour que tu le lâches un peu des yeux. T'es à pas grand-chose de lui percer un trou dans le crâne.**

SungYeol se gratta l'arrière de la nuque tandis que SungGyu passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le chahuta un peu.  
A côté d'eux, DongWoo et Hoya étaient très concentrés sur le match. Hoya jetait cependant un coup d'œil à DongWoo de temps en temps et il glissa sa main dans la sienne, emmêlant ses doigts aux siens. DongWoo décrocha son regard du match et regarda Hoya avec un regard rempli de gentillesse. Il commença à caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Les deux retournèrent dans le match. SungYeol donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de SungGyu et pointa les mains des deux danseurs. Les deux échangèrent un regard équivoque. Puis ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le match.  
Quand l'arbitre siffla la pause dans le match, les scores étaient serrés. Les garçons se rendirent sur leur banc près de l'entraîneur pour s'hydrater. L'entraîneur parlait beaucoup et les garçons l'écoutaient attentivement. Dans le public, certaines filles hurlaient telles des groupies** « MyungSoo épouse moi »**, **« WooHyun, viens faire une troisième mi-temps chez moi »** et les garçons se contentaient de leur faire des clins d'œil. Une ou deux faillit tomber dans les pommes et SungGyu contint son envie de rire.

**- Elles ont si mauvais goût que ça ?** S'étonna SungYeol.

**- Arrête, elles sont pareilles quand tu marches dans la cour.** Rit SungGyu.

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Tu leur fais un clin d'œil, elles sont presque en train de baver sur tes chaussures.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

Les garçons échangèrent un regard et rirent. Le match reprit. L'équipe de WooHyun ne voulait pas les laisser prendre l'avantage alors ils se défendirent comme il put. Soudain, WooHyun fut victime d'un croche pied. Il tomba et l'arbitre siffla. Il s'approcha du joueur fautif et lui mit un carton. Il accorda deux tirs au panier à WooHyun qui les mit tous les deux. Les joueurs de l'équipe adverse étaient visiblement en colère à cause du comportement de leur coéquipier, car l'autre équipe allait creuser l'avance qu'elle avait déjà. La foule était en délire, les filles criaient tellement fort qu'elles n'auraient plus de voix d'ici peu. La tension était à son comble. Hoya serrait tellement la main de DongWoo que ce dernier suffoquait légèrement de douleur. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Hoya desserra légèrement la prise qu'il avait et s'excusa. DongWoo lui sourit, faisant abstraction de la douleur.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, ils étaient tous tellement concentrés dans le match que leurs regards auraient pu faire exploser le ballon en mille morceaux. SungYeol donna un nouveau coup de coude à SungGyu et lui chuchota :

**- Tu disais quoi après moi au juste ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu vas finir par le déconcentrer à le fixer comme ça !**

**- Ne dis pas de bêtise, il ne sait même pas que je le regarde.**

**- Donc tu le regardes !**

SungGyu quitta le match des yeux pour se tourner vers SungYeol qui lui faisait un sourire moqueur.

**- Ne cherche pas la petite bête. Je suis obligé de le regarder. Je ne regarde pas que lui d'ailleurs.**

**- A d'autres, Hyung.**

**- Concentre-toi sur ton MyungSoo et laisse-moi tranquille !**

**- Tu dis après moi que je dis des bêtises, mais tu n'es pas mieux.**

SungGyu tira la langue à SungYeol, encore une preuve de leur maturité. L'arbitre siffla la fin du match, déclarant l'équipe de WooHyun vainqueur. Les filles se remirent à crier comme des hystériques et les équipes se saluent à nouveau et rejoignirent leur vestiaire. Le public se leva et commença à partir. Tous se levèrent et allèrent vers la sortie. DongWoo, Hoya, SungYeol et SungGyu attendirent MyungSoo et WooHyun dehors. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Hoya n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de DongWoo et personne ne semblait gêné de la situation. Ils discutaient tranquillement.

**- C'était un bon match.**

**- Oui. Très intéressant.**

**- Le plus intéressant n'était pas le match.** Dit DongWoo.

**- Ah bon ?**

DongWoo tourna sa tête vers Hoya et les SungBro fondirent devant tant de romantisme dans les paroles de leur ami. Hoya rougit légèrement.

**- DongWoo a raison. Le plus intéressant, ce n'était pas le match. C'était le comportement de SungGyu-Hyung.**

**- Ah bon ?** dirent en chœur DongWoo et Hoya.

**- Oui. Monsieur dit qu'il déteste WooHyun mais il vient le voir jouer son match et EN PLUS, il ne le lâche pas des yeux.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui étais en train de creuser des trous dans la tête de MyungSoo, n'est ce pas Yeollie ?**

**- Dommage que ce n'était pas des vrais trous.**

Tous se mirent à rire. SungYeol passa son bras autour des épaules de son Hyung et lui dit :

**- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime quand même Hyung. Faut pas être jaloux.**

**- Tss ce petit, toujours à se faire des films.**

Les autres rirent à nouveau. SungGyu et SungYeol se firent un concours de Qui tirera le plus la langue. Puis ils cessèrent. Ils entendirent tousser derrière eux et se retournèrent. MyungSoo et WooHyun les observaient depuis un petit moment apparemment.

**- Alors comme ça tu me fixais tout le long du jeu ? Je m'en suis douté lorsque j'ai senti un regard insistant sur moi**. Dit MyungSoo, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le regard perçant braqué sur SungYeol.

-** Je me demandais si mon regard pouvait percer des trous. Je suis navré de voir que ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, ne te donne pas tant d'importance. J'étais venu pour voir Hyung.** Répondit SungYeol du tac-au-tac, parvenant à s'empêcher de rougir.

Des filles passèrent à côté d'eux, lancèrent des **« Félicitations », « Je reviendrai », « Oppa, t'étais génial »** et ce style de phrase. Puis elles partirent en gloussant. SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel, ce que WooHyun ne manqua pas de voir.

**- Jaloux, SungGyu ?**

**- Là-dessus, y'a pas de risques. Elles criaient tellement fort que je me demande par quel miracle je suis encore capable d'entendre.**

**- Hey les mecs ?**

**- Oui, Hoya ?**

**- Vous viendrez nous voir nous entraîner demain ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ?** Dit SungGyu.

**- Donc je dois venir aussi.**

**- Si j'y vais, tu y vas, idiot va.**

**- Et qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?**

**- Tu m'as forcé à me lever un samedi matin à huit heures. Ne crois pas que tu vas si bien t'en tirer !**

Hoya et DongWoo échangèrent un regard. Ils se battaient déjà comme un vieux couple.

**- Et vous deux ?**

**- Le matin ou l'aprem ?**

**- L'aprem.**

**- Ca m'arrange. J'ai un photoshoot le matin.**

**- Et moi, j'ai un meeting,** dit MyungSoo.

**- Bien, alors on se revoit demain après-midi ?**

Hoya et DongWoo firent signe au revoir de leur main non occupée et ils partirent.

**- Ils sont quand même incroyablement proches, ces deux là…** Dit WooHyun.

**- Quitte leur tête deux secondes de vue et tu verras pourquoi.**

MyungSoo et WooHyun baissèrent le regard et virent leurs mains entrelacées.

**- Je comprends mieux.**

**- Au fait, vous êtes arrivés quand derrière nous ?**

**- Au moment le plus intéressant.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

WooHyun s'approcha de SungGyu et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

**- Au moment où tu avouais que tu étais fou de moi.**

**- T'es victime d'hallucinations auditives maintenant ?**

SungYeol rit et leur dit :

**- Bon, je vous laisse. A la prochaine.**

**- Bye, Yeollie.**

SungYeol partit et MyungSoo lui aussi les laissa. A priori, MyungSoo suivait SungYeol et on entendit le cri de ce dernier lorsque le joueur de basket l'atteignit.

**- Autant rentrer, ma mère nous attend.**

**- Oui. Tu en as pensé quoi du match ?**

**- Pas mal.**

**- Tu reviendras me voir ?**

**- Si tu as un match pendant les deux semaines à venir, je n'aurai pas le choix.**

SungGyu ôta le bras de WooHyun de son épaule, mais ce dernier le remettait automatiquement. Ils passèrent le trajet jusqu'à chez SungGyu à faire ça. Comme un petit couple.

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ _  
_Dans quelques chapitres, un Guest particulier fera son apparition. Je suis certaine que vous ne l'avez jamais vu dans une fiction ^^ _  
_Bonne fin de Weekend & à demain :D_

Myinahla


	25. SungYeol, MyungSoo et Le Photoshoot

_Grâce à ArcadeGame, vous aurez deux chapitres de plus ^^ _  
_Je dois vous avouer qu'en grande idiote que je suis, j'avais mis 2 chapitres 24 xD _  
_J'ai rectifié le tir et j'ai mis deux chapitres ensembles, puisqu'ils étaient relativement court tous les deux ^^ _  
_Enjoy'_

* * *

SungYeol dit au revoir aux garçons restants puis reprit la route vers sa maison. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna légèrement. MyungSoo, avec son sourire satisfait, le suivait.

**- Ah non, pas toi !** S'écria-t'il.

MyungSoo ne répondit rien, arriva juste à sa hauteur.

**- Pour un mec qui a failli me percer un trou dans le crâne à force de me fixer, t'as pas l'air très ravi de me voir.**

**- Normal, le trou ne s'est pas formé !**

**- Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ?**

SungYeol tentait d'accélérer mais MyungSoo semblait calquer ses pas sur les siens.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Rien de particulier.**

**- Quoi alors ?**

**- Etancher ma curiosité.**

**- Pose-les tes questions. On verra si j'y répondrai ou pas.**

**- Qu'as-tu pensé du match ?**

**- Pas mal. Des fautes bêtes, des balles perdues pour rien, mais une victoire à la clé. C'est pas mal.**

MyungSoo écarquilla les yeux.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'y connaisses.**

**- Il y'a des tas de choses que tu ignores de moi. J'en ai fait étant plus jeune. Puis je suis devenu mannequin et là, j'ai dû faire un choix.**

**- T'aurais pas dû le faire. Le choix. Tu es grand assez pour être à ma position.**

SungYeol enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

**- Je suis trop maladroit pour ça. T'es même le premier à me le rappeler.**

MyungSoo continua à marcher un peu à ses côtés, le silence régna.

**- Et au niveau de mon jeu, tu en as pensé quoi ?**

SungYeol fut surpris de la question et tourna la tête vers MyungSoo qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

**- C'était bien. Tu étais souvent démarqué donc c'était plus facile pour WooHyun et tes coéquipiers dont j'ignore le nom pour te faire la passe. Tu étais efficace. Mais ne prends pas la grosse tête. Tu peux encore t'améliorer.**

MyungSoo se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour.

**- J'habite par là. A la prochaine ?**

**- Ouai. A la prochaine.**

Et MyungSoo disparut. SungYeol fit en sorte de ne pas se retourner pour le regarder partir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de comportement avec lui. Après tout, c'était son ennemi, un playboy lui aussi. Tout comme WooHyun. Il secoua la tête et se pressa de rentrer chez lui où il serait seul. Sa mère étant presque tout le temps au boulot.

Il vit qu'il n'était que midi et demi, mais il décida de manger une bricole en vitesse, SungJong vint lui choisir une tenue et reprendre ses mensurations pour le lendemain. SungYeol se sentit fatigué et il se décida à aller faire une sieste. Sans le savoir, sa sieste dura plus longtemps que prévu.

Quand il se réveilla, tout était noir autour de lui. Il saisit son portable dans sa poche et vit l'heure : 6 :00. Il écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux. Six heures du matin ! Il se décida à se lever, ayant rendez vous dans trois heures au studio photo. Il prit une bonne douche chaude, question de dégourdir ses muscles endormis. Il prit la tenue que SungJong lui avait préparée et l'enfila. Il déjeuna en vitesse, juste de quoi avoir quelques forces. Il prit du jus multifruits, pour les vitamines. Puis il sortit prendre l'air un peu. Il marcha jusqu'à un parc pas très loin de chez lui, à 7h du matin. Il s'assit sur une des balançoires, posant sa veste pour éviter de se salir, et se laissa balancer. Les reflets du soleil qui commençait timidement à se lever. Il l'observait et partit dans ses pensées. Une image lui revint en tête. Celle de MyungSoo, concentré sur son jeu. Il dégageait un charisme fou, et il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Dire le contraire serait pur mensonge. Il secoua la tête. Imaginer MyungSoo comme ça… Il ne pouvait pas. Il arrêta de se balancer et retourna chez lui. Il écrivit un mot à sa mère et prit une veste. Puis il prit ses clés et partit en direction du studio. Comme il était tôt et que le temps était agréable, il partit à pied. Il laissa ses yeux flâner le long des vieux immeubles de styles toujours aussi différents. La ville semblait encore endormie. Il marcha encore un moment et arriva finalement à destination. Il regarda sa montre. 8h. Il avait marché pendant une heure sans s'arrêter. Mais maintenant, il avait besoin d'un café. Un vrai. Il n'entra pas dans la bâtisse et s'arrêta au café voisin, presque désert. Il commanda un americano et le but tranquillement. 8h20. Il alla dans les toilettes et passa en revue son physique. Il était impeccable. Même ses dents l'étaient. Il sortit du café après avoir salué l'employé de service et se rendit à son agence.  
Il entra et salua la secrétaire. Dans le hall se dressaient un grand nombre de couvertures de magasine encadrées. Il alla dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre au studio photo et une fois arrivé à l'étage, il fut accueilli par une dizaine d'assistants qui le dirigèrent vers les cabines. Le photographe n'était pas encore arrivé mais il n'allait plus tarder et il détestait que rien ne soit prêt quand il arrivait. SungJong arriva en cours de route et l'aida.

Soudain, le photographe arriva et à ses côtés un jeune homme.

**- Voici mon assistant pour ce photoshoot. Kim MyungSoo.**

SungYeol tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa stupéfaction et à côté de lui, SungJong laissa carrément sa mâchoire grande ouverte.

MyungSoo faisait passer son regard de SungJong à SungYeol et inversement. SungYeol qui remarqua que SungJong avait la bouche grande ouverte la lui referma en douceur. Le photographe n'attendit pas plus.

**- Commençons le photoshoot.**

Le photographe indiqué à SungYeol un tabouret au centre de la pièce, devant un décor blanc. SungYeol s'assit dessus. Le photographe se tourna vers MyungSoo.

**- Tu connais le milieu petit. Dis lui quelles poses il doit prendre pour que la photo rende bien.**

SungYeol fixa MyungSoo qui le fixait aussi.

**- Mets toi légèrement de profil. Laisse ton bras gauche pendre le long de ton corps. Plie ton bras droit et pose ta tête sur ton poing. Et mets de l'intensité dans ton regard.**

Il s'exécuta et le photographe commença ses premiers tirages. MyungSoo ne quittait pas SungYeol des yeux. Soudain, le téléphone du photographe sonna. Ce dernier cessa le photoshoot pour l'instant et aussitôt qu'il eut décroché, une maquilleuse et une coiffeuse vinrent vers le mannequin. Le photographe revint.

-** Je ne peux pas rester, ma femme vient d'accoucher. MyungSoo, prend la relève. Le projet est sur la table derrière toi. Les assistants sont là pour t'épauler et tu as en face de toi un mannequin professionnel. Tu peux le faire !**

Le photographe partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. SungYeol soupira. MyungSoo semblait totalement déboussolé sur le coup. Puis il retrouva son masque de froideur habituel.

**- Continuons. Descends du tabouret. Que quelqu'un enlève ce tabouret.**

Des assistants accoururent enlever l'élément perturbateur.

**- Montre-moi ce que tu as, SungYeol. Pose libre.**

SungYeol prit alors les pauses habituelles. Une main dans son cou, le coude arqué, il se mordait la lèvre. Il avait l'air cool. MyungSoo prit une photo et dit :

**- Changement de tenue et de situation.**

Il alla se changer et pendant ce temps, le photographe de remplacement alla regarder le projet. Le décor pour la prochaine scène était une fenêtre. MyungSoo décrocha l'appareil de son chevalet. SungYeol revint vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un long pantalon noir. Il lui avait mis une cravate.

**- Desserre la cravate. Ouvre les deux premiers boutons de la chemise. Le col est trop bien fait. Il faut une impression de ras le bol.**

SungYeol s'exécuta.

**- Maintenant, assieds toi sur le rebord de la fenêtre et mets ta jambe droite fléchie. Laisse ta jambe gauche pendre. Regarde par la fenêtre. Prends un air rêveur**.

Un clic annonça que la photo avait été prise.

**- Pose ta tête contre le mur, maintenant.**

Un nouveau clic se fit entendre. SungYeol se laissait totalement guider par MyungSoo qui était étonné par ce SungYeol qu'il découvrait. SungJong était en retrait, et observait la scène. Il était habitué à voir SungYeol enfantin, SungYeol sérieux n'était visible que lorsqu'il était en plein travail.  
Du point de vue de MyungSoo, SungYeol était comme de la pâte à modeler. Tout le contraire du SungYeol qu'il avait pu voir auparavant. Il s'était attendu à des difficultés, à de la résistance. Mais pas à ça. Une totale soumission.

Il se refusait à le dire à voix haute, mais il comprenait pourquoi le jeune homme avait été choisi comme mannequin. Il savait parfaitement quoi faire, quand le faire et il était extrêmement photogénique. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas.

**- Maintenant, regarde l'objectif.**

SungYeol tourna sa tête vers MyungSoo et il vit clairement qu'il avait prit l'air rêveur demandé, comme s'il était dans ses pensées à ce moment précis. Il prit plusieurs photos.

**- Dernier changement de décor avant la pause.**

Les assistants installèrent un transat au milieu de la pièce. Il demanda à SungJong de lui donner des lunettes de soleil. Il le fit et MyungSoo se déplaça en personne positionner les lunettes sur le bout du nez de SungYeol.

**- Déboutonne ta chemise jusqu'au nombril. Pas au-delà. Laisse deux-trois boutons fermés. Pour donner un air mystérieux mais pas trop.**

Il s'exécuta.

**- Allonge toi sur le transat, le bras droit derrière la nuque et mets ta main droite au niveau des lunettes comme si tu venais de les abaisser toi-même. Un regard perçant. Maintenant.**

De la pate à modeler. Vraiment. MyungSoo prit les clichés nécessaires.

**- Plie la jambe gauche.**

Une nouvelle photo.

**- Pause.**

MyungSoo alla au niveau de l'ordinateur et regarda les photos prises.

**- Je ne te savais pas doué en photographie.**

**- Il y'a des tas de choses que tu ignores de moi, SungYeol.**

**- On est à égalité au moins.**

Il continua à faire défiler les photos.

**- Elles sont vraiment belles.**

**- Merci. Les photos seront envoyées à la rédaction du magasine et ils choisiront celles qui leur plairont le plus.**

SungYeol hocha la tête. Il se pencha un peu et murmura au niveau de son oreille.

**- Et là, qui est ce qui perçait un trou dans le crâne de l'autre ?**

MyungSoo sentit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de SungYeol. Un point pour lui.

**- Reprenons le photoshoot.**

**- D'accord.**

Ils travaillèrent encore pendant une heure et demie. Puis le photoshoot fut fini. SungYeol remit sa tenue de ville et alla voir les photos récemment prises par MyungSoo.

**- J'aime beaucoup celle là.**

Il pointait l'image de lui qui regardait par la fenêtre.

**- Oui. Elle est très bien.**

**- On se voit tout à l'heure, à la répétition d'Hoya et de DongWoo ?**

**- Oui.**

SungYeol se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant un MyungSoo perdu dans ses pensées. Il rangea le matériel, alla au bureau du directeur, lui tendit l'appareil. Il sortit de la pièce et rentra chez lui, en étant pensif.

SungYeol était définitivement bipolaire. Mais c'était loin de lui déplaire…

* * *

_Je poste le prochain chapitre vers 21h30 ^^ _  
_A tout à l'heure ^^ _


	26. Drôle de Répétition

DongWoo et Hoya étaient déjà arrivé au studio. Ils ouvrirent la porte et déposèrent leurs affaires.

**- Plus qu'à attendre les autres.** Dit DongWoo.

**- Oui. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, MyungSoo m'a dit qu'il avait fini son travail il y'a une heure.**

Puis SungJong fit son apparition.

**- Annyeong Haseyo Hyung !**

**- SungJong ! Tu as fini ton travail ?**

**- Oui. C'était une matinée pour le moins surprenante.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui, parce que…**

SungJong fut coupé par des bruits dans le couloir.

**- WooHyun, arrête ça tout de suite ou qui sait ce qu'il va t'arriver !**

**- Allez, laisse toi faire.**

**- Dégage ton bras de mes épaules.**

**- Tu adores ça, arrête de le nier !**

**- WooHyun, si tu tiens à ton bras, enlève-le tout de suite de mes épaules !**

SungGyu et WooHyun firent leur apparition dans la pièce, se chamaillant encore et toujours.

**- Salut les gars !** Dit WooHyun.

**- Salut !**

**- Hoya, t'avais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?**

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- Du style qu'il était particulièrement collant, surtout après le match.**

**- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Ah bon ?**

L'ironie qui pointait de la voix d'Hoya retentissait dans la pièce. SungGyu lui lança un regard noir et tenta de se défaire de WooHyun.

**- Il a bu ou quoi ?** Demanda DongWoo.

**- Non, il est parfaitement sobre. Ca lui prend de temps en temps. En général, c'est avec MyungSoo qu'il devient comme ça, mais comme il n'était pas là, je pense que SungGyu fait l'affaire.**

**- Hé !**

Ils rirent de plus belle. Puis DongWoo se retourna vers SungJong.

**- Raconte-nous en quoi cette matinée était spéciale.**

Tous s'assirent et écoutèrent SungJong.

**- Hé bien, vous savez que je suis le styliste de SungYeol et donc que j'étais présent au photoshoot qu'il a eu ce matin ?**

**- Oui. Continue.**

**- Nous sommes arrivés, et les assistants se sont chargés de Yeol' quand il est arrivé parce que photographe faisait sa diva, bref. Et là, le photographe arrive et derrière lui, il y'avait MyungSoo !**

**- MyungSoo ? Mais il n'avait pas un meeting ?**

**- Apparement, il avait rendez-vous avec le photographe. Il semblait un peu surpris de nous voir mais c'est rien comparé à notre surprise. Le photographe laisse MyungSoo diriger SungYeol et il prend deux photos. Puis son téléphone sonne. Il va répondre …**

**- Il n'est pas supposé avoir coupé son portable dans le studio ? **Demanda SungGyu.

**- Si. Il répond, personne ne bougeait. MyungSoo fixait SungYeol comme s'il allait lui percer un trou dans le crâne.**

**- Exactement comment SungYeol l'avait fait le matin même…**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Oui, le matin même, Yeollie est venu me tenir compagnie pour voir le match de WooHyun,** expliqua SungGyu à SungJong. **Et il ne le lâchait vraiment pas des yeux. D'ailleurs, après, ils sont repartis ensemble.**

**- C'est vrai ? Oooh ! et puis je ne vous ai pas raconté le meilleur !**

Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de SungJong.

**- Le photographe revient après avoir pris son appel et nous dit qu'il doit partir, parce que sa femme accouche. Il laisse MyungSoo s'occuper du photoshoot alors qu'il n'est que mannequin.**

**- Quel manque de professionnalisme !** S'exclama Hoya.

**- Oui. Donc il laisse SungYeol et MyungSoo dans la même pièce. Les connaissant, le risque qu'ils se disputent assez violemment est très élevé. Et bien, figurez vous qu'il n'y a eu aucune dispute.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Je vous jure ! MyungSoo dirigeait Yeol et Yeol ne râlait même pas.**

Tous échangèrent des regards surpris.

-** On a fait une pause et franchement, j'étais surpris de la qualité des photos. Sérieusement, elles étaient magnifiques. J'achèterai le magasine si j'étais vous.**

**- Ils ne se sont pas taquinés une seule fois ?**

**- Si, une fois où SungYeol s'est approché de lui pour voir les photos. Il lui a dit quelque chose de MyungSoo n'a même pas relevé. Ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des étrangers en face de moi.**

**- Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux …**

**- On l'avait déjà remarqué d'ailleurs. Y'a un truc.**

**- Ah oui ?** Demanda DongWoo, curieux.

-** Oui. Pendant nos colles, nous sommes assignés l'un à l'autre,** expliqua SungGyu.** Et Yeollie et MyungSoo sont ensemble. Le nombre de disputes qu'ils ont eu en l'espace de deux semaines est incalculable. Et un soir, quand on était en train de faire nos colles, je me suis pris la tête avec WooHyun…**

**- Comme d'habitude…**

**- Et je suis descendu parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Et j'ai croisé Yeollie qui se plaignait parce qu'avec MyungSoo, ils s'étaient encore disputés et il l'avait insulté de « Mademoiselle ». Pour un mannequin mâle, c'est très dur à encaisser…**

**- D'ailleurs, pour tous les mecs !**

**- Ouai. On s'apprêtait à partir quand on a croisé la peau de vache. On est remonté en quatrième vitesse et on a fait semblant de bosser. D'ailleurs…**

SungGyu se coupa et lança un magnifique regard noir à WooHyun.

**- Grâce à cet abruti assis à côté de moi, je vais devoir faire parti de la comédie musicale de l'école.**

**- QUOI ?**

**- On se criait dessus, et si on lui disait clairement qu'on se disputait, elle doublait notre punition. Alors Môssieur est venu avec une autre idée en tête.**

**- Bah quoi ? Tu préfères ça ou la punition ?**

**- Aucun des deux.**

**- Bref, on veut savoir la suite de l'histoire !** Trépigna SungJong, comme un enfant.

- **Oui,** dit WooHyun. **Ensuite, on travaille comme si de rien n'était et là, je vois SungYeol qui descendait les escaliers et qui tirait le bras de MyungSoo derrière lui. MyungSoo se laissait faire. J'ai appelé SungGyu pour voir si je ne devenais pas fou. Mais c'était bien le cas. On les a suivi pour en être sûrs. Et SungYeol le menait à l'infirmerie… Quoi, Hoya ?**

-** Vous les avez suivis ? Ca ne se fait pas !**

**- Hoya, crois moi, vu ce qu'on a découvert, tu vas plutôt nous remercier de les avoir épiés.**

**- Oui,** Reprit WooHyun.** SungYeol était en train de soigner MyungSoo, tous les deux étaient légèrement rouges.**

**- Il ne l'a pas repoussé ?**

**- Il ne s'est même pas rebiffé une fois…**

**- Enfin, si.** Le corrigea SungGyu.** Au moment où Yeollie avait voulu lui mettre un pansement mais au final, il lui a mis.**

SungJong tapa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

**- C'était ça le pansement qu'il avait sur le front ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Yeollie était étrangement concentré pour mettre un petit pansement.**

**- En clair, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé pour que ça arrive, mais c'est arrivé.**

**- C'est vraiment louche…**

**- Qu'est ce qui est louche ?**

Tous se retournèrent et virent MyungSoo dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Votre retard, jeune homme !** Dit WooHyun.

**- Désolé, j'ai eu un contretemps. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul en retard.**

Il avança dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir.

**- Vous n'avez pas commencé les répétitions ?**

**- Non, on vous attendait. Mais il n'y a que toi d'arrivé.**

**- Vous feriez mieux de démarrer les répétitions. Yeollie arrivera après.**

Les deux danseurs se levèrent et se placèrent devant leurs amis. Ils mirent la musique en marche et c'est ce moment que choisit SungYeol pour arriver en courant.

**- Je suis en retard. Désolé.**

**- Viens t'asseoir, ils commencent seulement la répétition.** Dit SungJong en lui indiquant la place à côté de lui.

Il s'installa à côté de SungJong et ils observèrent le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils étaient bouche bée face au talent de leurs amis. Quand ils finirent de danser, leurs amis les regardèrent et eux se tenaient là, leur faisant face avec appréhension et un peu de stress.

**- Alors ?** Demanda timidement Hoya.

**- Moi, je dis…**

Tous se tournèrent vers SungYeol.

**- Si vous ne gagnez pas ce concours, c'est que le jury n'a rien compris à la vie et au talent.**

DongWoo et Hoya décrochèrent leur plus beau sourire tandis que les autres ne se contentaient que d'hocher la tête.

**- Il vous reste deux semaines avant le concours. Vous vous sentez prêts ?** Demanda WooHyun.

-** Je pense.**

**- Si vous n'êtes pas sûrs, continuez à vous entraîner mais je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.**

**- Et vous avez réservé votre samedi ?**

**- Pas encore,** dit SungYeol. **Mais je pense que je peux m'arranger.**

**- Vous serez là, hein ?** Demanda DongWoo, la voix manquant d'assurance.

**- Mais oui ! On vous l'a promis.**

**- Merci.**

DongWoo semblait particulièrement nerveux. Ils répétèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure puis voyant que l'heure tournait et qu'il était déjà 18h, WooHyun entraîna SungGyu vers la sortie, prétextant que sa mère allait râler s'ils étaient en retard. SungGyu eut à peine le temps de saluer ses amis qu'il était déjà traîné jusque la sortie. Puis les personnes encore présentes dans la pièce entendirent deux voix se chamailler :

**- WooHyun, lâche-moi, je sais marcher tout seul.**

**- Je m'en fous.**

**- WooHyun ….**

Le ton de SungGyu se faisait menaçant.

**- Lâche mon poignet, tu me fais mal !**

**- Si tu n'avances pas plus vite, je te porte.**

**- Genre tu le ferais….**

Puis plus un bruit.

**- WOOHYUUNNNNNN ! POSE-MOI PAR TERRE TOUT DE SUITE !**

Dans le studio, un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre.

**- Il a pas osé ?**

**- Ne jamais provoquer WooHyun. Il est capable de tout, du bon comme du mauvais.**

**- Je crois que les pieds de SungGyu ne toucheront plus le sol avant qu'ils soient chez eux.**

**- Il aura assez de force pour le porter jusque là bas ?**

**- Le basket, ça muscle pas mal.**

**- Non, sérieux ?** dit SungYeol à MyungSoo.

**- Je ne te l'ai pas encore assez prouvé l'autre jour, pendant la colle.**

**- Tss.**

Les autres rirent de nouveau. Puis SungYeol dut partir, suite à un coup de fil qu'il venait de recevoir de l'agence. Il traîna SungJong et MyungSoo à sa suite, leur prétextant qu'ils devaient venir aussi. Les deux danseurs restèrent en plan, levèrent les épaules et dansèrent encore une bonne heure avant que DongWoo raccompagne Hoya chez lui, main dans la main.

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui [cette fois-ci, c'est vrai, hein !] Dites merci à ArcadeGame pour ces chapitres ^^ _

_Le nouveau personnage fera son apparition dans un des deux chapitres de demain ^^ _  
_Curieux ? Impatient ? _

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ _

_Merci de me lire :D _  
_Bon lundi à tous ^^ _

_Myinahla _


	27. Madame Nam

_Et voila le chapitre où apparaît le personnage :D _  
_Vous verrez, c'est un personnage particulier xD _  
_Vous allez l'adorer -ou la détester au choix- _

_Bonne lecture ! _  
_Myinahla _  
**  
**

* * *

**- WooHyun pose-moi tout de suite !**

**- Non.**

**- Allez, je sais marcher quoi !**

**- Non.**

**- Tu sais répondre autre chose que non ?**

**- Oui.**

Ils venaient de traverser une bonne partie de la ville comme ça. SungGyu sur l'épaule de WooHyun et WooHyun qui avançait tranquillement.

**- WooHyun, tu as déjà traversé la moitié de la ville comme ça. Pose-moi.**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pas envie.**

**- Tu comptes me porter comme ça encore longtemps ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Laisse-moi descendre ou je vais crier tellement fort que tu vas perdre tes tympans.**

**- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non.**

**- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu…**

SungGyu prit son souffle et s'apprêtait à crier quand WooHyun dit :

**- On ne t'a jamais dit que t'avais de belles fesses ?**

**- Pardon ?**

WooHyun rit tandis que SungGyu devint rouge tomate.

**- Mate pas mes fesses comme ça, toi !**

**- Pourquoi pas ? Puisque je ne vois pas ta tête.**

**- C'est parce que tu le veux bien.**

**- Oui, j'aime bien tes fesses.**

**- WooHyun arrête ça tout de suite.**

**- On est arrivé.**

WooHyun ne le posa pas au sol et ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit ses parents avec les parents de SungGyu et une autre personne.

**- Oh, grand-mère ! Annyeong* !**

**- WooHyun, qu'est ce que tu fais au juste à SungGyu là ?**

**- Il ne voulait pas avancer. Alors je l'y ai forcé.**

Les mères éclatèrent de rire.

**- WooHyun, pose-moi par terre tout de suite.**

Cette fois-ci, il l'écouta et le posa.

**- Recommence ça une seule fois et …**

**- Et ?** Demanda le père de SungGyu.

**- Et rien…**

**- Je préfère ça.**

Il salua les personnes présentes et la grand-mère prit la parole.

**- Ooh que tu as changé depuis que je t'ai vu WooHyunnie !**

**- Grand-mère …** dit WooHyun embarrassé.

**- Et qui est le jeune homme à côté de toi ?**

**- C'est notre fils**, répondit Madame Kim. **SungGyu, c'est la grand-mère de WooHyun, madame Nam.**

**- Bonjour madame.**

**- Qu'il est poli. Et qu'il est beau. C'est ton petit ami ?**

**- GRAND MERE !**

Les deux garçons étaient à présent rouges de gêne.

**- Je suis le voisin.**

**- On porte son voisin comme on porte une fille, WooHyunnie ?**

**- C'est sa faute après tout.**

**- Mais bien sur !**

**- SungGyu, va chercher tes affaires. WooHyun, accompagne le le temps qu'on explique la situation à ta grand-mère.**

Ils s'exécutèrent et SungGyu alla faire son sac, suivi de WooHyun.

**- Waouh … C'était … Embarrassant…**

**- Ma grand-mère est la spécialiste des situations embarrassantes. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras à la voir qu'aujourd'hui. Elle vient de temps en temps faire un tour.**

SungGyu reporta son attention à son sac et pris des affaires. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte mais SungGyu arrêta WooHyun.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Rassure-moi.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu as une chambre d'ami ?**

**- Nope.**

**- C'est pas vrai …**

Ils sortirent et allèrent chez WooHyun. Ils montèrent les escaliers et déposèrent le sac sur le lit.

**- C'est pas vrai…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ta chambre est un foutoir.**

**- Et ?**

**- T'as pas honte ?**

**- Pas une seule seconde.**

SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel. Puis ils redescendirent auprès de la grand-mère qui les attendait visiblement.

**- Les garçons, grand-mère restera ici pendant une semaine. Je compte sur vous pour bien vous comporter.**

**- Araseo.**

SungGyu s'assied à table à côté de WooHyun tandis que les parents parlaient avec la grand-mère.

**- C'est étrange**, chuchota WooHyun.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Elle n'a pas encore posé ses questions habituelles ?**

**- Comme ?**

WooHyun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la grand-mère se tourna vers eux deux.

**- Ils sont si mignons ensemble. Vous êtes sur qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre ?**

**- On verra si ça n'aura pas changé d'ici les prochaines semaines.** Répondit Madame Nam.

**- SungGyu, mon petit.**

**- Oui, madame.**

**- Tu as une petite amie ?**

**- Grand-mère, arrête ça tout de suite.**

**- Quoi, je ne fais que m'intéresser à lui.** Lui répondit-elle, l'air innocent.

**- WooHyun, ne parle pas comme ça à ta grand-mère !**

**- Je … Hum… Je n'ai pas de petite amie.**

**- Quel gâchis ! Pourquoi, elles sont toutes après WooHyun ?**

**- Hum … Pas forcément… Puisque WooHyun les rejette comme un malpropre.**

**- Quoi ? Elles savent parfaitement que je vais les rejeter et elles sont stupides assez pour revenir à la charge.**

**- Et ton ami … Le mannequin… Ah, il était beau lui aussi… Qu'est ce qu'il devient ?**

**- MyungSoo ? Il est toujours mannequin. Il a de la concurrence et apparemment, il se met à la photographie.**

**- Ah, je l'aime bien ce garçon-là…**

La grand-mère parla de MyungSoo avec les parents de WooHyun pendant que celui-ci en profita pour glisser à l'oreille de SungGyu.

**- Elle a comme qui dirait un petit faible pour les garçons mignons. Désolé.**

**- Elle a un grand faible pour MyungSoo.**

**- Oui. Ne fais pas venir SungYeol, il va y passer lui aussi.**

Les garçons rirent ensemble et la grand-mère reporta son attention sur eux.

**- Sinon, comment s'appelait ta première petite amie, SungGyu ?**

SungGyu se dandinait sur la chaise.

**- Quoi, tu n'en as pas encore eu ? Profites-en tant que tu es jeune !**

WooHyun leva les yeux au ciel. Sa grand-mère n'était pas possible…

**- A moins que tu sois intéressé par les garçons ?**

La question mit SungGyu encore plus mal à l'aise. WooHyun lui lança un regard de reproche.

**- Quoi ? Il est très important de savoir si on préfère les garçons ou les filles…**

**- Viens, SungGyu, on monte.**

SungGyu et WooHyun montèrent les escaliers. SungGyu se laissa tomber sur le lit, le visage rouge de gêne.

**- Désolé.** Murmura WooHyun.

**- MyungSoo a subi le même interrogatoire ?**

**- A peu de choses près. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle était particulièrement en forme.**

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. La grand-mère visita la nouvelle maison et les garçons travaillaient. Ils mangèrent en vitesse et allèrent dormir. Cependant, au moment de se mettre en pyjama, SungGyu remarqua quelque chose.

**- WooHyun ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est toi qui as touché à mes affaires ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Tous mes hauts de pyjama ont disparus.**

**- Maman !**

La mère de WooHyun apparut dans le chambrand de la porte.

**- Oui, mon chéri ?**

**- Tu as touché aux affaires de SungGyu ?**

**- Ani. Pourquoi ?**

**- Tous ses hauts de pyjama ont disparu.**

**- Oooh, c'était des hauts de pyjama, ça ?**

La grand-mère surgit de nulle part, tendant les hauts de pyjama de SungGyu qui étaient dans le sac poubelle.

**- Désolée, j'ai cru que c'était à jeter…**

**- PARDON ?**

**- Ne fais pas cette tête, mon petit Gyu, tu n'en a pas besoin, tu es très bien bâti comme ça.**

La grand-mère jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur sur le torse de SungGyu.

**- Quoi que tu es un peu maigrichon. Il faudra penser à prendre du poids et à te muscler. Les filles tomberont comme des mouches.**

SungGyu rougit violemment, et WooHyun leva les yeux au ciel. La grand-mère de WooHyun lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce.

**- Je suis désolée, SungGyu**. Dit la mère de WooHyun.

**- Ce… Ce n'est rien…**

**- Bonne nuit les garçons.**

**- Bonne nuit.**

Madame Nam ferma la porte.

- **Je ne pensais pas que la situation pouvait être encore plus embarrassante…**

**- Je dois t'avouer qu'elle n'a jamais maté MyungSoo, même quand il est venu dormir ici.**

SungGyu se glissa sous les draps.

**- Au moins, on sait de qui tu tiens…**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.**

**- Bah quoi, tu as de belles fesses, faut le dire !**

**- Ne recommence pas.**

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un peu et s'endormirent tous les deux.

* * *

Lexique : **Annyeong = Annyeong Haseyo**= Bonjour


	28. A La Rencontre de La GrandMère

Le lendemain, c'est la tête enfarinée que SungGyu et WooHyun arrivèrent à l'école. Ils croisèrent les danseurs et les mannequins et s'arrêtèrent pour les saluer.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?** demanda MyungSoo.** Nuit agitée ?**

SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était vraiment pas ami avec WooHyun pour rien.

**- Tu te souviens de ma grand-mère ?**

**- Oui.** Dit-il, ayant comme un frisson dans le dos.

**- Elle faisait l'inspection de nuit.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Elle passait toutes les deux heures, pour voir si on ne faisait pas de bêtises.**

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire.

**- Alors ta grand-mère est de retour ?**

**- Oui. Elle t'a même réclamé.**

**- Moi ?**

**- Oui, il semblerait que tu lui as laissé une très grande impression la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu…**

**- Waouh, ca fait trois ans !**

MyungSoo se tourna vers SungGyu.

**- Tu as eu le droit au questionnaire ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Quel type de question ?**

SungGyu rougit et regarda ailleurs.

**- Non ?**

**- Si. Elle ne l'a pas épargné.**

Les autres regardaient sans comprendre.

**- Je ne comprends rien.** Dit SungYeol.** Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?**

**- Des questions allant du « Tu as une petite amie ? » au « Tu préfères les garçons ou les filles » en passant par l'histoire du premier baiser.**

**- Et tu as répondu quoi ?**

**- Ca ne te regarde pas…**

**- Arrête, c'est écrit sur ton visage que tu n'as jamais embrassé quiconque !**

**- WooHyun, tu n'en sais rien, tais toi !**

**- On a déjà eu cette conversation et tu n'as pas nié.**

**- Mais je n'ai pas confirmé non plus !**

Les deux recommençaient à se chamailler.

**- Elle ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, sa grand-mère** ? Dit SungYeol de toute son innocence.

**- Si tu veux, on te la présente… Mais après, il ne faudra pas te plaindre.** Dit MyungSoo.

**- En plus, elle a eu sa phase perverse avec SungGyu.**

MyungSoo et WooHyun échangèrent un regard.

**- Ouai, il faut que tu la rencontres.**

**- Arrêtez vos bêtises tous les deux ! Viens Yeollie, on va en classe. DongWoo, Hoya, vous venez ?**

**- D'accord.**

Ils allèrent en cours et la journée passa à une vitesse incroyable. L'heure de la colle arriva. Ils se rendirent dans le grand auditorium où la principale les attendait.

**- Je veux que tout soit nickel. SungGyu, viens par ici.**

Ce dernier s'avança.

**- Tu m'as dit que tu participerais à la comédie musicale.**

**- C'est exact.**

**- Audition demain à l'heure du déjeuner. Ne sois pas en retard.**

SungGyu hocha la tête et elle les laissa.

Les garçons commencèrent à travailler. Ils n'échangeaient pas une parole. Puis l'heure de rentrer chez eux arriva. WooHyun et SungGyu repartait chez WooHyun quand MyungSoo attrapa le poignet de WooHyun.

**- Et si on lui présentait ta grand-mère ?**

Il hocha la tête et MyungSoo attrapa le poignet de SungYeol.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Viens avec nous.**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Pose pas de question, viens.**

MyungSoo entraîna SungYeol avec eux et ce dernier ne put rien faire. Il lui tint le poignet pendant tout le trajet. Ils arrivèrent devant chez WooHyun et entrèrent. La mère de SungGyu était là, elle aussi. Elle accueillit SungYeol en le prenant dans ses bras. Tout comme DongWoo, il était considéré comme son fils. Puis elle le lâcha.

**- Yeollie, que c'est gentil d'être venu.**

MyungSoo ne lâchait pas son poignet.

**- Haaaaa ! Tu as ramené des amis, WooHyunnie ?**

La grand-mère de WooHyun et madame Nam arrivèrent.

**- Oooh, MyungSoo ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !**

**- Bonjour madame Nam.**

SungYeol sentit qu'il tremblait légèrement.

**- Oh le petit copain de WooHyun est là aussi. Gyu, mon chou …**

**- Madame, je ne suis pas…**

**- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps**, le coupa-t'elle.

MyungSoo étouffa un rire tandis que la grand-mère reporta son attention sur SungYeol.

**- Dites-donc, chère belle fille, votre fils n'est ami qu'avec des beaux garçons ?**

**- C'est SungYeol. Le meilleur ami de SungGyu.**

**- Bonjour madame.**

**- Drôlement bien bâti lui aussi.** Remarqua la grand-mère.

**- Il est mannequin dans la même agence que MyungSoo.** Précisa SungGyu.

**- Je devrais peut-être penser à feuilleter d'autres magasines que les magasines people et les journaux de faits divers.**

SungYeol se sentit mal à l'aise et SungGyu vint à ses côtés.

**- Quoi, tu trompes mon petit fils avec le mannequin ?** Demanda la grand-mère.

**- Madame Nam, je ne sors ni avec WooHyun ni avec SungYeol.**

**- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, jeune homme !**

La grand-mère se leva et s'approcha des garçons. Elle pinça les joues de WooHyun et poussa SungGyu contre lui. WooHyun le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il allait tomber. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à MyungSoo et SungYeol.

**- Ah, je comprends !**

Tous regardèrent et virent la main de MyungSoo autour du poignet de SungYeol.

**- Tu es un petit ami jaloux, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- La façon dont tu ne le lâches pas. J'ai tort ?**

**- J'ai juste peur qu'il ai envie de se sauver en courant.**

SungYeol lui lança un regard noir.

**- Ces deux garçons ne peuvent pas se supporter.** Précisa Madame Kim.

Madame Nam se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**- Plus pour longtemps. Tout comme ces deux-là.**

**- Bon, on a du boulot. On vous laisse.**

WooHyun fit monter les garçons dans sa chambre. SungGyu s'assura que la porte était fermée à clé quand tous étaient rentrés.

**- Pourquoi tu as fermé la porte à clé ?**

**- Pour éviter qu'elle ne revienne comme hier, fouiller dans mes affaires.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Hier, elle a pris tous les hauts de pyjamas de SungGyu et elle les a mis à la poubelle, prétextant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin parce qu'il est bien bâti.**

SungYeol les regarda, horrifié tandis que MyungSoo riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Puis le plus grand des garçons s'approcha de SungGyu et lui fit un câlin.

**- Pauvre SungGyu ! Déjà être coincé dans la même pièce que lui pour quatre semaines et être puni à l'école avec lui, ca doit être l'enfer. Mais avec sa grand-mère, t'es pas sauvé.**

**- SungYeol, t'es chez moi là.**

**- Et alors ? Je suis venu voir mon meilleur ami. Je n'y suis pour rien si vous vivez sous le même toit.**

**- En fait, si, c'est de notre faute. Si nous ne nous étions pas battus, ils n'en seraient pas là.** Dit MyungSoo, une fois qu'il s'était calmé.

**- Quoi ? C'est TOI qui m'as cherché des ennuis. C'est TA faute oui.**

**- Ne recommencez pas ! Dans deux semaines jour pour jour, tout sera revenu à la normale.** Dit SungGyu.

Les deux garçons continuaient à se lancer des regards noirs.

**- Nous avons des devoirs. Au boulot.**

SungYeol s'allongea par terre à côté de SungGyu tandis que WooHyun et MyungSoo travaillaient sur le lit. L'heure de partir approcha pour MyungSoo et SungYeol. Ils descendirent tous et la mère de WooHyun arriva.

**- MyungSoo, SungYeol, vous ne voulez pas rester diner ?**

**- Non merci madame Nam. Ma mère va s'inquiéter**. Répondit SungYeol.

**- Non merci, je dois filer, j'ai un rendez-vous après.**

**- Comme par hasard, ils partent tous les deux.** Dit la grand-mère en faisant un clin d'œil.

**- Grand-mère !** râla WooHyun.

MyungSoo et SungYeol saluèrent tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

**- A demain Hyung !**

Et ils partirent tous les deux. Le chemin était silencieux. Soudain, le téléphone de MyungSoo sonna.

**- Allo ? … Oui ? … Demain soir ? … A quelle heure ? … D'accord, je serais là.**

Il raccrocha. Puis le portable de SungYeol fit pareil.

**- Allo ? … Euh … Bien entendu… C'est d'accord…**

Il raccrocha.

**- Rendez-vous de boulot ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Le directeur veut me voir.**

**- Toi aussi ?**

SungYeol se tourna vers MyungSoo, curieux.

**- Toi aussi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je me demande bien pourquoi…**

**- Peut-être au sujet des photos.**

**- Oui.**

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

**- Tu avais raison.** Murmura SungYeol.

**- A quel propos ?**

**- La grand-mère de WooHyun est effrayante.**

**- Encore, tu l'as vu en version soft.**

**- Elle essaie toujours de caser tout le monde comme ça ?**

**- Oui. La dernière fois, elle a voulu me mettre avec WooHyun. Mais apparemment, elle a un coup de cœur pour SungGyu. Le pauvre.**

SungYeol sourit.

**- Tu crois qu'il va survivre ?**

**- Elle est coriace. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que son WooHyunnie chéri ne soit plus seul et soit heureux. Sauf qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle fait tout le contraire. Si elle va jusqu'à voler les hauts de SungGyu, c'est qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Oui. Et la connaissant, tous aux abris.**

Puis chacun rentra chez soi, avec une peur commune : La grand-mère de WooHyun.

* * *

_Tadah ! _  
_Voila le deuxième chapitre :D _  
_A demain pour la suite ? _

_Myinahla_


	29. L'Audition

Le lendemain, SungGyu se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Dans quelques heures, il allait faire ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait : chanter devant des gens pour une audition. Il se rendit en cours sans dire un mot ce qui inquiéta WooHyun.

**- SungGyu ? Ca va ?**

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**- Non, quelque chose ne va pas. Tu n'as rien répliqué quand ma grand-mère a recommencé avec ses idioties.**

**- Je vais bien.**

WooHyun soupira. Décidément, il n'en tirerait rien. SungYeol arriva à ses côtés tout joyeux. Cependant, son sourire tomba en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

**- Hey hyung !**

Il ne répondit rien. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à WooHyun qui haussa les épaules.

**- Raconte tout à tonton SungYeol !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Voila, tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

Il n'eut que le silence comme réponse. Il se tourna vers WooHyun et lui demanda.

**- Il est comme ça depuis quand ?**

**- Ce matin, au réveil ... **

SungYeol fit mine de réfléchir quand soudain, il regarda SungGyu dans les yeux.

**- Que t'as fait WooHyun ?**

**- Hey !** S'indigna WooHyun.

**- Il n'a rien fait.** Dit SungGyu.

**- Alors je ne vois qu'une seule autre solution : que t'as dit la vieille peau, hier ?**

**- Audition …**

La bouche du mannequin forma un « **oh** » de surprise.

**- Tout va bien se passer, Gyu !**

**- Tu … Tu crois ?**

**- Tu as répété ?**

**- Je …**

**- Tu ?**

**- Je n'ai pas eu le temps … Et avec WooHyun dans les parages …**

**- Et alors ?! Il t'entendra bien chanter un jour !**

**- Le plus tard sera le mieux.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu chantes bien !**

**- Arrête, mon audition est à l'heure du déjeuner. Je n'ai pas répété, je vais me vautrer face à tout le monde.**

**- Puisque tu es si peu sûr de toi, on ira dans la salle de musique, toi, DongWoo et moi. Parce qu'il a beau être très occupé par sa compétition, tu es aussi très important pour lui. Et vu la tête qu'il tire, tu l'inquiètes sérieusement.**

SungGyu sourit légèrement, ravi de voir que ses amis le soutenaient peu importe la situation. Les heures de cours passèrent et l'heure de la récréation arriva. SungYeol parvint à entraîner SungGyu avec l'aide de DongWoo dans la salle de musique. Ils fermèrent la porte et le firent monter sur la petite estrade.

**- SungGyu Hyung.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Que comptes-tu présenter à l'audition comme chanson ?** Demanda DongWoo.

**- Je … Je ne sais pas…**

**- Pourquoi pas la Three Bears Song* ?** Proposa SungYeol.

DongWoo réagit ni une ni deux et lui flanqua une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

**- Aïe ! Qu'ai-je fais, oh monde cruel, pour être traité de la sorte ?**

**- Tu as ouvert ta bouche à tort et à travers, c'est déjà pas mal !**

DongWoo et SungYeol commencèrent à se disputer. Pendant ce temps, SungGyu sortit un livre qu'il avait trouvé sur une étagère. « Chansons d'aujourd'hui et d'hier ». Il le feuilletait sans grand interêt quand il s'arrêta à une page.

**- J'ai trouvé ce que je vais chanter … Merci les mecs.**

Les deux cessèrent de se disputer suite aux paroles de l'aîné.

**- Et surtout, pas un mot à qui que ce soit pour mon audition, c'est clair ?**

Ils virent leur ami sortir de la salle sans aucune explication. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la pause.  
Pendant les deux heures restantes, SungYeol fit tout son possible pour soutirer l'information de SungGyu qui resta muet comme une tombe.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et SungGyu s'éclipsa comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il se rendit dans l'auditorium où quelques personnes attendaient déjà. Tous le regardaient bizarrement mais il ne broncha pas. Il se trouvait qu'ils devaient passer l'audition comme on passe un vrai spectacle. Devant des gens dans le public. Ils passaient un par un. Et SungGyu était dans les derniers à passer. Il avait l'estomac tellement noué qu'il n'avait rien avalé, pas même une goutte d'eau. Les gens se succédaient et son tour arriva à grand pas.

Soudain, il entendit :

**- Suivant !**

Il prit une profonde inspiration et monta sur scène.

De son côté, SungYeol était bien ennuyé. Son meilleur ami ne lui avait même pas dit le titre de la chanson qu'il allait interpréter. DongWoo arriva à ses côtés.

**- Alors ? Tu le sais ?**

**- Non.**

**- Aish. Quelle tête de mule celui-là aussi !**

**- De qui vous parlez ?** demanda Hoya qui vint se joindre à la conversation.

**- De la chanson que SungGyu a choisie pour son audition.**

DongWoo se plaqua les mains devant la bouche.

**- Quelle audition ?**

**- Rien, rien… Oublie ce que je viens de dire.**

**- Hey MyungSoo, WooHyun !**

Les deux personnes concernées s'approchèrent d'Hoya.

**- Vous saviez qu'il y'avait une audition de chant ici ?**

**- Bien sur. Pour la comédie musicale**. Dit simplement WooHyun.

**- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?**

**- Parce que SungGyu doit y participer.**

Les garçons le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux.

**- Bah quoi ? On vit « ensemble » depuis trois semaines, je suis un minimum au courant.**

**- Et tu sais où ça se passe ?**

**- Ani…**

Tous réfléchirent quand SungYeol proposa la solution miracle.

**- Même si SungGyu-Hyung va nous assassiner pour avoir dévoilé son secret… Il faut qu'on sache où c'est. Pour l'encourager. Allons voir SungJong. Il sait ce genre de truc.**

**- Ca pourrait être drôle.** Dit WooHyun. **Je ne l'ai jamais entendu chanter.**

Il attira à nouveau les regards curieux sur lui.

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Depuis quand tu portes un tel interêt à SungGyu-Hyung ?** Demanda SungYeol.

**- Je dois trouver tous ses petits points faibles…**

**- Mouai, dis surtout que ta grand-mère te monte le bourrichon !**

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf WooHyun qui grimaça. Ils allèrent trouver SungJong qui leur annonça que ça se passait tout naturellement à l'auditorium. Ils s'y rendirent en courant et une fois arrivé, ils se cachèrent parmi les curieux présents.

**- J'espère que SungGyu-Hyung n'est pas encore passé.**

DongWoo et Hoya se donnèrent la main. C'était devenu une habitude et personne ne se questionnait de ce qui se passait entre eux tellement ça paraissait évident.

Ils virent des tas de candidats passer tandis que les filles présentes sur les sièges voisins ne cessaient de leur faire de l'œil. Puis ils virent finalement ce qu'ils voulaient voir.

SungGyu monta sur scène, son stress formant une boule énorme dans son estomac. Il se sentait trembler et penser ne jamais pouvoir articuler une phrase quand la principale, qui était la directrice de casting, lui demanda quelle chanson il avait choisi.

**- J'ai choisi « Love Cannot Be Done » de Yang Hee Eun.***

**- Intéressant. Commencez quand vous êtes prêt.**

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tenta de contrôler ses tremblements et approcha le micro de ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Puis il commença à chanter. Sa voix tremblait et il s'immergea dans la chanson.

Quand SungGyu commença à chanter, tous eurent la mâchoire qui tomba ou presque. Aucun d'eux n'échangeait de mot. Ils étaient transportés par la chanson et par l'interprétation du jeune homme. SungYeol et DongWoo le regardaient les larmes aux yeux, mais avec un immense sentiment de fierté. Même MyungSoo et WooHyun ne dirent pas un mot. MyungSoo était étonné, ça se lisait sur son visage mais WooHyun, ce n'était pas de l'étonnement qu'on lisait sur son visage. Lui-même ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait ce qu'il entendait, c'était certain. Il avait le souffle coupé.

La chanson se finit. Des vagues d'applaudissement se firent entendre. Dans le public et dans les coulisses. SungGyu rougit comme une tomate. La Principale le remercia et il descendit de scène, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Ses jambes le tenaient encore étonnamment bien, même s'il sentait qu'il serait capable de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Il sortit de la salle prendre un peu l'air et d'un coup, il sentit un poids sur ses épaules. Il se retourna et vit DongWoo, Hoya, WooHyun et MyungSoo en retrait donc il en déduisit que c'était SungYeol qui lui faisait un back-hug.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?**

**- Figure toi que ce grand idiot … non, ce nain idiot… a dit à Hoya et aux garçons ce que tu faisais.**

**- Quoi ?**

SungYeol tira la langue à DongWoo qui n'osait pas croiser le regard de SungGyu.

**- C'est ma faute.** Intervint Hoya. **SungYeol et lui étaient en train d'en parler, et je lui ai tiré les vers du nez.**

**- C'est pas comme si tu avais eu du mal…** Dit SungYeol.

DongWoo rougit et lança un regard noir au garçon qui se cachait toujours derrière le jeune chanteur.

**- Bref … Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**- C'était pas mal.** Dit WooHyun.

SungYeol, Hoya et DongWoo l'assassinèrent du regard.

**- Quel euphémisme ! Bon sang, tu comptais nous cacher ça encore longtemps ?** Demanda Hoya, pris d'enthousiasme.

**- Aussi longtemps que possible en fait… Mais WooHyun ici présent a tout fait foirer … ainsi que DongWoo.**

**- Pardon, Hyung.** Murmura DongWoo.

Il semblait être pris de remords. SungGyu lança un regard à Hoya, se libéra de l'étreinte de SungYeol et le prit dans ses bras comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Hoya sourit à cette scène. La sonnerie de fin de déjeuner retentit et chacun retournèrent dans leur salle. Au moment où il allait franchir le pas de la salle, la principale le rattrapa.

**- Monsieur Kim SungGyu.**

Il se stoppa net et se tourna vers elle.

**- Qui aurait pû croire que vous cachiez ça en vous ?**

**- Certainement pas moi…** Murmura WooHyun qui récolta un regard noir.

**- Bref. Félicitations, vous avez le rôle du prince.**

Et elle fit demi-tour mais se retourna et dit :

**- Le fait que vous ayez le rôle dans la pièce ne vous dispensera pas de vos heures de colle, alors j'espère vous voir ce soir à votre heure de colle.** Dit-elle, la voix chantonnant.

Elle partit pour de vrai. SungGyu soupira.

**- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…**

Il obtint en réponse un coup de poing léger dans l'épaule de SungYeol. Il rit et entra dans la classe.

* * *

*La **Three Bears Song** est une comptine pour enfant. Pour plus d'infos, direction Youtube :)

* SungGyu a vraiment fait une reprise de cette chanson, dans l'émission Immortal Song 2 où des chanteurs reprennent des chansons d'artistes. Chaque émission est consacrée à un artiste. Il a chanté cette chanson dans l'émission du 23/06/2012 ^^ Ecoutez la, elle est sublime !

* * *

_Coucou chers lecteurs [fantômes ou pas], _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^ _  
_Prochain chapitre aux alentours de 20h ^^ _  
_Stay Tuned ;)_

_Myinahla _


	30. A L'Agence

Après l'heure de colle, MyungSoo et SungYeol quittèrent l'école côte à côte, se rendant à leur agence. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de tout le trajet et une fois arrivé à l'agence, la secrétaire les accueillit.

**- Ah vous voila ! Le directeur voulait vous voir tous les deux. Allez-y, il vous attend.**

Ils allèrent vers la porte indiquée par la secrétaire qu'ils remercièrent et entrèrent dans le bureau.

**- Messieurs, bonjour. Asseyez-vous.**

Ils s'exécutèrent.

**- Je voulais vous voir au sujet du photoshoot que vous avez réalisé la semaine dernière. Je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai vu les photos et je dois admettre qu'elles sont excellentes. MyungSoo, SungYeol, vous avez fait du bon boulot.**

**- Merci monsieur.**

**- C'est pourquoi j'aurais encore besoin de vos services. A tous les deux.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui. Un ami qui a crée sa propre collection de vêtements a besoin de vous et souhaiterait vous rencontrer.**

**- Bien entendu. Quand cela ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Dès que possible. Il faudra juste convenir d'une date.**

**- D'accord.**

Le téléphone du directeur de l'agence sonna, il décrocha. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, il raccrocha.

**- J'espère que vous avez quelques minutes devant vous, il est en route.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et attendirent. Puis ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, en costume-cravate venait de faire son apparition dans le bureau. Il semblait avoir été mannequin auparavant, il marchait avec élégance et serra la main du directeur. Les deux mannequins se levèrent et le saluèrent.

**- Bonjour messieurs.**

**- Bonjour.**

**- Ce sont les deux personnes dont tu as vu les photos.**

**- C'est un excellent travail.**

Il sortit une photo d'un dossier. C'était la photo de SungYeol sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il regardait droit dans l'objectif.

**- Cette photo est celle qui a le plus retenu mon attention. L'intensité du regard, l'éclairage, la tenue, le décor. Tout est absolument parfait.**

**- Merci.**

**- De plus, j'ai déjà vu bon nombre de vos photoshoots, étant un très bon ami de monsieur le directeur, je peux voir des photos des mannequins. Et vous-deux êtes définitivement les mannequins qui ont le plus retenu mon attention. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous deux.**

**- Nous deux … Ensemble ?**

**- Oui.**

Il sentait que MyungSoo pensait que c'était une sorte de machination du diable à son encontre, tout comme lui.

**- Je peux vous poser une question ?** Demanda SungYeol.

**- Faîtes toujours.**

**- Pourquoi nous deux ? Et pas d'autres mannequins ?**

**- Car j'ai eu un vrai coup de cœur en voyant cette photo. Et que je souhaiterai travailler avec exactement la même équipe. Mais vous êtes libres de refuser, bien sûr.**

**- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser un petit temps pour réfléchir ?**

**- Bien entendu.**

MyungSoo se leva et entraîna SungYeol dans une pièce adjacente. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et commença à parler.

**- Ecoute. Tu ne peux pas me voir en peinture, je ne peux pas te voir en peinture non plus. C'est réciproque. Mais il faudrait que nous soyons capables de mettre nos différends de côté sur notre lieu de travail.**

SungYeol resta silencieux.

**- Tu tiens vraiment à faire ce travail, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Ce serait l'occasion de m'entraîner à la photographie.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes te réorienter ?**

**- Si par malchance ma carrière de mannequin tournait court, j'aurais une autre carrière de tracée.**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Je suis comme toi, très peu enchanté de devoir faire équipe avec toi pour la deuxième fois…**

**- Je pense que nous devrions le faire.** Le coupa SungYeol.

**- Et… Pardon ?**

**- J'ai dit : Faisons-le.**

MyungSoo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

**- N'en tire pas de conclusions erronnées. Vois ça comme une expérience bénéfique. Ce que je pense que ce sera pour tous les deux. Tu améliores tes photographies grâce à l'expérience et ce sera une expérience pour moi, de me faire diriger par un photographe qui puisse se mettre à ma place car il aura vécu ça comme moi. On est gagnant tous les deux.**

**- Tu as raison.**

**- Alors allons leur dire notre réponse.**

Ils sortirent de la pièce et reprirent place dans leur siège respectif face au directeur de l'agence et au styliste.

**- Nous sommes d'accord pour faire ce photoshoot.**

Les deux amis eurent un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Bien. C'est parfait.**

**- SungYeol-sshi, vous devrez aller à sa boutique accompagné de votre styliste disons … Dans deux jours ? Et le photoshoot se fera ce weekend. On confirmera tout cela un peu plus tard, lors de la signature officielle des contrats.**

**- Je suis désolé mais il faut que je parte,** s'excusa le styliste. **Cependant, je suis ravi d'avoir su vous convaincre. Au revoir.**

Les deux mannequins se levèrent et saluèrent le styliste. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, le directeur de l'agence se tourna vers eux.

**- Bien… MyungSoo-sshi, SungYeol-sshi, je compte sur vous. Vous représentez l'agence. Ne faites pas mauvaise impression.**

**- A-t'on déjà fait mauvaise impression ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Non, mais …**

**- Alors il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.**

Sa voix était ferme et SungYeol lui-même fut surpris qu'il ose s'adresser à son patron de la sorte. Cependant, ce dernier ne releva pas et les congédia.

Les deux sortirent et prirent la route vers chez eux.

**- Tu aimes tant que ça la photographie ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu ne photographies que l'être humain ou les natures-morte aussi ?**

**- Les deux.**

**- Tu photographies le paysage ?**

**- Parfois…**

**- Je te montrerai un endroit magnifique à photographier si tu es gentil avec moi.**

MyungSoo le regarda, surpris.

**- Puisque nous sommes évidemment collés ensemble autant du point de vue professionnel que scolaire, autant tenter de nous entendre, non ?**

Il hocha la tête. SungYeol lui sourit. Ils continuèrent à marcher et ils furent surpris de voir des travaux dans leur chemin habituel pour rentrer chez eux. Ils s'approchèrent d'un ouvrier qui leur indiqua un autre chemin à prendre. Ils l'empruntèrent et furent surpris d'arriver pile devant la maison de MyungSoo.

- **Hum … C'est là que j'habite.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Bonne soirée.**

**- A toi aussi.**

Et MyungSoo rentra chez lui tandis que SungYeol marchait encore un peu. Puis il rentra chez lui et s'enferma. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

* * *

_Voila le second chapitre ;) _  
_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ _  
_A demain ? _

_Myinahla _


	31. La Grand-Mère, Le Retour

Le lendemain, pendant la récréation du soir, les garçons se rejoignirent après une journée sans aucune embrouille. SungYeol passa un bras autour des épaules de SungGyu et lui demanda.

**- Alors mon petit Hyung ?**

**- Oui, mon petit Yeollie ?**

**- Tu survis bien face à l'invasion de la grand-mère de WooHyun ?**

**- C'est l'horreur …**

**- De quoi ?** Demanda WooHyun qui venait d'arriver.

**- Ta grand-mère !**

**- Ah.**

WooHyun se mit à rire tout seul.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Apparemment, avoir volé mes hauts de pyjama ne lui allait pas.**

**- Et ?**

**- Cette fois-ci, elle s'attaque à mes hauts tout court !**

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

**- Quelle est l'excuse qu'elle a trouvée, cette fois-ci ?** Demanda Hoya.

**- « Mais mon garçon ils sont moches tes hauts. Ils ne te mettent pas du tout en valeur. »**

**- Il a pas tort…**murmura SungJong qui les avait rejoint.

SungGyu lui lança un regard noir.

**- Mais je m'en moque qu'ils sont moches, je les aime bien moi !**

**- Je vais t'en acheter moi, tu verras.**

**- J'ai le droit d'avoir peur ?**

**- Oui…** lui répondit SungYeol qui reçut un regard noir de SungJong.

**- Ta grand-mère est vraiment…**

**- Attendez, encore, si elle n'avait fait que ça !** dit WooHyun.

**- Quoi d'autre ?**

**- Le matin, je descends qu'une fois que j'ai mis un tee-shirt et que je suis totalement habillé. Elle est venue vers moi, m'a pincé les joues tellement fort que j'en ai encore mal et elle m'a mis une main aux fesses !** Expliqua SungGyu

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Ce n'est pas tout. Elle a osé faire un commentaire.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- « Bah quoi, je vérifie que tout est bien en place. »**

Là, ils repartirent dans un fou-rire et SungGyu était rouge de honte.

**- Elle est vraiment obsédée par SungGyu-Hyung !** Dit SungYeol.

**- Pire qu'elle ne l'était par MyungSoo…** Commenta WooHyun.

**- Elle est obsédée tout court !** Dit SungGyu.

Puis il se tourna vers SungYeol et MyungSoo.

**- Je suis certain que si vous venez dormir un jour et qu'elle est là, vous ne vous en sortiriez pas indemnes.**

**- Il n'a pas tort. Déjà qu'elle essaie de caser tout le monde, si vous venez, ca nous fera un peu de répit, puisqu'elle vous trouve si mignons ensemble.** Ajouta WooHyun.

SungYeol alla tenter de se planquer derrière DongWoo en tremblant légèrement.

**- Quoi, sa grand-mère te fait peur ?** Demanda ce dernier.

**- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point…**

La sonnerie retentit. Ils retournèrent en cours puis les quatre garçons partirent à leur heure de colle. SungGyu et WooHyun nettoyaient un placard à balai tandis que SungYeol et MyungSoo lavaient l'infirmerie en face.

**- Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle va encore inventer, cette fois-ci ?** demanda SungGyu.

**- Aucune idée, mais prépare-toi au pire.**

Ils parlèrent peu pendant cette heure de colle contrairement à MyungSoo et SungYeol qui semblaient avoir une conversation très animée dans l'infirmerie.

**- C'est… Du sang, ça ?**

**- Non, je ne crois pas…**

SungYeol recula, dégouté. Ils nettoyaient l'endroit et MyungSoo s'arrêta net.

**- Quoi ?**

**- L'infirmerie ferait un bon endroit pour un photoshoot.**

Le plus grand des deux observa les lieux.

**- Oui…**

**- En plus, quand il y'a du soleil, il y'a un très bon éclairage.**

**- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?**

**- J'ai souvent dû attérir ici. Basket oblige.**

**- En parlant de photoshoot, tu te sens prêt pour le notre ?**

**- Ca devrait aller, si tu ne fais pas de caprices de divas comme j'en ai déjà vu.**

**- Tu as déjà remarqué que je n'en faisais pas, non ?**

**- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on te choisit si souvent pour les photoshoots.**

La répartie de MyungSoo fit rire SungYeol.

**- Ca sent la pointe de jalousie.**

**- N'importe quoi !**

**- Ouai Ouai, nie le autant que tu veux.**

Ils continuèrent de travailler et bientôt, ils eurent finis. Ils se rejoignirent dans le hall et MyungSoo demanda à SungYeol.

**- C'est ce soir que tu dois aller voir le styliste avec SungJong.**

**- Ne.**

**- Si tu apprends une date, tiens-moi au courant.**

**- Araseo.**

**- Vous faites un photoshoot ensemble ?**

**- Plus ou moins …**

**- C'est-à-dire ?** Demanda WooHyun.

**- MyungSoo derrière l'appareil et moi en tant que mannequin.**

**- Aaah… Vous allez y arriver sans vous entretuer ?**

**- On essaiera.**

WooHyun passa un bras autour des épaules de SungGyu.

**- Waouh, y'a du progrès.**

**- Oui, mais enlève ton bras de là.**

**- Pas envie.**

SungYeol rit du comportement enfantin des deux garçons devant eux.

**- Mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, ils ont cessé de s'entretuer…** remarqua SungGyu.

**- C'est vrai… Ils nous cachent quelque chose.**

**- Ah non, ne deviens pas comme ta grand-mère !**

**- Tiens, quand on parle du loup …** murmura MyungSoo.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent Madame Nam et la grand-mère de WooHyun devant une grande voiture. Ils les saluaient. WooHyun retira instantanément son bras des épaules de SungGyu et les deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

**- Oh mes petits choux !**

**- Bonjour grand-mère.**

**- Bonjour madame !**

**- Ah, voici les plus beaux !**

**- Grand-mère…**

**- Alors les deux mannequins, toujours pas en couple ?**

**- GRAND MERE !**

**- Euh non, nous n'en avons pas l'intention…** dit MyungSoo.

**- Nous ? Tu parles déjà pour vous deux, c'est déjà bon signe.**

SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Bon,il faut que je vous laisse. Au revoir madame. A demain Gyu Hyung, WooHyun Hyung !**

SungYeol partait et MyungSoo fit pareil, prétextant un travail à faire.

**- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?** Demanda WooHyun.

**- On doit aller faire des commissions. Vous venez m'aider ? **Demanda la mère de WooHyun.

Les garçons n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Cependant, c'était un mercredi et le mercredi, les supermarchés sont toujours noirs de monde.

**- Les garçons, aidez grand-mère. Je m'occupe de pousser le caddie.**

Ils s'exécutèrent, n'ayant pas le choix. La grand-mère leur prit chacun un bras et ils l'aidèrent à marcher.

**- On sait tout de suite lequel est le bras le plus musclé.** Dit-elle, pinçant légèrement le biceps des deux garçons.

SungGyu ne releva pas, sachant parfaitement où elle venait en venir. Ils avancèrent et le caddie se remplissait petit à petit. Soudain, ils passèrent dans le rayon gel douche, où étaient exposés des quantités de lotions de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Elle tint à avancer au bout du rayon et les garçons l'aidèrent mais ils regrettèrent bien vite quand ils virent les quantités de préservatifs et autres objets du style. La grand-mère en saisit un paquet et le déposa dans le caddie.

**- Mais grand-mère, grand-père est mort il y'a des années…** Dit WooHyun.

**- Qui a dit que c'était pour moi ? D'ailleurs, je vais en prendre un deuxième paquet qui sera pour ta maman.**

**- Grand-mère, j'ai pas besoin de savoir ça…**

**- Peut-être pas besoin de savoir, mais besoin d'apprendre. T'en fais pas, tu y passeras un jour, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.** Dit-elle avec un coup d'œil appuyé vers SungGyu qui évitait son regard à tout prix.

**- Grand-mère, ça ne te regarde pas !**

Puis elle saisit un flacon de lubrifiant.

**- Grand-mère, sérieusement, repose ça.**

**- Pourquoi ? Ca peut toujours servir !**

**- Arrête de parler aussi fort, tous les gens du rayon nous regardent bizarrement.**

**- Bah quoi, ca leur fait quoi de savoir que MON PETIT FILS AIME UN GARCON ?**

Ils devinrent rouge tomate et fuyèrent le regard des gens.

**- Pour la énième fois depuis moins d'une semaine, SungGyu et moi ne sommes pas en couple !**

**- Faut pas le cacher, ça crève les yeux !**

**- Non, madame, sérieusement, je ne suis pas en couple avec votre petit-fils.**

**- Mais bien sur !**

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel. Qu'elle était bornée ! Elle déposa le flacon dans le caddie. WooHyun le saisit et le remit en rayon.

**- Vraiment grand-mère, ne dépense pas ton argent inutilement. Ca ne servira pas.**

**- Pourquoi ? Vous comptez le faire sans préparation ?**

**- Grand-mère, nous n'allons pas le faire du tout !**

WooHyun commençait vraiment à s'énerver tandis que SungGyu était exaspéré au plus haut point.

**- Maman, dis quelque chose !**

**- Je suis muette comme une tombe.**

**- Merci de ton soutien.**

**- Mais il ne faut pas avoir honte !** Dit la grand-mère en regardant SungGyu. **Vous êtes jeunes, il faut bien que vous vous amusiez !**

**- Grand-mère, ce n'est pas le genre d'amusement dont j'ai envie, tu vois.**

**- Mais profite de la vie tant que tu le peux ! Ce n'est pas à mon âge que tu pourras le faire. Crois-moi, je regrette ma jeunesse.**

**- Je n'en doute pas.**

**- Il faut tenter des expériences ! Tu sais, moi, à ton âge …**

**- Non, on ne veut vraiment pas savoir !**

Ils forcèrent la grand-mère à avancer. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'est le mouvement de tête de la grand-mère qui força Madame Nam à remettre le flacon dans le caddie. Ils avancèrent et réussirent à éviter le rayon fruits et légumes, connaissant l'état d'esprit de la grand-mère. Au bout d'une heure de bataille acharnée, ils passèrent en caisse. Eux qui pensaient avoir tout vu, le pire était à venir.  
En effet, la caissière faisait de l'œil à SungGyu et il lui souriait. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas être du goût de la grand-mère.

**- Il est beau, n'est ce pas ?**

**- P…Pardon ?** demanda la caissière, devenue rouge de gêne.

**- Je vous demandais si vous le trouviez beau.**

La caissière détourna le regard et continua à passer ses articles.

**- O…oui,** répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

**- Vous avez raison de le trouver beau. Je le trouve très beau aussi. Malheureusement, il n'est pas interessé par les filles mais par le jeune homme là-bas.** Dit-elle en pointant WooHyun qui était occupé à ranger les courses.

**- Non mais …**

Elle le fit taire d'un clin d'œil. SungGyu resta interdit. Ils quittèrent le magasin et partirent. Dans la voiture, un lourd silence était présent. SungGyu était en colère contre la grand-mère qui le regardait alors dans le rétroviseur.

**- Ne fais pas cette tête. Vous devriez me remercier, WooHyun et toi !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que cette fille vous aurait séparé.**

**- Elle ne nous aurait jamais séparés puisque nous n'avons jamais été ensemble.**

**- Et puis même, elle t'aurait brisé le cœur.**

**- Ça, je ne le saurais jamais…**

Ils arrivèrent chez WooHyun, aidèrent à décharger la voiture et les garçons montèrent dans la chambre. SungGyu se laissa tomber dans le lit, plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller, visiblement en colère. WooHyun, lui, ne savait quoi faire. Maladroitement, il frotta sa main dans le dos de SungGyu.

**- Je suis désolé…**

SungGyu retira sa tête de l'oreiller et regarda WooHyun.

**- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est ta grand-mère qui a quelque chose contre moi.**

Il ne trouva rien à dire. L'heure de manger arriva et à table, l'ambiance était lourde. Très lourde. SungGyu ne décrocha pas un mot. Il alla coucher directement après.

* * *

_En relisant ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de rire ^^ _  
_Sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête ? _

_La grand-mère me manipule xD _  
_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _

_Prochain chapitre dans quelques dizaines de minutes :) _


	32. L'Histoire de Madame Nam

WooHyun rejoignit rapidement SungGyu. Cependant, il tournait dans le lit, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir. Les heures passaient. Il était environ minuit quand il se décida à se lever et pour ne pas réveiller SungGyu, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusque la porte. Il l'ouvrit et la ferma en douceur et descendit les escaliers. Il eut la surprise de voir sa mère qui était encore levée. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit l'escalier grincer.

**- WooHyun mon chéri, une insomnie ?**

Il hocha la tête. Elle s'installa à table.

**- Un chocolat chaud, comme au bon vieux temps ?**

**- Oui, s'il te plait.**

Elle se leva et lui prépara. Une fois prêt, elle lui tendit.

**- Merci.**

**- Alors, raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse…**

**- Mais rien.**

**- Je t'ai fait. Alors je n'en crois pas un mot.**

WooHyun soupira. Malgré toutes ces années, elle était toujours capable de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert.

**- C'est ta grand-mère ?**

**- Oui. Et ce qu'elle fait subir à SungGyu.**

Madame Nam posa sa main sur celle de son fils.

**- Sérieusement maman, il ne fait même pas parti de la famille et grand-mère s'amuse à le torturer et à être possessive avec lui.**

Il soupira.

**- Ca devrait te faire plaisir puisque tu haïs tant SungGyu.**

**- Je ne le haïs pas. C'est juste qu'on ne trouve pas beaucoup de terrain d'entente.**

Madame Nam sourit gentiment à son fils.

**- J'ai enfin réussi à te le faire dire.**

**- De ?**

Sa mère ne répondit plus. WooHyun but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et continua :

**- D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas MyungSoo ? En plus lui voler ses hauts … Je ne sais pas, elle aurait pu être moins…**

**- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle lui vole les bas ?**

**- Non mais ça va pas ? !**

Madame Nam éclata de rire.

**- Là, SungGyu est fâché et je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire pour le calmer.**

**- J'ai une question à te poser.**

**- Va-y maman.**

**- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à le calmer ?**

WooHyun ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Madame Nam sourit et lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce. Soudain, des craquements dans les escaliers se firent entendre et SungGyu fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

**- Oh Annyeong !**

**- SungGyu, tu veux un chocolat chaud ?**

**- Je veux bien, merci.**

Madame Nam lâcha la main de son fils et lui en prépara une tasse.

**- Tu ne dors plus ?**

**- Non, c'était étrange, j'étais tout seul dans le lit.** Dit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

La mère de WooHyun qui tournait le dos avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se hâta de faire disparaître ce sourire de ses lèvres, se retourna et donna le chocolat à SungGyu.

**- Merci.**

SungGyu but une gorgée.

**- SungGyu.**

**- Oui madame ?**

**- Est-ce que la grand-mère de WooHyun t'a mis en colère ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Donne-moi ta main. Toi aussi WooHyun.**

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent.

**- Il est temps que je vous raconte quelque chose. A tous les deux. Vous m'écoutez ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bien. Au départ, le père de WooHyun et moi, on était amis, rien de plus. Il m'attirait un peu, je l'admets, mais j'avais déjà un petit ami dont j'étais amoureuse à l'époque. Un jour, on devait faire un travail à deux, alors il m'a emmené chez lui. Sa mère m'a accueillie chaleureusement, nous a laissé travailler. De temps en temps, elle revenait me poser des questions sur moi qui énervaient vraiment ton père, WooHyun. Ainsi, elle a appris que je n'étais pas seule. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie. Elle nous laissa travailler pour de bon. Mais à la fin de la journée, on n'avait pas fini notre travail, alors on avait convenu d'une date pour revenir travailler. Madame Nam m'invita à venir. Cependant, la fois d'après, mon petit copain avait insisté pour venir, car il était jaloux. On a travaillé, mais il n'arrêtait pas d'interrompre notre travail. Ta grand-mère, WooHyun, elle regardait en coin mais ne disait rien. Puis arrivé à un moment où ton père et mon amoureux de l'époque se disputaient et j'étais au milieu sans rien faire. Madame Nam lui a dit « Va t'en, tu vois bien qu'elle a des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de s'occuper de toi » Mais elle a dit ça d'un ton très strict, vous voyez les garçons. Il est parti, je n'avais pas fini mon travail alors je ne l'ai pas suivi.**

Les deux garçons écoutaient l'histoire avec un grand intérêt. Le regard de la mère de WooHyun passait de l'un à l'autre. Elle fit une légère pause.

**- Ensuite ?** Demanda WooHyun, curieux.

**- Le lendemain, je me suis disputée avec mon amoureux de l'époque. Une violente dispute où il m'a insulté de tous les noms parce que j'avais refusé de partir avec lui. Je l'ai giflé et je suis partie pleurer dans un coin.**

**- Oh l'enfoiré !** Réagit SungGyu.

Madame Nam sourit.

**- Ca, tu l'as dit SungGyu.**

**- Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?** Demanda SungGyu d'une voix timide.

**- Ensuite, le père de WooHyun est venu vers moi et m'a consolée, n'ayant même pas besoin que je lui explique l'histoire. Une fois que je m'étais calmée, il m'a saisi la main et m'a entraîné vers mon petit ami de l'époque. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse ça mais il lui a mis son poing dans la figure, lui cassant le nez.**

**- Nooon ?** L'interrompit WooHyun, les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

**- Si. Il lui a dit « Elle mérite tellement mieux que toi ». Résultat, ton père a été collé. Mon ex a été à l'hôpital. Et moi, je ne savais pas où aller alors je suis venue voir ta grand-mère. Elle m'a accueillie à bras ouvert alors que j'étais perdue. On a discuté et elle m'a posé la question « Alors, avec ton blaireau, c'est fini ? ». Je lui ai répondu que pour moi, ca l'était. Elle m'a sourit et elle m'a dit « C'est pas trop tôt. Je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture ». Elle m'a remontée le moral et ton père, WooHyun, est revenu de sa colle. Il semblait content de me voir. On a discuté et je suis rentrée chez moi.**

Elle but une gorgée de son propre chocolat.

**- Je venais chez les Nam tous les soirs après l'école, avec ton père qui ne disait rien. Je parlais avec sa mère et plus le temps passait aux côtés de lui, et plus j'étais confuse. Environ un mois plus tard, il y'a eu un orage terrible. Je devais rentrer chez moi mais mes parents n'avaient pas de voiture. Et la voiture des parents de WooHyun était hors service. Alors je suis restée dormir. Mais j'avais peur de l'orage alors je me suis réfugiée dans la chambre de ton père qui ne dormait pas encore. Il m'a accueillie à bras ouverts et m'a réconfortée. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras cette nuit-là. Probablement l'une des meilleures nuits de toute ma vie.**

Les garçons observaient la mère de WooHyun avec attention. Ses yeux pétillaient, ses joues étaient légèrement roses. Malgré le temps qui passait, elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de son mari.

**- Un jour, un peu plus tard, mon ex est revenu vers moi disant qu'il avait fait une connerie et qu'il voulait que je retourne avec lui. J'ai refusé. Il a voulu me frapper, ton père s'est interposé. Heureusement, nous étions dans un parc et des gens m'ont aidés à les séparer. J'ai ramené ton père chez lui en précisant à mon ex que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir, mon cœur était déjà pris. Tu aurais vu la tête de ta grand-mère quand ton père est revenu en sang !**

Elle riait légèrement.

**- Madame Nam commençait à le gronder, puis je lui ai expliqué l'histoire. Elle m'a donné une trousse de secours en me disant « Tu es la cause de sa bagarre, tu le soignes. » Alors je l'ai entrainé dans la salle de bain de sa propre maison, j'ai pris de quoi le soigner et je l'ai fait. Ton père m'apparut encore plus beau dans cet état, parce qu'il l'avait fait pour moi.**

Elle avoua cela en rougissant légèrement comme une jeune fille amoureuse. WooHyun et SungGyu se sentirent attendris par la pureté des sentiments de la maman de WooHyun.

**- Ensuite, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, il m'a demandé d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché mais j'ai tout de suite repéré qu'il y'avait une pointe de jalousie derrière « Et c'est qui le garçon qui a ton cœur ? ». Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. J'ai fini de le soigner, je me sentais fondre sous son regard mais je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Et je lui ai répondu « Ce n'est pas encore assez évident pour toi ? » et il n'a pas répondu… Mais j'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux, j'étais… Génée.**

La mère de WooHyun exposait ses sentiments avec une clarté que ca en était presque troublant pour WooHyun lui-même.

**- Il m'a forcée à le regarder. Droit dans les yeux. Et je n'ai pas su résister, je l'ai embrassé. Un baiser qui dura maximum trois secondes. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, j'ai voulu partir. J'ai descendu les escaliers en vitesse, salué aussi vite que possible madame Nam et je suis partie.**

**- Quoi ? Il t'a laissé partir** ? Demanda WooHyun.

**- Non. Justement non. Il pleuvait, je m'en souviens très bien. Je marchais le plus vite possible, m'insultant mentalement d'idiote pour avoir gâché notre si belle amitié avec mes sentiments stupides…**

**- Vos sentiments n'étaient pas stupides puisqu'ils étaient sincères.** Dit SungGyu.

WooHyun le regardait à présent. Il était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Il hocha la tête et reporta son regard vers sa mère. Dans un geste affectueux, elle leur ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

**- Merci, SungGyu.**

Il lui sourit.

**- Il m'a rattrapée par le poignet alors que je voulais partir. J'ai tenté de me libérer mais il m'a tiré un coup sec vers lui. Je me suis retrouvé en face de lui, ses yeux dans les miens. Et là, il m'a embrassé. J'ai crû mourir de bonheur ce jour-là. Vraiment.**

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux rien que d'y repenser.

**- Depuis, on ne s'est plus quittés. Il m'a donné un adorable fils. Je suis heureuse.**

WooHyun lui sourit.

**- Et la grand-mère de WooHyun dans l'histoire ?**

**- Hé bien, quelques années plus tard, j'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Vous vous souvenez l'épisode de l'orage ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ta grand-mère avait crevé les pneus de la voiture avec un clou exprès pour que je reste. Et elle m'a influencée, elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur mes véritables sentiments pour ton père.**

Madame Nam se leva.

**- Sache, Nam WooHyun, que ta grand-mère ne fait jamais rien sans un but concret en tête.**

**- Vous dîtes qu'elle me pousse vers WooHyun dans un but précis ?**

**- Oui.**

**- A part vouloir nous pourrir la vie à tous les deux, je vois pas…** murmura WooHyun.

**- Quand tu auras ouvert tes yeux, peut-être que tu verras ce qu'elle voit.**

**- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle voit ?**

**- A toi de le découvrir.**

Elle lâcha la main de son fils et celle de SungGyu, leur fit un baiser sur le front chacun et leur dit bonne nuit. WooHyun et SungGyu finirent leur chocolat et retournèrent dans le lit.

**- WooHyun ?**

**- Oui, SungGyu ?**

**- Il y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.**

WooHyun se tourna vers SungGyu.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Figure-toi que je me pose exactement la même question.**

**- WooHyun ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Ta grand-mère est bizarre.**

**- Je sais.**

Ils rirent et s'endormirent, rêvant de vivre le même amour que celui que Madame Nam avait vécu.

* * *

_Avouez, vous avez cru que ça serait l'histoire de la grand-mère ... Eh bah planté xD  
Sinon, avouez ...Cette grand-mère est futée xD_

_A demain pour la suite :D _  
_Je sens que vous allez me détester ... _


	33. L'Accident

La fin de semaine arriva très vite et le weekend leur tendit les bras. Le samedi matin, WooHyun entraîna à nouveau SungGyu à leur match de basket où il y retrouva Hoya, DongWoo et à sa grande surprise SungYeol. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là, il lui répondit qu'il s'ennuyait parce qu'il avait été victime d'une insomnie due à l'excitation pour son photoshoot l'après-midi même. Alors il s'était décidé à venir. SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel, n'en croyant rien. Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Le match à peine fini, SungYeol s'éclipsa pour aller rejoindre SungJong pour se préparer pour le photoshoot. Ils y allèrent ensemble, joyeusement.  
Une fois sur place, SungJong ne tarissait pas d'éloge envers le créateur de mode. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, ayant visiblement les même goûts en matière de mode. Ils donnèrent des tenues à SungYeol et attendirent MyungSoo qui arriva un peu en retard. Il s'excusa et tous montèrent dans un grand van pour se rendre sur le lieu du photoshoot, situé à l'autre extrémité de Séoul. Ils s'arrêtèrent après un trajet silencieux devant une grande villa avec piscine. Tous descendirent du van. La créateur leur expliqua la situation :

**- Voila, ce photoshoot se fera au bord de la piscine. C'est une façon de marquer la fin de l'été qui approche à grand pas. Il y'aura des feuilles mortes autour de SungYeol pour symboliser l'automne. De plus, tes tenues sont marrons, couleur de l'automne. Les lunettes de soleil et la piscine jouent le rôle de contraste.**

**- Bien.**

**- Prêt ?**

**- Oui.**

MyungSoo saisit son appareil, et SungYeol s'était changé. Le créateur et SungJong se tenaient à l'écart pour ne pas gêner le photoshoot. SungYeol se plaça à côté de la piscine.

**- SungYeol, alors … **Commença MyungSoo après avoir vu le projet.** Passe-toi une main dans les cheveux et l'autre, mets-la dans ta poche.**

Il s'exécuta.

**- Maintenant, fais une moue. Ouai, comme ça.**

Un clic se fit entendre.

**- Mets toi de profil .**

Un autre clic.

**- Rapproche toi de la piscine et croise les jambes.**

Un autre. MyungSoo s'arrêta pour regarder ses photos. Puis il reprit. Le photoshoot se déroulait sans aucun accident notoire. Jusqu'à …

**- SungYeol. Ta main, à droite. Non, plus à droite. Non, ca c'est à gauche.**

SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Là, c'est mieux ?**

Les personnes présentes pouvaient sentir son agacement.

**- Non, pas encore assez à droite.**

Il décala sa main. MyungSoo commençait aussi à s'énerver, alors il prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha du mannequin qui semblait très contrarié aussi. Il lui saisit la main et la plaça à l'endroit où il la voulait.

**- Si t'es pas foutu de savoir placer ta main, je me demande pourquoi on t'a choisi comme mannequin.**

SungYeol s'énervait encore plus.

**- Et toi, si t'es pas foutu de bien diriger le mannequin, je me demande pourquoi on t'a choisi comme photographe.**

**- T'as dis quoi ?**

**- T'es sur que tu as besoin de que je répètes ou tu m'as très bien compris ?**

**- Joue pas à ça avec moi !**

**- Toi non plus, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! J'ai fais plus de couvertures, et de défilé que tu n'en as fais sur le même laps de temps. Alors ne viens pas remettre en doute mes talents de mannequin.**

**- Tous des aveugles.**

Il reçut une gifle en pleine figure. MyungSoo se retourna et s'apprêtait à lui en donner une à son tour quand SungJong s'interposa.

**- Les mecs, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Reprenez le travail sérieusement, c'est le mieux à faire autant pour l'image de l'agence que pour votre image personnelle.**

MyungSoo se calma et retourna vers l'appareil photo. SungYeol replaça son bras comme il l'était et tentait de se calmer par de profondes inspirations. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux calmés et que SungJong ai expliqué la situation au créateur, le photoshoot reprit. Cependant, seulement pour quelques minutes.

**- Maintenant, un plan en action. Il faut que tu sautes.**

SungYeol sauta et la photo fut prise. Cependant, ses pieds se posèrent sur une feuille, le mannequin perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau. SungJong poussa un cri.

**- Pourquoi il ne remonte pas ?** Demanda MyungSoo au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Il ne sait pas nager !** S'exclama SungJong.

Le visage de MyungSoo changea de couleur. Il posa son appareil photo, retira sa veste et sans réfléchir, il plongea.

* * *

_Oh :O _

_Vous me détestez, n'est ce pas ? _  
_Ca ne m'étonnerait pas ! _  
_Après tout, il faut de l'action dans les deux sens : Bon et mauvais ! _

_La suite tout à l'heure __:D _


	34. Situation D'Urgence

Le temps semblait interminable pour SungJong qui tremblait comme une feuille. Puis MyungSoo sortit de l'eau, un SungYeol inconscient dans les bras. Il le déposa sur le rebord de la piscine et en sortit lui-même. Il cria à SungJong :

**- Appelle une ambulance. Je crois qu'il s'est cogné la tête au fond de la piscine.**

SungJong bondit sur son portable et d'une voix totalement paniquée, appela les secours. MyungSoo, lui, s'approcha à nouveau de SungYeol et lui tapa les joues. Puis il mit son oreille au niveau du nez du mannequin. Il ne respirait presque plus. Il saisit son poignet et vérifia son pouls.

**- Son pouls est faible, il ne respire presque plus.**

Il pencha légèrement la tête de l'inconscient en arrière, puis commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche. Il souffla dans sa bouche en lui bouchant le nez à plusieurs reprises, puis ils croisa ses mains et avec l'aide de sa paume de main, il fit des pressions sur le thorax de SungYeol qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

**- Allez, réveille toi ! SungYeol, réveille toi !**

Il recommença l'opération à plusieurs reprises, vérifiant à chaque fois le pouls. SungJong pleurait à chaude larme et le créateur de mode semblait vraiment paniqué.  
Au bout de dix minutes et d'un nombre incalculable de bouche à bouche et de massage cardiaque, MyungSoo fit un nouveau bouche à bouche et le dos de SungYeol se plia. Le photographe tourna immédiatement la tête de l'inconscient vers la droite et de l'eau s'échappa de sa bouche. Il toussait mais ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas. Il respirait de façon saccadée. C'est à ce moment là que l'ambulance arriva. Deux ambulanciers sortirent le brancard et placèrent SungYeol avec précaution dessus. Ils l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance et dirent :

**- Vous. Venez avec nous.**

MyungSoo hocha la tête et grimpa dans l'ambulance à côté de SungYeol. Il lui tenait le poignet comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie. Il était sous aide respiratoire. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital en une dizaine de minutes. Des médecins prirent aussitôt SungYeol en charge.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- On était en plein photoshoot. Je lui ai demandé de sauter en l'air, il y'avait une feuille sous ses pieds, il est tombé dans la piscine derrière.**

**- La profondeur de la piscine ?**

**- Je ne sais pas … Deux mètres… Deux mètres dix…**

**- Il est resté sous l'eau combien de temps ?**

**- Moins d'une minute… Il va s'en sortir ?**

Le docteur hocha la tête.

**- On l'emmène en salle de réanimation. On vous dira quand vous pourrez venir.**

**- Merci.**

SungJong arriva derrière, choqué.

**- Tu es tout seul ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Il est parti reporter l'accident à l'agence.**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer. Tu vas attraper la mort.**

MyungSoo refusa tout net. Les garçons attendirent.

Pendant ce temps, dans le studio de danse, la musique se faisait entendre. DongWoo et Hoya répétaient leur chorégraphie pour la énième fois de la journée quand le portable d'Hoya sonna. Il lit le nom : « SungJong ».

**- Allo ?**

**- Hy….Hyung ?**

**- SungJong, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Hoya, inquiet.

**- C'est SSungYeol-Hyuuung…**

Hoya pâlit et se tourna vers DongWoo qui le regardait entendit son frère renifler dans le téléphone.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a avec SungYeol ?**

**- Il a eu un accident …**

**- QUOI ?!**

**- Viens vite !**

**- Vous êtes où ?**

**- J'ai déjà appelé l'ambulance. Ils sont à l'hôpital de Séoul. Je suis en route.**

**- On arrive.**

Hoya raccrocha.

**- DongWoo. SungYeol a eu un accident…**

**- Qu…Quoi ?!**

Ce fut le tour de DongWoo de changer de couleur.

**- Il est à l'hôpital.**

Ce dernier se mit à trembler et les larmes commençaient à embuer son regard. Hoya éteignit la chaine Hi-Fi, prit leur sac et saisit la main de DongWoo, lui caressa doucement le visage et lui dit :

**- Allons y.**

Ensemble, ils partirent vers l'hôpital.

Sur le même laps de temps, SungGyu était chez WooHyun en train de faire ses devoirs. WooHyun, lui, faisait une sieste suite à son match du matin même. Soudain, le portable de SungGyu se mit à sonner.

**- Allo DongWoo… QUOI ? T'es sérieux ? … Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? … Où ? … J'arrive tout de suite.**

SungGyu sentit son cœur se serrer. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Il s'approcha de WooHyun qui était encore endormi. Il le secoua légèrement.

**- WooHyun…**

**- Hum…**

**- WooHyun, s'il te plait…**

Sa voix était suppliante et brisée. WooHyun ouvrit instantanément les yeux quand il s'en rendit compte.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- SungYeol a eu un accident. Il est à l'hôpital avec MyungSoo et SungJong.**

**- OH MON DIEU !**

Il se redressa. Les yeux de SungGyu étaient embués. Il le prit dans ses bras et SungGyu se laissa faire. Il pleura tout son saoul sur l'épaule de WooHyun qui lui frottait le dos. La mère de WooHyun monta les escaliers à ce moment là. Elle ouvrit la porte et les vit comme ça.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, SungGyu, mon chou ?**

**- SungYeol son meilleur ami est à l'hôpital.**

La bouche de madame Nam s'ouvrit dans un « o » parfait.

**- Je vous emmène à l'hôpital.**

SungGyu s'écarta de WooHyun et acquiesça. WooHyun enfila un haut et ils partirent en direction de la voiture. SunGyu monta à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que WooHyun monta à l'avant à côté de sa mère. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, WooHyun surveillait SungGyu dans le rétroviseur. Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, SungGyu bondit hors de la voiture, remercia Madame Nam et partit en courant vers l'entrée. WooHyun courut derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir et WooHyun repéra MyungSoo et SungJong assis sur une chaise dans le hall à côté d'une porte. Ils s'approchèrent alors d'eux.

MyungSoo releva la tête et vit SungGyu et WooHyun. Il se leva et sans qu'il s'y attende, SungGyu le prit dans ses bras. Il était presque tétanisé et SungGyu le lâcha. Il fit un câlin à SungJong et WooHyun prit la parole :

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- On était en train de faire le photoshoot… On s'est disputé… je me suis énervé, il m'en a collé une, SungJong s'est interposé, on a repris le photoshoot. Je lui ai demandé de faire une photo en mouvement … Mais …**

Sa voix se brisa légèrement. WooHyun posa une main sur l'épaule de MyungSoo pour l'encourager à parler.

**- Mais j'avais pas vu qu'il y'avait une feuille morte à ses pieds… Il a glissé … Il est tombé dans la piscine…**

**- DANS LA PISCINE ?!** S'écria SungGyu. **MAIS IL NE SAIT PAS NAGER !**

**- Au bout d'un moment … il ne remontait pas… Et SungJong m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas nager…**

Plus aucun mot ne franchit la gorge de MyungSoo.

**- MyungSoo,** reprit SungGyu, **va te changer, tu es trempé.**

**- Non… Je …**

**- Tu veux savoir s'il va bien avant ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- File te changer, s'il y'a du changement, je prendrai le portable de WooHyun et je t'appellerai. Va te changer, par pitié.**

MyungSoo refusa. C'est ce moment que choisirent DongWoo et Hoya pour arriver. Hoya fonça directement sur son petit frère qui pleura à nouveau dans ses bras. DongWoo posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de MyungSoo et regarda SungGyu droit dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. WooHyun détourna le regard.

**- Je raccompagne MyungSoo.**

**- Araseo.** Répondit SungGyu.

WooHyun attrapa le bras de MyungSoo et le traîna de force hors de l'hôpital. Ils allèrent chez lui et il se changea. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, WooHyun se contentant d'avoir un bras autour des épaules de MyungSoo pour lui montrer son soutien et pour celui-ci, c'était amplement suffisant. Le portable de WooHyun sonna .

**- Allo SungGyu ? … Oui … D'accord, on arrive.**

MyungSoo lui lança un regard curieux.

**- SungYeol est sorti de réanimation.**

* * *

_Etant donné que je ne sais pas si demain j'aurai le temps de vous poster les deux chapitres, je pense les poster ce soir ..._

_Que pensez vous de la tournure des choses ? _


	35. Dans La Chambre

Quand ils arrivèrent, les garçons étaient déjà tous autour de SungYeol. Il était inanimé mais les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers, selon la machine. Il était toujours sous assistance respiratoire. MyungSoo mit à peine un pied dans la pièce qu'il fut victime d'un SungGyu un peu trop émotif.

**- MyungSoo, merci.**

**- Merci ?**

**- Tu as sauvé la vie de Yeollie. Merci.**

MyungSoo lui frotta le dos et SungGyu le libéra. DongWoo fit pareil et retourna auprès d'Hoya. SungJong s'était déjà endormi, surement épuisé par les évènements de la journée.

**- Comment il va ?**

**- Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille. C'est tout.**

Le médecin entra dans la pièce :

**- Oh, il y'a du monde. Qui a fait les premiers soins au patient ?**

**- C'est moi**. Dit MyungSoo.

**- Je ne peux que vous féliciter. Vous avez sauvé une vie.**

MyungSoo ne savait quoi dire. Il avait sauvé SungYeol. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas tout à fait content ?

**- Il se réveillera quand ?**

**- On ne sait pas. Dans plusieurs heures, je pense.**

**- D'accord, merci docteur.**

**- De rien. Au revoir.**

MyungSoo s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda. Il faisait noir à présent. Les étoiles dansaient dans le ciel. Les lampadaires donnaient un effet spécial à la vue qu'il avait. Il trouvait ça beau. Il sortit son appareil photo et photographia le ciel. Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-** On rentre. SungJong est endormi.**

Il vit Hoya qui parlait , et DongWoo qui portait SungJong sur son dos. Il hocha la tête.

**- Tu nous tiens au courant ?**

**- Aucun souci, Hyung.**

Il lui fit un bref câlin et ils partirent. Il regarda SungYeol. Qu'il était pâle ! Il avait retrouvé quelques couleurs mais il était toujours d'une pâleur à faire peur. Il le revoyait dans l'eau, et lorsqu'il se battait pour le sortir de là. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

**- MyungSoo, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi te reposer. Ta journée a dû être particulièrement éprouvante.** Lui dit WooHyun.

**- Non, je vais très bien.**

**- Tu es sur ?**

**- Oui.**

Quand son regard croisa celui de WooHyun, il vit SungGyu, qui tenait la main de SungYeol. Il était endormi.

**- Ce que tu as fait est vraiment bien, tu sais.**

**- Je sais …**

**- Alors pourquoi tu agis comme si ça ne l'était pas ?**

**- J'aurais dû être plus attentif, ne pas me disputer avec lui… Peut-être que j'aurais pu éviter ça…**

WooHyun se leva et posa ses mains sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

**- MyungSoo. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

**- Et qui aurait put prédire qu'il ne savait pas utiliser ses grandes jambes pour nager ?**

Des larmes de colère dévalaient les joues de MyungSoo qui les essuya rageusement. Il craquait à présent. WooHyun s'approcha encore plus et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Si je ne m'étais pas mis en colère, peut-être que j'aurai vu cette feuille… je n'aurai pas dû lui dire de faire cette pose…**

**- Chut. Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'y es pour rien.**

**- Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ?**

**- Il va se réveiller. Il est dans une phase de sommeil.**

**- Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais…**

**- Ne dis plus rien. Va t'asseoir là bas pour te reposer.**

WooHyun lui indiqua un siège à côté du lit de SungYeol où il se rendit. WooHyun prit un siège près de SungGyu, le mit contre le mur et s'endormit. MyungSoo murmura **« Je suis désolé »** à l'oreille de SungYeol, déposa un baiser sur son front, retourna sur son siège et s'endormit à son tour.

Quand SungYeol se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se levait seulement, donnant au ciel une teinte rosée absolument magnifique. Il sentit une pression sur sa main droite. Il regarda et vit SungGyu, endormi juste à côté de lui qui avait emmêlés leurs doigts. Un peu plus loin se trouvait WooHyun qui semblait avoir guetté une partie de la nuit. Il se sentit déçu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait horriblement déçu.  
Il avait une perfusion à sa main gauche et il avait toujours ce masque à oxygène qui l'aidait à respirer. Il se sentait confus. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Et tout lui revint en tête : Le photoshoot, la dispute et il se sentait couler. Il avait à peine eu le temps de sentir des bras entourer sa taille que la noirceur l'entoura et il s'évanouit. Le mannequin porta une main à son front. Il se sentit à nouveau fatigué et se laissa retomber sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, une heure devait être passée. SungGyu lui tenait toujours la main. Rien n'avait changé dans la pièce. SungYeol bougea la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir MyungSoo assis sur un siège à côté de lui, endormi. Il le scrutait du regard. Il avait l'air vraiment innocent. Son regard ne pouvait pas le lâcher.

**- Ils ont tous insisté pour rester. Surtout ce jeune homme.**

SungYeol tourna la tête et vit un docteur qui pointait MyungSoo du doigt.

**- Vous lui devez une fière chandelle. C'est lui qui vous a sauvé.**

Le docteur s'approcha de lui et vérifia que tout allait bien.

**- On peut vous enlever le masque à oxygène. Je repasserai plus tard pour voir pour la perfusion.**

Le docteur lui enleva le masque à oxygène et SungYeol se sentit un peu plus faible d'un coup.

**- Merci docteur.**

Le docteur hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. SungYeol laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Il tourna la tête et vit WooHyun qui s'éveillait. Ce dernier papillona des yeux puis murmura :

**- Enfin réveillé !**

**- Annyeong WooHyun-Hyung !** lui murmura-t'il en échange. **Qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous là ?**

**- Te plains pas, on est moins nombreux qu'hier. SungJong a prévenu Hoya qui a prévenu DongWoo qui a prévenu SungGyu qui m'a prévenu et nous sommes venus. Mais SungJong tombait de fatigue ici à attendre que tu te réveilles, alors Hoya et DongWoo l'ont raccompagnés.**

**- Et … ?**

SungYeol pointa MyungSoo. WooHyun se leva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit et continua en murmurant pour ne pas réveiller les endormis :

**- Il ne t'a presque pas quitté depuis l'accident. Il t'a fait les premiers soins. Il est monté dans l'ambulance avec toi. Il a attendu de tes nouvelles dans le couloir avec SungJong, il a subi les questions des médecins et de nous tous. J'ai dû le traîner chez lui pour qu'il se change. Il ne voulait vraiment pas partir.**

SungYeol hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur MyungSoo jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose bouger au niveau de sa main.

- **SungGyu**, continua WooHyun, **a été énormément affecté par ce qui t'es arrivé. C'est pourquoi il s'est endormi en te tenant la main. Juste pour te montrer qu'il était là.**

Le mannequin regarda son meilleur ami avec tendresse et il eut un léger sourire. Puis il reporta son regard dans celui de WooHyun où il y vit un mélange de tendresse, de joie et … De jalousie ?

**- On a attendu toute la nuit après toi. On peut dire que tu nous auras collé la trouille.**

Il rit doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux du patient.

**- WooHyun ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je suis désolé…**

**- Ce n'est rien, repose toi.**

Une personne se mit à bouger. Il regarda à sa droite et vit SungGyu qui se redressa.

**- Yeollie !**

Il lui sauta littéralement dessus.

**- Hyuuuung ! arrête, tu m'étouffes !**

SungGyu se remit normalement sur sa chaise sans lâcher la main du mannequin.

**- Tu nous a collé une de ces frayeurs… T'as intérêt à prendre des cours de natation, c'est clair ?**

**- Oui, maman …** soupira SungYeol.

Il vit SungGyu regarder WooHyun et une légère teinte rouge vint s'installer sur ses joues, presque invisible. Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de SungYeol.

**- Désolé de t'avoir fait rester ici cette nuit, WooHyun.**

**- Ce n'est rien. Et puis, y'avait Myung' aussi…**

**- Tu devrais le remercier. C'est lui qui est allé te chercher sous l'eau, qui t'a fait le massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche…** Dit SungGyu à SungYeol.

**- Le bouche à bouche ?**

**- Oui.**

WooHyun et SungGyu observèrent SungYeol dont le visage passa par diverses teintes en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il devint livide, puis il devint rouge tomate jusqu'à reprendre sa teinte naturelle.

**- Tu sais,** continua WooHyun, **c'est quand tu poses tes lèvres sur celles de quelqu'un d'autre, tu lui bouches le nez, et tu souffles dans sa bouche afin qu'il puisse respirer…**

Le manège des couleurs continua sur le visage du patient. Les deux semblaient s'amuser à le faire changer de couleur.

**- C'est tellement bon de te revoir avec des couleurs, Yeollie.** Dit SungGyu.

Il lui tira la langue. SungGyu et WooHyun virent MyungSoo ouvrir les yeux et déclarèrent.

**- Bon, nous, on doit rentrer. On va prévenir les autres. A plus tard !**

SungGyu déposa un baiser sur le front de SungYeol et WooHyun le salua et tous les deux disparurent de la pièce.

* * *

_Encore un chapitre ;) _


	36. Discussion

SungYeol sourit de la stupidité des deux garçons qui venaient de partir. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux croisèrent immédiatement ceux de MyungSoo qui le scrutaient.

**- Salut.**

**- Salut.**

L'ambiance entre eux était gênée. Il y'eut un silence où ils ne firent rien d'autre que s'observer puis ils parlèrent en même temps.

**- Ecoute …**

Ils se regardèrent et se grattèrent le sommet de la tête.

**- Je suis désolé.**

Ils s'étaient excusés en même temps. SungYeol observait MyungSoo avec de gros yeux ronds.

**- Pourquoi tu es désolé ? Je suis censé être celui qui l'est, pas toi !**

**- Si… Si je ne m'étais pas disputé avec toi, si j'avais fait plus attention …**

**- MyungSoo…**

**- Et si je ne t'avais pas dit de faire cette pause, rien ne …**

**- MYUNGSOO !**

MyungSoo se tut instantanément. SungYeol lui fit signe de s'approcher, il s'exécuta.

**- Tu n'as pas à être désolé de tout ça. Les disputes, c'est notre quotidien non ? C'est un coup du hasard, c'est tout …**

SungYeol fixait MyungSoo droit dans les yeux. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

**- Et je voulais te dire … Merci..**

**- Merci ?**

**- Merci pour m'avoir sorti de l'eau, merci pour les premiers soins…**

A l'évocation des premiers soins, le patient se mit à bouger de façon malaisée sur le lit. Il rougit légèrement.

**- Merci quoi !**

Le ton sur lequel il avait conclut ses remerciements fit rire MyungSoo.

**- Et je suis désolé… Je n'aurai pas dû te gifler.**

**- Ce n'est rien.**

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux garçons.

**- Tu … Tu es resté ici combien de temps ?**

**- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je suis juste parti cinq minutes me changer.**

**- D'accord. Mais … Pourquoi ? Après tout, nous ne sommes même pas amis.**

**- Je dois t'avouer que … J'en sais rien.**

La réplique du mannequin/Photographe fit sourire l'autre mannequin.

**- Qui aurait cru qu'un mec aux jambes aussi longues ne sache pas nager ?**

**- Hey !**

**- C'est vrai !**

A peine quelques minutes après leurs excuses, les revoilà à se chamailler.

**- Qui aurait crû que tu aurais sauvé ton pire ennemi ?**

**- Certainement pas moi.**

Le silence fit son retour. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à grand bruit et DongWoo fit son apparition avec SungJong et Hoya. Ce dernier sauta sur SungYeol.

**- Hyung tu m'étrangles !**

**- Oh pardon …**

Il desserra son emprise sur son meilleur ami puis lui colla un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

**- Aïe !**

**- Ne nous refais plus jamais ça !** Le gronda DongWoo.

**- Il a passé sa soirée à pleurer…** Précisa Hoya.

**- Oh. Désolé, Hyungs.**

SungJong se tenait dans un coin.

**- SungJonggie ?**

**- SungYeol-hyung …**

Les larmes dévalèrent à nouveau ses yeux. Il s'approcha du lit et fit un câlin à son hyung.

**- Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû réagir, j'aurai dû plonger pour te sauver … j'étais tétanisé, j'ai rien pût faire. Pardonne-moi.**

SungJong se mit à genoux.

**- Lee SungJong, relève-toi tout de suite. Sinon, je me lève et je te botte les fesses.**

SungJong releva la tête.

**- TOUT DE SUITE !**

Il s'exécuta.

**- Écoute-moi bien. Tu vas arrêter de pleurer et être content, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas mort, grâce à MyungSoo. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. On est d'accord ?**

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**- Bien.**

**- Où sont SungGyu et WooHyun ?**

**- Ils sont retournés chez eux il n'y a même pas une heure.**

**- Ah, araseo.**

MyungSoo se leva et s'approcha de la sortie.

**- Où tu vas ?** Lui demanda SungYeol.

**- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**- Rien, je …**

Il ouvrit la porte.

**- Kajima* !** s'exclama le patient.

MyungSoo se retourna vers lui :

**- Tu as dit quoi ?**

SungYeol rougit et dit :

**- Ramène moi un chocolat !**

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de MyungSoo qui disparut derrière la porte. Puis il reporta son regard sur SungJong qui le fixait avec un air taquin.

**- Oh ça va toi, hein !**

Hoya et DongWoo étaient dans leur petit monde. WooHyun et SungGyu arrivèrent vers les 9h. MyungSoo revint avec le chocolat pour SungYeol et le médecin revint aussi. Il leur annonça que SungYeol devait rester là jusqu'au lendemain matin. Puis tous partirent sauf MyungSoo. SungYeol se sentait encore faible alors il s'endormait.

MyungSoo, quant à lui, regardait SungYeol dormir. Il avait eu tellement peur. Jamais il ne lui avouerait à voix haute. Non, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Il plaça les couvertures au dessus du patient et il regarda ses lèvres. Les lèvres qu'il avait touché la veille pour le sauver. Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit un jour qu'il devrait sauver Lee SungYeol, il lui aurait ri à la figure. Non seulement le sauver, mais aussi lui faire du bouche à bouche. Il secoua la tête. Il devait cesser de penser à ça.

SungYeol se réveilla aux alentours de midi. Son estomac criait famine. La porte s'ouvrit et la dame qui apportait les repas lui donna le sien. Elle lui sourit et lui donna son plateau. Il la remercia et la laissa partir. Puis le médecin arriva encore une fois.

**- Il ne vous lâche vraiment pas.**

SungYeol regarda MyungSoo qui dormait. Il sourit.

**- C'est votre petit ami ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Il est votre petit ami.**

SungYeol rougit et pâlit.

**- A .. Aniyo !**

Il secouait ses mains dans tous les sens. Le médecin sourit.

**- Je vois.**

Il l'ausculta et il saisit son stéthoscope.

**- Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas votre petit ami ?**

**- Certain. Il n'est rien pour moi.**

Le cœur de SungYeol se mit à battre plus vite et le médecin sourit à nouveau.

**- Pourtant, il semblerait que votre cœur dise le contraire…**

Le mannequin baissa la tête, légèrement furieux contre ce cœur qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

**- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça restera un secret entre nous.**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, enleva la perfusion et le laissa.

**- Bonne journée.**

Il le remercia et regarda MyungSoo. Ce médecin était fou … n'est ce pas ? Il en voulait à ce cœur d'envoyer des signaux contraires à ceux que sa tête envoyait. Il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier … Si ?

C'est la tête pleine d'incertitude que SungYeol se rendormit.

* * *

Lexique : **Kajima**= Ne t'en vas pas, Ne pars pas.

* * *

_Je poste 4 chapitres parce que demain, je serai très occupée. Désolée. _

_Je mettais en forme le texte en écoutant 얼마나 좋을까 [How Nice It Would Be] de LunaFly. Je vous recommande vivement la chanson & le groupe Ils sont magiques. _

_Je vous dis, à Samedi ? _

_Myinahla _


	37. L'Au Revoir de la Grand-Mère

Le soir-même, SungGyu et WooHyun étaient rentrés chez WooHyun. Ils virent une valise au pied de la porte. Ils levèrent la tête et virent la grand-mère de WooHyun qui disait au revoir aux parents de ce dernier. Puis elle se tourna vers eux.

**- Comment va ton ami ?**

**- Il est tiré d'affaire. Grâce à MyungSoo.**

**- Je vous le dis, ils finiront ensemble ces petits !**

La grand-mère avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle frappa dans ses mains en signe de satisfaction.

**- Plus qu'à laisser le temps faire son travail !**

**- Grand-mère, s'il te plait …**

**- Oui, mon petit WooHyunnie ?**

**- Laisse-les.**

La grand-mère regarda WooHyun de haut en bas.

**- Tu as surement raison. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec toi et ton futur petit ami…**

SungGyu ne se sentait absolument pas concerné jusqu'à ce que la grand-mère le fixe droit dans les yeux.

**- Quoi ? Vous croyez encore que WooHyun et moi, on … Non, vous faites fausse route.**

**- On verra lequel de nous deux est le plus sur une fausse route.** Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

SungGyu eut une envie subite de se cacher derrière WooHyun qu'il réprima comme il put et ne prêtait plus attention aux frissons qui avaient envahi son corps.

**- Au fait !** lui dit la grand-mère. **Tu vois, depuis que tu n'as plus tes stupides hauts de pyjamas, tu es plus à l'aise avec ton corps non ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ne le nie pas. Ca se voit.**

L'aîné des deux garçons rougit violemment.

**- Et puis, mon petit WooHyunnie peut t'observer librement. Il a un beau corps, n'est ce pas ?**

Ce fut au tour de WooHyun de rougir violemment. La mère de WooHyun se mordait le poing pour ne pas éclater de rire.

**- Bon, je dois y aller. J'espère que quand je reviendrai, il y'aura eu du changement ! Sinon …**

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, les garçons avaient compris. Ils avaient compris que ce qu'elle avait infligé à SungGyu était minime. Elle leur fit un baiser bien baveux sur la joue chacun et lança à SungGyu :

**- Prends soin de mon petit fils, je t'ai à l'œil !**

**- Grand-mère, on est pas en …**

**- Tu veux vraiment me briser le cœur ?**

WooHyun et SungGyu levèrent les yeux au ciel en parfaite synchronisation face à l'air faussement choqué de la grand-mère.

**- A très vite mes bouts de choux !**

Les deux furent légèrement choqués.

**- Bouts de choux ? On a dépassé l'âge, non ?**

**- Je crois qu'elle est coincée dans le temps …** Dit WooHyun en soupirant.

La mère de WooHyun se tourna vers eux et leur dit d'une petite voix :

**- Si vous avez faim, il reste du kimchi dans le frigo.**

**- Merci … Mais je vais juste aller me doucher et aller dormir. Demain, on a cours.** Dit SungGyu.

**- Comme tu le sens, mon chou.**

SungGyu s'excusa et fila sous la douche. Des larmes coulaient encore de la frayeur que lui avait donnée SungYeol. Il avait eu un mal de chien à s'endormir à l'hôpital et il essayait de pleurer en silence. Maintenant qu'il était sous la douche, il pleura de tout son soûl. Il était ravi car il pouvait enfin se libérer du poids qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ses larmes salées s'entremêlaient à l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Il resta comme ça une dizaine de minutes, puis sortit et enfila son bas de pyjama. Il retourna dans la chambre et se mit sous les draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par WooHyun. Il lui tourna le dos et ce dernier se plaça sous les couvertures. SungGyu pleurait encore. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre quand WooHyun éteignit la lampe.

**- Tu … Tu pleures ?**

Il alluma sa lampe de chevet.

**- A… Ani, je suis enrhumé…**

WooHyun s'approcha de SungGyu et le força à le regarder.

**- Et tes yeux sont rouges … Ne me dis pas que c'est le savon !**

Une autre larme coula sur la joue de SungGyu.

**- C'est à cause de SungYeol, hein ?**

L'aîné des deux baissa la tête et d'autres larmes coulèrent.

**- J'ai eu vraiment peur de le perdre …**

SungGyu avait dit ça dans un murmure à peine audible. WooHyun attira SungGyu vers lui en le saisissant par les poignets et le força à poser sa tête sur son torse. Il plaça ses bras des deux côtés du jeune homme et il le força à ne plus bouger. Il essuyait les larmes qui coulaient de son visage et lui murmura des phrases du style :

**- C'est fini… Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien… Il sort demain… Chut, dors un peu … C'est fini, MyungSoo l'a sauvé … chuuut…**

Rapidement, comme calmé par WooHyun et bercé par les battements de cœur de ce dernier, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, quand WooHyun se réveilla, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il baissa la tête et vit un SungGyu serein dormir sur son torse. Il ne bougea plus et regarda l'heure. Il avait encore une heure de sommeil. Il referma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Une heure plus tard, c'est madame Nam qui fit son entrée dans la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir WooHyun et SungGyu dormir paisiblement, liés l'un à l'autre. Elle referma la porte avec douceur et appela sa voisine qui répondit aussitôt :

**- Désolée de te déranger aussi tôt. Tu peux venir voir quelque chose ? Oui, maintenant. A tout de suite !**

Pour éviter qu'elle sonne, madame Nam alla attendre madame Kim devant la porte. Elle saisit le poignet de sa nouvelle meilleure amie et elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de WooHyun.

**- Surtout, ne fais aucun bruit !**

**- Araseo.**

Elle ouvrit la porte et elles regardèrent les deux garçons. WooHyun avait bougé sa tête et cette dernière reposait sur la tête de SungGyu qui avait logé la sienne dans le cou du jeune homme. Madame Kim plaça une main sur sa bouche de surprise. Elle se tourna vers Madame Nam qui la regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Elles descendirent les escaliers s'installèrent dans la cuisine, savourant du café.

**- J'en reviens pas …** Dit Madame Kim.

**- Je sais, j'en reviens pas non plus…**

**- Ils étaient si … Mignons ensemble !**

**- Je sais maintenant ce que ma belle-mère voulait dire par « ce n'est qu'une question de temps » …**

**- Huh ?**

**- Elle s'est battue pour qu'ils agissent différemment l'un envers l'autre. Elle a été jusqu'à mettre à la poubelle tous les hauts de pyjama de SungGyu. Désolée…**

**- Et ensuite ?**

**- Elle … On était dans un magasin et elle m'a poussé à acheter des préservatifs et du lubrifiant…**

Madame Kim sembla un peu gênée puis éclata de rire.

**- Elle ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure.**

**- Ce n'est pas tout … Mais ça, les garçons ne l'ont pas encore vu …**

Madame Nam fit signe à madame Kim de la suivre. Elles allèrent dans le salon où un cadeau était près du meuble où la télévision était.

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Je ne te le dis pas. Je te laisse juste imaginer.**

Puis Madame Nam regarda l'heure.

-** Je vais réveiller les garçons.**

**- Araseo.**

Elle monta les escaliers et alla réveiller les garçons. WooHyun et SungGyu ouvrirent leur yeux instantanément et rougirent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la position dans laquelle ils avaient dormis. Ils se séparèrent et se levèrent.

SungGyu fut surpris de voir sa mère.

**- Maman ? Qu'est ce ?**

**- Je suis venue te voir, j'étais inquiète par rapport à toi et à Yeollie … Comment il va ?**

**- Il retourne en cours aujourd'hui.**

**- Génial.**

**- Les garçons, Grand-mère a laissé ça pour vous. **Dit la mère de WooHyun

Elle leur tendit le paquet. WooHyun saisit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ceux de SungGyu firent pareil. Il remarqua une lettre dans le carton.

« _**WooHyunnie et mon petit Gyu,**_

_**C'est juste une façon pour moi de vous aider. Vous êtes tous les deux tellement bornés… Ce n'est qu'un petit cadeau de rien du tout que j'espère que vous allez porter. Je compte sur vos mères pour vous forcer à le porter.**_  
_**Vous êtes si mignons ensemble, ça serait dommage de ne pas l'afficher, non ?**_

_**Je reviendrai vite**_  
_**Chu **_

_**Madame Nam**_

_**Ps : pas de bêtises en mon absence… Quoi que …** _»

Les garçons sortirent deux sweets à capuches blancs où c'était inscrit : « I Love Him » dans le dos, il y'avait le nom de l'autre. Les mères éclatèrent de rire après avoir lu la carte.

**- Elle a pas osé ?** demanda SungGyu d'une voix tremblante.

**- C'est pas vrai !**

Les mères se calmèrent et dirent :

**- Puisqu'elle insiste pour que vous les portiez, mettez les aujourd'hui pour aller en cours !**

**- Hors de question !** s'exclamèrent les garçons en chœur.

**- Tout de suite !**

Madame Nam avait haussé le ton et les garçons montèrent s'habiller. Ils enfilèrent les hauts de couples et descendirent. Les mamans crurent mourir de bonheur quand elles les virent. Madame Nam prit des photos et dit :

**- Je les enverrai à Grand-mère. Elle sera tellement ravie.**

Madame Kim regarda l'heure.

**- Allez, en cours, vous avez vu l'heure ! Vite vite vite !**

Elle les poussa dehors. Une fois dehors, les garçons se cachèrent derrière un buisson et changèrent leur haut avec celui qu'ils avaient précautionneusement caché dans leur sac de cours. Puis ils reprirent la route en direction de leur école.

* * *

_Me revoila :D _  
_Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?#mur# _  
_Je poste les deux chapitres ce matin ^^ _  
_Cette après-midi, je me concentre sur la fiction suite de celle-ci qui en est toujours à 12 chapitres ^^' _

_A tout de suite pour la suite :D _

_Myinahla _


	38. Fangirls

Quand ils arrivèrent en cours, ils ne virent que DongWoo et Hoya qui se souriaient sans rien se dire.

**- Hey !** dirent les deux danseurs en chœur.

**- Hey !** Répondit tout aussi joyeusement SungGyu. **SungYeol n'est pas encore arrivé ?**

**- MyungSoo non plus ?**

**- Ani.**

Les deux soupirèrent. Puis ils entendirent quelqu'un ronchonner.

**- MyungSoo, lâche-moi, je sais encore marcher.**

**- Connaissant ta maladresse, tu es encore capable de te casser une jambe sur la route. Tu sors à peine de l'hôpital, n'y retourne pas !**

DongWoo ravala un éclat de rire de voir MyungSoo porter SungYeol de la même façon que le faisait parfois WooHyun. Le plus grand des deux se débattait mais suite à la réflexion, il devint rouge tomate. MyungSoo le déposa juste à côté de sa chaise et de SungGyu. SungYeol s'assit, rouge de honte.

**- Hey Yeollie !**

**- Hyuuuung,** gémit SungYeol. **MyungSoo est méchant avec moi.**

**- T'empêcher de retourner à l'hôpital, je n'appelle pas ça être méchant.**

**- Ah, t'es dans son camp !**

**- Vois la vérité en face, Yeollie. Tu es un danger public.** Dit DongWoo.

SungYeol fit semblant de bouder mais SungGyu ajouta :

**- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime !**

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et se pencha à l'oreille de WooHyun :

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a mangé ce matin ?**

**- Des bêtises de ma grand-mère.**

**- Ah ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?**

**- Je préfère te montrer que t'expliquer …**

WooHyun posa son sac sur ses genoux et en sortit le sweet blanc. La bouche de MyungSoo forma un « O » parfait.

**- Elle …**

**- SungGyu a le même.**

**- Oh la vache ! Elle n'en rate pas une !**

**- Le pire, c'est nos mères qui nous ont forcés à le mettre aujourd'hui.**

**- Mais on a prévu le coup,** dit SungGyu qui entendait toute la conversation.

WooHyun soupira.

**- T'es pas aidé dans ta famille toi !**

**- Si, sa mère et son père sont normaux … Quoi que je la soupçonne de comploter avec ma mère…** dit SungGyu.

Hoya et DongWoo éclatèrent de rire.

**- N'empêche, heureusement que la grand-mère de WooHyun ne t'a pas vu ramener SungYeol dans la salle, mon petit MyungSoo.** Lui dit Hoya. **Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle aurait dit…**

**- Elle en aurait dit encore plus en sachant qu'il a passé son weekend à ses côtés.** Ajouta DongWoo.

**- On a déjà détourné le couplet « Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre » hier soir en rentrant.** Dit WooHyun.

**- Et elle est retournée dans ses délires spirituels sur WooHyun et moi. Je te jure, elle pourrait finir auteure de roman tellement elle est douée pour inventer des histoires où il n'y en a pas…**

Les garçons rirent de la remarque de SungGyu. La classe commença. Une fois dans la cour de récré, les garçons remarquèrent le comportement étrange de certaines filles qui murmuraient en regardant SungYeol et qui gloussaient.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda ce dernier, confus.

SungJong arriva à ce moment précis, brandissant un magasine.

**- J'ai la réponse à ta question !**

Il leur tendit le magasine et tous virent les images du photoshoot de SungYeol et de MyungSoo en tant que photographe.

**- Les photos sont très belles, Myung' !** dit WooHyun.

SungGyu hocha la tête.

**- Oh, j'adore celle là !**

SungGyu pointait elle de SungYeol en mode rêveur.

**- Elle te correspond bien !**

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du mannequin.

**- Moi, je préfère celle là !**

DongWoo pointait celle où SungYeol était allongé sur un transat. Pendant le restant de la récréation, ils débâtèrent sur quelle photo était la meilleure.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, ils virent que SungYeol avait des tas de mots sur sa table. Il s'assit et commença à les lire un par un. C'était des mots de filles lui demandant un rendez-vous ou parfois plus. MyungSoo lançait un regard noir à tout ces papiers qui inondaient la table.  
Cette situation amusait visiblement le mannequin.

**- Tu comptes sortir avec l'une d'elles ?** demanda DongWoo.

**- Elles sont trop choux … Quoi que …**

Il ouvrit un papier plus direct : _**« Toi, moi, les toilettes, t'as compris ? »**_

**- Celle là déborde de romantisme.** Rit SungGyu.

**- Ca y est, t'as des fangirls …** le taquina Hoya.

SungYeol lui tira la langue, fidèle à lui-même. Une fois qu'il eu lu tous les papiers, SungGyu le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Alors, tu en as choisi une ?**

**- Je ne sais pas…**

Les cours reprirent. SungYeol recevait encore des mots pendant le cours.

Lorsque l'heure d'aller manger arriva, il vit une dizaine de fille l'attendre devant la salle.

**- SungYeol Oppa !**

**- Oui ?**

**- Ca te dit de venir manger avec moi ?**

**- Désolé, je mange avec mes amis.**

**- Oh…**

La jeune fille rougit de gêne et partit. SungYeol se croyait libéré quand il vit un autre groupe de fille arriver.

**- SungYeol Oppa !**

Il se tourna vers elles. Elles gloussaient déjà.

**- On a vu tes photos. T'es vachement beau, Oppa !**

**- Merci.**

Celle qui semblait être leur leader s'approcha de lui. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son bras de façon suggestive et prit un ton qu'elle croyait sexy.

**- Sinon, ça te dit qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces quatre ?**

SungYeol crut halluciner. MyungSoo, qui se tenait en retrait, lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux. Il l'aurait tuée du regard s'il en avait eu le pouvoir. SungGyu et WooHyun avaient la bouche grande ouverte du culot de la fille. DongWoo et Hoya étaient dans leur monde.

**- Tu n'as pas déjà un petit ami ?** Demanda une fille derrière.

**- Ca n'a aucune importance. Alors Oppa ?**

**- Certainement pas.**

Il fit un pas en avant et la fille s'approcha :

**- T'es sur ?**

**- Absolument certain. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi.**

**- Arrête de dire des bêtises et sors avec moi.**

**- Non.**

**- J'ai dit SORS AVEC MOI.**

MyungSoo fit un pas en avant et s'interposa.

**- T'es sourde ? Il a dit non.**

La fille se recula, visiblement effrayée par le regard glacial de MyungSoo. Ce dernier entraîna SungYeol vers la cantine, accompagné de ses amis.

**- Merci,** soupira le mannequin.

**- Elle était vraiment … Je ne trouve pas de mots en fait …** Avoua DongWoo.

**- Avoue que si je ne m'étais pas interposé, t'aurais craqué pour elle.** Dit MyungSoo, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

**- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi !**

Il prit un air théatral et dit :

**- Je ne suis pas un homme facile.**

La réflexion fit rire les garçons et SungYeol se renfrogna. Ils mangèrent en paix et ils retournèrent en classe. Sur la table, des filles étaient en train de remettre des mots. SungGyu leur cria d'aller s'acheter une vie et de laisser son meilleur ami en paix. Une fois assis, il laissa s'échapper un

**- Fichues groupies !**

Elles lui lancèrent un regard noir qu'il leur rendit volontiers. La journée allait être longue !

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il y'eut une bagarre de filles. Elles se battaient car elles prétendaient toutes les deux être celle que SungYeol a regardé furtivement. WooHyun s'interposa et les filles furent emmenées à l'infirmerie.

**- Les filles de nos jours !**

Une fois au calme, WooHyun se tourna vers SungYeol :

**- Alors, ça te fait quoi d'être un playboy ?**

**- Par pitié, ne me compare pas avec toi ! Tu prends plaisir à être un playboy, mais c'est une torture !**

SungGyu éclata de rire tandis que WooHyun l'assassinait du regard.  
Tout le restant de la journée, MyungSoo se moqua du nouveau statut de Sex Symbole de SungYeol et ils passèrent la journée à se chamailler, même pendant l'heure de colle. A la sortie de l'heure de colle quelques filles les attendaient. MyungSoo dut raccompagner SungYeol chez lui en empruntant des petits chemins que les filles à talons ne pouvaient pas emprunter. De plus, leurs jambes étaient tellement grandes qu'ils les semèrent rapidement. Ce n'est qu'une fois chez lui que SungYeol put enfin goûter à la tranquillité.

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _  
_Je rappelle simplement que **TOUTE FORME DE PLAGIAT EST INTERDITE ! **_  
_C'est mon imagination, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'attribue le mérite de mon labeur. C'est clair?! _  
_En cas de plagiat, signalez-le moi !_

_Merci _  
_A demain ! _

_Myinahla _


	39. Dérapage

_Finalement je posterai 4 chapitres aujourd'hui car j'ai fais une bourde au niveau du chapitre 37 dont j'aimerai m'excuser auprès des gens qui l'ont lu avant que j'ai le temps de corriger cette erreur. Je suis désolée. _  
_Ce chapitre-ci promet d'être très très très intéressant. _

_Enjoy' _

_Myinahla _

* * *

Le manège avec les fangirls dura le restant de la semaine. Le vendredi, elles cessèrent de l'importuner, pour son plus grand bonheur et celui de ses amis qui ne supportaient plus cette situation. SungYeol les avaient toutes rejetées, sans aucune exception.

**- En y pensant,** dit DongWoo pendant la récré du matin, **je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir vu avec une fille depuis tes six ans.**

**- Bah quoi ! Aucune fille n'a attiré mon attention depuis !**

**- Vous vous étiez embrassés ?**

**- Non, juste tenu la main.**

**- T'as jamais embrassé personne ?**

SungYeol fit non de la tête.

**- Tu te sens moins seul, là, SungGyu, non ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, WooHyun.**

**- Avoue-le, tu n'as jamais embrassé personne non plus.**

**- Si, j'ai…**

**- Qui ? Quand ? Où ?**

SungGyu s'énervait légèrement.

**- Ca ne te regarde pas.**

**- Avoue-le, c'est pas une honte !**

**- Si, quand même un peu,** dit MyungSoo.

SungYeol l'asssassina du regard.

**- Quoi ? Tu te sens visé ?**

**- D'où tu te permets de critiquer mon hyung, toi ?**

**- SungYeol !** S'exclama SungGyu. **Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas là !**

**- Pourquoi il t'aiderait ? Avoue juste la vérité. Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne !**

**- WooHyun, ça ne te regarde pas !**

La dispute dura jusqu'à la fin de la récré. DongWoo et Hoya soupirèrent. WooHyun qui s'acharnait et SungGyu qui niait tout en bloc, ces deux là n'allaient jamais s'en sortir. En classe, ils se lançaient des regards meurtriers, autant SungGyu à WooHyun que l'inverse et que SungYeol à MyungSoo qui lui rendait volontiers. L'ambiance était vraiment électrique.  
Pendant la pause du repas, rien ne s'arrangea. WooHyun semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer SungGyu qui s'énervait chaque fois plus. DongWoo et Hoya tentaient de calmer la situation mais quand une bombe se calmait d'un côté, une autre explosait du côté des deux mannequins. Ils s'embrouillaient sur le même sujet.

**- Et alors ? Le fait que tu aies embrassé quelqu'un et pas moi change quelque chose ?**

MyungSoo se contenta d'hausser les sourcils.

**- A moins que …**

Le regard de SungYeol se mit à briller de malice.

**- Tu n'aies jamais embrassé quelqu'un !**

**- Quoi ?** Explosa MyungSoo.** Ne m'abaisse pas à ton niveau !**

**- Au contraire, je devrais te REMONTER à mon niveau.**

DongWoo et Hoya baissèrent les bras, découragés par la tournure des évènements. La sonnerie retentit et tous se rendirent en cours. Le seul soulagement des deux danseurs était qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore venus aux mains. Parce que qui aurait dit bagarre aurait dit punition… Et niveau punition chez WooHyun et SungGyu, c'était du haut niveau côté sadisme.  
Le cours continua et SungGyu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire :

**- J-2 avant la fin… ouf !**

Le cours se passa sans incident vraiment notoire. Une fois dans la cour de récré, SungYeol reçut un coup de fil de son agence, demandant à le voir le soir même.

Il accepta et raccrocha.

**- Avoue-le simplement, tu n'as jamais embrassé personne !**

**- WooHyun, ne reviens pas là-dessus, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas tes oignons.**

**- C'est juste une façon de tenter de nier la vérité.**

Il avait un sourire satisfait affiché aux lèvres tandis que SungGyu serrait les poings.

**- WooHyun, mêle-toi de tes affaires !**

Sa voix tremblait de colère. WooHyun fit un pas vers lui et lui caressa doucement l'épaule.

**- Il ne faut pas avoir honte, tu sais !**

**- J'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un !**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui.** Dit SungGyu, la détermination dans la voix.

**- Qui ?**

**- Ca ne te regarde pas !**

Les yeux de WooHyun se mirent à briller.

**- Alors c'est que tu n'as jamais embrassé personne !**

Il se mit à répéter ça comme une litanie, ce qui poussa SungGyu hors de ses retranchements.  
Ce dernier saisit WooHyun par le col avec sa main gauche, l'attira à lui. Il passa sa main droite dans les cheveux de WooHyun qui le regardait, l'air curieux, et saisit une poignée de cheveux et dans un geste que rien ne laissait prévoir, il l'embrassa. Les yeux de WooHyun s'agrandirent sous le choc.  
Le baiser était furieux. C'était un French Kiss où SungGyu faisait passer sa colère.  
Les autres garçons aux alentours observèrent ce qui se passait avec des yeux ronds. Même SungYeol et MyungSoo avaient cessés de se chamailler et se regardaient sans comprendre. DongWoo et Hoya avaient la mâchoire qui tombait. WooHyun ne cherchait même pas à se débattre. SungGyu sépara ses lèvres de celles de WooHyun.

**- Satisfait maintenant ?**

Et il partit, les joues légèrement rouges et toujours cette lueur de colère dans les yeux. Tous restèrent comme pétrifiés sur place tandis que SungGyu s'éloignait. WooHyun était comme glacé sur place. On aurait dit une statue si sa respiration saccadée due au baiser n'indiquait pas qu'il était vivant. Il était légèrement rose, lui aussi et MyungSoo passa devant lui et le secoua pour qu'il redescende sur terre.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda WooHyun totalement perdu.

**- On n'en sait pas plus que toi.** Murmura MyungSoo, lui aussi choqué.

Ils se tournèrent vers SungYeol qui sortit à ce moment là de sa tétanie, haussa les épaules et partit à la recherche de SungGyu, rapidement suivi par DongWoo.

Ils le retrouvèrent caché derrière un arbre.

**- Qu'est …**

**- Ne dis rien.** Le coupa SungGyu.

Il avait posé sa tête contre l'arbre et la claquait régulièrement.

**- Arrête !** S'interposa DongWoo.

Il bloqua la tête de SungGyu qui avait l'air perdu, le regard vide. SungYeol ressentit le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras. SungGyu posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami tandis que DongWoo lui frottait le dos, comme pour le réconforter. Aucun d'eux ne prononçait un mot ni ne demandait quoi que ce soit. Dans la tête des trois garçons, une seule question occupait leurs pensées.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ?


	40. Explication & Dilemme

Le restant de la journée, SungGyu évitait WooHyun comme la peste, étant presque incapable d'expliquer son comportement. SungYeol était constamment à ses côtés, haussant les épaules à chaque regard interrogateur qu'il croisait. SungGyu était silencieux, pendant tout le cours, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits. WooHyun n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il ne parlait pas, et tentait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette affaire. Les deux danseurs les observaient, inquiets.

La sonnerie retentit, et les quatre collés se rendirent à leur punition. SungGyu restait avec SungYeol tandis que WooHyun restait avec MyungSoo. Ils devaient nettoyer le gymnase pour la rencontre du lendemain matin. SungYeol laissa SungGyu et rejoignit MyungSoo pour s'occuper de la salle tandis que les voisins devaient nettoyer les vestiaires.  
Au départ, tout se passait au calme. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Ils nettoyaient chacun d'un côté du vestiaire. SungGyu faisait son travail de son côté, la tête dans les nuages. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait aller chercher le produit nettoyant dans le local à produit. Il y alla sans se soucier, ouvrit la porte et alluma la lampe. Il chercha ce dont il avait besoin et saisit le produit. Soudain, la porte se referma. La lampe s'éteignit et il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien, se dirigea vers la porte mais quelqu'un lui bloquait la route. Il plaça ses mains devant lui et au toucher du torse à travers le maillot, il sut qui était là.

**- WooHyun, laisse-moi passer.**

**- Pas avant qu'on ai ****discuté.**

**- Il n'y a rien à dire.**

**- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'embrasses et tu te barres et après, tu oses me dire qu'il n'y a rien à dire ?**

SungGyu resta interdit. Il réfléchit puis répondit :

**- Tu m'as provoqué. Maintenant, tu ne remettras plus jamais en doute le fait que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un puisque oui, je t'ai embrassé. C'est plus clair pour toi ?**

WooHyun le fixait droit dans les yeux et dit :

**- Oui. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû aller jusqu'à cette extrème là…**

**- Et tu n'aurais pas dû me provoquer. Nous sommes en tort tous les deux. Maintenant que les choses sont clarifiées, je peux retourner travailler ?**

WooHyun acquiesça et laissa passer SungGyu qui lui dit merci. Ils retournèrent travailler.

De leur côté, SungYeol et MyungSoo se chamaillaient encore et encore.

**- De toute façon, vous êtes tordus tous les deux,** dit MyungSoo.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ton meilleur pote embrasse mon meilleur pote et toi, t'es complètement incapable d'expliquer ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête.**

**- Le plus important n'est pas de savoir ce qui s'est passé dans sa petite tête puisque c'est évident ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est qu'ils mettent les choses au point.**

**- Puisque c'est si évident, explique moi.**

SungYeol s'approcha de MyungSoo.

**- Voyons voir … WooHyun a poussé SungGyu dans ses retranchements et c'était sa façon de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Stupide, certes, mais efficace.**

**- Vous avez toujours des méthodes comme ça pour démontrer vos théories ?**

**- Non... Enfin, ca dépend des fois…**

MyungSoo pâlit et SungYeol éclata de rire.

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?**

**- T'aurais vu ta tête ! T'as peur de quoi ? Que j'ai aussi une envie soudaine de t'embrasser ?**

SungYeol rit encore plus fort.

**- Désolé de te décevoir, mais ça n'arrivera pas.**

MyungSoo laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement et de soulagement.

**- Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point je suis soulagé. Un mec aussi maladroit que toi ne doit rien faire de bon…**

**- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?**

**- Que tu dois être un mauvais coup.**

SungYeol sentait la colère monter.

**- Tu ne peux que supposer puisque tu ne le sauras jamais.**

Il lui pinça la langue et retourna à son travail. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il partit directement à l'agence. Il fut salué par la secrétaire qui ne lui indiqua plus le bureau du directeur tant il était habitué à y aller. Il frappa et une voix stricte lui dit d'entrer. Il s'exécuta.

**- Ah ! SungYeol ! Tu ne peux pas savoir quelle frayeur tu nous a collée !**

**- Je suis désolé …**

**- Tu te sens mieux ?**

**- Oui, merci.**

Il lui désigna un siège et il s'installa.

**- Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous vouliez me voir ?**

**- Non, bien sur que non.**

Le directeur sortit un dossier assez gros et dit :

**- J'ai deux affaires en or pour toi. La première est un photoshoot pour un célèbre magasine. Ils t'ont choisis avec un autre mannequin pour faire les pages centrales.**

Les yeux de SungYeol pétillèrent.

**- C'est quand ?**

**- Dans deux semaines.**

**- D'accord…**

**- Tu es d'accord ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors signe ici.**

SungYeol signa le contrat et le rendit au directeur.

**- Bien. Maintenant, le meilleur pour la fin… Un défilé pour la marque Armani.**

**- C'est vrai ?!**

**- Oui, tu serais leur mannequin vedette. Le mannequin qu'ils avaient choisi a été victime d'un accident de voiture et est cloué dans un lit d'hôpital pour encore un mois.**

**- Ah d'accord …**

Le directeur se redressa et son visage redevint plus sérieux.

**- Il n'y a qu'un seul hic.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Le défilé se déroule demain après-midi.**

La bouche de SungYeol s'ouvrit et se referma.

**- Est-ce que je peux avoir du temps pour y réfléchir ?**

**- Le temps presse…**

**- Je vous donne ma réponse demain matin vers 8h. Ca vous va ?**

Le directeur semblait agacé.

**- Bien.**

SungYeol s'inclina et s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau quand le directeur lui dit :

**- Attention, c'est une chance qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans la carrière d'un mannequin.**

Il hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Il erra jusqu'à chez lui. Que pouvait-il choisir ? L'opportunité de sa carrière ou son meilleur ami ?

* * *

_Dur choix, n'est ce pas ? _  
_A demain pour deux nouveaux chapitres :D _


	41. Le Choix

_Vous savez que "demain" commence à minuit ? _  
_Comme je ne dors pas, voici un autre chapitre. Pour aujourd'hui, vous aurez 2 ou 4 chapitres... Selon mon humeur ^^ _  
_Là, vous en aurez un. _

_A plus tard dans la journée _

_Myinahla_

* * *

SungYeol se posa dans son canapé et il sut aussitôt ce qu'il devait faire. Il saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

**- Allo , SungGyu ?**

**- SungYeol, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- J'ai besoin de toi là.**

**- Maintenant ?**

**- De préférence.**

Il y'eut un léger bruit dans le combiné, comme si SungGyu parlait à quelqu'un. Il se doutait que c'était WooHyun avec lui.

**- D'accord. Rendez-vous dans le parc près de chez toi dans disons vingt minutes ?**

**- Merci Hyung !**

Il raccrocha. Il se doutait qu'il devrait négocier avec WooHyun pour pouvoir venir. Il se rendit tranquillement vers le parc et s'installa aux balançoires. Il commença à se balancer et se perdit dans ses pensées. Puis il entendit des bruits de pas et il vit SungGyu et WooHyun qui arrivaient. WooHyun s'arrêta, dit quelque chose à SungGyu qui acquiesça et il partit dans une autre direction.

Le meilleur ami de SungYeol s'installa sur la balançoire à côté du mannequin.

**- Tu t'es débarrassé de WooHyun ?**

**- Il est parti voir MyungSoo.**

**- Araseo.**

**- Tu voulais me voir, Yeollie ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

SungYeol tourna sa tête vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait l'air inquiet.

**- Voila. Je suis allé à l'agence et … Ils m'ont proposés un défilé pour Armani.**

**- WAOUH ! Armani ! Mais c'est super !**

SungGyu souriait.

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?**

**- Il … Il se déroule en même temps que le concours de DongWoo Hyung et Hoya Hyung…**

Son sourire s'évanouit.

**- Ah …**

**- Et je ne sais pas quoi choisir…**

SungGyu hocha la tête.

**- Tu hésites entre cette opportunité et ta promesse envers DongWoo ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Le dilemme.**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire.**

Ils se balancèrent un peu en silence et SungYeol dit :

**- Le directeur m'a dit que c'était une occasion unique pour un mannequin.**

**- Tu aurais quelle place dans ce défilé ?**

**- Je serai le mannequin principal.**

**- Vraiment unique comme occasion alors.**

**- Oui. Mais ça me fait mal au cœur pour hyung …**

SungGyu arrêta de se balancer.

**- Yeollie…**

Ce dernier arrêta de se balancer.

**- DongWoo et moi t'avons toujours épaulé. Même quand tu as dû partir. Et ce que je vais te dire reste un secret défense, d'accord ?**

SungYeol tilta sa tête, montrant sa curiosité. SungGyu prit une profonde inspiration, regarda à gauche et à droite, ce qui amplifia la volonté de SungYeol de savoir.

**- Quand tu es parti pour le bien de ta carrière, en secret, on achetait tous les magasines où tu apparaissais. On passait pour des fanboys alors on gardait contact avec SungJong qui nous donnait le nom des magasines où tu apparaissais. On a une vraie collection.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. Nous avons même économisé pour venir te voir à ton défilé à Tokyo.**

Les yeux de SungYeol s'agrandirent.

**- Vous y étiez ?**

**- Oui. Mais nous n'avions pas assez d'argent pour être dans les premiers rangs alors nous t'observions de loin, ravis de voir que tu t'en sortais si bien dans ta carrière.**

SungGyu observait les réactions sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux.

**- Vous aviez fait quel genre de travail ?**

**- On a fait les vendanges.**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Les billets étaient chers et on voulait vraiment aller te voir.**

**- Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas manifestés ?**

**- On ne voulait pas te déranger…AIE !**

SungYeol avait frappé le bras de SungGyu.

**- Espèce de cinglé ! Si tu savais ce que vous m'aviez manqué !**

**- Surtout ne dis pas à DongWoo que je te l'ai dit. Il va me tuer, sinon.**

Ils rirent et SungYeol se sentit un peu mieux.

**- Je te dis tout ça pour te montrer que … quel que soit ton choix, nous le respecterons. DongWoo le respectera aussi. Il sait à quel point ta carrière est importante pour toi.**

WooHyun apparaissait au bout du terrain. SungGyu se leva et prit SungYeol dans ses bras.

**- Suis ce que ton cœur te dit. Je me charge de DongWoo.**

**- Merci, Hyung.**

**- Pas de quoi !**

SungGyu lui sourit et partit. SungYeol se balança encore un peu et se rendit compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses meilleurs amis quel que soit son choix. Rien que ça lui enleva un poids des épaules. SungJong apparut dans le parc à son tour.

**- Oh ! Hyung !**

**- Annyeong SungJong.**

**- L'agence m'a appelé. Armani, hein ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et pour les Hyungs et leur concours de danse ?**

**- Je n'ai pas encore accepté, tu sais.**

**- Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça représente pour un mannequin. C'est une très grande marque. Et je sais que ton rêve est d'aller à la Fashion Week de Paris. Alors … Fais ton choix.**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Je dois filer. A plus tard !**

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, SungJong avait déjà disparu. SungYeol se dit qu'il allait surement en parler à son frère. Il se demandait comment il allait réagir. Malgré tout ce que SungGyu lui avait dit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Et si, même s'il ne le montrait pas, DongWoo lui en voulait ? Qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler ? Plus s'approcher de lui ?

Cette situation le tuait. Il se balançait en réfléchissant. Pourquoi la situation était-elle si compliquée ? Choisir entre son meilleur ami et sa carrière est surement le choix le plus compliqué qu'il ai eu à faire en quatre ans de carrière. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que le soleil s'était couché et que la lune et les étoiles remplissaient le ciel.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel. La lune avait-elle déjà du choisir entre devenir une sorte de planète et devenir une étoile de plus ? Qu'est ce qui l'a poussée à être une si grande étoile ?

Il savait ses raisonnements complètement idiots mais il s'en moquait.

Un peu plus loin, il entendit des « clics, Clics » et des bruits de pas. Il regarda l'heure. 23h. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de lui. Soudain, un visage assez familier apparut clairement dans son champ de vision.

**- MyungSoo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?**

**- Je pourrais te retourner la question.**

**- J'ai posé la question en premier.**

MyungSoo tendit son appareil.

**- Oh.**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Je réfléchissais …**

**- T'es là depuis quand ?**

**- Je ne sais pas exactement… Quelques heures.**

**- Qu'est ce qui a pu te faire réfléchir à ce point pour que tu restes dehors aussi longtemps ?**

**- J'ai été choisi pour le défilé d'Armani.**

**- Attends … C'est pas demain après-midi ?**

**- Si.**

**- Je vois. Et tu ne sais pas si tu dois choisir ta carrière ou ta vie personnelle.**

**- Tu as tout compris.**

Un silence s'installa.

**- Tu choisirais quoi à ma place ?**

MyungSoo se tourna vers lui, mais il regardait le sol.

**- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.**

SungYeol soupira.

**- Ecoute simplement tes envies… Où tu sens le plus à ta place.**

Son regard croisa celui de l'autre mannequin et il y lut de la sincérité.

**- Merci.**

**- De rien.**

Le silence revint.

**- Tu me montres tes photos ?**

**- Si tu veux.**

Le plus grand des deux fut surpris de recevoir une réponse positive. Il s'approcha encore un peu de MyungSoo et ensemble, ils regardèrent les photos. Il devait avouer qu'elles étaient vraiment belles.

**- T'es doué.**

MyungSoo changea la photo et SungYeol eut un coup de cœur. La photo représentait une fleur qui semblait être en train d'éclore. Ses pétales jouaient sur les teintes de bleu. Le photographe voulut changer la photo mais le mannequin l'en empêcha. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

**- Tu aimes cette photo ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Je l'ai prise un soir en rentrant de la colle.**

**- Elle est magnifique.**

SungYeol décala sa main et laissa MyungSoo changer les photos. Puis ils discutèrent un peu ensemble et ils se séparèrent pour aller rejoindre leur lit respectif.

SungYeol se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il avait eu une nuit assez agitée mais à présent, il était sûr de sa décision. Il se leva, se prépara et regarda l'heure. 6h30. Il alla jusqu'à l'agence, s'arrêta au moment d'entrer, alla commander un americano dans un café voisin, le sirota et retourna devant l'agence. La secrétaire semblait surprise de le voir arriver si tôt. Il était 7h30. Elle lui indiqua que le directeur était dans son bureau. Il la remercia et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il frappa à la porte et une voix froide lui dit :

**- Entrez !**

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le bureau, convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix.


	42. Le Concours

_Je comptais le mettre ce soir mais j'ai vu l'impatience de certaines lectrices. Donc pour elles & pour vous, voici le chapitre attendu :D _

* * *

Quand le soleil se leva, étrangement, DongWoo était déjà réveillé. Il se sentait extrêmement nerveux et étonnament excité à l'idée de montrer au monde la chorégraphie qu'Hoya et lui avaient mis tellement de temps à perfectionner. Il remerciait mentalement SungGyu de leur avoir suggéré cette idée d'être en équipe. Il savait que s'il aurait dût tomber contre lui, il aurait perdu à coup sûr. Il sourit comme un idiot à penser à Hoya. A ce moment-là, son portable sonna.

_**« Tu dors encore ? »**_

_**« Ani. Je suis trop énervé »**_

_**« Moi aussi. Ca te dit qu'on aille voir le match ? »**_

_**« Bien sur ! »**_

_**« Excellent ! Je passe te chercher dans vingt minutes. »**_

C'est avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres qu'il bondit hors du lit et courut sous la douche. Il mit un beau t-shirt, un jean simple, des sortes de converses et il enfila une veste marron. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il eut la surprise de voir Hoya qui allait apparemment frapper. Ils se regardèrent, gênés.

-** Salut**, lui dit Hoya, tout gêné.

**- Salut. Tu vas bien ?** demanda DongWoo timidement.

**- Très bien et toi ?**

**- Très bien.**

Ils avancèrent un peu et la main de DongWoo trouva aussitôt sa place dans celle d'Hoya qui lui sourit timidement. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il était habillé normalement mais le danseur le trouvait toujours d'une beauté resplendissante. Il eut un sourire lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Hoya qui détourna la tête aussitôt, une couleur rouge soutenue envahissant ses joues. Le silence entre eux était confortable. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent au Gymnase et s'installèrent à côté de SungGyu. Ils discutèrent et rapidement, les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain. WooHyun regarda SungGyu de son poste et il eut un léger sourire.

**- La situation entre vous deux s'est améliorée ?**

**- On a mit les choses au point.**

**- Et ?**

**- La situation est revenue comme elle l'était avant.**

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Ils regardèrent MyungSoo et virent que lui n'arborait pas de sourire.

**- Où est Yeollie ?**

**- Il est à son agence.**

**- Ah ? C'était si urgent pour qu'il ne vienne pas voir MyungSoo jouer ?**

Hoya regarda DongWoo avec curiosité.

**- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que Yeollie vient ici juste pour parler avec nous ? C'est qu'une excuse. Il reste jusqu'à la fin du match et il ne lâche pas MyungSoo du regard.**

Hoya hocha la tête.

**- Ca explique l'absence de sourire sur le visage de MyungSoo.**

**- Oui. Mais Yeollie est trop fier pour l'admettre.**

Ils soupirèrent en chœur et regardèrent le match.

**- Au fait, Hyung !** demanda DongWoo. **C'était comment le baiser avec WooHyun ?**

SungGyu devint rouge tomate et frappa le danseur à l'aide de sa veste. Ce dernier se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

**- Occupe-toi de tes affaires.**

Il rit encore plus fort. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le match. MyungSoo semblait très troublé. WooHyun, quant à lui, était fidèle à lui-même. Il mettait des paniers à bout de bras. La pause fut sifflée et ils virent WooHyun prendre MyungSoo à part. Ils parlèrent de façon très posée, comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

**- Tu vois, Yeollie est pas là, il est tout déconcentré !**

**- DongWoo…**

**- Oui, Hyung ?**

**- J'ai un truc à vous dire …**

**- Ah ? Tu sors avec WooHyun ?**

Et vlan, un nouveau coup de veste.

**- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!**

**- Raconte-nous.** Dit Hoya.

**- Hoya, tu es surement déjà au courant, avec SungJong.**

Il hocha la tête. Le sourire de DongWoo disparut.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Yeollie avait rendez-vous à son agence hier soir. Il m'a appelé parce qu'il avait besoin de moi.**

SungGyu scrutait le visage du danseur en parlant.

**- Tu te souviens qu'on s'est juré de toujours le soutenir dans ses choix ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Il a été choisi pour être le mannequin vedette de chez Armani lors du défilé de cet après-midi.**

Un voile de tristesse se déposa sur son regard. Hoya entremêla leur doigt et fit une légère pression sur sa main. Le voile disparut de ses yeux.

**- Tu sais à quel point c'est important.** Continua SungGyu.** Pour lui.**

**- Il ne sera pas là cet après-midi ?**

**- Je ne pense pas. Je suis désolé.**

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention dans le match, tentant de masquer sa tristesse du mieux qu'il pût. Bien sur qu'il comprenait. Mais il aurait tant voulu que SungYeol soit là pour l'encourager. Il ravala ses larmes du mieux qu'il put et se concentra sur le match. Une fois le match fini, ils allèrent manger une bricole tous ensemble.

**- MyungSoo, t'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette sur le terrain.** Fit remarquer Hoya.

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Oh, c'est rien, je manque de sommeil. J'étais excité pour cet après-midi.**

WooHyun lui lança un regard qui disait « **On va faire comme si on te croyait** ». MyungSoo leva les yeux au ciel. Ils discutèrent puis DongWoo demanda

**- Des nouvelles de Yeollie ?**

**- Aucune.**

Il baissa les yeux. SungGyu et Hoya changèrent de sujet. Puis ils se rendirent à l'endroit du festival. C'était dans un grand parc. La scène était déjà montée et le public commençait à arriver. DongWoo et Hoya saluèrent leurs amis et allèrent se présenter auprès du staff.

**- Ah ! Vous voila !**

Ils se tournèrent et virent une femme plutôt petite s'approcher d'eux.

**- Vous êtes les numéros 22. Donc vous être les avant-derniers à passer. Allez vous changer. C'est là bas.**

Elle leur indiqua une tente. Ils s'inclinèrent et s'y rendirent_._ Il y'avait déjà presque tous les participants. L'ambiance dans la tente était tendue. Tous étaient là pour une seule chose : décrocher la victoire.

Soudain, un garçon à l'allure féminine arriva dans la tente. SungJong.

**- Hyung !**

**- SungJong… Mais tu n'es pas censé être avec Yeollie ?** demanda DongWoo.

**- Si. Mais le défilé ne commence pas maintenant, mais vers 17h.**

**- On passe à 17h.**

Hoya enlaça leur doigts ensemble, comme pour lui remonter le moral. Son pouce caressa le dos de la main de son partenaire. Il lui fit un faible sourire.

**- Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

**- Je me suis déjà senti mieux.** Avoua Hoya.

DongWoo lui lança un regard concerné.

**- C'est le stress. Si on est tous les deux, tout va bien se passer.**

Son partenaire rougit instantanément et même SungJong sourit de la remarque d'Hoya.  
Le concours commença. Ils se donnaient la main et rapidement, SungJong dût partir. Il fit un baiser sur la joue de son frère et à la plus grande surprise des deux, un baiser sur la joue de DongWoo. En s'éloignant, il leur fit « **Fighting**». Hoya et DongWoo observèrent leurs adversaires. Ils étaient vraiment doués. Le stress montait.

Pendant ce temps, dans le public, MyungSoo, SungGyu et WooHyun regardaient les danseurs. Ils étaient bons à leur yeux mais pas autant que leurs deux amis.

**- SungGyu ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Arrête de stresser, c'est pas toi qui passe le concours !**

**- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

WooHyun leva les yeux au ciel et passa un bras autour des épaules de SungGyu qui ne chercha même pas à l'enlever.

**- WooHyunnie, Gyu !**

Les garçons se retournèrent et virent Madame Nam présente avec Madame Kim et Madame Jang et Madame Lee, la mère de Hoya. Elles s'approchèrent des garçons.

**- Ils sont déjà passés ?**

**- Ani.**

Madame Lee et Madame Jang soupirèrent ensemble.

**- On va vous laisser tranquille les garçons. A tout à l'heure !**

Elles repartirent aussi vite qu'elles ne sont arrivées. Le temps passait et les trois garçons applaudissaient poliment les autres concurrents.

**- Hoya et DongWoo sont meilleurs.** Disait à chaque fois MyungSoo.

**- Je confirme.** Dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une personne de grande taille s'avancer vers eux.

**- SungYeol ! Mais tu n'es pas au défilé ?** Lui demanda MyungSoo.

**- Ani. J'ai décidé de ne pas y aller.**

**- Pourquoi ?** lui demanda WooHyun.

**- Parce que quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il fallait que je suive mon cœur et une autre personne m'a dit que je devais aller là où était ma place. Et ma place est là, avec vous, à regarder Hoya et DongWoo montrer aux autres danseurs ce qu'est la danse.**

Pendant qu'il parlait, son regard s'était accroché à celui de MyungSoo. WooHyun et SungGyu échangèrent un regard et SungGyu alla faire un câlin à son meilleur ami. Puis il retourna à côté de WooHyun et ce dernier replaça son bras au dessus de son épaule. MyungSoo lui sourit et SungYeol lui rendit son sourire.

**- Voici maintenant les numéros 22 : Jang DongWoo et Lee Hoya !**

Le temps passait lentement dans les coulisses. Hoya frottait les épaules de son équipier pour le rebooster. Puis ils étaient les avant-derniers dans la tente. Ils se décidèrent d'aller voir le public. Ils se tenaient la main et récoltaient des regards étranges mais ils s'en moquaient éperdument. Ils regardèrent le public et soudain, Hoya pointa un endroit du public :

**- Regarde !**

DongWoo regarda l'endroit que lui indiquait Hoya et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Dans le public se trouvait SungYeol, qui se tenait à côté de MyungSoo.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il … ?**

**- Apparemment, il t'a choisi plutôt que son défilé.**

Il se tourna vers Hoya et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il lui rendit. Le présentateur les invita à monter sur scène. Ils respirèrent un bon coup et lâchèrent la main de l'autre. Ils montèrent sur scène où ils furent accueillis sous une salve d'applaudissement et des sifflets de WooHyun et SungYeol. Ce dernier avait énormément de mal à se fondre dans la masse, à cause de sa grande taille. Ils leur sourirent et la musique démarra. Les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent aller au rythme de la musique. Rapidement, la musique cessa et les garçons descendirent de scène.

Dans le public, le quatuor criait à s'époumoner. Ils récoltaient des regards noirs des gens aux alentours mais ils s'en moquaient. Au moins, ils étaient assurés d'être entendus par leurs amis. Ces deux derniers étaient en parfaite synchronisation. Ils dansaient comme un seul homme. Puis la musique cessa et ils applaudirent à tout rompre. Puis le dernier duo passa. Ils applaudirent poliment. Puis le présentateur arriva :

**- Bien. Nous vous annonçons que le concours est officiellement terminé. Les juges vont se retirer pour délibérer.**

Puis elle quitta la scène. DongWoo et Hoya s'approchèrent du public et WooHyun tira SungGyu vers lui et l'extirpa de la foule pour qu'il puisse aller voir leur ami. MyungSoo et SungYeol suivirent.

**- Vous avez gérés les mecs !** dit WooHyun.

**- Merci.** Dit Hoya en rougissant.

-** Vous étiez les meilleurs.** Completa SungGyu.

WooHyun avait toujours un bras autour de ses épaules. Les danseurs l'avaient remarqués mais n'avaient rien relevé. Le regard de DongWoo se posa sur SungYeol. Il s'approcha de lui et lui fit un énorme câlin :

**- Espèce d'imbécile, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Je suis venu voir mon meilleur ami. Ca te pose un problème ?**

**- Et ton défilé ? On m'a dit que c'était une chance unique pour toi.**

**- Je ferai mon possible pour en avoir une autre, de chance unique, lorsqu'elle tombera au moment propice.**

DongWoo relâcha son emprise sur son ami.

**- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là.**

**- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser tomber ? Un jour comme aujourd'hui ?**

DongWoo ne répondit rien.

**- Je prends ton silence pour un oui. Me connais-tu si mal que ça, Jang DongWoo ?**

Il reçut une baffe à l'arrière du crâne. SungYeol sourit et le reprit dans ses bras. Et il prit aussi Hoya dans ses bras.

**- Hey Hoya, t'as géré aussi !**

**- Merci SungYeol !**

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil puis retourna à côté de MyungSoo qui observait mais ne disait rien.

**- Tous à sa place, ils vont annoncer les gagnants.**

Le quatuor repartit dans la foule.

**- Voila, après de nombreux débats, le jury a délibéré.**

Le stress monta d'un cran. SungGyu attrapa la main de WooHyun qui était au dessus de son épaule et emmêla leurs doigts ensemble. De son autre main, il saisit la main de SungYeol. Son autre main était prise par MyungSoo qui emmêla leurs doigts. Son poing était serré.

**- L'équipe couronnée de bronze aujourd'hui est l'équipe n° …**

* * *

_Deg qu'il n'y ait pas la suite, hein :D  
Je m'aime aussi_

A tout à l'heure ou à demain ;)


	43. La Fête Surprise

_Grâce à ma bonne humeur et à ArcadeGame, ELFNoona et Akimi Chung-Ae, ainsi qu'à Lucie qui se reconnaitra, le chapitre est là plus tôt. _  
_Cependant, ce sera le SEUL avant demain soir, araseo ? _

_Enjoy' _

_Myinahla_

* * *

**- L'équipe couronnée de Bronze aujourd'hui est l'équipe n°16 !**

La pression ne retomba ni d'un côté de la scène ni de l'autre.

**- Félicitations !**

Il y'eut des applaudissements polis.

**- Maintenant, venons-en à l'équipe couronnée d'argent. L'Equipe n° … 22 !**

DongWoo et Hoya échangèrent un regard surpris. Eux ? Sur le podium ? Ils montèrent sur la scène et reçurent le trophé. Ils serrèrent la main de la personne qui leur a donné le trophé et sous la valve d'applaudissement de leurs amis, ils descendirent de scène.

**- Félicitations à eux ! Maintenant, l'équipe gagnante est l'équipe n°…2 ! Félicitations !**

L'équipe en question monta sur scène. DongWoo et Hoya retournèrent auprès de leurs amis.

**- C'est pas grave, vous étiez les meilleurs.** Les réconforta SungYeol.

**- On sait.** Sourirent Hoya et DongWoo.

Les mamans arrivèrent.

**- Félicitations les garçons.**

**- Merci.**

**- Et si vous faisiez une fête chez nous ?** Dit Madame Jang.

-** Ca ne te dérange pas, maman ?**

**- Absolument pas. De plus, je dois partir ce soir. Donc tu auras la maison pour toi.**

**- D'accord. On va tout préparer alors …**

**- Non. J'ai une meilleure idée.** Dit SungGyu. **ON va tout préparer. Avec Hoya, allez-vous reposer.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui ! Allez, filez !**

**- Araseo.**

DongWoo déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa maman et entraîna Hoya avec lui. Les garçons allèrent chercher des sous et partirent faire les commissions. Ils s'étaient répartis les tâches. MyungSoo et SungYeol allaient chercher la décoration tandis que WooHyun et SungGyu s'occupaient des boissons et de la nourriture. Ils se hâtèrent à la tâche et firent en sorte que tout soit prêt quand les deux danseurs arriveraient.

Pendant ce temps, Hoya et DongWoo flânaient le long de la Han River. Ils se tenaient la main et parlaient peu. Ils se contentaient de marcher.

**- DongWoo ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Va-y ?**

**- Tu es triste d'avoir perdu ?**

DongWoo leva la tête et répondit :

**- Honnêtement, un petit peu. Mais cette tristesse est vite oubliée.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il eut un grand sourire indescriptible et devint légèrement rouge.

**- Parce que j'ai pu passer plus de temps avec toi.**

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hoya.

**- Et toi ?**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu n'es pas triste, je ne le suis pas.**

Ils continuèrent à marcher et le soleil commençait à se cacher. L'automne approchait.

**- Hoya ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu regrettes le jour où tu m'es rentré dedans à l'école ?**

**- Il n'y a qu'une chose que je regrette…**

**- Ah oui ?**

DongWoo sembla légèrement déçu.

**- Le fait qu'on ne se soit pas rentré dedans plus tôt.**

Ils rirent tous les deux. DongWoo avait le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure.

**- Et je regrette aussi cette mauvaise entente entre nos meilleurs amis.**

**- Je la regrette aussi mais quelque chose me dit que ça va changer ou que ça a déjà changé.**

**- Je le crois aussi.**

**- Et …**

Hoya se tourna vers DongWoo, attendant patiemment qu'il continue.

**- Et … La façon dont je te vois aussi a changé… Enormément.**

Le cœur d'Hoya fit un bond. Il se sentit trembler.

**- A….Ah bon ?**

**- Oui.**

DongWoo avança et Hoya suivit.

**- Maintenant, je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi, Hoya.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hoya pour s'arrêter, tirer le bras de DongWoo et il l'embrassa d'un baiser plein d'amour. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter. DongWoo ferma aussi les yeux et ils savourèrent ce baiser tant attendu des deux. Puis Hoya se sépara.

**- Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû …**

Hoya libéra sa main de celle de DongWoo et partait en courant. Cependant ce n'était pas du goût de l'autre danseur qui le rattrapa, le força à lui faire face et l'embrassa avec énormément de douceur. Il tenait son visage dans ses mains. Hoya entoura la taille de DongWoo de ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Ce dernier sourit dans le baiser et ce sourire se répercuta sur les lèvres d'Hoya. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

**- Si tu savais depuis le temps que je l'attendais, ce baiser…** Murmura DongWoo.

Hoya sourit et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

**- Pendant un instant, j'ai crû que tu ne m'aimais que comme un ami.**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme un ami, Hoya. Pas une seule seconde. Et tu sais pourquoi ?**

Hoya secoua la tête.

**- Tout simplement parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier regard.**

Le sourire sur le visage de DongWoo s'était agrandit et il fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres du garçon qu'il aimait.

**- Ne me quitte jamais, je t'en supplie. J'en mourrai…**

**- Je te le promets, Hoya. Je te le promets.**

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et avancèrent le long de la rivière, main dans la main et un immense sourire sur les lèvres, leur cœur battant en rythme.

Puis DongWoo s'est arrêté.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Je suis bête !**

**- De quoi ?**

**- J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important…**

Il se tourna vers Hoya qui le regardait l'air interrogateur.

**- Hoya, veux-tu être mon petit ami ? Etre mien pour toujours ?**

Les yeux d'Hoya se mirent à pétiller.

**- Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me le demandes. Oui, oui, mille fois oui, DongWoo.**

Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux comme jamais. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils finirent leur promenade le long de la rivière et qu'ils retournèrent vers la maison de DongWoo.

Les garçons s'étaient vraiment démenés pour pouvoir faire une belle décoration et pour que tout soit parfait. SungJong était venu à la rescousse, pour aider à préparer les plats. SungYeol et MyungSoo accrochaient les décorations, étant les deux plus grands. SungJong et SungGyu s'occupaient de la cuisine et WooHyun dressait la table. Ils avaient à peine fini quand le petit couple arriva.

Les garçons s'installèrent à table. DongWoo était assis à côté d'Hoya qui était à côté de SungJong qui était en bord de table. De l'autre côté, SungYeol et SungGyu était l'un à côté de l'autre et WooHyun et MyungSoo étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

**- Célébrons cette journée. Hoya, DongWoo, un toast** **!** dirent les garçons.

DongWoo fut celui qui se leva.

**- Merci pour la fête les garçons. Et … Euh…**

Hoya et DongWoo échangèrent un regard. Les autres garçons se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas.

**- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.** Continua DongWoo.

Ils l'encouragèrent à parler.

**- Voila… Hoya et moi… Nous sommes ensemble !**

Il y' eut un silence.

**- J'y crois pas. Je veux une preuve.** Dit SungYeol.

Hoya leva un sourcil et DongWoo s'abaissa pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Puis ils se séparèrent.

**- Convaincus ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête et tous dirent en chœur :

**- Bah c'est pas trop tôt !**

DongWoo et Hoya échangèrent un autre regard.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Depuis le temps que vous vous dévorez des yeux, il est peut-être temps que vous réagissiez, hein** ! Remarqua SungGyu.

**- Vous … Vous saviez ?**

**- On peut lire en vous comme on lit un livre. Vous êtes si peu discrets.** Déclara MyungSoo.

**- C'était tellement évident… On se demandait si l'un de vous deux aurait le courage pour se déclarer.**

**- C'est arrivé quand ?** Demanda SungJong.

-** Tout à l'heure.**

SungJong regarda SungYeol et lui dit :

**- Je te l'avais dit.**

SungYeol lui tira la langue.

**- Un pari est un pari Hyung.**

**- Très bien. Viens.**

SungJong se leva, ravi.

**- Je te préviens, si tu comptes me faire porter une tenue féminine, c'est hors de question !**

Ils n'entendirent plus que le rire légèrement démoniaque de SungJong.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- SungJong avait parié que vous alliez vous mettre en couple dans la semaine après le Concours, SungYeol a parié que ça serait dans les deux semaines après.**

**- QUOI ?!** S'exclama DongWoo.

**- Oui.**

**- Et qu'est ce qu'il a perdu ?**

**- SungJong a gagné le droit de l'utiliser comme les petites filles utilisent leurs poupées.** Dit SungGyu, évidemment très au courant.

**- MyungSoo ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu as ton appareil ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Photographie-le, ça pourrait être intéressant.**

Il eut lui aussi un sourire maléfique. Soudain, ils entendirent les protestations de SungYeol et quelques minutes plus tard, SungJong sortit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**- C'est Hors de question que je sorte comme ça.**

**- SungYeol Hyung. Sors. MAINTENANT.**

**- Aish, ces dongsaengs de nos jours…**

SungYeol sortit. Il portait une petite robe rouge à paillettes, une perruque de cheveux noirs, il lui avait mit du far à paupières, et un rouge à lèvre rouge. Il portait aussi des talons.*

**- Tu es très … Belle…** dit DongWoo en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire.

-** Oh, ça va hein !**

**- Un sourire ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

SungYeol se tourna vers lui et il le photographia. Il lui courut après dans toute la pièce avec ses talons. Les autres étaient morts de rire. Puis ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
Ensuite, WooHyun s'improvisa en DJ et tous tentèrent de danser avec la jolie demoiselle. Cela mettait SungYeol en pétard. Surtout lorsque la main de MyungSoo s'était aventurée au niveau du bas de son dos. Assis sur des chaises, SungGyu et Hoya discutaient tranquillement.

**- Il nous fait du WooHyun.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- WooHyun a déjà tenté de te toucher les fesses ?**

SungGyu hocha la tête et Hoya éclata de rire.

**- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui.**

Ils discutèrent et WooHyun mit un slow à la demande de SungGyu.

**- Pour notre nouveau couple !**

DongWoo s'avança vers Hoya et lui prit sa main. La chanson qui passait était Someday d'IU. Ils dansèrent ensemble et SungYeol et SungGyu les regardaient danser, un grand sourire aux lèvres. SungJong s'était déjà endormi.

**- Ils sont si mignons ensemble.**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire.**

**- Ils étaient temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble.**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire.**

**- Je sors prendre l'air.** Annonça SungYeol.

Il alla sur le porche près de la porte et il regarda les étoiles.

**- Pas un jour sans que tu ne regardes les étoiles, hein ?**

Il se retourna et vit MyungSoo.

**- Oui. Elles sont si belles…**

**- Je te comprends.**

Ils restèrent là à parler ensemble, de tout et de rien.

Quand ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, Hoya et DongWoo avaient disparus, SungGyu tombait de fatigue et WooHyun s'approcha de lui et le poussa dans le grand canapé. Ils dormirent l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres.

SungYeol s'installa sur le tapis et ôta les talons. MyungSoo s'installa non loin de là.

**- Bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit.**

Et ils fermèrent les yeux.

Quand ils se levèrent le lendemain, DongWoo et Hoya virent SungGyu et WooHyun complètement collés l'un contre l'autre, WooHyun semblait avoir pris SungGyu dans ses bras et l'empêchait à présent de tomber sur le sol. Un peu plus loin, par terre, MyungSoo et SungYeol dormaient proches l'un de l'autre. Ils bougeaient beaucoup dans leur sommeil et inconsciemment, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Le souffle de MyungSoo chatouillait la nuque de SungYeol.  
Hoya se tourna vers DongWoo et lui sourit.

**- Tu as raison. La haine dans leur cas n'existe plus. Il ne reste que de la confusion.**

* * *

_Petite aide à l'imagination pour la tenue de SungYeol : Regardez Le Second Invasion Live In Japan : SungJong & SungYeol - Troublemaker.  
Je l'imagine comme ça :D_

A demain !


	44. La Punition Est Levée

Le lendemain marquait le dernier jour de la punition de WooHyun et SungGyu. Ce jour-là, les Nam ont invités les Kim à manger chez eux. Un barbecue, tout ce qu'il y'a de plus simple.  
Les garçons dormaient paisiblement quand les deux mères se sont décidées à venir réveiller leur fils respectif. Les garçons étaient rentrés tôt et étaient retournés dormir aussitôt après. Elles ouvrirent la porte en douceur et ce qu'elles virent leur fit naître un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.  
En effet, SungGyu dormait sur le ventre et WooHyun avait posé sa tête sur son dos inconsciemment dans la nuit. Aucun de deux ne semblait trouver cette position gênante puisqu'il était midi et aucun des deux n'avait fait surface. WooHyun dormait la tête entre les deux omoplates de SungGyu et semblait avoir les deux bras autour du jeune endormi.

**- T'es sure qu'on doit les réveiller ?** Demanda Madame Nam dans un murmure.

Elles échangèrent un regard et dirent en chœur.

**- Non.**

Elles firent demi-tour et fermèrent la porte derrière elles. Elles murmuraient entre elles et descendirent voir leurs maris. Ces derniers discutaient en allumant le barbecue.

**- Alors ?**

**- On … n'a pas eu le courage de les réveiller.** Avoua Madame Kim.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Mon chéri, tu les aurais vu tous les deux, ils sont vraiment trop choux …** Dit Madame Nam, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les deux maris levèrent les yeux au ciel.

**- J'ai l'impression de revoir ma mère.** Murmura Monsieur Nam.

**- Ne dis pas ça ! Elle m'a tout appris.**

Madame Nam s'approcha de son mari.

**- Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire au juste ?**

**- Moi ? Rien du tout.** Lui dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

**- Venez voir avant de critiquer.**

Les deux dames entraînèrent leurs maris dans les escaliers et les somma de se taire une fois qu'elles eurent ouverts la porte. L'expression des deux hommes ne changea pas du tout quand ils virent leurs fils. Madame Nam et Madame Kim chuchotaient entre elles à quel point leurs fils étaient mignons. Les pères refermèrent la porte et se tournèrent vers leurs femmes.

-** Ouh toi, je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête !** Dit Monsieur Nam.

- **Quoi ?** Répondit Madame Nam innocemment.

-** Et j'en reviens pas que tu entraînes Madame Kim avec toi.**

**- Je ne l'entraîne pas, elle pense comme moi.**

**- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Ecoute-moi bien…**

Tous sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux garçons encore à moitié endormis.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda WooHyun.

- **Oh, ce n'est rien mon chéri. Bien dormi ?** demanda Madame Nam.

Il secoua la tête.

**- Les garçons, nous mangeons un barbecue ce midi. Allez vous habiller et rejoignez nous en bas.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et retournèrent dans la chambre. Madame Kim et Madame Nam se tinrent la main, à la limite du fangirlisme.

**- Je te préviens. Je m'en moque que WooHyun aime un garçon ou une fille, mais il n'est pas question que tu interviennes dans sa vie privée.**

Madame Nam fit la moue.

-** Il est grand assez pour savoir qui il veut aimer.**

Monsieur Kim hocha la tête et les deux hommes descendirent.

**- Pff… Ils ne nous comprennent vraiment pas.** Dit Madame Nam.** Ils sont si mignons ensemble, pourquoi ils iraient vers d'autres ?**

Madame Kim semblait tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Les garçons sortirent de la chambre, changés. Madame Kim ébouriffa les cheveux de SungGyu qui protesta légèrement. Ils descendirent et se mirent à table.

Puis Madame Kim prit la parole.

**- Vous savez quel jour on est ?**

**- Dimanche.** Répondit automatiquement SungGyu.

**- Je ne parle pas de ça.**

WooHyun et SungGyu échangèrent un regard.

-** Aujourd'hui est le jour où votre punition est levée.**

Leurs visages s'éclairèrent. Apparemment, ils avaient complètement oubliés.

**- Oui. J'espère que vous aurez retenu la leçon quant aux bagarres.**

**- Maman, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'on a fait que vouloir s'interposer entre MyungSoo et SungYeol**. Dit SungGyu.

**- Et maintenant qu'ils ne se disputent plus vraiment, puisque MyungSoo va jusqu'à plonger dans une piscine sans réfléchir pour le sauver, alors il n'y aura plus de punition.** Ajouta WooHyun.

**- Mais je ne garantis pas la partie « Plus de disputes ».**

Les deux mamans soupirèrent.

**- Vous pourriez faire un effort pour bien vous entendre !**

**- Oh mais on en a fait. On ne s'est pas entretué ses quatre dernières semaines.** Dit WooHyun sur un ton innocent.

**- Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous manquait.** Murmura SungGyu.

Cependant, tous entendirent ses paroles.

**- Mais maintenant que la punition est levée, SungGyu peut retourner chez lui**. Dit Madame Nam.

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui.**

Rien ne changea dans l'expression de SungGyu. Il continua à manger tranquillement, comme si on lui avait annoncé quelque chose de totalement inintéressant. WooHyun leva un sourcil, visiblement curieux du manque de réaction de son voisin.

**- File préparer tes affaires, Gyu.** Dit son père.

SungGyu acquiesça et alla dans la chambre de WooHyun. Ce dernier le suivait des yeux, ébahis par le comportement de son aîné.

**- Je reviens.**

Il se leva de table et monta les escaliers que SungGyu avait montés quelques instants plus tôt. Madame Nam et Madame Kim échangèrent un regard. Il y'avait définitivement quelque chose de pas normal.

SungGyu monta les escaliers et arriva dans la chambre de WooHyun. Il ouvrit la porte et saisit ses affaires qu'il repliait soigneusement quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et le propriétaire de la chambre apparut dans le champ de vision du jeune homme. Il continua à faire ses valises puis WooHyun l'arrêta.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- De quoi ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- Tu as un manque de réaction total par rapport au fait que la punition est levée.**

**- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas moi, à ce que tu sautes de joie … Que tu aies une réaction.**

SungGyu haussa les épaules et reprit sa tâche. WooHyun s'assied sur le lit et regardait son voisin. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

**- Ne me dis pas que je vais te manquer ?**

SungGyu leva la tête et fixa WooHyun qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

**- Ca te ferait trop plaisir.**

**- Mais c'est le cas ?**

**- Tu te fais des films, Nam WooHyun.**

Le sourire de WooHyun s'agrandit encore. SungGyu lui lança un regard équivoque.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Non, rien.**

**- Écoute-moi bien, WooHyun. Non, ça ne va pas me manquer de ne plus te voir H-24, de devoir me lever à huit heures du matin un samedi pour pouvoir te voir jouer au basket, bien que je puisse voir mes amis à ces moments là… D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'y vois toujours SungYeol… Bref …**

**- Moi je le sais.**

SungGyu lui lança un regard intéressé et reprit la préparation de sa valise.

-** Oh, et c'est pourquoi ?**

**- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Ils sont plus qu'évidents. Autant lui que MyungSoo.**

**- Tu as surement raison.**

WooHyun refit son fameux sourire satisfait.

**- Je sais.**

SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Et comme je te le disais, ça ne me manquera pas de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que je sers de peluche au plus grand playboy que notre école a accueillie.**

WooHyun se leva et saisit le menton de SungGyu, le forçant à lâcher ses affaires.

**- On sait tous les deux que ça va te manquer. Arrête de prétendre le contraire.**

**- Et qui te dis que je mens ?**

**- Je te le dis.**

Ils eurent un échange assez intense de regard.

-** Comme je te l'ai dit, tu te fais des films, Nam WooHyun.**

**- Mais bien sur, Kim SungGyu.**

**- WooHyun, laisse-moi finir ma valise.**

WooHyun lâcha le menton de SungGyu et saisit un vêtement de son voisin et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**- WooHyun, rends-moi ça.**

**- Viens le chercher.**

SungGyu s'avança vers le jeune homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit. Il se tenait au torse de WooHyun qui tournait le dos au lit. SungGyu fit un faux mouvement et tomba sur WoooHyun qui tomba à la renverse sur le lit. La position était gênante pour les deux.

**- Bon, tu me le donnes ?**

**- Je te l'ai dit, viens le chercher.**

**- Je suis où, là, à ton avis ?**

**- Tu n'as toujours pas ton bien en possession…Donc tu n'es pas venu le chercher.**

SungGyu évitait les yeux de WooHyun à tout prix. Ce dernier, lui, n'hésitait pas à le regarder. L'aîné des deux parvint saisit l'objet et baissa son regard dans celui de WooHyun. Puis quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Aucun des deux ne brisait le contact visuel ni ne bougeait. WooHyun et SungGyu avaient leur bras tendus, tenant chacun l'objet d'une main. La main de SungGyu était sur le torse de WooHyun, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient comme paralysés.  
Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils rompirent le contact visuel et virent leurs mères qui les fixaient.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda Madame Nam.

**- Rien du tout, madame. Je récupère ce qui est à moi.**

SungGyu s'aida de sa main sur le torse de WooHyun pour se relever. Puis il alla vers sa valise pour finir de la préparer. Leurs joues étaient légèrement roses.

**- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?** Demanda WooHyun qui s'était redressé.

**- Noon… Juste … Hum… Quelques minutes…** Avoua Madame Kim.

Les joues des garçons s'empourprèrent.

**- Hum oui, nous sommes venus vous dire que nous rentrons.** Dit Madame Kim**. Donc, quand tu auras fini ce que tu as à faire, viens à la maison, d'accord ?**

Il hocha la tête et les deux mères qui se tenaient dans la pièce sortirent. Puis les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.

**- L'horreur !**

**- Elles vont encore se faire un film !** Dit WooHyun.

**- Encore, je comprendrais que la tienne se fasse un film, puisque tu aimes tant en faire, c'est surement un trait familial, mais pour ma mère, je ne sais pas …**

WooHyun lui lança un regard noir.

**- Plus qu'à espérer qu'elles n'aient pas TOUT vu…**

SungGyu finit de faire sa valise. Puis il la traîna jusqu'à la porte. WooHyun resta allongé sur son lit, à le regarder faire.

**- Bon… A la prochaine.**

Il se dirigea vers la porte et lui dit :

**- Et pense à t'acheter un vrai doudou, que je ne te vois pas t'aventurer dans ma chambre pendant la nuit.**

**- C'est pas une mauvaise idée…** Dit WooHyun, avec son éternel sourire satisfait.

SungGyu quitta la pièce en traînant sa valise. Puis il salua les parents de WooHyun.

**- Merci de m'avoir accueilli sous votre toit pendant deux semaines.**

**- C'était un plaisir.** Dit Monsieur Nam.

**- Reviens quand tu veux, mon petit.** Dit Madame Nam. **Nous nous ferons une JOIE de t'accueillir.**

**- Merci. Au revoir.**

Il sortit et repartit chez lui.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Me revoila après un Lundi de cours :D _  
_Ca va ? _

_Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre ? _  
_2eme chapitre tout à l'heure ^^ _


	45. L'Après-Punition

Le lendemain, SungGyu marchait tranquillement jusqu'à l'école. Soudain, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus. Il se retourna et vit SungYeol.

**- Hey Hyung ! Enfin seul ?**

**- Oh oui ! Après quatre semaines, c'est pas trop tôt !**

Il afficha un sourire. SungYeol le regarda et sourit.

**- Mais je crois que j'ai retenu la leçon…**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Je ne me battrai pas avec lui… dans la cour de récré.**

**- Bonne résolut… Quoi ?!**

SungGyu rit encore plus fort. SungYeol lui lança un regard réprobateur.

-** Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'en quatre semaines, mes problèmes avec lui seraient réglés ?**

**- Bien sur que non … Juste apaisés.**

**- Que tu es naïf, Yeollie ! D'ailleurs, les tiens avec MyungSoo ?**

**- Quels problèmes ?**

**- Le problème, justement, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas.**

**- En quoi c'est un problème ?**

SungGyu arrêta de marcher. SungYeol le fixa droit dans les yeux.

**- Qu'est ce que ça cache ?**

**- Mais rien !**

**- T'es sûr ?**

**- Bien sur, hyung !**

SungGyu lui lança un regard suspicieux et SungYeol précisa.

**- Je me dois de bien m'entendre avec lui parce qu'on travaille ensemble. Et aussi parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. C'est tout.**

**- Mouai…**

Il ne semblait pas complètement satisfait de sa réponse lorsqu'ils avaient atteint les grilles de l'école. Ils entrèrent et furent rapidement rejoint par les amoureux.

**- Hey salut !**

**- Salut vous deux !** Répondit joyeusement SungGyu**. Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui !**

**- Hyung !** Bouda DongWoo. **C'est Hoya qui m'a traîné hors du lit !**

**- Tu y vois un inconvénient ?** Demanda Hoya, sur un ton de reproche.

**- Bien sur que non.**

Il lui sourit et lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Ca suffit pour remettre un sourire sur le visage d'Hoya.

**- Brillante idée, Hoya. Il ne sera plus en retard !** dit SungYeol.

DongWoo lui tira la langue et SungYeol lui rendit volontiers.

**- Où est WooHyun ?** Demanda Hoya à SungGyu.

**- Absolument aucune idée.**

**- Ah, votre punition est levée ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais j'espère que tu continueras à venir le voir au basket. C'est rare qu'il gagne quatre matchs à la suite.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui.**

**- On verra.**

Hoya lui sourit gentiment et la sonnerie retentit. Ils se rendirent en classe. Hoya et DongWoo se rendirent à leur siège et SungYeol et SungGyu eurent la surprise de voir que MyungSoo et WooHyun étaient déjà à leur place.

**- Matinal, pour une fois ?** Demanda SungGyu à WooHyun.

**- Je n'ai plus à me battre avec quelqu'un pour avoir la salle de bain.** Lui sourit-il, l'air hypocrite.

SungGyu soupira. Qu'il était ravi de ne plus partager sa chambre avec lui !

SungYeol fit un hochement de tête à MyungSoo qui lui rendit. Il ouvrit son pupitre pour y ranger ses affaires quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait un grand rouleau qui l'attendait. Il avait un joli nœud comme pour montrer que c'était un cadeau. Il lança un regard interrogateur à MyungSoo qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il l'ouvrit à peine qu'une carte tomba. Il la saisit et la lut.

_**« Bon choix »**_

Il n'y avait aucune signature. Il ouvrit le cadeau et un immense sourire illumina son visage. Sous ses yeux se tenait un poster dont l'image lui était très familière. C'était la photo de la fleur en train d'éclore. Les couleurs sur les pétales ressortaient encore mieux sur le poster. Il se tourna vers MyungSoo qui semblait observer ses moindres réactions et ce dernier pût lire «** Merci** » sur les lèvres de SungYeol.  
Ce sourire ne le quitta pas de la journée, même quand les cours eurent commencés. SungGyu avait vu l'image, et en effet, il la trouvait magnifique mais ne lui donnait pas envie de sourire comme ça toute la journée.  
En fait, plus le temps passait et plus il trouvait SungYeol étrange. Vraiment étrange. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête, sachant parfaitement que son Yeollie lui dirait tout en temps et en heure.

Les cours passèrent rapidement et SungGyu évitait WooHyun et il semblait que c'était réciproque. Ils devaient encore avoir tous les deux l'image de ce qui s'était passé la veille dans la tête. Rien que d'y penser, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. A la fin des cours, il se pressa de rentrer chez lui, espérant ne pas croiser WooHyun. Il était extrèmement gêné de ce qui s'était passé et surtout, il était légèrement en colère. En colère car il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi il s'était retrouvé incapable de bouger. Le plus honteux c'est que leurs mères, qui devaient certainement être de mèche avec la grand-mère de WooHyun, les avaient vus comme ça. Il poussa la porte de chez lui et il vit Madame Nam avec sa mère.

**- Bonjour maman, Madame Nam.**

Il s'inclina.

**- Bonjour Gyu' ! WooHyun n'est pas avec toi ?**

**- Ani.**

Les deux mères semblèrent déçues.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Comme ça.** Lui sourit Madame Nam.

**- Je monte faire mes devoirs.**

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il ouvrit. WooHyun.

**- Ma mère est là ?**

**- Dans la cuisine.**

**- Merci.**

Il se décala et le laissa entrer. SungGyu monta les escaliers et s'installa à son bureau. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas et WooHyun apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Tellement sérieux.**

SungGyu se tourna vers lui.

**- Il faut bien.**

**- Ca tombe bien, je n'arrive pas à le faire.**

**- T'es sérieux ?**

WooHyun lui montrait l'exercice. SungGyu leva les yeux.

**- Va chercher tes affaires, je vais t'aider.**

**- Merci.**

WooHyun partit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit pour faire leur devoir. SungGyu lui expliqua tout et WooHyun parvint à faire son exercice. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur devoir qu'ils se rendirent compte de la proximité qu'il y'avait entre eux. Chacun partit dans son coin du lit. Ils semblaient gênés.

**- Tu sais, je crois que nos mères mijotent quelque chose.** Dit SungGyu.

**- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elles. Du moment qu'elles n'arrivent jamais à imiter ma grand-mère.**

Ils rirent à l'évocation de la vieille dame.

**- C'est vrai que pour arriver à son niveau, il en faut un bon.**

**- Elles devaient surement parler d'hier…** Dit SungGyu.

Puis il se tourna et regarda WooHyun droit dans les yeux.

**- Ecoute, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé hier… Vraiment pas… Donc … Si on oubliait ça, hein ?**

WooHyun lui sourit et hocha la tête.

**- A une condition.**

**- Laquelle ?**

SungGyu le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

**- Que tu viennes voir mon match samedi matin.**

**- Ai-je le choix ?**

**- Non.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Génial. Essaie d'embarquer SungYeol. J'ai l'impression qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans la baisse de régime de MyungSoo.**

**- Araseo, araseo.**

**- Merci.**

WooHyun récupéra ses affaires et partit, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un retour à la normale… Mais c'était mieux, non ?

* * *

_Ne croyez pas que cette fiction est finie, il reste 21 chapitres :D _  
_Soit, si je respecte mes délais ... 11 jours ^^_  
_Ou moins, on verra ;)_

_A demain :D _

_Myinahla _


	46. La Bagarre

Le mercredi arriva rapidement. WooHyun et SungGyu faisaient leur devoir ensemble pour faire plaisir à leurs mères. Ils se sentaient légèrement manipulés par ces deux femmes mais ne disaient rien. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de SungGyu à travailler leur maths quand le portable de SungGyu sonna. Il décrocha.

**- Hey DongWoo !**

**- Coucou Hyung ! Ca te dérange si on vient te voir ? Hoya veut voir WooHyun aussi.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, WooHyun est juste à côté de moi.**

**- Ha oui ?**

Il entendit une voix derrière qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Hoya dire :** « Très intéressant »**

**- Ya ! Qu'est ce qui est très intéressant ?**

SungGyu mit le haut parleur et WooHyun parla. DongWoo ne s'arrêtait pas de rire.

**- Pourquoi tu veux me voir, Hoya ?**

**- J'ai des trucs à te montrer. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais chez SungGyu ?**

**- Je fais plaisir à nos mères.**

Les deux rirent à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Méfie toi que ce ne soit pas un piège de ta maman !**

**- YA ! Hoya !**

**- Oui ? I Say Ho you say Ya. Ho …**

**- Je ne marche pas dans ton jeu.**

**- Ho ?**

**- YA !**

**- Tu vois, t'as tout compris, Hyung.**

SungGyu se roula de rire à côté de WooHyun.

**- D'où tu te moques de moi, toi ? **Demanda WooHyun à SungGyu.

**- Tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant par Hoya.**

**- Ouh toi, tu vas voir…**

WooHyun s'attaqua à SungGyu. Soudain, DongWoo cessa de rire.

**- Hyung …**

**- DongWoo ?**

**- Il y'a un groupe de mecs qui nous suivent. J'aime pas ça.**

Les yeux des deux voisins s'agrandirent.

**- Vous êtes où ?**

**- Dans la ruelle pas loin de votre rue.**

**- On arrive.**

WooHyun et SungGyu raccrochèrent et bondirent hors du lit.

**- Envoie un message d'alerte à SungYeol. Qu'il aille chercher MyungSoo. On se retrouve dans la rue.**

SungGyu saisit son portable et fit comme WooHyun lui avait dit. Les deux se ruèrent vers la porte et partirent en courant vers l'endroit indiqué par DongWoo.

SungYeol était chez SungJong et ils venaient de voir le couple partir quand SungYeol reçut le message de SungGyu. Son visage pâlit.

_**« DongWoo et Hoya sont en danger. Va chercher MyungSoo et rejoins nous à la ruelle près de chez WooHyun et chez moi »**_

**- Désolé, SungJong, faut que j'y aille.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- C'est une longue histoire. Lis.**

Pendant qu'il alla chercher sa veste, SungJong lit le message.

- **Reste là, Jonggie. Je t'enverrai un message pour te tenir au courant de ce qui se passe.**

**- D'accord.**

SungYeol déposa un baiser sur le front de SungJong qui tremblait de peur. Puis il partit. Il arriva en courant devant chez MyungSoo. Il sonna. Une dame lui répondit :

**- Oui ?**

**- Bonjour madame Kim. MyungSoo est là ?**

**- Je vais le chercher.**

**- Merci.**

La dame disparut et SungYeol se donna le temps de reprendre sa respiration, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. MyungSoo apparut quelques instants plus tard.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'es essoufflé comme ça ?**

**- C'est DongWoo et Hoya… Ils sont en danger, viens avec moi.**

SungYeol saisit le poignet de MyungSoo et l'entraîna vers l'endroit que SungGyu lui avait indiqué.

Pendant ce temps, DongWoo et Hoya continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement encerclés. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors et fixèrent la dizaine de personne qui les encerclait.

**- Tiens, regarde-moi ça. C'est les deux tafioles.**

**- Ouai, on dirait bien que c'est eux.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous voulez** ? Demanda Hoya.

**- Nous ?**

**- On aime pas les pd dans votre genre.**

**- Et ?** Demanda DongWoo.

**- Tu n'as pas bien compris je crois. Les mecs qui aiment les mecs, c'est laid. Repoussant. Comment des gens comme vous peuvent exister ? Vous êtes répugnants. Allez crever en enfer.**

L'un d'eux, qui semblait être le leader s'avança et colla une gifle à DongWoo. Ce fut le début de la dispute. Dix contre deux.  
Les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés et soudain, DongWoo et Hoya purent entendre des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient et quatre d'entre eux furent pris par WooHyun et SungGyu qui leur mirent un nombre incalculable de coup dans l'abdomen et sur la tête. Puis de l'autre côté, quatre autres personnes furent prises à part par MyungSoo et SungYeol.

SungGyu saisit l'un d'eux par les cheveux et le claqua par terre.

**- Qu'est ce que vous avez contre eux, hein ?**

**- Quoi, t'es pd comme eux ?**

**- Mon orientation sexuelle n'a rien à voir avec toi. Crois moi, quand on en aura fini avec vous, vous ne serez même plus assez potable pour le plus laid des garçons de cette ville. Même les chiens vous trouveront repoussants.**

SungGyu lui colla un coup dans la mâchoire et on entendit un craquement. Un autre mec s'approcha et colla un coup de poing dans le ventre à SungGyu qui eut du mal à respirer sur le coup. Mais cette personne reçut un coup de pied bien placé par WooHyun. SungGyu se releva et continua à se battre comme il le fallait.  
De l'autre côté, SungYeol se battait comme il le pouvait. Il dégageait une aura effrayante quand il était en colère et là, sa haine semblait ressortir. Puis il vit qu'un gars voulait blesser MyungSoo par derrière tandis que ce dernier réglait son compte à un autre. Il se précipita, retourna le poignet du mec et lui colla un coup de pied dans la colonne vertébrale. MyungSoo lui lança un regard interrogateur mais SungYeol était déjà en train de se battre à nouveau.

Ils se prenaient autant de coups qu'ils n'en distribuaient et semblaient ne pas être dépassés par la supériorité numérique que représentaient les autres. Ils se battaient comme ils pouvaient et les coups pleuvaient.  
Le T-shirt de WooHyun était arrachés au niveau du torse et il saignait de la lèvre. SungGyu avait ses manches de haut complètement arrachées, des bleus un peu partout sur les bras. Hoya était littéralement rouge de sang tout comme DongWoo. Ils semblaient avoir chacun un œil au beurre noir. MyungSoo, lui, avait un œil au beurre noir aussi, son maillot était tâché du sang de l'autre garçon et sa lèvre était fendue. Son arcade sourcilière semblait ouverte et ça lui donnait un air encore plus dangereux. SungYeol semblait s'être cassé le poignet gauche mais il continuait à frapper avec une précision et une force assez ahurissante. Mais leur état n'était pas pire que celui de leurs adversaires. Certains avaient un poignet cassé, ou le bras complet. L'un d'eux gisait au sol, visiblement mis K.O par Hoya.

La scène était violente et rapidement, des gens vinrent les séparer et certains filmaient pour le montrer à la police. Ces derniers arrivèrent et séparèrent les garçons pour les emmener au poste.

La bagarre était finie et tous allèrent au poste.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Il se passe que ces mecs là sont homophobes et ne supportent pas que Hoya et DongWoo ici présent s'aiment et le montrent.** Expliqua d'une voix plus ou moins sereine SungGyu.

**- Faut vous raconter l'histoire depuis le début ?** Demanda Hoya.

**- Il vaut mieux.**

**- Bien. DongWoo et moi étions au téléphone avec WooHyun et SungGyu. On se rendait chez SungGyu qui habite à deux pâtés de maison de là où la bagarre s'est produite. Nous sommes passés par là car c'est un raccourci et on avait hâte de rendre visite à nos amis. On s'est senti suivis, on l'a dit à WooHyun et à SungGyu qui ont dû prévenir MyungSoo et SungYeol et ils nous ont rejoint alors qu'ils étaient tous les dix sur notre dos. Voila.**

Une personne semblait noter les paroles d'Hoya tandis qu'une personne frappa à la porte. L'inspecteur qui les interrogeait ouvrit la porte.

**- Nous avons des témoins qui corroborent la version de ces jeunes hommes.**

**- D'accord. Nous allons appeler vos parents et leur demander de passer.**

WooHyun et SungGyu échangèrent un regard. Pour eux, c'était définitivement le début des ennuis. Et cette impression fut confirmée quand leur parents respectifs mirent un pied dans le poste de Police, l'air vraiment pas ravis.  
Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avec les policiers et les garçons furent invités à rentrer chez eux.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre ce soir :D _  
_A tout à l'heure :D _


	47. La Nouvelle Punition

SungGyu et WooHyun retournèrent chez eux. Ils allèrent tous chez les Nam et les mères les envoyèrent se soigner dans la salle de bain. Ils montèrent et s'y rendirent. WooHyun ôta son t-shirt arraché et regarda à sa plaie.C'était méchamment griffés. WooHyun se mit à rire tout seul.

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?**

**- Regarde moi ça… Il se battait vraiment comme une fillette.**

SungGyu baissa son regard sur la plaie de WooHyun. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se battait avec sa plaie dans le dos qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre. Soudain, une main saisit le morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool et l'appliqua sur la plaie. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à la douleur. Puis il sentit l'autre main soulever son maillot. Il sentit que WooHyun avait lâché le coton et lui enlevait son maillot. Il se laissa faire.

**- Ca sera plus pratique comme ça.** Se justifia-t'il.

SungGyu se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**- Waouh. Quelle plaie ! Serre les dents, ca va piquer.**

Il s'exécuta. WooHyun avait raison. La plaie lui faisait très mal. Puis il sentit que WooHyun avait fini. Il se tourna vers lui.

**- Merci. Attends, laisse-moi t'aider.**

WooHyun lâcha le coton qu'il tenait et SungGyu se mit à genoux tandis que WooHyun était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il était au niveau de la plaie du jeune homme. Il imbiba le coton d'alcool et commença à nettoyer. WooHyun serra les dents. SungGyu était absorbé dans sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas que WooHyun l'observait faire. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de le déranger.

**- Voila.**

SungGyu réalisa qu'il avait posé sa main juste à côté de la plaie comme pour mieux la voir, et il retira sa main du torse de WooHyun. Il se redressa et regarda la lèvre de WooHyun.

**- Comment t'a fait ton compte pour être autant blessé ?**

**- A ta place, je ne dirais rien. T'as vu tes bras ?**

Il baissa ses yeux au niveau de ses bras.

**- Ah oui …**

WooHyun s'approcha de lui et lui mit de la pommade sur les bras. SungGyu se sentait comme un pantin sous les doigts de WooHyun. Il eut rapidement fini, alors SungGyu le poussa à se rasseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et prit un petit pansement.

**- Tu veux vraiment me mettre un pansement sur mes lèvres ?**

**- C'est le meilleur moyen pour que ta plaie se soigne.**

Il soupira et laissa SungGyu faire. Ce dernier avait mille précautions pour éviter de le blesser. Cependant, il tentait de regarder le moins possible les lèvres de WooHyun, étant donné qu'il s'était rendu compte que le nombre de pulsations par minute que son cœur avait lorsqu'il regardait trop WooHyun ou qu'il était trop proche de lui équivalait à dix minutes de jogging. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation, mais pas du tout.

Il posa délicatement le pansement sur les lèvres de WooHyun qui les pinça à ce moment là.

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est inconfortable.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- J'aime pas.**

**- WooHyun, ne joue pas à l'enfant, s'il te plait.**

**- Tu veux savoir à quel point c'est inconfortable ?**

**- N…**

SungGyu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que WooHyun l'attira à lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était comme si toutes ses forces avaient disparues. Il se sentait fondre. Littéralement. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte et SungGyu cassa le baiser. Il se redressa et WooHyun fit pareil. Ce dernier changea son pansement, devenu humide. SungGyu, quant à lui, fit mine de remettre de la pommade sur ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et Madame Nam et Madame Kim entrèrent.

**- Voyons les dégâts…**

Madame Nam s'avança vers WooHyun tandis que Madame Kim s'avança vers son propre fils.

**- Maman, ne touche pas, ça fait mal !** Se plaignit SungGyu.

**- C'est ce qu'on récolte à se battre.**

**- Mais maman !**

**- Chut. Tais-toi, SungGyu.**

Madame Kim fit un pas de côté.

**- Non mais tu as vu tes bras ?! Vraiment, qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?!**

SungGyu la regarda sans comprendre.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que parce que tu as protégé Hoya et DongWoo, tu ne serais pas puni ? Même si c'était un acte noble, il se doit d'être réprimandé.**

Madame Kim alla se placer à côté de Madame Nam.

**- Notre seul réconfort est que vous ne vous soyez pas battu l'un contre l'autre cette fois.** Dit Madame Nam. **Dix contre six, c'est ça ? Malgré tout, je dois admettre qu'ils étaient vraiment plus amochés que vous.**

Madame Kim acquiesça.

**- Ca veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de punition collective ?** Demanda WooHyun.

Madame Nam s'avança vers son fils.

**- Bien sur que si.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda SungGyu. **Nous n'étions pas l'un contre l'autre ?!**

**- Nous savons. Mais comme les parents de SungGyu doivent partir à un congrès quelque part en Australie et que nous avons reçus un appel de ton oncle… Parce que ta tante est très mal en point, et qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un à son chevet, alors vous aurez une punition collective.**

**- Comment voulez-vous nous donner une punition collective, alors que vous partez ?**

**- La réponse est simple. On a trouvé quelqu'un pour vous garder.**

Les yeux des garçons s'agrandirent.

**- Maman… On n'a plus cinq ans.**

**- De plus, j'habite en face, je peux rester chez moi.**

**- Il n'en est pas question, Kim SungGyu.** Dit Madame Kim avec autorité. **De toute façon, vous n'aurez pas un mot à dire dans cette affaire, c'est clair ?**

Les deux hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Soudain,ils entendirent sonner.

**- C'est surement votre « Nounou ». Nous partons ce soir et nous revenons vite. Quand ? Nous ne vous le dirons pas.**

**- Dépêchez vous de vous habiller et de descendre saluer notre hôte.**

**- Oui Maman/Madame.**

Les deux mères descendirent les escaliers et allèrent saluer la personne en question. Les garçons restèrent là en plan.  
Si les mères étaient rentrées sans frapper, qui sait ce qu'elles auraient pu en déduire. Il frissonna rien que d'y penser.

**- Tu as froid ?** Demanda WooHyun, remarquant les frissons sur la peau de SungGyu.

**- Un peu.**

**- Viens, je vais te prêter un haut.**

Il saisit la main de SungGyu et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il ouvrit un tiroir et lui passa un maillot sans manche noir. WooHyun enfila un maillot sans manche blanc. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte quand SungGyu lui murmura à l'oreille.

**- T'avais raison, ce n'est vraiment pas confortable.**

Cette réponse fit sourire WooHyun et SungGyu l'ignora et sortit de la chambre. Ils descendirent les escaliers et restèrent figés en voyant l'identité de la « Nounou ».

* * *

_Qui peut bien être cette "Nounou" ? _  
_Un Bisou magique à qui trouve xD -joke- _  
_A demain pour la suite :D _

_Myinahla _


	48. La Nounou

**- WooHyunnie ! GyuGyu !**

SungGyu se tourna vers WooHyun et lui dit :

**- C'est pas trop tard pour s'enfuir en courant ?**

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et il y lut la même détresse. La dame s'avança vers eux et leur fit un câlin qui ressemblait plus à une prise de catch qu'un câlin.

**- Une semaine et demi et je vous manquais déjà ? Oooh, que c'est mignon !**

**- Grand-mère, je ne peux plus respirer.** Suffoqua WooHyun.

**- Oh pardon mon chéri.**

Elle libéra WooHyun de sa reprise.

**- C'est ta mère qui t'a soigné ?**

**- Non, c'est … SungGyu.**

La grand-mère de WooHyun se tourna vers lui.

**- Et toi ?**

**- C'est WooHyun.**

**- Vous faîtes toujours tout à deux ? Vous vous battez à deux ou l'un contre l'autre, vous vous soignez l'un l'autre… Vous couchez ensemble aussi, non ?**

Les yeux de WooHyun et de SungGyu sortirent presque de leur orbite. Madame Nam étouffa un fou-rire et Madame Kim se cachait derrière elle pour rire de façon plus ou moins discrète. Monsieur Nam leva les yeux au ciel et Monsieur Kim ne sembla même pas se formaliser.

**- Bon, nous allons vous laisser. SungGyu, nous t'avons déjà amenés tes affaires. Madame Nam senior, prenez bien soin de notre fils.** Demanda Madame Kim.

**- Aucun souci. Ce sera un homme changé quand vous reviendrez. L'envie de se battre avec WooHyunnie lui aura passé… Du moins, ce ne sera pas le même style de bagarre…**

Elle émit un rire assez grave et se mit à tousser. SungGyu pâlit. Madame Kim lui fit un baiser sur la joue et lui caressa l'autre de sa main non occupée.

**- Tu seras sage, hein ?**

**- Oui, maman.**

Elle se tourna vers WooHyun et lui fit un baiser sur la joue aussi.

-** Et toi, ne le provoque pas trop ?**

**- D'accord madame.**

Monsieur Kim salua les deux garçons et les adultes puis les parents de SungGyu partirent. Les parents de WooHyun les suivirent, avec leurs valises.  
Quand Madame Nam ferma la porte, les garçons savaient que l'enfer ne faisait que s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds.

- **Alors, toujours pas ensemble ?**

**- Pourquoi on serait ensemble ?** Demanda SungGyu, visiblement déjà lassé du jeu de la grand-mère.

**- T'as pas de questions moins idiotes, GyuGyu ?**

La grand-mère se tourna vers WooHyun.

**- C'est vrai qu'il te faut quelqu'un de plus intelligent que ça, WooHyunnie.**

WooHyun s'avança vers sa grand-mère et lui posa une main sur les épaules.

**- Grand-mère, ne recommence pas, je t'en supplie.**

Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. SungGyu saisit ses sacs et monta dans la chambre de WooHyun. Ce dernier le suivit.

**- Le retour de ta grand-mère. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas encore vouloir me voler mes affaires.**

**- Ou nous remettre en couple, ce qui semble être son obsession…**

**- En plus de celle envers MyungSoo et Yeollie que je trouve entièrement fondée.**

WooHyun hocha la tête.

**- Je me demande comment vont les autres ? Je crois que le poignet de Yeollie est cassé…** Dit SungGyu, un air malheureux sur le visage.

**- Et MyungSoo a un sale cocard…**

**- Je ne sais pas si on a bien fait de les faire venir…**

**- On a eu raison. Crois-moi, ils nous en auraient voulu si on ne les avait pas prévenus de ce qui se passait.**

SungGyu hocha la tête.

**- LES GARCONS ! ON MANGE !** dit la Grand-Mère du bas des escaliers.

Ils échangèrent un regard et descendirent les escaliers. La grand-mère leur avait préparé des Spaghettis bolognaises. WooHyun insista pour enlever son pansement à la lèvre, ce qu'il fit et ils se servirent.

**- Vous regardiez les dessins animés étant petit ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Vous avez déjà vu La Belle et Le Clochard ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête alors qu'ils mangeaient. Mais où voulait-elle en venir ?

**- J'adore ce dessin animé, plein de romantisme.**

WooHyun leva les yeux de son plat et fixa sa grand-mère.

**- Viens-en au fait.**

SungGyu regarda simultanément WooHyun et sa grand-mère.

**- Tu sais, il y'a cette scène où les deux protagonistes mangent italien… Et ils s'embrassent et … Ooooh ! Quel bel hasard ! Ils mangeaient justement des spaghettis.**

**- Madame, il est HORS de question que j'embrasse votre petit-fils. Spaghetti ou pas.**

SungGyu se leva de table et s'excusa. Il monta les escaliers et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Si elle savait qu'une heure auparavant, WooHyun l'avait embrassé pour lui montrer que le pansement n'était vraiment pas pratique et quelques jours auparavant, c'est lui qui avait embrassé WooHyun sous le coup de la colère. Il voulut se coucher sur le dos, mais il gémit de douleur. C'est ce moment que choisit WooHyun pour entrer dans la chambre.

**- Ca ne va pas ?**

**- Mon dos.**

**- Ah…**

Il releva le maillot de SungGyu et vit que la plaie s'était ouverte par endroit.

**- Toi, suis-moi.**

Il traîna l'aîné des deux jusqu'à la salle de bain et le soigna à nouveau. SungGyu ôta à nouveau le haut et WooHyun mit un grand pansement sur la plaie. Il le remercia et WooHyun lui dit :

**- Je crois que tu vas devoir dormir sur le ventre cette nuit.**

**- Je pense aussi…**

Les garçons se mirent en pyjama, enfin leur bas de pyjama et descendirent souhaiter la bonne nuit à la grand-mère de WooHyun qui était devant la télévision à regarder un drama à l'eau de rose.

**- J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits. De si beaux jeunes hommes couverts de bleus et de plaies en tout genre…. Vous êtes tous blessés ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Même les mannequins ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Quel gâchis.**

SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Bonne nuit madame Nam.**

**- Bonne nuit grand-mère.**

**- Bonne nuit mes chéris. Pas de bêtises, hein ? Je vous entends !**

Ils montèrent les escaliers et allèrent dans le lit.

**- Comment tu as fait pendant toutes ces années, WooHyun ?**

**- Elle n'était pas comme ça avant … Enfin, si mais elle n'a vu MyungSoo qu'une fois.**

**- Elle était comment avant ?**

**- Elle ne se mêlait pas sans cesse de mes affaires.**

**- Waouh, grand changement.**

Ils s'endormirent et pour une fois, WooHyun ne put se servir de SungGyu comme de peluche.

* * *

_Bravo à tous ceux qui ont devinés ! -bisou magique pour tous ! - _  
_Heureux de la revoir ? _

_J'ai posté dès que je suis rentrée des cours, c'est à dire relativement tard. Je suis désolée :/ _  
_Vous aurez le second chapitre vers 20h30 ^^ _

_A tout à l'heure ! _  
_Myinahla _


	49. Réunion Chez Les Nam

Quelques jours passèrent depuis la bagarre. WooHyun et SungGyu étaient toujours sous l'emprise de l'abominable grand-mère de WooHyun qui redoublait d'efforts et d'imagination pour arriver à ses fins. Ce qui, bien sur, exaspérait les garçons qui traînaient des pieds pour rentrer chez eux.  
MyungSoo avait traîné SungYeol à l'hôpital de force pour apprendre que ce dernier avait une foulure au poignet gauche. MyungSoo s'en tirait avec juste un cocard qui disparaîtrait d'ici quelques jours grâce à une pommade.  
La bagarre n'avait pas vraiment changé les garçons ni leur point de vue sur ces abrutis qui voulaient se dresser contre leurs amis et leur amour. Cependant, DongWoo semblait changé. Il ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, ne dansait plus. Il devenait un bloc de glace à l'instar de MyungSoo. Et ça inquiétait vraiment Hoya. Son petit ami avait changé.  
C'était un vendredi soir et comme la grand-mère de WooHyun leur interdisait de sortir car il faisait noir, WooHyun et SunGyu invitèrent leurs amis qui n'étaient pas au courant de la présence de la grand-mère, ce qui expliquait le fait que SungYeol et MyungSoo soient venus en même temps. Et ce, pour le plus grand bonheur de la grand-mère.

**- Ooooh ! Mais c'est MyungGie et son petit ami Yeollie !**

SungYeol eut pour reflexe de vouloir se cacher derrière MyungSoo, oubliant momentanément que MyungSoo était plus petit que lui. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

**- Ooh, vous avez l'air surpris de me voir. WooHyunnie et GyuGyu ne vous ont rien dit ?**

**- A …Ani…**

**- Venez dans mes bras mes chéris.**

En réalité, ils n'eurent pas à bouger et la grand-mère leur fit un câlin à leur en briser les côtes.

**- Madame Nam, nous vous avons déjà dit que nous n'étions pas un couple. Mais ravi de vous revoir quand même.** Dit MyungSoo.

SungYeol se mit à côté de MyungSoo et salua la grand-mère en s'inclinant.

** - Hey !** **Des nouvelles d'Hoya et DongWoo ?** demanda WooHyun de la cuisine.

**- Ils sont en route.** Répondit SungYeol.

**- Qui ?** Demanda la grand-mère.

**- Oh, ce sont des amis à nous. Tu vas les ADORER grand-mère.**

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Hoya et DongWoo se tenant la main entrèrent. Ils saluèrent.

- **Madame Nam, **dit SungGyu en s'approchant du couple,** C'est DongWoo, mon meilleur ami depuis … Toujours. Et lui, c'est Hoya, son petit ami…**

**- Et aussi mon meilleur ami.** Ajouta WooHyun. **Salut les mecs !**

Ils se saluèrent à leur façon. Les yeux de la grand-mère se mirent à briller.

**- Que vous êtes mignons ensemble !**

Les deux garçons rougirent légèrement et Hoya lui fit son plus beau sourire et la remercia.

**- Sinon, vous pourriez m'aider avec les deux têtus là-bas ?**

Elle pointa du doigt SungGyu et WooHyun qui levèrent les yeux au ciel.

**- Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire d'eux ?** Demanda Hoya, curieux.

**- Leur ouvrir les yeux.**

**- Oooh, vous parlez de la tension qu'il y'a entre les deux ?**

**- Tu as tout compris mon petit.**

La grand-mère semblait prendre le couple en affection. Pendant ce temps-là, WooHyun, MyungSoo, SungYeol et SungGyu discutaient dans la cuisine.

**- Vous avez remarqué ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- DongWoo… Ces derniers temps, ce n'est plus lui.**

**- C'est vrai. Depuis la bagarre, il n'est plus le garçon souriant qu'on a eu pour meilleur ami.** Soupira SungYeol.

Même WooHyun et MyungSoo semblaient inquiets pour lui.

**- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient disputés pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont en couple hier. Hoya en a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et ils se sont réconciliés.**

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux face à la révélation de SungYeol.

**- Quoi ? Je dois vraiment vous rappeler que je travaille avec SungJong ?**

Ils soupirèrent.

**- Les garçons, arrêtez de parler chiffons et poussières ou encore de la magnifique nuit que vous avez passé hier soir et venez par ici.** Dit la grand-mère.

SungYeol et MyungSoo se tournèrent vers eux.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que …**

**- Oh, je ne crois rien du tout.** Dit SungYeol, un sourire tout sauf innocent sur le visage.

**- YA ! LEE SUNGYEOL !** s'exclama SungGyu.

C'est en riant qu'il se rendit vers l'endroit où la grand-mère les attendait. SungYeol s'installa à côté de SungGyu qui était à côté de MyungSoo lui-même à côté de WooHyun.

**- Non, ça ne va pas. MyungSoo, change de place avec SungGyu.**

Il avait l'air perdu mais il le fit quand même. C'est quand ils réalisèrent que la grand-mère les avait placé par « couple voulu » qu'ils soupirèrent.

**- C'est beaucoup mieux.**

**- Grand-mère ne recommence pas.**

**- Au fait !** Dit-elle en ignorant la remarque de WooHyun et en se tournant vers MyungSoo, **j'ai entendu dire que tu avais sauvé le jeune homme à côté de toi.**

MyungSoo échangea un regard avec SungYeol et les deux semblèrent gênés.

**- C'est possible…**

**- Tel un chevalier sauvant sa belle. Oooh que c'est adorable !**

**- Je n'allais pas le laisser se noyer quand même.**

**- Je trouvais juste ça romantique. C'est tout.**

La grand-mère sembla bouder quelques instants ce qui fit rire Hoya et DongWoo. Elle se tourna vers eux.

**- Ils sont si têtus vos amis. Ca a été si dur que ça pour vous d'admettre que vous vous aimez ?**

Hoya et DongWoo se regardèrent.

**- C'est pas toujours facile, surtout quand on a peur de la réaction de l'autre.**

Hoya glissa timidement sa main dans celle de DongWoo et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ce dernier emmêla leurs doigts et un sourire envahit son visage.

**- Alors, toujours rien de prévu entre vous deux ?** demanda la grand-mère à SungYeol.

**- Non.**

**- Quel gâchis !**

**- Au fait ! J'ai vu le photoshoot. Beau, très beau. Mon père était peintre et ma mère était son modèle. Sa muse si vous préférez. Et il m'a toujours dit que les plus belles œuvres d'art sont faites grâce à la bonne entente et à la complicité qu'il y'a entre le peintre et son modèle. Ca doit être le même dans le domaine de la photographie, je me trompe ?**

SungYeol devint légèrement rouge et confus. MyungSoo leva un sourcil.

**- C'est … Exact… Mais entre SungYeol et moi, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit ça. On ne fait qu'être professionnel. C'est tout.**

**- A d'autres.**

**- Grand-mère, raconte nous plutôt tes amours de jeunesse.**

La grand-mère se tourna vers WooHyun.

**- Raconte-nous plutôt les tiens, WooHyun.**

**- J'espère que vous avez votre soirée devant vous, c'est un véritable tombeur.**

Tous se tournèrent vers SungGyu qui lui lançait un regard noir.

**- Si vous saviez le nombre de filles que j'ai dû consoler à cause de lui …**

**- Je confirme.** Dit DongWoo.

**- C'est peut-être qu'il n'est pas intéressé par les filles …**

Tous regardèrent la grand-mère.

**- Quoi ?** demandèrent WooHyun et SungGyu en chœur.

L'expression choquée des deux garçons fit rire les autres garçons présents.

**- Je peux te prouver le contraire, grand-mère !**

**- Ha oui ?**

**- Oui, mon premier baiser. J'avais douze ans et c'était avec une Noona.**

**- Intéressant****… Et le tien, SungGyu ?**

Un vent de panique envahit SungGyu. WooHyun se tendit légèrement aussi.

**- Mon premier baiser, j'avais 13 ans et c'était accidentel…**

**- C'était avec qui ?**

**- Avec moi**. Dit SungYeol.

Les yeux des garçons aux alentours s'agrandirent. Surtout ceux de MyungSoo.

**- Oui, c'était un accident. On jouait ensemble, comme des gamins. Et on est tombé. Et nos lèvres se sont rencontrées. C'est tout, fin de l'histoire.**

DongWoo les regarda l'air perdu.

**- Mais je croyais que c'était avec** …

Hoya le fit taire en l'embrassant.

**- Désolé,** s'excusa-t'il.

**- Il n'y a aucun souci.**

Hoya fit un clin d'œil à SungGyu qui murmura** "Merci"**.

**- Bon, nous allons rentrer. Il se fait vraiment tard.**

**- Restez dormir. Il est tard et il vaut mieux que la mauvaise aventure de la dernière fois ne recommence pas.**

**- Vous avez raison.**

Les garçons montèrent et saluèrent la grand-mère qui leur fit un énorme sourire.

* * *

_Et voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :D _

_Je voulais remercier les Guests & les personnes identifiées aussi de me lire et surtout de me donner leur avis. Merci :D _

_A demain pour la suite ? _

_Myinahla _


	50. Une Nuit Chez WooHyun

La porte de la chambre était à peine fermée qu'ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

**- C'était moins une.** Dit SungGyu.

DongWoo était dans son coin à bouder. Tous le regardèrent étrangement.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, DongWoo ?**

**- Vous me l'avez caché toutes ces années ? Je croyais qu'on était amis.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- De SungYeol et de toi, tiens !**

SungYeol et SungGyu échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

**- Sérieusement, tu y as cru ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- C'est un simple mensonge pour que la grand-mère de WooHyun nous laisse un peu respirer. Ca n'est jamais arrivé !**

Le visage de DongWoo s'éclaira.

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- DongWoo, tu devrais savoir que je te considère, ainsi que SungGyu comme des frères. Pas des petits amis.**

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du danseur.

**- Sinon, c'était avec qui ?**

**- DongWoo… tu le sais aussi bien que moi avec qui c'était.**

SungGyu lui indiqua de façon discrète WooHyun. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je suis bête.**

**- Effectivement, je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas te blesser mais puisque tu le sais déjà …** Dit SungYeol.

DongWoo tira la langue à SungYeol et leur petite bagarre reprit. MyungSoo et Hoya s'installèrent sur le lit et discutèrent à deux pendant que WooHyun et SungGyu débarrassaient le clic-clac de la chambre et sortaient un matelas gonflable de sous le lit de WooHyun. Le clic-clac était près de la fenêtre tandis que le matelas gonflable était près de la porte. Au milieu se tenait le lit.

**- Bon, deux d'entre vous dormiront sur le matelas et deux dans le clic-clac. Désolé, MyungSoo et SungYeol, mais vous devrez partager le matelas.**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

**- Je vais vous prêter des pyjamas… Mais je vous préviens, je n'ai plus que les bas.** Dit WooHyun.

**- Où sont passés les hauts ?**

**- Demande à ma grand-mère … Elle s'en sert pour faire la vaisselle.**

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

**- Il ne plaisante pas.** Dit SungGyu. **Je l'ai vu ce matin les utiliser.**

**- Et tes hauts à toi, SungGyu-Hyung** ? Demanda DongWoo.

**- A la poubelle.**

**- Elle s'est même attaquée à tes affaires ?**

**- Oui. Je suis surpris de retrouver mes sous-vêtements, d'ailleurs.**

WooHyun passa un bas de pyjama à chacun et à tour de rôle, ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain. Ils étaient tous en pyjama et étaient dans la pièce. La situation était comique. WooHyun et SungGyu plongèrent sous les draps et les autres garçons les regardèrent.

**- Vous agissez déjà comme un vieux couple.** Dit MyungSoo.

Il reçut un oreiller dans la tête de la part de WooHyun mais SungGyu râla parce que c'était le sien. Hoya riait de SungYeol qui utilisait ses bras pour cacher son torse de MyungSoo.

**- Ne me regarde pas.**

**- SungYeol.**

**- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, MyungSoo. Détourne le regard.**

**- SungYeol, tu es ridicule.**

**- SungYeol Hyung pour toi.**

**- SungYeol, je te rappelle que j'ai déjà pris une photo de toi avec une chemise grande ouverte, alors pour maintenant.**

Les éclats de rire continuèrent tandis que DongWoo restait silencieux. Ils s'en rendirent compte. SungYeol se leva et éteignit la lampe. Il retourna s'allonger et les garçons entendirent ce dernier bouger dans tous les sens.

SungGyu se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Yeollie ?**

**- Demande à MyungSoo de dégager ses mains de là.**

**- D'où ?**

**- De moi, tiens.**

SungGyu entendit WooHyun étouffer un rire sous son oreiller. SungGyu lui vola et posa sa tête dessus.

**- SungGyu, rends moi ça tout de suite.**

**- Ani.**

**- Wae ?**

**- Tu as balancé le mien à MyungSoo.**

**- MyungSoo, rend-moi l'oreiller.**

**- A une condition ?**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Laissez-moi torturer SungYeol toute la nuit.**

**- Deal !** dit WooHyun.**  
**

**- Pas question !** Répondirent SungGyu et SungYeol en chœur.

Les deux joueurs de basket éclatèrent de rire.

**- WooHyun, me force pas à te faire taire.**

**- Ose pour voir.**

SungGyu posa ses mains sur la bouche de WooHyun.

**- Tu m'as provoqué…. AISH !**

WooHyun venait de lui lécher les mains.

**- Nam WooHyun, tu es l'un des garçons les plus répugnants que je connaisse.**

**- Je sais que tu adores ça.**

**- Ca va pas ta tête ?!**

Hoya éclata de rire.

**- Rectification, vous vous comportez tous comme des couples.**

Un autre oreiller vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**- MyungSoo. C'était MON oreiller.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Et je vais dormir comment, moi, sans oreiller ?**

**- M'en fiche.**

Il soupira. La pièce était redevenue calme jusqu'à se qu'ils entendent :

**- Tu comptes pas dormir là ?** Demanda MyungSoo

**- Si. Tu m'as volé mon oreiller. J'en ai trouvé un autre. Toi.**

MyungSoo tenta de se débattre mais soudain, plus rien ne fut entendu. Il était aux alentours de minuit et tous avaient réussi à s'endormir.  
Soudain, un cri se fit entendre. Tous se réveillèrent en sursaut, même DongWoo.

**- Qu'est ce que c'était ?** Demanda SungGyu.

-** Surement grand-mère …** Dit WooHyun à moitié endormi.

Il sembla réaliser car il se redressa et tous sortirent de la pièce. Ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers et virent la grand-mère assise sur le canapé, avec une tasse de thé dans la main.

**- Crack Crack Crack Crack.** Disait-elle.

Ils la regardèrent, tous ébahis.

**- Oh les jeunes ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu.**

**- Grand-mère, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Moi ? Rien. J'adore cette chanson !**

Ils regardèrent la tv et virent le clip de SeungRi- Strong Baby passer sur une chaîne musicale. SungGyu plaqua une main sur son front.

**- Mais on croyait que tu avais fait une crise cardiaque !**

**- Bah quoi ? J'ai eu envie de faire sa choriste.**

**- A minuit ?** Demanda SungGyu, incrédule.

**- Il n'y a pas d'heure, surtout si un beau jeune homme apparaît sur mon écran.**

Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel puis la grand-mère ajouta.

**- J'ai eu raison de confisquer les hauts de pyjama de WooHyunnie et d'avoir jeté ceux de GyuGyu. Vous êtes carrément mieux sans hauts.**

Les garçons frissonnèrent tous à l'exception de WooHyun et SungGyu, habitués. SungYeol couvrit à nouveau son torse de ses bras mais MyungSoo lui tint ses poignets derrière lui mais de la façon la moins douloureuse possible, sachant que SungYeol avait le poignet foulé. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

**- Ca ne sert à rien ce que tu fais, elle l'a déjà vu si elle dit ça.**

SungYeol rougit et MyungSoo libéra ses poignets.

**- On peut retourner coucher maintenant ?**

**- Faites donc, messieurs.**

**- Bonne nuit madame/ Grand-mère.** Dirent les garçons en chœur.

Ils firent tous demi-tour et montèrent dans la chambre. Chacun retourna à sa place. Ils se rendormirent tous presque instantanément.

* * *

_Voila ^^ _

_Un chapitre joyeux en cache un non joyeux ..._

_Ce soir, vous verrez pourquoi je dis ça ^^" _

_A tout à l'heure :D _

_Myinahla _


	51. Rien Ne Va Plus

Le lendemain, DongWoo fut le premier à se réveiller. Il dormait à côté de l'homme qu'il aimait et il se sentait bien. Il se redressa un peu, papillonna des paupières pendant quelques secondes et regarda autour de lui.  
Tous dormaient encore et il en profita pour regarder la façon dont ils dormaient qui était plutôt singulière quand on savait quelle relation ils entretenaient les uns avec les autres. En effet, SungYeol dormait sur le torse de MyungSoo et il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille MyungSoo avait un bras dans le dos de ce dernier. SungGyu, quant à lui, dormait sur l'épaule de WooHyun qui le tenait serré à lui. Il pensait rêver.  
Puis il remarqua quelque chose qui fit disparaître son sourire. Une grande trace rouge-vif dans le dos de SungGyu. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que le réveil de WooHyun se mit à sonner. Ce dernier s'en empara et le fracassa contre le mur, moyen plus efficace de réveiller tout le monde. SungGyu semblait ne pas vouloir se réveiller alors il roula de l'autre côté. WooHyun se redressa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il regardait sa main devenue rouge et il se tourna vers SungGyu. Il le secoua légèrement.

**- SungGyu…**

**- Laisse-moi dormir.**

**- Non, tu saignes à nouveau.**

SungGyu se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore à moitié endormi.

**- Jjinja ?**

**- Ne.**

WooHyun lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, SungYeol et MyungSoo galérait à se lever. Ils étaient tous les deux très fatigués et n'avaient aucune envie de se lever. Hoya s'approcha d'eux et les secoua doucement. Puis voyant que SungYeol s'agrippait encore plus à MyungSoo, il le tira par le bras. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait.

**- 'Alut Hoya Hyung…**

**- Bonjour SungYeol.** Lui répondit-il en souriant.

**- Où sont WooHyun et SungGyu hyungs ?**

**- Je les ai vu partir dans la salle de bain.**

**- A deux ?**

**- Yep.**

Les yeux de SungYeol s'agrandirent encore plus si c'était possible.

**- Bref. Maintenant que je t'ai réveillé, réveille MyungSoo… En douceur.**

**- Mouai.**

SungYeol se tourna vers MyungSoo, posa une main sur son épaule nue et le secoua doucement.

**- MyungSoo-ah, t'as un match de basketball dans deux heures. DEBOUT !**

Soudain, la main de MyungSoo sortit de sous le drap et attira SungYeol à lui.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Pas envie de me lever.**

**- Allez…**

**- Non.**

**- Hoyaaaaaaaa !**

**- D'accord, je me lève.** Dit MyungSoo, convaincu par le regard noir d'Hoya.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son petit ami et tenta de l'embrasser mais DongWoo se recula. Hoya eut un air triste sur le visage. Il s'éloigna alors de lui et enfila ses vêtements. WooHyun et SungGyu revinrent dans la pièce.

**- Alors vous deux, on disparaît comme ça ?** Demanda MyungSoo, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

WooHyun fit tourner SungGyu sur lui-même et MyungSoo perdit son sourire. Un grand pansement couvrait la plaie de l'aîné des garçons. DongWoo ouvrit un peu plus la bouche.

**- C'est arrivé comment ?**

SungGyu se tourna vers lui.

**- Oh, c'est rien.**

**- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question-là.**

SungGyu baissa la tête et murmura :

**- Pendant la bagarre.**

DongWoo se tourna vers Hoya et lui dit :

**- Faut qu'on parle.**

Hoya frissonna face au ton qu'il avait employé et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il le suivit dehors. Il tenta de lui prendre la main mais ce dernier se dégagea.

-** DongWoo,** dit Hoya d'une voix faible. **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Il se tourna vers lui.

**- Hoya… J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.**

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et se sentait sur le point de pleurer.

**- Il vaut mieux qu'on … Se sépare.**

Les dernières paroles de DongWoo mirent Hoya K.O. Il semblait incapable de réagir. Puis une unique larme coula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya d'un geste rageux.

**- Et … pourquoi ?**

Sa voix tremblait tellement qu'il semblait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à articuler. DongWoo baissa les yeux et lui murmura :

- **Tu as vu ce qu'il est arrivé à nos amis juste parce que des gens étaient contre notre relation. Tu as vu le poignet de SungYeol, le torse de WooHyun, le dos de SungGyu, l'œil de MyungSoo tout comme je les ai vu. Et si des gens sont capables de faire ça, alors ils sont capables de faire pire. Et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est qu'il leur arrive malheur et qu'il t'arrive malheur. Je … Je suis désolé…**

Et DongWoo partit, laissant Hoya s'effondrer en larmes dans le jardin.

Les garçons s'inquiétaient car Hoya et DongWoo avaient disparus depuis près de vingt minutes. Alors ils se répartirent les tâches pour les retrouver. Ils avaient tentés d'appeler leurs téléphones mais tous les deux étaient restés dans la chambre.  
C'est SungGyu qui découvrit Hoya, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le jardin. Son premier reflexe fut de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa aller et pleurait de plus belle. Puis les autres garçons arrivèrent à l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux garçons et Hoya fut rapidement entouré des tous les garçons à l'exception de DongWoo qui lui faisaient un énorme câlin et qui lui frottaient le dos.

**- Il … Il m'a quitté …**

Les garçons se regardèrent. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible… Pas DongWoo…

**- Hoya, chut, calme-toi…**

SungGyu lui murmurait des mots reposants à l'oreille, car ses larmes ne tarissaient pas. Ils l'entraînèrent à nouveau vers la chambre et le firent s'asseoir sur le lit.

**- Tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ?**

Quand il parvint enfin à se calmer, il dit d'une voix cassée :

**- A cause de la bagarre.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose vous arrive… M'arrive…**

Il y'eut un bref silence et soudain, sorti de nulle part, MyungSoo explosa.

**- MAIS IL EST CON OU QUOI !**

**- Mon tympan te remercie, MyungSoo.** Dit SungYeol en lui collant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

MyungSoo lui lança un regard noir. Les garçons sortirent de la chambre à l'exception d'Hoya.

**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?** Demanda WooHyun.

**- Toi et MyungSoo, vous allez à votre match de basket. SungYeol, va avec Hoya regarder le match. Il faut lui changer les idées.**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Je vais chercher cet imbécile et lui rendre raison.**

**- D'accord.**

Les garçons mirent leur plan à exécution. SungYeol entraîna de force Hoya hors de la maison et à l'aide de WooHyun et MyungSoo, ils le traînèrent jusqu'au gymnase. Ils s'installèrent sur les gradins et MyungSoo et WooHyun partirent se préparer pour leur match.

**- Pourquoi il m'a quitté ? Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait pas …**

**- Hoya, DongWoo t'aime.**

Hoya continua à se plaindre et à pleurer. SungYeol le tenait dans ses bras. Il se plaignit pendant tout le match et ça commençait sérieusement à taper sur le système du mannequin.

**- Ou alors peut-être que je ne le méritais pas…**

Cette dernière phrase fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. SungYeol se tourna vers lui et de sa main blessée, il colla une claque à Hoya. Ce dernier cessa de pleurer, de parler même et eut une expression choquée. SungYeol saisit le visage d'Hoya entre ses deux mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Hoya, je t'interdis de redire UNE SEULE FOIS ce que tu viens de dire. Tu m'entends ?!**

Il ne réagit pas. La colère se lisait dans le regard du mannequin.

**- Tu l'aimes, il t'aime mais il est simplement con et il a peur pour toi, peur pour vous deux à cause de ces enfoirés qui ne peuvent pas supporter la vue de ce qu'ils n'auront jamais : un peu de bonheur.**

Un silence suivit ces paroles et Hoya demanda d'une petite voix.

**- Tu crois qu'il reviendra vers moi ?**

**- J'en suis certain.**

SungYeol le reprit dans ses bras et il vit MyungSoo et WooHyun arriver vers eux. Il lisait de la tristesse dans leur regard bien qu'ils aient gagné le match, et il lisait autre chose dans le regard de MyungSoo qu'il ne réussit pas à déchiffrer. Il se décolla d'Hoya et l'expression dans les yeux de l'autre mannequin disparut instantanément. Ils sortirent du gymnase et WooHyun saisit son portable.

**- Allo, SungGyu ? Alors ?**

**- Aucune trace…**

**- Où peut-il bien être ?**

WooHyun pouvait entendre SungGyu marcher. Sa respiration était irrégulière.

**- Tu as couru ?**

**- Un peu… Oh !**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- Je crois que je sais où il est !**

**- Ah ?**

**- Je te laisse !**

Et SungGyu raccrocha. Les garçons échangèrent un regard surpris et marchèrent jusqu'à chez WooHyun.

* * *

_Je sais que je vais en mettre plus d'un en colère, mais qu'est une histoire sans son lot de rebondissement ? :) _  
_A demain pour les 2 prochains chapitres. _  
_Dans 8 jours, cette fiction est finie ^^ _

_A demain :D _  
_Myinahla _


	52. A Chaque Problème Sa Solution

DongWoo errait dans les rues, sans aucun but précis. En faisant ça, il pensait avoir bien fait. Alors pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ?  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue, rapidement suivie par une deuxième, puis une troisième. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il les essuya rapidement et arriva dans un parc. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'un arbre. Il était encore tôt alors très peu de gens étaient de sortie. Il leva les yeux et vit deux oiseaux bec contre bec…

- **C'est bien ma chance,** se dit-il.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches quand il réalisa qu'il avait oublié son portable chez WooHyun. Il se colla la main au front et se leva. Il fit demi-tour et retourna à son point de départ avec l'espoir que les garçons n'y soient pas.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se tenait devant la porte de la maison et il sonna. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la grand-mère de WooHyun lui ouvrir la porte, un arrosoir à la main.

**- Bonjour madame Nam. J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans la chambre de WooHyun, je peux aller le récupérer ?**

**- Bien entendu. Entre donc !**

Elle s'écarta et il se fraya un chemin dans la maison de WooHyun et monta les escaliers. Il entra dans la chambre et trouva directement son portable, posé sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il s'en empara et regarda. 36 appels manqués. Il était vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.  
Il se retourna vers la porte et son regard se posa sur le lit de WooHyun. Une énorme trace de sang se trouvait là, laissé par SungGyu pendant la nuit. Il frissonna et d'autres larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la sortie de la chambre et redescendit les escaliers. Il salua la grand-mère mais cette dernière lui saisit le bras.

**- Et si, au lieu de partir, tu m'expliquais pourquoi j'ai vu ton petit copain pleurer et pourquoi tu pleures, toi aussi ?**

DongWoo était vraiment surpris. Elle l'attira vers le canapé et elle lui montra tout son intérêt.

**- On a rompu…**

** -Pardon ?**

**- On a rompu.**

**- Erreur grammaticale, mon enfant. TU as rompu avec lui.**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je …**

DongWoo regarda ses mains qu'il sembla soudain trouver très intéressantes.

**- Tu ?**

**- Pour son bien.**

**- Foutaises !** S'exclama la grand-mère.

Il sursauta et la regarda l'air curieux.

**- J'ai des questions pour toi, jeune homme. Tu l'aimes ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- Il t'aime ?**

**- Je pense que oui.**

**- Alors pourquoi il n'y a plus de « Nous » pour vous deux ?**

**- J'ai … J'ai peur pour lui.**

La grand-mère écarquilla les yeux.

**- Pourquoi ? Ah non, ne me dis pas, je vais tenter de trouver toute seule. D'accord.**

DongWoo hocha la tête. La grand-mère se leva et fit les cents pas dans le salon. Ele ne dit rien pendant une minute et DongWoo la suivait du regard. Soudain, elle s'arrêta.

**- Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ces imbéciles qui vous ont attaqués ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Et s'ils s'en prenaient à nouveau à lui ? Je ne supporterai plus de le voir comme il l'était. Et les garçons… Mes meilleurs amis et ses meilleurs amis ont été blessés pour nous… A cause de nous… C'est surement mieux pour nous deux que ça s'arrête là…**

Il ne put rien articuler de plus qu'il reçut le contenu d'un arrosoir complet sur la tête.

**- Te rends-tu compte des conneries que tu racontes ?**

Il ne dit rien.

**- Il est encore plus blessé de ton comportement qu'il ne l'a été de celui de ces imbéciles qui en voulaient à votre bonheur. Est-ce que tu réalises ça ?**

Elle se rassit sur le canapé à côté de lui.

**- Quant au fait de voir tes amis blessés, ils le sont parce qu'ils ont choisis de venir vous aider. Parce qu'ils voulaient vous protéger, toi et ton petit ami. Parce qu'ils tiennent à vous.**

**- C'est justement parce que je tiens à eux que je ne veux pas que ça recommence.**

**- Ca recommencera. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y'aura toujours des abrutis jaloux. Si ce n'est pas toi et … Hoya, c'est ça ? … Hoya et toi qui les subirez, ce seront WooHyun et SungGyu ou les deux mannequins.**

DongWoo regarda la grand-mère d'un air curieux.

**- Tu crois sérieusement que je n'ai pas remarqué leur changement de comportement ?**

- **Vous êtes une grand-mère ninja en fait.**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

**- Ne le répète à personne. C'est notre petit secret.**

C'est ce moment là que choisit SungGyu pour arriver dans la pièce, après avoir presque défoncé la porte. Il était tout essouflé.

**- Toi … Espèce d'imbécile …**

SungGyu s'approcha comme une furie de son meilleur ami.

**- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues bon sang ? Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état j'ai retrouvé Hoya ce matin ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai eu envie de te frapper et que jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours envie de te frapper juste pour l'avoir mis dans cet état ?!**

SungGyu saisit DongWoo par le col. Son ton était glacial.

**- Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs ce qui m'en empêche… Tu l'aimes toujours ?**

**- Oui, Hyung.**

**- Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses et d'aller le voir au plus vite pour clarifier la situation. Si tu ne le fais pas, crois-moi, tu ne reverras pas la lumière du jour avant un long, long moment.**

SungGyu sentit des mains sur ses épaules et il sursauta légèrement.

**- Lâche-le, SungGyu.**

Automatiquement, ses mains le lâchèrent, mais elles tremblaient vraiment fort, due à la colère qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. WooHyun se tenait derrière lui. SungYeol saisit les mains d'Hoya et le poussa ainsi que DongWoo dehors.

**- Vous avez des TAS de choses à vous raconter.**

Puis il referma la porte. SungYeol s'approcha alors de son meilleur ami et l'entraîna avec lui.

**- Viens, on peut peut-être voir ce qui se passe de la fenêtre de WooHyun en haut.**

Les quatre garçons montèrent les escaliers très rapidement. Ils entrouvrirent la fenêtre et ainsi, ils purent assister à toute la scène en direct.

Dehors se tenaient Hoya et DongWoo. Hoya avait les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré et DongWoo était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Un long silence suivit. Puis DongWoo prit la parole.

**- Hoya …**

Ce dernier ne leva même pas la tête.

**- S'il te plait, regarde-moi…**

Hoya leva la tête de façon hésitante.

**- Si après ce que je t'ai fait ce matin, tu n'aies plus envie de me voir, ni même de m'entendre, je comprendrai… Je suis impardonnable pour ce que je t'ai fait. J'en suis conscient… Mais s'il te plait…**

DongWoo se laissa tomber à genoux devant Hoya.

**- Pardonne-moi. Sois à nouveau mien. On s'en moque des gens qui en veulent à notre bonheur, parce que mon bonheur à moi, c'est toi. Et je sais que si tu ne me pardonnes pas, je ne serai plus capable de retrouver le bonheur que tu m'as fait vivre ces dernières semaines. Plus jamais. Parce que tu es le seul pour moi. Ca a toujours été le cas, et ça le sera toujours.**

Hoya commençait à pleurer à nouveau.

**- Je t'aime Hoya. Vraiment, sincèrement… Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je mourrais ces dernières heures sans toi. Ne pas voir ton visage, ne pas te sentir dans mes bras. Ca m'a fait repenser à ce qu'on était lorsqu'on ne s'était pas encore rencontré. De simples étrangers. Et je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive. S'il te plait… Donne-moi une dernière chance. Je ne te décevrai plus. Je te le jure sur ma vie.**

Soudain, une main tremblante saisit le menton de DongWoo et le força à se lever. Puis Hoya fondit dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, tout en pleurant.

**- Tu sais à quel point tu m'as fait mal, toi, espèce d'enfoiré ?!**

**- Je ne te mérite pas…AIE !**

Hoya frappa DongWoo au niveau de l'épaule.

**- Ne me dis plus jamais ça, tu m'entends !**

Et Hoya approcha ses lèvres de celles de DongWoo et les captura avec douceur. Il était surpris au départ, mais rapidement, il lui rendit son baiser. Un baiser doux, mais plein de tendresse.

En haut, dans la chambre, les quatre espions étaient fous de joie. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, ils avaient tout fait pour que leurs amis retrouvent l'amour. Et rien que ça, c'était beaucoup. Ils avaient été profondément attendris par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux, au point que quand Hoya avait embrassé DongWoo, ils s'étaient sautés dans les bras les uns des autres… Ce qui fut suivi d'un long moment de gêne. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur ce qui se passait dehors.

En bas, la Grand-mère de WooHyun regardait elle aussi la scène. Elle était émue jusqu'aux larmes.

**- Ces garçons se sont bien trouvés…** Murmura-t'elle.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et s'éloigna de la fenêtre quand ils se rapprochèrent de la porte d'entrée. Cependant, elle était plus qu'évidente. Ils la regardèrent, gênés et elle les prit dans ses bras. Puis DongWoo glissa sa main dans celle d'Hoya.

**- Si vous saviez ce que je suis contente pour vous les garçons ! Vous êtes si mignons ensemble.**

**- Merci madame.**

Elle soupira et les libéra de son étreinte.

**- Qu'est ce que j'aimerai que mon WooHyunnie puisse vivre le même…**

**- Il le fera,** dit Hoya. **Quand il aura enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce que tout le monde voit.**

Madame Nam leur sourit et les garçons montèrent les escaliers, pour rejoindre leurs amis qui leur sautèrent dessus. Ils discutèrent un peu puis, visiblement épuisés par cette matinée riche en émotion, tous retournèrent dormir un peu. DongWoo serra fort Hoya dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

**- Je t'aime.**

Hoya sourit et s'endormit ainsi, apaisé, dans les bras de son petit-ami qu'il avait tant eu peur de perdre.

* * *

_Et voila :D _

_A ce soir pour la suite ? ;) _

_Myinahla _


	53. La Répétition

Le weekend était passé à une vitesse folle. Le lundi était arrivé et à peine eut-il mis les pieds dans l'enceinte de l'école que la directrice vint le trouver.

**- Monsieur Kim.**

SungGyu se tourna vers elle.

**- Oui, madame.**

**- Répétition pour la comédie musicale tous les soirs pendant trois semaines. Samedi dans trois semaines, la représentation aura lieu. Je veux que tout soit parfait. Rendez-vous après les cours dans l'auditorium.**

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle était déjà repartie. Il soupira. Puis, accompagné de SungYeol, il rentra dans la salle de classe et contrairement à son meilleur ami, il se dirigea vers WooHyun.

**- Tu sais que je te déteste toi.**

**- Que de compliments, arrête, je vais finir par rougir !**

WooHyun gesticulait dans tous les sens et essuyait ses larmes imaginaires.

**- T'étais meilleur acteur quand on faisait la comédie à nos parents. Prêt pour le bide de l'année ?**

**- Ha ha, très drôle ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

SungGyu soupira à nouveau.

**- Grâce à ton génie sans nom, heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il n'a pas de nom, je dois aller à des répétitions pour la comédie musicale de l'école.**

**- En fait, tu devrais plutôt le remercier…** Dit SungYeol qui était arrivé derrière SungGyu sans crier gare.

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur SungYeol.

**- Sans l'intervention de WooHyun, tu n'aurais jamais repris le chant, je me trompe.**

**- Je comptais le reprendre … Plus tard…**

**- Dans cinquante ans, quand tes cordes vocales ne seront plus aussi top ?**

**- Yeollie…**

**- Pour une fois, fais une croix sur le calendrier, je suis du côté de WooHyun.**

Ce dernier afficha un sourire satisfait.

**- Je te déteste. Voila. Et aussi … Comme je pense que tu as oublié, ta grand-mère refuse que tu partes sans moi et inversement. Alors pendant que je répéterai tu iras faire ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas te voir dans l'auditorium. C'est clair ?**

Le sourire de WooHyun disparut instantanément. Le visage de SungGyu s'éclaira au même moment.

**- Tu avais oublié, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse en t'attendant ?**

**- Va te cultiver, te connaissant, ça ne te ferait pas de mal.**

Puis il retourna s'asseoir, les yeux de WooHyun tentant de perçer des trous dans son dos. Les cours passèrent et la guerre entre les deux voisins semblait relancée. Pendant la récréation, ils se lançaient des pics à tout va. DongWoo et Hoya soupirèrent.

**- Et c'est reparti pour un tour.**

**- Je crois bien.**

Même MyungSoo et SungYeol observaient, et ne disaient rien. Ils ne se disputaient pas. Rien.

**- Et vous deux, vous ne vous disputez pas ?** Demanda Hoya, incrédule.

-** Ces deux-là me fatiguent trop pour que je pense à me prendre la tête avec MyungSoo.** Répondit SungYeol.

DongWoo et Hoya échangèrent un regard. Mais quelle mouche les avait piqué ?

La fin de la pause sonna pour le plus grand bonheur des garçons qui traînèrent dans la salle et les firent se rasseoir à leur place respective. SungYeol collait une baffe à l'arrière du crâne de SungGyu à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se retourner.

La journée passa comme ça.  
SungGyu quitta la salle peu de temps après que la sonnerie aie retenti. Il se rendit directement à l'auditorium et fut rapidement rejoint par les membres de l'équipe. La principale, faisant sa diva, arriva avec dix minutes de retard.

**- Je suis en retard, désolée. Commençons par la répartition des rôles. La Cendrillon sera jouée par Ailee. Le Prince Charmant est joué par SungGyu…**

Et ainsi, elle distribua les rôles. Puis elle distribua les scripts.

**- On va cesser la réunion pour aujourd'hui. Prenez connaissance des chansons. La scène phare sera le duo Ailee/SungGyu sur : The Day I Fall In Love de Dolly Parton. La seconde scène importante est : Marry U des Super Junior, la demande en mariage du Prince à sa princesse.**

La principale semblait partir dans ses songes, les yeux pétillants, le rouge aux joues et les mains rejointes. Tous la regardaient étrangement.

**- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A demain.**

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée… C'est-à-dire en partant la dernière. SungGyu allait rentrer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié WooHyun. Il le chercha à la bibliothèque, dans les couloirs, dans la cour, sans aucun succès.

Puis il se rendit au gymnase. Et il trouva WooHyun en train de tirer quelques paniers.

**- WooHyun !**

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

**- Déjà ?**

**- Oui. On rentre ?**

Il hocha la tête, rangea le ballon et ils partirent. Quand ils rentrèrent, la grand-mère était là à passer un coup d'aspirateur.

**- Grand-mère…**

Aucune réponse. Il renouvela l'expérience plusieurs fois, sans parvenir à se faire entendre de la grand-mère, obnubilée par son aspirateur. Puis SungGyu se pencha et débrancha l'aspirateur. La grand-mère se retourna et les vit.

**- Oh mes chéris ! Vous êtes en retard.**

**- Désolé Madame, c'est ma faute. J'ai été retenu par la comédie musicale dans laquelle votre imbécile de petit-fils m'a forcé à participer.**

**- Oooh, c'est mignon ! ****C'est quoi le thème ?**

**- Cendrillon.**

Les yeux de la grand-mère pétillèrent.

**- J'adore ce conte. L'histoire est romantique. Vous l'avez déjà lu ?**

SungGyu hocha la tête tandis que WooHyun secoua la tête.

**- Tu devrais le lire !**

**- Quand je te dis que tu devrais aller à la bibliothèque.**

WooHyun le foudroya du regard tandis que SungGyu affichait un sourire moqueur. La grand-mère leva les yeux au ciel. N'allaient-ils jamais cesser de se disputer ?

* * *

_Bonjouuuuur ^_^ _  
_Je suis d'extrèmement bonne humeur ... Donc je posterai EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT un troisième chapitre ce soir.  
_  
_Pour fêter : Le Weekend, le futur Comeback des Block B, l'annonce d'un possible retour d'Infinite à la fin de l'année, et surtout, pour fêter Stop Girl des U-Kiss que j'ai reçu -on s'en fout mais voila :D- _

_A tout à l'heure ! _

_Myinahla _


	54. Cendrillon

WooHyun et SungGyu ne cessaient de se disputer, et ça faisait plusieurs jours que ça durait. Le vendredi, alors que les garçons allaient en récréation, une fille vint voir timidement SungGyu.

**- SungGyu-oppa !**

Il se tourna vers la fille et la salua. Les autres garçons s'éloignèrent un peu.

**- Oh, Ailee-ah.**

**- Je te cherchais Oppa.**

**- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?**

**- Ne…**

Elle commença à rougir légèrement.

**- Je suis contente que tu sois mon Prince dans Cendrillon.**

**- Hé bien… Merci, Ailee !**

**- On fera un super travail !**

**- Bien sur !**

**- Je te laisse Oppa. A ce soir ?**

**- A ce soir.**

Elle partit, apparemment toute contente d'elle. Les garçons revinrent vers SungGyu. SungYeol lui frappa son épaule.

**- Alors Hyung, on drague ?**

Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

**- Faut pas avoir honte.**

**- Et après, TU me critiqueras, mais niveau tombeur, t'es bien aussi.**

SungGyu se tourna vers WooHyun dont le regard lançait des éclairs.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Jaloux qu'une fille s'intéresse à moi et pas à toi ?**

**- T'es loin de la vérité.**

Et les deux garçons allaient recommencer à se battre.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda SungJong qui s'approcha d'eux.

**- WooHyun fait une crise parce que SungGyu a une touche.** Récapitula SungYeol, l'air blasé.

La bouche de SungJong fit un « O » et dit :

**- SungGyu Hyung ! J'ai entendu dire qu'Ailee était ta cendrillon dans la comédie musicale.**

**- C'est vrai ?** Demandèrent DongWoo et Hoya en chœur.

**- Oh le veinard.** Dit SungJong.

**- En quoi il est si chanceux que ça ? Elle est jolie, mais sans plus.** Dit WooHyun.

**- Tu as déjà lu Cendrillon ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre la chance qu'il a. C'est la fille après laquelle la plupart des garçons de cette école courent.**

Puis SungJong se tourna vers SungYeol.

**- Ton photoshoot ce weekend. Samedi 14h au studio.**

**- Araseo.**

Puis il partit en saluant tout le monde. La sonnerie retentit et tous retournèrent en cours. La journée se déroula sans anicroche et SungGyu se rendit à l'amphithéâtre.

Pendant ce temps, WooHyun alla se cultiver un peu. Qu'avait ce conte de si bien pour que tout le monde s'extasie comme ça ? Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque qui était déserte et partit à la recherche du précieux sésame.

**- Ah le voila !**

Il regarda autour de lui et fut soulagé de voir que personne ne l'avait entendu. Il sortit le livre de l'étagère, et l'épousseta légèrement. Il alla s'installer à une table la plus près possible de l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé. Il commença à le lire.  
Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Et sa bouche s'ouvrit lorsqu'il l'eut fini. Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche.

Il rangea le livre et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il marchait vers la sortie quand il vit SungGyu et Ailee sortir de l'amphi. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et les observa.

Il entendait même la conversation qu'ils avaient et cela le rendit malade.

**- Oppa…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je suis désolée … Je ne suis pas encore au point…**

SungGyu posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Ailee.

**- C'est rien. On a encore deux semaines pour répéter et tout perfectionner.**

Elle émit un léger rire cristallin et rougit légèrement.

**- Merci Oppa.**

Elle l'embrassa timidement sur la joue et partit en lui faisant signe.

Derrière l'arbre, WooHyun bouillonnait. Soudain, il eut le déclic.  
Cendrillon et le Prince échangent un baiser passionné dans le conte. En sera-t'il pareil dans la vraie pièce ? Il serra les poings.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit comme s'il sortait de nulle part.

**- T'en a mis du temps aujourd'hui, à sortir !**

SungGyu se tourna vers lui et le vit s'avancer. Il était visiblement en colère.

**- Je t'attends depuis dix minutes.**

**- Tu vas pas mourir pour dix minutes, non ?**

Les garçons commencèrent à se disputer et n'en finirent plus.

Le lendemain, pendant le match, WooHyun était tellement furax qu'il était presque violent envers l'équipe adverse et marquait plus que d'habitude. Son équipe était ravie, à l'exception de MyungSoo qui ne savait que penser de son attitude.

Dans les tribunes, SungYeol, Hoya et DongWoo observaient la scène sans comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'il passait par la tête de leur ami pour qu'il soit aussi peu lui-même ?  
SungGyu, quant à lui, avait le visage fermé, les poings serrés et si ses yeux étaient des révolvers, alors il aurait fait un carnage.

**- Hyung, tout va bien ?** S'inquiéta SungYeol.

**- Quel imbécile !**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Il s'énerve sur moi depuis une semaine et il espérait vraiment que je reste là sans rien faire ?**

**- Pourquoi il fait ça ?**

**- Je ne sais pas !**

SungGyu avait un ton agressif. Ses yeux brillaient de colère mais aussi d'incompréhension. Les garçons dans la tribune échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient tout aussi perdu que l'était SungGyu.  
Quand le match prit fin, WooHyun partit comme une flèche du terrain, se changea et rejoignit les garçons.

**- Vous avez pensé quoi du match ?**

**- Tu étais particulièrement nul aujourd'hui,** lui dit SungGyu. **Qu'est ce qu'il te prend à être si violent avec l'équipe adverse ?**

**- Mêle-toi de tes oignons. A ce que je sache, tu ne t'y connais pas en basketball.**

**- Peut-être mais je sais où sont les limites. Je peux comprendre que tu aies envie de gagner mais de là à faire ça… non.**

**- Tu ne comprends rien !**

Et WooHyun partit comme une furie, SungGyu à ses trousses.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il leur arrive ?**

**- Aucune idée…**

**- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un photoshoot cet après-midi.**

SungYeol leur fit signe et partit dans son coin. MyungSoo rentra chez lui et le petit couple s'offrit une virée en ville pour oublier la scène dont il avait été témoin. WooHyun avait-il perdu la tête ?

* * *

_Ha Ha ! Que se passe-t'il ? ^^ _  
_Votre attention s'il vous plait : Certaines personnes ne connaissent pas la limite entre le fictif & le réel alors je tiens à le préciser : J'admire beaucoup Ailee et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'ajouter au casting. Ne la Haïssez pas & ne l'insultez pas comme je l'ai déja vu dans certaines fictions [pas les miennes, mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir] _  
_Merci ^^ _

_A demain pour la suite ? _

_Myinahla _


	55. Découverte

L'après-midi, MyungSoo se promenait dans les rues de Séoul. Il devait faire deux-trois courses pour sa mère et il avait saisi l'occasion pour prendre son appareil photo. Il se rendit dans un magasin en traînant les pieds. Il fit les courses le plus vite possible pour se débarrasser de la corvée. Il passa en caisse et ramena les courses chez lui. Puis il se rendit dans le parc avec son appareil dans l'espoir d'avoir quelque chose de nouveau à photographier.

Il photographiait un arbre dont les feuilles tombaient quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit SungJong marcher joyeusement vers lui.

**- Annyeong Haseyo MyungSoo Hyung !**

**- Salut SungJong.**

SungJong avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Quelle belle journée !**

**- Les nuages sont gris et il risque de pleuvoir d'ici peu. Tu devrais aller t'abriter.**

**- Tu as raison Hyung !**

MyungSoo le regarda avec curiosité.

**- Tu n'es pas au photoshoot avec SungYeol ?**

**- Photoshoot annulé.**

**- Oh…**

SungJong se mit à siffloter et alla s'asseoir sur la balançoire. MyungSoo continua à prendre des photos puis il se tourna vers le plus jeune qui feuilletait un magasine.

**- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?**

**- Le dernier photoshoot de SungYeol.**

**- Ah ?**

**- Viens voir !**

MyungSoo s'approcha de SungJong et regarda au dessus de son épaule. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue des photos. SungYeol était assis sur une chaise, la cravate défaite, la chemise avec quelques pressions de défaites et des marques de rouges à lèvres sur son visage dont une très près de ses lèvres. Sur sa cuisse, il y'avait une chaussure à talon rouge d'environ quinze centimètres et on ne voyait que la jambe de la mannequin. SungYeol se passait le pouce sur ses lèvres, l'air provoquant. Il y'avait quatre clichés, où seule la pause de SungYeol changeait.

**- Elles sont belles, les photos, hein ?**

**- Hein ? Oh oui.**

MyungSoo sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et ses poings se fermèrent.

**- Excuse-moi, SungJong, mais je vais rentrer chez moi avant qu'il pleuve. Je tiens à mon appareil.**

**- Araseo Hyung !**

Il rentra chez lui et claqua la porte. Sa mère passa la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

MyungSoo passa les mains dans ses cheveux d'un geste rageur et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il donna un coup de pied dans tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il envoya voler tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, poussa un cri de rage et s'effondra sur son lit. Il étouffa un autre cri dans son oreiller.  
Puis il s'endormit.  
Il fut réveillé le dimanche matin par son téléphone qui sonnait.

**- Allo, MyungSoo ?**

**- Ne, directeur-nim ?**

**- J'ai besoin de tes services.**

**- Quand ?**

**- Cette après-midi.**

**- Un dimanche ?**

**- C'est une urgence.**

**- Araseo. J'arrive pour signer le contrat.**

Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal des draps et fila sous la douche. Il se lava en vitesse, s'habilla, déjeuna en vitesse et partit vers l'agence. Il était à présent dix heures du matin un dimanche. Si ce n'était pas une urgence, son boss ne l'aurait pas appelé. Il frappa directement à la porte et il fut invité à entrer.

**- MyungSoo !**

Ce dernier s'inclina.

**- Assieds-toi.**

Il s'exécuta.

**- Voila. Un ami a besoin de mannequins pour un photoshoot spécial cet après-midi. C'est un magasine assez lu, ici en Corée.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Et comme c'est un dimanche, tu seras payé avec un supplément.**

Le directeur de l'agence lui tendit le contrat. MyungSoo signa le papier.

**- Impeccable. Merci MyungSoo, tu nous ôtes une épine du pied.**

Il lui fit un léger sourire. Puis il sortit du bureau. Il n'allait pas avoir le temps de penser à ce qui l'avait rendu tellement en colère la veille.  
D'accord, c'était le travail de SungYeol, mais était-ce une raison pour être aussi … Provoquant ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il avait tant de succès ? A cause de ses provocations ?  
MyungSoo secoua la tête et retourna dormir un peu chez lui. Il mit son réveil à midi. Il plongea rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Pendant ce temps, SungJong se promenait dans les rues de Séoul. Il voulait aller voir ses Hyungs pour savoir si tout allait mieux, Hoya lui ayant raconté les différentes altercations entre les garçons.

Il se rendit devant chez WooHyun et frappa à la porte. Une vieille dame ouvrit la porte.

**- Bonjour madame, je suis SungJong, un ami à SungGyu et WooHyun et le petit frère d'Hoya. Est-ce que SungGyu et WooHyun sont là ?**

**- Ils dorment encore. Mais entre !**

Il s'inclina face à la vieille dame. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

**- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.**

**- Tu es le petit frère de l'un des garçons les plus adorables de cette planète, bien sur que tu ne déranges pas.**

**- Merci madame.**

**- Parle-moi un peu de toi.**

**- Je suis styliste… Je suis d'ailleurs le styliste de SungYeol Hyung.**

**- Oooh ! Tu es son styliste !**

**- Ne.**

La grand-mère s'approcha de lui.

**- Alors je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Bien sur madame.**

**- Je ne suis pas la seule à voir qu'il y'a anguille sous roche avec MyungSoo ?**

Les yeux de SungJong pétillèrent.

**- Ah ! Vous aussi vous avez remarqué !**

**- Ah ! Ca me rassure. Ils sont si peu discrets.**

**- J'avoue.**

SungJong posa ses mains sur celle de la grand-mère.

**- Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai la situation bien en main.**

Madame Nam lui sourit.

**- On dirait moi en version plus jeune… Et plus stylée.**

**- Merci madame.**

Ils restèrent à discuter tous les deux pendant un moment puis SungJong partit.

A midi pile, le réveil de MyungSoo sonna. Il se réveilla en sursaut, et s'extirpa de son lit. Il se coiffa à nouveau et partit en laissant un mot à sa mère. Il se rendit au studio où il fut rapidement prit en charge. Sa tenue ne consistait que d'un jean bleu, la ceinture légèrement défaite. Il était torse nu.

Il passa au maquillage et quand il vit la personne à côté de lui, son cœur fit un bond. La personne se tourna vers lui et ils dirent en chœur.

**- TOI ?!**

* * *

_Bonjouuuuuur ^_^_  
_Comment ça va ? :D _

_Le prochain chapitre, vous allez l'ADORER ^^ _  
_Croyez-moi sur parole. ^^ _

_Sur ce, à ce soir ? :D _

_Myinahla _


	56. Un Photoshoot Très Spécial

SungYeol et MyungSoo se fixaient sans comprendre. SungYeol portait une chemise blanche entrouverte, et un jean aussi débraillé que celui de MyungSoo.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je suis là pour le photoshoot… En tant que mannequin.**

**- Moi aussi.**

Les deux se fixèrent pendant un moment et allèrent voir le photographe.

**- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Oh, vous êtes là tous les deux ? C'est super.**

**- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul mannequin pour ce photoshoot.**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous nous avez caché encore…**

SungYeol regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba sur le décor du photoshoot. Un simple canapé.

**- Qu'est ce que … ?**

**- C'est suffisant comme décor, ne vous en faîtes pas.**

**- Quel est le thème du photoshoot aujourd'hui ?**

**- Domination.**

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux.

**- QUOI ?!**

**- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez rien du magasine pour lequel vous faîtes ce photoshoot ?**

Ils secouèrent leur tête.

**- C'est un magasine faisant un numéro spécial sur l'homosexualité.**

**- PARDON ?!**

**- Relisez vos contrats.**

Deux secrétaires apportèrent leur contrat respectif et les garçons le lirent. Leurs yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure de leur lecture.

**- C'est une blague ?!** demanda MyungSoo.

**- Non. De plus, vous ne pouvez pas vous retirer du projet. Comme indiqué sur le contrat.**

SungYeol et MyungSoo jurèrent en même temps. Pourquoi avaient-ils signés ces contrats ?

-** Bien. Maintenant, commençons, voulez-vous ?**

Le Photographe les accompagna jusqu'au canapé et leur expliqua.

**- SungYeol-sshi, allongez vous.**

Il s'exécuta, absolument pas certain de maîtriser la situation.

**- MyungSoo-sshi, montez sur le canapé.**

**- Sur SungYeol ?**

**- Ne.**

Il s'exécuta. Le photographe voyant le malaise des deux mannequins demanda à son équipe d'assistant de quitter le studio.

**- SungYeol-sshi, Mettez vos bras de chaque côté de votre tête. MyungSoo-sshi, saisissez ses poignets.**

Ils firent ce qui leur était demandé. Ils étaient assez gênés et sans s'en rendre compte, leur rythme cardiaque accéléra. Le portable du photographe sonna.

-** Désolé. Ne bougez-pas, j'arrive**.

Il sortit de la pièce, les laissant ainsi.

**- MyungSoo, tu m'écrases.**

**- Je ne dois pas bouger.**

Il lui lança un regard satisfait.

**- Le talon de cette fille pourtant ne semblait pas te faire mal.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- J'ai vu ton précédent photoshoot.**

**- On est curieux à mon propos ?**

**- Absolument pas, j'ai croisé SungJong qui a tenu à me le montrer… D'ailleurs, où est-il ?**

Ils le cherchèrent du regard.

**- Bref, là n'est pas la question.**

**- Juste avoue-le que je t'intéresse.**

**- Lee SungYeol, je te conseille vivement de changer de ton avec moi. Sinon, tu vas vite le regretter.**

**- Ca me rappelle quelque chose, tiens… Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que tes menaces ne me font aucun effet.**

**- On parie ?**

Le photographe arriva et commença à prendre des photos.

SungYeol et MyungSoo s'assassinait du regard.

**- C'était qui cette fille ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Quelle fille ?**

**- Te fous pas de moi. C'était qui ?**

**- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?**

**- Réponds-moi !**

MyungSoo semblait s'énerver et cela tétanisa légèrement SungYeol.

**- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.**

**- Oh que si.**

MyungSoo approcha sa tête encore plus près de celle de SungYeol dont le cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

**- C'est … Ailee …**

**- Quoi ?!**

Les yeux de MyungSoo lançait des éclairs ce qui commença à effrayer SungYeol au plus haut point. Le photographe continuait à prendre des photos. Il ne semblait pas entendre leur conversation qui se faisait à voix basse.

**- Encore elle ! Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de draguer SungGyu ouvertement, faut qu'elle tente sa chance avec toi !**

Il était vraiment en colère. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de SungYeol.

**- Quoi ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- T'es jaloux !**

SungYeol approcha encore un peu plus sa tête de celle de MyungSoo et murmura à son oreille.

**- Tu es jaloux d'Ailee, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Mais n'importe quoi. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux d'elle.**

SungYeol s'écarta légèrement de MyungSoo pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. MyungSoo approcha sa tête de celle de SungYeol et leurs lèvres se frôlaient à présent.

**- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?**

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. SungYeol trouvait ça de plus en plus dur de le regarder dans les yeux alors il regarda les lèvres de ce dernier. Il hocha la tête pour répondre à la question.

**- Parce que tu n'es pas intéressé par elle… Mais par moi.**

SungYeol n'eut pas le temps de répondre que MyungSoo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser violent. Il appuyait encore plus sur les poignets ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir SungYeol de douleur. Il en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Il fallut quelques secondes à SungYeol pour comprendre ce qui se passait et il ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser.

Ils semblaient tout deux avoir oublié la présence du photographe qui continuait à faire son travail. SungJong était réapparu à ses côtés.

**- Tu as eu raison de me conseiller ces deux mannequins là. Ils sont plus vrais que nature.**

**- C'est justement parce qu'ils refoulaient leur sentiments que ça rend encore plus vrai.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- SungYeol est intéressé par MyungSoo qui est aussi intéressé par SungYeol mais ils étaient tous les deux trop bornés pour s'en rendre compte.**

Le photographe sourit et continua à prendre des photos.

**- Apparemment, ils ont passé outre.**

SungJong sourit lui aussi.

MyungSoo libéra le poignet gauche de SungYeol et déposa sa main au niveau du cœur de ce dernier qui battait à tout rompre. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lâcha le deuxième poignet du mannequin qui retomba à côté de lui. Il poussa le baiser un peu plus loin et il plaqua bien la tête de SungYeol contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Sa pomme d'adam ressortait de façon très visible.  
Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle.

SungYeol et MyungSoo ouvrirent à nouveau les yeux et s'observèrent.

MyungSoo déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de SungYeol, mais dans un baiser plus doux et il observa le garçon qui l'observait aussi. Il ne tenta pas de se dégager. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues légèrement roses

Le photographe continuait son travail. Puis le photoshoot toucha à sa fin. Les garçons se séparèrent, allèrent se changer et saluèrent le photographe.

**- Vous avez fait du bon travail les garçons. Du vraiment bon travail. Ca sera très réaliste.**

Le photographe quitta la pièce et les mannequins firent pareil. MyungSoo partit en premier laissant SungYeol et SungJong ensemble. Alors que ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche, SungYeol le coupa.

**- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait…**

Et ils rentrèrent chacun chez soi, dans le plus grand silence.

* * *

_Petite dédicace à ArcadeGame qui attendait ce moment MyungYeol depuis un long moment xD _  
_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _  
_Perso, j'ai aimé l'écrire -jesors- _

_A demain :D _

_Myinahla _


	57. La Vérité Eclate

Une semaine passa et chez les Nam, les disputes entre SungGyu et WooHyun ne cessaient pas. Alors, pour détendre l'atmosphère, la grand-mère de WooHyun invita SungYeol, MyungSoo, Hoya, DongWoo et SungJong chez elle.

Elle força les garçons à descendre et tous les deux furent surpris de voir leurs amis ici.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Nous sommes dimanche et ça fait précisément deux semaines que vous vous disputez à longueur de journée. Et j'en ai plus que marre.**

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête et tous s'installèrent sur la grande table.

- **Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas être un joli couple comme Hoya et DongWoo ? Hein ?**

SungJong eut un grand sourire sur les lèvres et son regard passa de MyungSoo à SungYeol et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Il se trouvait juste en face de SungYeol qui était en bout de table comme lui. La grand-mère était à l'autre bout de la table, faisant face à WooHyun. Entre WooHyun et SungYeol se trouvaient SungGyu et MyungSoo et le Yadong couple était entre la Grand-mère et SungJong.

-** Madame Nam ?** Demanda SungJong.

- **Oui, mon petit SungJong ?**

**- Pour vous, à partir de quand peut-on considérer que deux personnes sont en couple ?**

Madame Nam réfléchit quelques secondes.

- **A partir d'un baiser, je pense… Pourquoi ?**

Les quatre garçons lancèrent un regard noir à SungJong, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder son sourire. La grand-mère observa les quatre garçons puis Sungjong.

**- Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir ?**

**- Absolument pas**. Répondirent les quatre garçons en chœur.

SungYeol donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de SungJong qui grimaça de douleur. C'est DongWoo cependant qui vendit la mèche de façon plus ou moins innocente.

**- Alors SungGyu Hyung et WooHyun peuvent être considérés comme un couple alors ?**

Les deux concernés changèrent de couleur tandis qu'Hoya lança un regard à DongWoo.

**- Ca, il ne fallait vraiment pas le dire, mon chéri.**

WooHyun et SungGyu étaient devenus rouge tomate et évitaient le regard des autres, trouvant un certain intérêt à leur main. La Grand-mère avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

**- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ?**

SungGyu releva la tête, toujours aussi rouge tomate et il dit :

**- Je tiens à me défendre. Ce baiser n'était là que pour faire taire WooHyun. C'était rien de plus.**

**- C'est ça, ouai**. Dit DongWoo.

Il reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia.

**- Où ?**

**- Dans la cour de l'école.** Répondit WooHyun.

**- Quand ?**

**- Y'a … euh … Trois semaines ? Un mois peut-être ?**

Les yeux de la grand-mère s'agrandirent. Elle mit une main à son cœur.

**- Qui a embrassé qui ?**

**- SungGyu qui a embrassé WooHyun.**

**- L'histoire exacte ?**

Aucun des deux garçons ne prit la parole avec Hoya expliqua l'histoire.

**- WooHyun n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de SungGyu en criant sur tous les toits qu'il n'avait jamais eu son premier baiser et qu'il était nul. Ca a énervé SungGyu qui lui a prouvé le contraire devant tout le monde.**

- **SungGyu a attrapé WooHyun par les cheveux et lui a fait un French Kiss**.** C'est tout.** Dit DongWoo, tentant de se rattraper.

**- Un French Kiss ? En plus !**

La grand-mère semblait vraiment heureuse de savoir ça tandis que son petit fils ne savait plus où se mettre.

- **C'était un baiser de colère. Ca ne voulait rien dire !** Se défendit SungGyu.

-** Ouai Ouai…** Dirent les autres garçons présents, excepté WooHyun.

**- Bah oui, WooHyun m'a poussé à bout. Qu'auriez vous voulu que je fasse ?**

**- Je ne sais pas**, dit DongWoo**, embrasser une fille, pas WooHyun !**

SungGyu ouvrit la bouche et la ferma. La grand-mère ressemblait à une dame à qui on venait d'apprendre que Noël se fêterait trois fois par an au lieu d'une. Elle se tourna vers MyungSoo et SungYeol.

**- Et vous deux ?**

Ils évitaient le regard de l'autre et commencèrent à légèrement rougir.

**- Hé bien…** Dit SungJong en rejoignant ses deux mains devant lui, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose d'une importance capitale.

Les autres garçons regardèrent les deux garçons et SungJong.

**- Y'a-t-il quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas ?** Demanda Hoya.

**- Rien d'important…** Dit SungYeol.

-** Oh que si, c'est important.** Le contredit SungJong.

La grand-mère se tourna vers SungJong.

**- SungJong, mon petit, raconte nous tout.**

Ignorant les regards meurtriers de MyungSoo et SungYeol, il commença à parler.

**- Hé bien… Voila. Il y'a une semaine aujourd'hui, SungYeol et MyungSoo avaient un photoshoot ensemble. Sauf qu'ils ne le savaient pas. Le thème du photoshoot était la domination et c'était pour un magasine qui faisait un numéro spécial sur l'homosexualité.**

**- Oooh** dit la Grand-mère qui semblait captivée par l'histoire.

-** N'en raconte pas plus, SungJong,** lui ordonna SungYeol.

Mais fidèle à lui-même, il n'en fit rien.

-** Et le photographe sortit à cause de son téléphone. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, ces deux-là semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils étaient sur un plateau où ils devaient faire un photoshoot et se disputaient comme un petit couple, mais on n'entendait rien de là où on était.**

**- SungJong …**

**- Et au bout d'un moment, sans qu'on ne s'y attende, MyungSoo a embrassé SungYeol …**

**- SungJong arrête !**

**- Et ce baiser dura très très longtemps !**

**- Tais-toi !**

SungJong regarda SungYeol droit dans les yeux.

**- De toute façon, ils l'auraient découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre, il doit y avoir une soixantaine de clichés de votre baiser dans la carte mémoire de l'appareil.**

Les deux garçons devinrent aussi rouges que l'étaient WooHyun et SungGyu. La grand-mère semblait être la personne la plus heureuse du monde.

**- Autant que pour celui qui suivit ce loooooong baiser.**

**- C'était pour le bien du photoshoot !**

SungYeol était vraiment cramoisi cette fois-ci. DongWoo dit alors.

**- D'accord… Deux baisers pour le MyungYeol et un pour le WooGyu, c'est ça ?**

Un silence suivit les paroles du danseur. SungGyu se leva et dit :

-** Je vais chercher de l'eau moi. Qui veut à boire ?**

-** Attends, je viens t'aider**, dit SungYeol.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils regardèrent les autres, ils virent leur mine stupéfaite.

- **Quoi, vous vous êtes embrassés plus qu'une fois ?** Demanda Hoya, incrédule.

SungGyu allait partir mais WooHyun l'attrapa par le col et le força à se rasseoir.

- **Je refuse de supporter cet interrogatoire tout seul, SungGyu.**

**- Alors dis-leur. Je ne veux pas assister à ça.**

**- C'est trop tard pour ça.**

La grand-mère se comportait à présent comme une petite fille. Si elle pouvait, elle aurait fondu en larmes.

-** C'était quand votre baiser ?**

**- Qui a dit qu'il y'en avait eu un autre ?** Demanda SungGyu.

-** Toi. Tu viens de nous dire qu'il y'en avait un autre.**

A cet instant précis, SungGyu maudissait son meilleur ami du plus profond de son âme.

- **Alors, c'était quand ?**

WooHyun et SungGyu échangèrent un regard et détournèrent la tête, gênée.

** - Alors ?**

- **C'était le soir de la bagarre.** Dit SungGyu.

-** QUOI ?!**

Tous semblaient extrèmement surpris.

**- Avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, écoutez…** Dit SungGyu.

Il poussa WooHyun à continuer.

**- En fait, après la bagarre, nos mères nous ont poussés à aller nous soigner. Je me soignais du mieux que je pouvais mais SungGyu ne pouvait pas soigner sa griffe dans le dos. Alors je l'ai aidé. Il a soigné ma blessure au torse et après, il a insisté pour que je mette un pansement à ma plaie sur ma lèvre. Je voulais pas. Il me l'a mis de force et je lui ai dit que c'était inconfortable… Et je lui ai montré à quel point.**

Hoya, DongWoo, SungJong et la grand-mère éclatèrent de rire.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Vous vous rendez compte des excuses que vous donnez pour deux malheureux baisers chacun ? Le photoshoot, la colère et l'inconfort.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire que vous en aviez envie ?** Demanda Hoya.

**- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai !**

**- A d'autre, MyungSoo. A d'autre…**

**- Vous savez ce qui me rend triste ?** Demanda SungJong.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

**- Non ?** Dit Hoya.

-** C'est qu'il n'y aura peut-être plus jamais de baiser entre WooHyun et SungGyu parce que SungGyu devra embrasser Ailee pour la comédie musicale.**

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

**- Pardon ?** demanda WooHyun, se tournant vers SungGyu.

**- Comment tu le sais, SungJong ?**

**- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas devoir embrasser Ailee ?** Demanda DongWoo.

**- Pourquoi encore elle ?** se mit en colère MyungSoo.

WooHyun se leva de colère et dit :

**- SungGyu … Toi et moi… La chambre … TOUT DE SUITE !**

SungGyu se leva et suivit WooHyun. Une nouvelle dispute se préparait.

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça, MyungSoo ? **demanda Hoya.

**- Vous n'avez pas vu le photoshoot de SungYeol où il avait du rouge à lèvre plein la figure et une chaussure à talon sur la cuisse ?**

**- Ah, tu parles de ce photoshoot !**

SungJong sortit le magasine de sa veste. Il montra les photos aux autres garçons.

**- C'était Ailee le mannequin.**

**- QUOI ?**

**- Oui.**

SungYeol se tourna vers MyungSoo.

**- Tu comptes encore me taper une crise là-dessus ? Tu peux pas tourner la page ?**

Ces deux là repartirent dans une nouvelle embrouille. Aux yeux de la grand-mère, quelque chose n'était pas clair. Qui était cette fille ? Elle échangea un regard avec SungJong et elle sut qu'il allait tout lui expliquer plus tard.

SungYeol se leva.

-** Excusez-moi, madame, je ne passerai pas une minute de plus à côté de ce mec.**

Il s'inclina et sortit de la maison. MyungSoo le suivit de près et on les entendit se disputer dans la rue. En haut, des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

**- On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps**. Dit Hoya en saisissant la main de DongWoo. **Bonne journée madame et encore merci pour l'invitation.**

**- C'est avec plaisir.**

Ils la saluèrent et sortirent de la maison. SungJong posa une main sur l'épaule de la grand-mère.

-** Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai la situation bien en main. MyungSoo est jaloux et apparemment, il est possessif envers SungYeol. Ca promet…**

La grand-mère lui adressa un grand sourire. Ils papotèrent encore un peu et SungJong prit congé.

* * *

_Ce chapitre vous a-t'il plu ? _  
_A ce soir pour l'autre chapitre =D -ou l'un des autres chapitres, qui sait- _

_Myinahla _


	58. La Crise De Jalousie

Le lendemain, tous retournèrent en cours. WooHyun et SungGyu semblaient épuisés. Ils avaient encore passés une bonne partie de la nuit à se disputer. MyungSoo et SungYeol s'envoyaient des regards noirs.

La récréation arriva et Ailee s'approcha des garçons.

**- SungYeol-oppa ! SungGyu Oppa !**

Elle s'approcha d'eux. MyungSoo et WooHyun se tendirent aussitôt.

**- SungYeol-oppa ! Tu as vu, le photoshoot est sorti ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir de travailler avec toi. J'espère qu'on pourra recommencer.**

**- Même pas en rêve.**

Tous se tournèrent et fixèrent MyungSoo qui assassinait la jeune fille du regard.

**- Pardon ?**

**- J'ai dit Même pas en rêve. Ne t'approche plus de SungYeol, sinon, tu vas avoir affaire à moi. Et je ne te laisserai pas une chance d'en sortir indemne.**

Ailee pâlit légèrement et sentit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

**- SungGyu Oppa ! On se voit ce soir à la répétition ?**

**- Bien sur, Ailee-ah.**

**- Merci Oppa.**

Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et disparut. WooHyun semblait sur le point de tout détruire autour d'eux. SungYeol, quant à lui, se tourna vers MyungSoo.

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?**

**- Elle flirte avec toi devant moi et tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer ça ?**

**- Elle ne flirtait pas, elle était polie et gentille…**

**- Elle flirtait quoi !**

**- MyungSoo, tu ne comprends rien !**

MyungSoo s'approcha à nouveau de SungYeol.

**- Non, TU ne comprends rien.**

**- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que je n'ai pas compris ?**

Ils étaient vraiment face à face.

**- Explique-moi.**

**- Ne fais pas semblant de flirter avec elle.**

**- Qui te dit que je fais semblant ? Et qui te dit que je flirte avec elle ?**

**- Pour répondre à la première question, je sais que tu n'as aucun intérêt pour elle et c'est tant mieux !**

SungYeol semblait s'énerver.

**- Et en quoi c'est tant mieux ?**

**- Parce que tu es à moi.**

MyungSoo saisit SungYeol par le cou et devant tout le monde, il l'embrassa. SungYeol lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion. DongWoo et Hoya sentirent leur mâchoire tomber à la vue de ce qu'il se passait devant leurs yeux. WooHyun et SungGyu croyaient halluciner.

Quand ils se séparèrent, SungYeol déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de MyungSoo et ce dernier saisit sa main.

**- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller flirter ailleurs, de toute façon.**

Ils se regardaient, les yeux remplis d'amour. La sonnerie retentit et tous retournèrent en classe. SungYeol avait un sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage. SungGyu tenta de lui enlever mais rien n'y faisait. Seul MyungSoo gardait son masque d'impassivité mais si on le regardait plus attentivement, on pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller de joie.

Les cours passèrent et après, SungGyu se rendit dans l'amphithéâtre ou, à sa plus grande surprise, la principale était déjà.

**- Cette semaine, c'est la dernière. Tout doit être parfait pour samedi soir. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

**- Oui, madame.**

**- Bien, commençons.**

Alors qu'une scène se tournait, SungGyu en profita pour approcher Ailee.

**- Hey Ailee-ah.**

**- Oh salut Oppa…**

**- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour la façon dont MyungSoo t'a traîté tout à l'heure…**

**- Ce n'est rien…Et puis, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Vu comment il regardait MyungSoo, c'était évident.**

SungGyu sourit.

-** Tu as surement raison.**

**- Je ne m'en formaliserai pas.**

La principale arriva près d'eux.

**- SungGyu, Ailee, il faut répéter la scène du baiser.**

**- Euh oui…**

Ailee rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. SungGyu se sentait gêné.

Il fit comme si de rien n'était. Ils commencèrent à jouer la pièce puis quand ils arrivèrent à la scène du baiser, SungGyu se vit incapable d'embrasser Ailee. Ils recommencèrent la scène à plusieurs reprises.

**- Je suis désolé. Faisons le baiser qu'une fois sur scène.**

**- Tu as raison, Oppa.**

Elle semblait triste et fit une légère moue mais dit :

**- Faisons une autre scène.**

**- D'accord.**

SungGyu ne se comprenait pas. Ailee était belle, intelligente, très bonne chanteuse et très bonne actrice … Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'embrasser comme le veut la pièce ?

La répétition finit vers six heures. SungGyu sortit en même temps qu'Ailee et il vit WooHyun qui avançait vers lui.

-** Oppa.**

**- Oui, Ailee-ah ?**

**- Pour la scène du baiser. Laisse-moi faire, je m'en chargerai.**

**- Ani, c'est le prince qui doit embrasser la princesse. On réglera tout ça avant le spectacle.**

**- Araseo. A demain Oppa.**

Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et partit. Le trajet du retour entre WooHyun et SungGyu fut très calme… Peut-être même trop.

Ils arrivèrent chez WooHyun et la grand-mère était là. Ils allèrent se changer et ils passèrent à table. La grand-mère prit la parole.

**- WooHyunnie, SungGyu …**

Ils levèrent la tête.

**- Vos parents rentrent samedi dans la journée. Et je repars chez moi dimanche soir.**

Les garçons ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être tristes ou soulagés.

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai là pour voir SungGyu et sa comédie musicale. Et comme le veut la punition, tu dois venir aussi, WooHyunnie.**

**- Obligé ?**

**- Oui**

Il soupira et recommença à manger. Puis ils allèrent faire leur devoir et allèrent coucher.

SungGyu réfléchissait énormément à la scène du baiser. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?  
Il éteignit la lampe et s'endormit, la tête remplie de pensées noires.

* * *

_Alors, heureux ? [Oui, très heureux #porte# ] _

_A ce soir pour un autre chapitre -ou pas- xD _

_Myinahla _


	59. Le Retour Des Parents

Le samedi était arrivé comme une flèche. Les garçons travaillaient à remettre la maison en ordre tandis que la grand-mère sirotait un cocktail d'une couleur assez étrange. Les parents rentraient dans la journée et tout devait être impeccable. Cependant, si la maison allait paraître plus chaleureuse, l'ambiance entre WooHyun et SungGyu était devenue de plus en plus exécrable. Ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole, leur dernière dispute s'étant terminée par un vase cassé dans la chambre de WooHyun.  
La grand-mère, qui avait eu l'espoir de les voir se réconcilier et plus si affinités depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, était descendue de son piédestal de la façon la plus violente possible. Le vase cassé.

**- Les garçons…**

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

**- Vous n'avez rien à vous dire ? Ce silence me tue.**

Ils ne se regardèrent même pas et dirent un « **Non** » en chœur. Puis reprirent leur travail.

Elle fut très ravie lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et que Monsieur et Madame Nam apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Hey les garçons !**

WooHyun n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête que sa mère était en train de lui faire un énorme câlin.

**- Tu m'as manqué mon chéri.**

**- Oui, maman, mais laisse-moi respirer…**

**- Hum…Pardon.**

Elle se dégagea et WooHyun et alla faire exactement la même chose à SungGyu qui changea de couleur tellement elle le serra fort. Monsieur Nam alla saluer les garçons et se rendit auprès de sa mère.

**- SungGyu !**

**- Madame Nam….**

**- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Alors ce soir, c'est le grand soir ? On va enfin voir tes talents d'acteur en action ?**

SungGyu semblait tout gêné et Madame Nam ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils.

**- Oh et tes parents devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.**

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que Madame Kim fondit sur son fils comme une furie.

**- Gyu, mon chéri !**

Elle faillit faire tomber son fils. Elle fondit alors sur WooHyun qui subit le même sort.

**- Ah, vous m'avez manqué les garçons ! Quoi de neuf depuis notre départ ?**

**- Bah pas grand-chose…**

**- Ah et ce soir, nous allons tous voir SungGyu, n'est ce pas ?** Dit Madame Kim.

**- Bien sur !** Dit Madame Nam.

SungGyu déglutit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids en plus sur ses épaules maintenant qu'il savait qu'il serait observé par tant de gens.

**- Et après, vous passerez boire un thé chez nous !** Les invita Monsieur Kim.

**- Avec joie !** Se réjouit la Grand-mère de WooHyun.

Les garçons montèrent dans la chambre de WooHyun tandis que SungGyu regroupait ses affaires dans un coin du lit. WooHyun regardait par la fenêtre.

En bas, les parents avaient une discussion… Enfin en particulier les trois femmes. Les deux maris parlaient voiture, travail et ce genre de chose.

**- Alors ? Du neuf de leur côté pendant ces trois semaines passées loin d'eux ?**

**- J'ai appris des choses intéressantes qui vont très certainement vous intéresser.**

**- Ah ?**

Apparemment, la phrase de Madame Nam senior avait piqué la curiosité des deux mamans. Elles étaient côte à côte et se donnaient la main.

**- Vos fils se sont déjà embrassés. Deux fois.**

Madame Nam et Madame Kim sautèrent presque de joie, mais se retinrent et serrèrent juste la main de l'autre plus fort.

**- Quand ?**

**- La première fois, dans la cour de l'école. WooHyun provoquait SungGyu qui tenait à le remettre en place. Il l'a fait.**

**- Oooh …**

**- Et la deuxième ?** Demanda Madame Nam.

**- La deuxième, vous allez être surprises. Le soir de la bagarre, dans la salle de bain. WooHyun qui voulait montrer à SungGyu à quel point le pansement sur ses lèvres était inconfortable.**

Madame Nam se tourna vers Madame Kim.

**- Je le savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose !**

**- Et depuis ?**

**- Leur relation avait été au beau fixe jusqu'à ces derniers temps où c'est devenu une guerre froide.**

La bonne humeur des mères retomba.

-** Vous savez pourquoi ?** Demanda Madame Kim.

**- Je crois que c'est à cause de la comédie musicale de SungGyu. Il parait qu'il y'a une scène de baiser et WooHyun ne voit pas ça du bon œil.**

**- Il est jaloux ! C'est trop mignon !**

**- Vous avez rencontré leurs amis ?**

**- Vous parlez d'Hoya, DongWoo, MyungSoo, SungYeol et SungJong ?**

**- Oui.**

Les yeux de la grand-mère se mirent à pétiller.

**- Hoya et DongWoo forment le plus beau couple que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent… Et depuis peu, MyungSoo et SungYeol sont ensemble. J'avais raison ! Je savais qu'ils finiraient ensemble.**

**- MyungSoo et Yeollie ? Les deux garçons qui ont crée la dispute et la bagarre dès la rentrée ?**

**- Oui.**

Madame Kim et Madame Nam eurent la mâchoire qui tomba.

**- Quelle nouvelle !**

**- Oui. Je pensais que MyungSoo n'allait jamais trouver personne, ayant une apparence aussi froide… Je suis vraiment contente.**

Les trois femmes discutèrent encore un peu et l'heure de se rendre au spectacle arriva. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Madame Nam alla ouvrir et elle vit les amis des deux garçons arriver.

**- Bonsoir madame.**

Madame Nam se dégagea et les fit entrer. Elle prit chacun d'entre eux dans ses bras et Madame Kim fit pareil. La grand-mère de WooHyun se leva et les garçons la saluèrent.

-** Bah c'est pas trop tôt, vous deux.** Dit-elle à l'adresse de MyungSoo et SungYeol qui se tenaient la main.

MyungSoo prit SungYeol dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Ce dernier rougit et les trois femmes eurent l'air attendries.

SungGyu et WooHyun descendirent et saluèrent leurs amis.

-** Allons-y.** déclara la Grand-Mère de WooHyun.

Tous se mirent en route. Pendant le trajet, les deux mamans purent se rendre compte du froid qui régnait entre leur deux fils. Elles soupirèrent en chœur et discutèrent jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'auditorium.

* * *

_Mauvaise nouvelle, je ne posterai plus qu'un chapitre par jour. _

_Je n'aurai plus le temps pour plus. désolée ^^'_  
_De plus, les chapitres qui arrivent sont riches en révélations :D ;) _

_Et la fic finit dans 7 chapitres si on compte celui-ci. Donc ça nous fait ... Une semaine encore ^^ _  
_Vous en avez du courage pour me suivre pendant tout ce temps ... Je pense en particulier à ArcadeGame & à Akimi-Chung Ae qui me suivent depuis les premiers chapitres de la fic ^^ [ bien sur, il y'en a d'autres qui me suivent depuis aussi longtemps, mais ils ne se sont pas manifestés donc je ne sais pas xD]_

_Et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui se manifestent :D Vous me donnez vraiment envie de continuer de poster. Merci :D _

_A demain soir alors ? :) _

_Myinahla _


	60. Le Spectacle

Tous arrivèrent dans la salle qui était déjà remplie de brouhaha. De nombreuses personnes étaient venues les soutenir. SungGyu sentait naître un nœud dans son ventre. Tous trouvèrent une place dans les premiers rangs. Madame Kim posa sa main sur celle de Madame Nam.

**- Tu vas voir, mon fils a une voix absolument magnifique.**

**- Je n'en doute pas.**

Tous papotaient joyeusement en attendant le début du spectacle.

Le spectacle commença enfin. Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et les Spots éclairèrent la scène. Ailee apparut sur scène. SungYeol sentit MyungSoo lui serrer la main encore plus. Avec son pouce, il caressa doucement le dessus de sa main dans l'espoir de le calmer. Il semblait vouloir la tuer sur place. SungYeol lui fit alors un baiser sur la joue, comme pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il était sien et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. MyungSoo sembla se détendre et cela fit sourire SungYeol.  
Elle chanta puis la belle-mère et ses demi-sœurs, la belle mère étant jouée par la principale elle-même et les demi-sœurs étant jouées par Luna, la petite sœur d'Ailee et par Sulli. Elles avaient de très belles voix et seule la marâtre ne chantait pas.  
Puis un changement de décor. SungGyu apparut sur scène et toute la rangée où se trouvaient la famille Nam, la famille Kim et ses amis se redressa comme un seul homme. SungGyu commença à chanter. Madame Nam ouvrit grand la bouche et sembla enchantée par ce qu'elle entendait. Madame Kim, qui lui tenait la main, murmura d'une voix pleine de fierté.

-** C'est mon bébé.**

Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. WooHyun, quant à lui, se retrouvait comme hypnotisé par la voix de SungGyu, comme lorsqu'il l'avait entendu à l'audition. Rien n'avait d'importance. Sa grand-mère sembla le regarder et elle le murmura à l'intention des deux mères qui l'observèrent. Elles gloussèrent légèrement et se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le spectacle.  
La scène de la rencontre du Prince et de Cendrillon commença. Ils commencèrent à chanter « The Day I Fall In Love » en duo et WooHyun se crispa de colère sur son siège. Rien que de l'entendre chanter ces paroles le rendait malade de jalousie.

_**« Just an ordinary day** (Juste un jour ordinaire)_  
_**Started out the same old way** (qui débutait comme toujours de la même façon)_  
_**Then I looked into your eyes and knew** (Puis je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai su)_  
_**Today would be a first for me** (Aujourd'hui serait un nouveau jour pour moi) _  
_**The day I fall in love** (Le jour où je tomberai amoureux)_

_**On the day I fall in love** (Le jour où je tomberai amoureux)_  
_**Sky will be a perfect blue** (Le ciel sera d'un bleu parfait)_  
_**And I'll give my heart forever more** (Et je donnerai mon coeur un plus chaque jour pour l'éternité)_  
_**To someone who is just like you** ( A quelqu'un qui est exactement comme toi)_  
_**The day I fall in love** (Le jour où je tomberai amoureux)_

_**People all say love is wonderful** (Les gens disent tous que l'amour est merveilleux)_  
_**That the bells will ring** (Que les cloches sonneront)_  
_**The birds will sing** (Les oiseaux chanteront)_  
_**The skies will open** (Les cieux s'ouvriront) _  
_**I wonder where's that great big symphony** (Je me demande où est cette belle symphonie)_  
**_Roll over Beethoven _**  
**_Won't you play with me_**

_**And I'll never promise to be true to anyone** (Je n'ai jamais promis d'être moi-même à quelqu'un)_  
_**Unless it's you** (A moins que ce soit toi) _  
_**Unless it's you** (A moins que ce soit toi) _  
_**The day I fall in love** (Le jour où je tomberai amoureux)_

_**Just an ordinary day** (Juste un jour comme un autre)_  
_**Started out the same old way** (Qui débutait comme toujours de la même façon)_  
_**Then I looked into your eyes and knew** (Puis je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai su)_  
_**Today will be a first for me** (Aujourd'hui sera un nouveau jour pour moi)_  
_**A first for me** (Un nouveau jour pour moi)_  
_**The day I fall in love** (Le jour où je tomberai amoureux)_  
_**I know you'll be there** (Je sais que tu seras là)_  
_**OohI know** (Ooh, je sais) _  
_**The day I fall in love** » ( Le jour où je tomberai amoureux)_

La voix de SungGyu rendait magnifiquement bien avec celle d'Ailee, il devait l'admettre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait la détester à ce moment précis ! Puis l'entracte arriva. Les lumières se rallumèrent et certains spectateurs en profitèrent pour sortir fumer.

WooHyun se leva lui-aussi.

-** Tu vas où ?** Lui demanda sa mère.

**- J'ai mal à la tête, je ne me sens pas bien, je peux rentrer à la maison.**

-** Mais tu vas tout rater.**

Madame Nam soupira.

**- Va te reposer alors, mon chéri.**

WooHyun s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et quitta la salle. Hoya le suivit hors de la salle.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! Ne crois pas que j'ai avalé ton petit numéro.**

WooHyun semblait perdu.

**- Je ne peux pas supporter…**

**- Qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas supporter, hein ?!**

- **Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir chanter la sérénade à Ailee sans rien pouvoir faire. C'est au dessus de mes forces, Hoya.**

La colère de ce dernier sembla retomber et à sa grande surprise, DongWoo, qui semblait avoir suivi son petit ami dehors, prit WooHyun dans ses bras.

**- Je suis désolé, DongWoo… Je ne peux pas…**

**- Ca te fait mal, hein ?**

**- Très.**

Il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

**- Pars. Nous te trouverons une excuse.**

**- Merci.**

Quand il se dégagea de l'étreinte de DongWoo, Hoya et lui purent constater que WooHyun pleurait légèrement. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner et retournèrent dans la salle. Madame Nam et Madame Kim les interrogeaient du regard. Ils haussèrent les épaules.

Pendant que le Yadong Couple était dehors, La Grand-mère de WooHyun, accompagnée du MyungYeol Couple allèrent en coulisse pour prendre des nouvelles de SungGyu. Ce dernier se tenait dans une loge, debout, à regarder par la fenêtre.

**- Gyu !**

Il se retourna quand il entendit la grand-mère de WooHyun l'appeler. Il s'approcha d'eux.

**- Tu es absolument formidable, mon petit !** le félicita la vieille dame.

**- Merci madame Nam.**

**- Comment tu te sens ?** Lui demanda SungYeol.

**- Je me suis déjà senti mieux.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- La scène du baiser.**

**- Quoi ? Y'en a vraiment une ?**

**- Oui… Et je n'étais déjà pas capable de la faire aux répétitions mais maintenant que c'est le vrai spectacle, je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Peut-importe les efforts que j'y mets, mon corps refuse.**

**- Vois ça comme un signe**. Lui dit MyungSoo.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

**- Pardon ?**

Il se libéra de la main de SungYeol et posa ses mains sur les épaules de SungGyu.

**- Réfléchis. Il y'a forcément quelque chose qui t'empêche de l'embrasser.**

**- Pourtant, elle est la fille idéale de pas mal de mecs…**

**- Mais pas la tienne…**

SungGyu se contenta d'hocher la tête. Madame Nam dit :

**- Et qui te dit qu'il te faut une FILLE idéale et pas un HOMME idéal ?**

Il se sentit perdu et Madame Nam lui fit un clin d'œil. Tous lui firent un signe « Fighting » et le laissèrent. Ailee vint à ses côtés et le rideau se leva. Le spectacle reprit.  
Ailee se tenait sur la scène, et c'était le passage où elle se faisait rejeter car elle n'était pas de sang royal. Elle était extrèmement bonne comédienne et le public versa quelques larmes grâce à son jeu. Puis vint la scène où le Prince réalise qu'il aime Cendrillon malgré son rang. Aux oreilles de SungGyu, cette scène sonnait comme familière. Elle avait presque la même sonorité que celle qu'il avait eu dans les coulisses avec Madame Nam et MyungSoo et SungYeol.  
Puis le prince alla voir Cendrillon et la scène du baiser arriva. SungGyu était très stressé. Il s'approcha d'elle. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à l'embrasser ? Soudain, un éclair de réalisation le frappa. La réponse était si simple et pourtant, il avait mit tant de temps à la trouver. Il s'insulta mentalement d'imbécile et se reconcentra sur son jeu d'acteur.

Le public retint son souffle mais au moment où leurs lèvres devaient entrer en contact, SungGyu dévia ses lèvres et finit par déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue d'Ailee qui rougit. Tous semblèrent surpris de ce retournement de situation mais SungGyu continua de jouer comme si de rien n'était. La chanson « Marry Me » des Super Junior se fit entendre et la comédie musicale touchait à sa fin.  
Le rideau tomba une dernière fois, laissant le public silencieux une seconde leur faire une ovation la seconde d'après.

La principale s'approcha de SungGyu.

**- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas embrassée comme c'était convenu ?**

**- Vous n'avez jamais précisé quel type de baiser vous vouliez.**

**- SungGyu, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi.**

**- Je ne l'ai pas embrassée sur la bouche car je n'ai pas jugé cela nécessaire.**

La directrice semblait légèrement furieuse mais elle partit féliciter le reste de la troupe. Ailee se tourna vers lui. Elle lui prit la main.

**- Ecoute, je suis désolé…**

**- Ce n'est rien.** Le coupa Ailee. J**e sais parfaitement pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait et je dois te dire merci. Vraiment merci. J'aurai détesté donner mon premier vrai baiser pour une comédie musicale.**

Ils émirent un rire légèrement nerveux.

**- Sans rancune ?**

**- Sans rancune.**

Ils se sourirent et Ailee le vit scruter la salle. Ses sourcils se rejoignirent.

**- Tu cherches WooHyun-oppa ?**

Il ne chercha même pas à mentir et hocha la tête.

**- Je l'ai vu partir pendant l'entracte.**

Un éclair de tristesse envahit le regard de SungGyu. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'allait pas rester jusqu'au bout de la pièce.

**- File le retrouver.**

Il sursauta quand il vit qu'Ailee lui avait murmuré ça au creux de l'oreille.

-** Ca me fait tellement mal au cœur de vous voir vous tourner autour. Et te voir comme ça aussi, oppa. Et je sais aussi que c'est parce que ton cœur est pris, tu ne pouvais pas m'embrasser. Je le comprends très bien.**

**- C…Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Une fille ressent ces choses là. Allez, file !**

Elle lui fit un sourire et il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en lui disant merci.

Il partit des coulisses, et alla rejoindre son groupe d'ami.

**- Admet le, la scène du baiser n'était pas supposée se passer comme ça ?** Dit DongWoo.

**- Tu as tout compris.**

**- Tu n'as pas su l'embrasser…** Dit SungYeol.

SungGyu se tourna vers MyungSoo.

**- Tu avais raison. Il y'a bien une raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pû l'embrasser…**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai envie d'embrasser…**

Un sourire envahit le visage de MyungSoo.

**- Il t'en a fallu du temps !**

MyungSoo glissa sa main dans celle de SungYeol et Hoya lui dit :

**- Il doit être chez lui. FONCE !**

Ils lui firent un signe d'encouragement et SungGyu sortit en courant de l'amphithéâtre. Il faisait noir dehors mais il s'en fichait.

**- Pitié, faîtes qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.**

Il se mit à courir encore plus vite et rapidement, il se transforma en un point noir à l'horizon et disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

_Bonsoir :D _  
_Comme promis, voici le chapitre :D _  
_J'ai traduis les paroles qui ont fait que j'ai choisi cette chanson-là ^^ _  
_Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? _  
_Je vous promet du rebondissement pour le prochain chapitre :D :) _

_A demain pour le prochain chapitre :D _

_Myinahla _


	61. Secret Découvert

Alors qu'ils regardaient SungGyu partir à toute vitesse, les garçons restèrent silencieux, mais avec chacun un sourire sur les lèvres.

**- Il leur en a fallu du temps !** S'exclama Hoya.

**- J'espère que cette fois, ils ne se trouveront plus d'excuses et qu'ils admettent simplement la vérité.**

Tous hochèrent la tête et MyungSoo et SungYeol partirent en amoureux après avoir salué les parents de WooHyun et SungGyu et la Grand-Mère qui ne manqua pas de les taquiner un peu :

**- Hey MyungSoo, pas de bêtises ce soir. Il faut qu'il soit capable de marcher demain pour venir me dire au revoir !**

Les deux rougirent légèrement et la grand-mère éclata de rire. Les Nam et les Kim se rendirent chez les Kim pour boire leur thé et il ne restait plus que DongWoo et Hoya. La salle se désemplissait assez rapidement.

**- Tiens, où est passé SungJong ?** Demanda Hoya.

DongWoo haussa les épaules et tous les deux partirent à sa recherche.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à chercher pour le retrouver, dans les coulisses en train de parler avec Ailee, à leur plus grande surprise. Ils s'approchaient discrètement et entendirent leur discussion…

**- Tu as fait du bon travail, Ailee-ah.**

**- Merci SungJong-ah.**

**- J'espère qu'ils ouvriront les yeux… J'ai vu SungGyu-Hyung partir en courant et WooHyun-Hyung est parti avant lui…**

**- Notre plan a fonctionné !**

Ils se sautèrent presque dans les bras mais sursautèrent quand une voix s'éleva.

**- Quel plan ?**

Ils se tournèrent vers le Yadong Couple. Hoya regarda son petit frère droit dans les yeux.

**- Je présume que vous avez tous les deux des TAS de choses à nous raconter, n'est ce pas ?**

SungJong déglutit. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

**- Et toi aussi, Ailee-sshi, tu en as des choses à nous raconter…**

**- Oppa…**

Luna arriva derrière Ailee et SungJong.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- On est piégé, Luna.**

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. DongWoo prit la parole.

**- Et si vous nous suiviez ? On va dans un endroit tranquille ou personne ne pourra épier notre conversation.**

Se sentant piégé, les trois hochèrent la tête et suivirent le couple. Ils se rendirent à la maison d'Hoya et SungJong et Hoya ferma la porte derrière eux. Tous s'assirent sur les canapés et SungJong s'expliqua.

**- Hyung … Tu sais, on n'a rien fait de mal !**

**- Je ne peux pas juger tant que tu ne m'as rien dit, petit frère.**

**- Nous t'écoutons.** Dit DongWoo.

SungJong lança un regard plein d'incertitude aux filles qui l'encouragèrent.

**- En fait, euh … Pendant les vacances et tout… Je vous ai suivi. Tous. Toi, DongWoo-Hyung, SungYeol-Hyung, MyungSoo-Hyung, WooHyun-Hyung et SungGyu-Hyung. Parce que je m'étais rendu compte qu'il y'avait quelque chose de pas net entre vous.**

Hoya et DongWoo haussèrent les sourcils.

**- Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?**

**- Continue.**

**- Pour toi et DongWoo-Hyung, vous étiez tellement évident que je n'ai rien eu à faire, vous vous en êtes sortis comme des pros. C'est venu naturellement alors je me contentais de t'écouter, Hyung, le soir, quand tu venais me parler de ta journée. C'était tellement évident… J'étais tellement content pour vous deux ! Puis la rentrée est arrivée, et ces deux imbéciles que sont SungYeol Hyung et MyungSoo Hyung ont provoqué une dispute entre vous-deux. Ca m'a fait très mal au cœur ! Alors j'ai inventé l'excuse de la veste pour te forcer à aller le voir. Je croisais les doigts pour que DongWoo Hyung aie le courage de te faire revenir à lui. Quand j'ai vu ton sourire quand tu es revenu ce soir-là, j'ai compris qu'il l'avait eu. Puis il y'a eu le concours de danse et tout s'est fait naturellement. Jusqu'à cette bagarre avec ces enfoirés….**

SungJong serra les poings.

**- Si je les retrouve, je les …**

Luna réagit presque de façon instinctive et elle saisit la main de SungJong pour le calmer. Son geste eut un effet immédiat. Hoya et DongWoo n'en perdait pas une miette.

**- DongWoo-Hyung a commencé à être distant avec toi. Tu ne me disais rien mais je savais que tu avais mal. Puis je sais qu'il y'a eu votre « rupture » et que DongWoo-Hyung a failli se faire botter les fesses par SungGyu-Hyung et tout est revenu dans l'ordre.**

Hoya se leva et alla chercher des boissons pour tout le monde.

**- Et qu'est ce qu'Ailee-sshi et Luna-sshi ont à voir là dedans ?** Demanda DongWoo.

**- Je t'explique, Hyung. Comme tu le sais, je suis le styliste personnel de SungYeol-Hyung. Alors j'ai accès au photoshoot et à tout ce qui touche la mode et le domaine du mannequinat avec lui. Et il y'a eu ce photoshoot avec MyungSoo-Hyung comme assistant. Il y'avait un truc entre eux. C'était obligé. SungYeol-Hyung n'a pas cherché à le provoquer une seule fois et ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. A part pendant cette pause où il lui a murmuré quelque chose dans l'oreille et MyungSoo-Hyung est devenu rouge tomate. Puis il y'a eu la fois à l'école où SungYeol-Hyung était assailli par les filles qui avaient vu ce fameux photoshoot. Qui est le seul qui lui a servi de garde du corps à ce moment-là ?**

Les yeux de DongWoo se plissèrent légèrement puis il les rouvrit.

**- MyungSoo.**

**- Exactement.**

**- J'étais une fille parmi les fangirls. **Expliqua Luna.** Mais je n'étais pas une vraie fangirl. SungJong était venu me voir pour me demander un service. Il m'a demandé d'agir comme tel et je l'ai fait. Puis le soir, il est revenu vers moi et m'a demandé de l'aide pour la suite du plan.**

SungJong et Luna échangèrent un regard.

**- On devait garder un œil sur deux couples. J'étais chargée de suivre WooHyun-Oppa et SungGyu-Oppa et SungJong devait surveiller MyungSoo-Oppa et SungYeol-Oppa. Mais on se rejoignait facilement puisque vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble.**

Luna rougit légèrement et toussa.

- **Bref.** Continua SungJong.** Un peu avant, il y'a eu cet autre photoshoot qui a failli coûter la vie à SungYeol-Hyung… Mais MyungSoo-Hyung n'a pas réfléchi et à plonger. Vous l'auriez vu, tenter de réanimer SungYeol-Hyung ! Ensuite, comme vous l'avez vu, il est resté avec lui tout le weekend, en le suivant comme une ombre. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait les aider.**

**- Et c'est là que j'interviens.** Dit Ailee.** J'ai été choisie comme mannequin d'un jour après avoir remporté un concours et j'ai pû faire le photoshoot avec SungYeol-Oppa.**

**- Il m'a simplement fallu attendre que le photoshoot sorte pour faire semblant de me promener dans le parc où se trouvait MyungSoo-Hyung. J'ai tout fait pour attirer son attention sur ce que je lisais et ça en valait définitivement la peine quand j'ai vu les éclairs que ses yeux lançaient. Notre plan était lancé.**

**- Pour le photoshoot qu'ils ont fait,** continua Luna, **c'est notre père qui est le rédacteur-en-chef du magasine à qui on a conseillé ce hors-série spécial sur l'homosexualité. Je lui ai conseillé l'agence où travaillent SungJong, SungYeol-Oppa et MyungSoo-Oppa pour le photoshoot. Il a été plutôt facile à convaincre.**

-** De mon côté,** dit SungJong, **j'ai conseillé au CEO de choisir MyungSoo-Hyung et SungYeol-Hyung en utilisant le prétexte qu'ils ont une alchimie qui rendrait bien sur les photos et que ça leur fera une expérience en plus. Ces deux idiots n'ont pas lu leurs contrats, fort heureusement, et se sont retrouvés sur le photoshoot sans rien savoir. C'était vraiment épique !**

**- Le photographe est notre oncle. Le magasine est un peu une affaire familiale. **Expliqua Luna.** Donc nous avons pu voir les photos. Plus vrai que nature.**

**- On a réussi à pousser MyungSoo-Hyung dans ses retranchements et il est devenu plus que possessif.**

Hoya et DongWoo hallucinaient.

-** Et pour WooHyun-Hyung et SungGyu-Hyung ?**

-** Ils ont été les plus difficiles.** Avoua SungJong. **Au final, la punition leur a été plus que bénéfique. Car la Grand-Mère de WooHyun cherche vraiment à les mettre ensemble. Elle a un feeling cette dame. Je la respecte énormément. Et WooHyun-Hyung et SungGyu-Hyung se tournent autour et c'est tellement évident que le fait qu'ils aient autant traînés est carrément écœurant WooHyun-Hyung a réussi à pousser SungGyu-Hyung dans ses retranchements et c'est ce qui nous a beaucoup aidés. Comme nous le savons tous, c'est une simple excuse de leur part pour faire ce dont ils avaient envie de faire depuis un sacré moment. Puis il y'a eu cette histoire de comédie musicale.**

SungJong se tourna vers Ailee et la poussa à parler.

**- Je comptais déjà auditionner pour avoir le rôle principal. Puis j'ai appris que SungGyu-Oppa avait eu le rôle principal aussi. J'étais contente et là, SungJong est venu me voir avec Luna, ma petite sœur. Ils m'ont expliqué le plan, qu'ils faisaient ça pour les mettre ensemble parce que même moi, j'avais remarqué qu'il y'avait quelque chose. Il m'a demandé de faire semblant de séduire SungGyu-Oppa et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Cependant, je ne le faisais que quand j'étais certaine que WooHyun-Oppa soit dans le coin. Et il y'a cette fois où je suis venue voir SungGyu-Oppa et SungYeol-Oppa.**

Elle sourit légèrement.

**- Je ne me serais pas attendue à me sentir tant haïe. MyungSoo-Oppa est tombé droit dans le panneau ainsi que WooHyun-Oppa, mais ca ne suffit pas pour que WooHyun-Oppa ouvre les yeux. Et je me rendais compte que SungGyu-Oppa était totalement incapable de faire cette scène du baiser… Et je dois vous avouer que ça m'arrangeait plutôt.**

Elle se tourna vers SungJong qui prit le relais.

**- La grand-mère de WooHyun a été d'une grande aide comme je l'ai dit avant. Elle a des idées de génie. Voler les hauts de SungGyu et je sais qu'elle est allée plus loin encore mais par respect pour les hyungs, je ne dévoilerai pas le reste. Il y'a eu ce jour, il y'a une semaine, chez les Nam où la vérité éclata. DongWoo Hyung, tu nous a été tellement précieux sans le savoir.**

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre.

**- Tu les as poussés à dévoiler ça à la dernière personne qu'ils auraient voulu qu'elle sache. Je pense que ça a aidé WooHyun-hyung à réaliser le pourquoi du comment de ses crises de colère. Mais il a vraiment réalisé lors du spectacle. J'ai bien vu que ça le rendait malade de le voir te chanter la sérénade, Ailee-ah… Sans vouloir t'offenser.**

Elle lui sourit.

**- Et il est même parti avant la fin du spectacle.**

**- Et il nous a avoué que c'était à cause de cette scène du baiser…** Dit Hoya.

**- Exactement.**

**- Je l'ai vu dans les coulisses, juste avant la fameuse scène. Il y'avait MyungSoo-Oppa, SungYeol-Oppa qui se tenaient la main, ce qui me confirma que j'avais bien fait mon travail. Il y'avait aussi cette vieille dame très gentille qui était là …**

**- La grand-mère de WooHyun**. Dit SungJong.

**- Et je l'entendais dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la scène du baiser. Et MyungSoo-Oppa lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. Quand ils sont partis rejoindre leur siège, je l'ai vu réfléchir. Il était angoissé et pendant la scène, ça m'a surprise mais il a continué son jeu d'acteur sans être perturbé plus que ça. J'en ai conclu qu'il avait finalement compris.**

**- Vous savez tout**. Conclua SungJong. **Des questions ?**

Ailee, Luna et SungJong observaient le couple en face d'eux. Hoya prit la parole.

**- J'en ai une.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ?**

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-** On ne te savait pas si stratège…** Avoua DongWoo. **C'est finement réfléchi et tout.**

**- Mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas tout garder pour toi. Ils le découvriront un jour ou l'autre. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.**

**- Aussi pour qu'Ailee-Sshi arrête de recevoir des regards assassins de MyungSoo et de WooHyun.** Compléta DongWoo.

SungJong hocha la tête.

**- Vous devrez venir aussi, les filles. Pour appuyer sa version.**

**- D'accord.**

Ils restèrent à discuter un peu puis les filles partirent. SungJong, Hoya et DongWoo partirent coucher en croisant les doigts pour que les garçons soient aussi compréhensifs qu'ils l'avaient été.

* * *

_Coucou les gens :D _

_J'espère que le chapitre n'est pas trop confus ;) _  
_Surprise surprise :D _  
_Vous y étiez vous attendus ? _

_Ha ha :D _

_A demain pour un chapitre ... vous verrez xD _

_Myinahla _


	62. Dans La Chambre !

SungGyu courait à travers la rue. Il était épuisé, il sentait que ses jambes allaient bientôt le lâcher mais il s'en moquait royalement. Il arriva devant la maison de WooHyun et il n'y avait pas de lumière. Son cœur battit de plus en plus vite et il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Il ne frappa pas et entra directement. Il laissa ses chaussures à la porte et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de WooHyun complètement essouflé et il ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Il fit un pas ou deux dans la pièce et fit sonner le portable de WooHyun. A son plus grand regret, il semblait être parti sans. Il entra encore plus dans la chambre et avança jusqu'à côté du lit. Il s'empara du portable de WooHyun et lut qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul appel en absence. Le sien. Il reposa le portable où il l'avait eu et se redirigea vers la porte. Cependant, il était à peine à quelques pas de la porte lorsque celle-ci se referma devant lui. Il sursauta et regarda dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Tapis dans le noir se trouvait WooHyun.

Ce dernier le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il avait un air légèrement effrayant plaqué sur le visage. Plus WooHyun approchait et plus SungGyu reculait. Il finit collé contre l'armoire au coin de la pièce et rapidement WooHyun était à quelques centimètres de lui. SungGyu pouvait sentir son souffle sur lui qui lui brûlait la peau.

**- Tu me cherchais ?**

WooHyun plaça ses mains de chaque côté de SungGyu qui semblait avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole.

**- Pourquoi tu es parti ?** Demanda SungGyu lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits.

WooHyun ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant quelques secondes de silence.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?**

La question désarçonna l'aîné des deux garçons.

**- Qu'est ce qui te gênait tant dans la comédie musicale ? C'était les chansons ?**

Cette fois-ci, SungGyu avançait et WooHyun reculait.

**- Ou alors … Les acteurs ?**

WooHyun se stoppa au moment où il sentit la poignée de la porte dans son dos.

**- Oui, ça doit être ça. J'ai tort ?**

Le basketteur évitait à tout prix de faire un contact visuel avec SungGyu. Il se sentait légèrement gêné d'être parti aussi vite.

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça.**

**- Ah bon ? Alors c'est quoi ? La scène du baiser…**

SungGyu sentait WooHyun se rebiffer légèrement. Il soupira.

-** Alors c'est ça. Alors il faut que je te le dise, puisque tu n'étais plus là à ce moment là…**

SungGyu s'approcha encore plus près si c'était possible et lui dit :

**- C'était étrange.**

Les yeux de WooHyun perçaient des trous dans son crâne.

**- Oui, vraiment étrange. Ailee est surement l'une des plus jolies filles de l'école. Elle est talentueuse, gentille…**

Et SungGyu plongea son regard dans celui de WooHyun.

**- Mais je n'ai pas su l'embrasser.**

Un léger sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de SungGyu qui observait le visage de WooHyun grâce à la faible lumière du lampadaire. Il semblait totalement surpris. Comprenant que WooHyun ne dirait rien, SungGyu continua.

**- Et tu sais pourquoi ?**

WooHyun semblait incapable de parler. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, comme s'il était en train d'utiliser tout son self-control. Il se contenta de secouer la tête. Le sourire de SungGyu s'agrandit.

**- Alors je vais te le dire… C'est …**

La joue de SungGyu se colla à celle de WooHyun qui se tendit encore plus et son souffle titillait l'oreille du plus jeune des deux garçons.

**- A cause de toi.**

SungGyu saisit les cheveux de WooHyun et l'embrassa comme jamais. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle du basketteur et rapidement, il sentit l'autre garçon s'abandonner dans le baiser et lui rendre. Le baiser était sauvage, très désordonné mais également très passionné. La langue de WooHyun s'aventura dans la bouche de SungGyu et taquinait la sienne.

* * *

_**/!\ C'est Ici que le chapitre se finit pour les âmes sensibles et les personnes susceptibles d'être choquée car la suite est Rated M [+18 only]. A demain pour la suite :D **_  
_**Pour les autres ... Let's gooo ^^ #sors#**_

* * *

Pendant cet échange passionné, les mains de WooHyun voyageaient dans le dos de SungGyu, suivant sa colonne vertébrale et s'arrêtèrent sur les fesses de SungGyu qu'il saisit à deux mains, collant le corps de son voisin au sien. SungGyu plaça ses deux bras autour du cou de WooHyun et ce dernier se décolla de la porte et se dirigea droit vers le lit. Il fit tomber SungGyu à la renverse sans briser leur baiser passionné. Les mains de WooHyun attérirent de chaque côté de SungGyu tandis que les mains de SungGyu se détachèrent de l'arrière de la nuque de WooHyun et s'agrippèrent au T-Shirt de ce dernier puis passèrent au niveau du bas du T-Shirt et tira légèrement dessus. Il le souleva et brisa le baiser seulement pour lui retirer son T-Shirt. WooHyun sourit dans le baiser alors qu'il sentit les mains de SungGyu voyager sur son torse, le faisant frissonner. Puis ses mains partirent au niveau des fesses de WooHyun, passa ses mains dans les poches qui se trouvaient à cet endroit-là et pressa le bas du corps de WooHyun contre le sien, provoquant des frissons sur le corps des deux garçons. Puis SungGyu voulut s'attaquer à la boucle de ceinture de WooHyun et ce dernier brisa le baiser.

-** SungGyu…**

Son souffle était saccadé. SungGyu cessa ce qu'il faisait et reposa ses mains sur le lit, juste à côté de celles de WooHyun. Il regardait droit dans les yeux et il vit ses yeux remplis d'incertitude, mais aussi d'envie.

**- Et si on nous entendait ?**

**- Tes parents sont chez les miens en train de boire du thé. Avec ta grand-mère. Personne ne viendra nous déranger avant un bon moment.**

SungGyu se redressa et se tenait sur ses coudes. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de WooHyun dans un léger French Kiss puis brisa le baiser. Il se releva sous le regard totalement surpris de WooHyun qui l'observait. SungGyu alla à la porte de la chambre, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne en bas et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avança vers la table de chevet de WooHyun et ouvrit le tiroir. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur ses cuisses et un corps se coller au sien. Puis il sentit des lèvres dans son cou et il ferma les yeux alors que son corps frissonnait. Il sentit WooHyun le mordre à la base du cou. Puis il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit que le jeune homme avait cessé et embrassait son cou. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit qu'il y'avait un mot dans le tiroir, un mot caché dans une enveloppe.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Demanda WooHyun, qui avait posé son menton dans le creux de son cou.

-** Je ne sais pas, attends, je l'ouvre.**

Il sortit le petit mot de l'enveloppe et ne put retenir son fou-rire.

**_« Je savais que ça allait servir ! Amusez-vous bien les jeunes ! »_**

WooHyun tenta de cacher sa tête dans le cou de SungGyu tandis que ce dernier s'emparait de ce que la Grand-Mère avait acheté quelques temps auparavant dans le tiroir et se tourna vers WooHyun. Les mains de ce dernier trouvèrent naturellement leur place près des fesses de l'aîné des deux qui le poussait sur le lit, sans briser le contact visuel. Il força WooHyun à s'asseoir et c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'assit sur les jambes de WooHyun, ses mains glissant le long du torse de ce dernier. Puis une lueur nouvelle brilla dans les yeux de WooHyun.

**- Je n'aurais pas supporté te voir l'embrasser. C'est pour ça que je suis parti.**

**- C'est ta faute si j'ai dû auditionner pour cette comédie musicale !**

WooHyun rapprocha SungGyu de son torse. Soudain, l'aîné des deux le frappa.

**- Tu sais à quel point j'étais déçu et inquiet de voir que tu n'étais plus là ?!**

**- Tu sais à quel point ça m'a fait mal de t'entendre lui chanter des chansons d'amour ? Est-ce que tu le sais, ça ?**

WooHyun fixait SungGyu droit dans les yeux.

**- Je te déteste.**

Et il s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme qui ne put protester. Le baiser redevint sauvage, l'un tentant de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Les mains de WooHyun recommencèrent à voyager et il déboutonna lentement les pressions de la chemise de SungGyu. Il déposa un baiser sur le menton, sur la pomme d'Adam, au creux du cou et à chaque endroit que les pressions laissaient à l'air. SungGyu ferma les yeux. Puis WooHyun écarta légèrement la chemise de l'autre garçon et laissa ses mains remonter le long de son torse non musclé et une fois arrivées au niveau des épaules, il lui ôta sa planta des baisers par ci-par là sur son torse et aux épaules de SungGyu avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Les mains de SungGyu, quant à elles, reprirent leur chemin le long des abdos de WooHyun qu'elles tracèrent puis déboucla la ceinture de WooHyun qu'il sentait impatient sous ses mains. Il brisa le baiser et déposa des baisers papillons le long de son cou et mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Puis il murmura :

**- On devient impatient ?**

**- J'ai hâte que tu saches à quel point je te déteste…**

**- Je crois que je le sens déjà.**

SungGyu fit bouger légèrement son bassin ce qui fit gémir le plus jeune des deux qui resserra son emprise sur les fesses de l'ainé des deux puis il glissa une main dans le pantalon de SungGyu, voulant toucher ses fesses. Ce fut au tour de SungGyu de gémir. Alors WooHyun recommença son geste et chuchota à l'oreille du garçon.

**- J'aime quand tu fais ça…**

SungGyu ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir et il le provoqua en le faisant dans son oreille. Il sentit une partie du corps de WooHyun s'impatienter alors qu'il s'impatientait lui aussi. Les mains de WooHyun lâchèrent les fesses et déboutonnaient le pantalon de l'aîné des deux. Puis il inversa les positions et força SungGyu à s'allonger sous lui. Il lui enleva son pantalon et SungGyu s'attaqua au sien. Ils étaient ex-aequo à ce moment précis. WooHyun murmura à l'oreille de SungGyu.

**- Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste …**

**- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, idiot !**

WooHyun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il semblait vouloir découvrir et apprendre par cœur chaque recoin de la bouche de SungGyu. Et ce dernier ne se faisait pas prier. WooHyun pinça légèrement par endroit le torse de SungGyu qui lui, s'aggrippait aux côtes du garçon qu'il détestait tellement que ça le rongeait.

Ils étaient littéralement en train de se dévorer l'un l'autre quand ils entendirent la porte de devant s'ouvrir. Tous les deux brisèrent le baiser et attendirent. WooHyun se leva et alla voir à sa porte. La personne semblait être de passage puisque la porte de devant se ferma au moment où WooHyun ouvrit la sienne. Il vit l'ombre de la personne dans la vitre s'éloigner et il retourna dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte précautionneusement derrière lui et se stoppa pour observer le garçon qui l'attendait, allongé sur son lit. Il le détaillait du regard, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que le garçon le regardait avec une moue et un regard brûlant. S'il avait pû, il l'aurait mangé. Il était tel un Eye Candy pour lui. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Il ne remarqua pas que SungGyu s'était levé et déposa un léger baiser à l'endroit où il avait été blessé lors de la bagarre. WooHyun ferma les yeux de plaisir. Ses lèvres remontèrent le long du torse, la pomme d'Adam, la mordillant légèrement, le menton et finalement, un baiser au coin des lèvres.

**- Je te veux …**

WooHyun planta son regard dans celui de SungGyu et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. La voix de SungGyu était devenue rauque. WooHyun fit glisser ses mains le long des courbes de son futur amant et glissa ses mains à l'arrière du caleçon du jeune homme. Il fit d'ailleurs glisser le dernier bout de tissus le long des jambes de celui-ci. SungGyu l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce et fit subir le même sort à celui de WooHyun qui colla bien son corps au sien. Torse contre torse. Il brisa le baiser quelques instants tandis qu'il saisit les bras de SungGyu qui semblait comme un pantin sous ses mains et ce dernier rejoignit ses mains derrière la nuque du plus jeune des deux. SungGyu écarta légèrement les jambes et les plaça de chaque côté des hanches de WooHyun qui le soulevait légèrement pour le reposer doucement sur le lit, sa tête étant sur un oreiller. SungGyu libéra le cou de WooHyun et ce dernier l'embrassa légèrement avant de se séparer du jeune homme. Il se prépara lui-même et mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts alors qu'il entreprit de préparer SungGyu qui s'impatientait de plus en plus. Un doigt, puis deux, puis trois. Il se doutait que la sensation ne devait pas être agréable alors il déposa ses légers baisers papillons où il le pouvait et s'occupait un peu du membre délaissé de SungGyu. Il sembla trouver le point faible de SungGyu au niveau de son cou et il embrassait répétitivement cet endroit et y laissa un suçon très visible. Puis il cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et se plaça convenablement entre les jambes de SungGyu. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de se dernier, lui mordilla le lobe et le lécha puis murmura d'une voix rauque :

**- Laisse-moi t'emmener au septième ciel …**

Il déposa un nouveau baiser passionné alors qu'il commençait à entrer en lui. Il sentit SungGyu gémir mais il étouffa le gémissement dans le baiser. Il sentit aussi les ongles de SungGyu s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il sentit une larme couler le long de la joue de SungGyu. Il brisa le baiser et embrassa chacune des larmes qui coulaient. Puis il embrassa les paupières de SungGyu alors qu'il ne bougeait plus, étant déjà à son maximum en lui. Il attendait un signal du jeune homme. SungGyu avait inconsciemment fermé les yeux. Il sentait le garçon qu'il détestait en lui et sa passion pour lui le dévorait, le brûlait. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de WooHyun. Il l'embrassa et fit bouger ses hanches. WooHyun saisit le message et ses va-et-viens se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et SungGyu, ayant ses jambes autour des hanches de WooHyun, le fit venir chaque fois plus profondément en lui. Ce qui au départ était des cris de douleur se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Leurs corps ne formaient qu'un, ils étaient torse contre torse, hanche contre hanche et surtout, lèvres contre lèvres. Il déposait un léger baiser sur les lèvres de SungGyu à chaque fois qu'il allait en lui. Il se sentait incapable de parler alors WooHyun se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il réussit à articuler à un SungGyu dont les yeux se fermaient à cause des émotions qui le submergeaient.

**- Tu le sens à quel point je te haïs ? Tu le sens ?**

SungGyu gémit encore plus fort et il serrait les lèvres pour faire le moins de bruit possible. WooHyun posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme et mordit la lèvre inférieure de SungGyu qui entrouvrit la bouche. WooHyun glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et le gémissement de SungGyu se tranforma en cri. WooHyun avait atteint son objectif. L'entendre crier. Il cria de plus en plus fort pour son plus grand plaisir. Cependant, il sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir. Il accéléra la cadence et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux quand il entendit SungGyu hurler son prénom. Soudain, SungGyu se libéra entre les deux garçons. Et WooHyun le suivit de très près, hurlant lui-même le prénom de SungGyu. Puis il se retira de l'aîné des deux et l'embrassa encore et encore.

Il s'allongea à côté de SungGyu qui avait fermé les yeux de fatigue. Il emmêla ses doigts aux siens et l'observait. SungGyu rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers WooHyun et l'embrassa. Puis il lui dit.

**- Je crois que je ne suis pas capable de marcher maintenant.**

WooHyun sourit, se leva et le porta. Ils allèrent tous les deux sous la douche où rien ne se passa puis WooHyun posa SungGyu sur le clic-clac non loin du lit, changea les draps et porta SungGyu jusqu'au lit. Il s'allongea juste à côté de lui et il sentit SungGyu s'approcher de lui et poser sa tête sur son torse. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, alors que l'aîné des deux commençait à s'endormir.

**- Tu sais que je te déteste ?**

SungGyu se redressa sur le torse de WooHyun qui le regardait droit dans les yeux et il y lisait le contraire de ce qu'il venait de dire. SungGyu déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier qui ferma les yeux sous ce doux contact.

**- Continue à me détester comme ça, WooHyun, et je serais tien pour l'éternité.**

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et lut de la sincérité dans le regard de son amant. Il l'embrassa délicatement, posant une main sur la joue de SungGyu et la caressant légèrement. Puis SungGyu brisa le baiser et posa sa tête sur le torse de WooHyun. Ce dernier était certain qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. SungGyu bougea légèrement sa tête et embrassa l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur de WooHyun et les deux garçons s'endormirent en même temps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai écris là ?! xD _  
_Vous avez lu mon premier lemon détaillé. _  
_C'était comment ? #rouge#_

_Je décline toute responsabilité en cas de nosebleed,_

_Ou autre choc émotionnel causé par ce chapitre xD _

_A demain pour la suite :D _  
_Myinahla _


	63. Officiels ?

Le lendemain, quand WooHyun se réveilla, il regarda un peu partout dans la pièce. C'était devenu un foutoir suite aux évènements de la veille. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Puis il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait légèrement. Il ne devait pas être très tard. En effet, son réveil indiquait 7h du matin.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose bouger près de lui et il baissa le regard. SungGyu commençait à s'éveiller doucement. Les deux petits yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent petit à petit puis il vit ses paupières papillonner, pour s'habituer à l'éclairage ambiant. Il leva les yeux vers WooHyun qu'il croyait encore endormi mais il eut la surprise de croiser ses yeux grands ouverts qui l'observaient. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son regard. Plus de la tendresse. SungGyu se sentit rougir et WooHyun eut un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'aîné des deux et l'attira à lui. Il caressa doucement le visage de SungGyu et murmura :

**- Bonjour.**

SungGyu soupira, approcha son visage de celui de WooHyun, leurs nez se touchaient il murmura à son tour.

**- Bonjour toi.**

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un bisou tout doux. WooHyun jura que c'était surement le baiser le plux doux qu'il avait reçu de sa vie. Puis SungGyu le brisa. WooHyun fit la moue ce qui fit sourire l'aîné des deux qui déposa des légers baisers sur ses lèvres. Alors la moue disparut du visage du basketteur. Ils restèrent un peu dans le lit à se faire des câlins et des baisers puis ils se rendormirent pour se réveiller légèrement plus tard. Quand ils décidèrent enfin de se lever, la maison était calme. Et pour la première fois, ils descendirent totalement habillés. Cependant, une fois en bas, ils croisèrent la personne qu'ils auraient surement le moins voulu voir.

**- WooHyunnie ! Oh tu es là, Gyu chéri !**

**- Bonjour madame.**

La grand-mère les regarda successivement l'un après l'autre et elle eut le sourire d'une personne qui en savait long. WooHyun prépara deux tasses de chocolat chaud et en tendit une à SungGyu qui la saisit, frôlant délicatement les doigts de WooHyun. La grand-mère n'en perdait pas une miette et décida de les taquiner un peu.

**- WooHyunnie, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Elle pointa le haut que WooHyun portait. Lui qui descendait d'habitude torse-nu, c'était une première. WooHyun la regarda étrangement et murmura.

**- J'ai un peu froid, c'est tout.**

**- Et vous avez froid tous les deux ?**

**- Ca arrive, il ne fait pas chaud dans la chambre de WooHyun.**

**- J'aurai parié le contraire …**

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil appuyé et SungGyu se battit pour ne pas devenir rouge tomate.

**- C…Comment ça ?** Demanda WooHyun, n'ayant pas pu s'empêcher de bégayer légèrement.

-** WooHyunnie, je te conseille de poser ta tasse sur la table avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit.**

WooHyun s'exécuta et s'installa sur le siège à côté de SungGyu, la grand-mère leur faisant face.

-** Hier soir, après que WooHyunnie aie disparu en plein milieu de l'entracte et que SungGyu soit parti en courant à la fin du spectacle, tes parents nous ont invités à boire le thé, SungGyu. Mais ils n'avaient plus de sachets de thé. Ils étaient tout gênés alors je me suis proposée pour aller en chercher à la maison. Et il me semblait bien qu'il y'avait beaucoup d'animation dans ta chambre, WooHyun. Et puisque SungGyu était introuvable chez lui, j'en ai déduit qu'il devait être là avec toi.**

Les garçons évitaient de se regarder. La grand-mère but une gorgée de son thé, les yeux pétillant de malice.

**- Et vous portez tous les deux quelque chose sur votre torse. J'en déduis que vous avez des choses à cacher.**

SungGyu détourna le regard et regarda par la fenêtre.

**- Joli suçon que tu as là, SungGyu. On se demanderait presque qui te l'a fait … S'il n'avait pas l'exacte copie sur le cou lui-aussi.**

Instinctivement, les garçons portèrent leur main à leur cou, gênés. Le sourire de la grand-mère s'agrandit.

**- Alors on arrête la comédie maintenant. Enlevez vos hauts.**

Les deux garçons cessèrent toute tentative de nier les faits et firent ce qui leur était demandé. La grand-mère ressemblait à une petite fille à qui on venait d'offrir la poupée qu'elle avait tant voulue.

**- J'espère juste que mes cadeaux vous ont servis.**

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et WooHyun s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Je vais me laver, moi. A tout à l'heure grand-mère.**

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et WooHyun déposa un baiser sur la joue de SungGyu avant de partir. Ce dernier rougit de plus belle et tenta de cacher ses rougeurs avec ses mains, sans succès. La grand-mère vint à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il rendit l'étreinte de la grand-mère et cette dernière s'écarta de lui. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

**- Vous-deux, ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir, n'est ce pas ?** Demanda-t'elle, soudain inquiéte.

SungGyu la regarda droit dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

**- Je ne pense pas. De mon côté, ça n'en est pas un.**

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la vieille dame.

**- Je suis si heureuse, si tu savais !**

Elle sécha une larme qui coulait et SungGyu la prit dans ses bras.

**- Depuis le début, je savais que tu étais celui qu'il lui fallait. C'est juste que vous êtes tous les deux très bornés.**

**- Ne pleurez pas, madame…**

**- Grand-mère**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Appelle-moi Grand-Mère. Tu es à mon WooHyunnie après tout.**

**- D'accord… Grand-Mère.**

Son sourire fut encore plus large, si c'était possible. Elle l'entraîna dans le salon et se posa sur le canapé à côté de lui, il avait enfilé à nouveau son haut.

**- Tu t'en es rendu compte quand ?**

**- Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais incapable d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que lui, même si je le voulais.**

La grand-mère saisit sa main. Il continua.

**- Je n'aurais jamais pensé être intéressé par un homme… Encore moins par WooHyun qui me semblait si … Excusez moi du terme, mais il était vraiment un connard ! Et pourtant …**

SungGyu eut un sourire légèrement gêné mais qui respirait le bonheur.

**- Tu es conscient que vous risquez de vivre la même chose que DongWoo et Hoya ?**

Le sourire de SungGyu s'effaça légèrement et il hocha la tête.

**- On le fera.**

La Grand-Mère lâcha la main de SungGyu et lui dit :

**- File t'habiller avant que Madame Nam n'arrive. Même si la discussion sera inévitable autant avec les parents de WooHyun qu'avec les tiens, autant que tu sois présentable, non ?**

Il sourit et commença à monter les escaliers. Puis il se stoppa quand il vit WooHyun qui était sur les marches tout en haut des escaliers. Son expression de visage laissait penser qu'il avait entendu toute la conversation entre sa Grand-Mère et SungGyu. WooHyun descendit les marches alors que SungGyu les montait. Ils se croisèrent et WooHyun embrassa SungGyu, en sachant pertinemment que la grand-mère les regardait mais il s'en moquait mais à un point inimaginable. SungGyu sortit de son état de surprise et lui rendit son baiser. Puis ils se séparèrent et SungGyu monta se laver, un sourire aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps, WooHyun discutait avec sa grand-mère qui était plus que ravie pour lui.

**- Grand-mère, ne t'emballe pas, on ne va pas se marier tout de suite.**

La grand-mère bouda légèrement.

**- Un jour, peut-être, mais pas maintenant…**

**- Se marier avec qui ?**

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux et virent Monsieur et Madame Nam arriver dans la pièce, accompagné de Monsieur et Madame Kim.

**- WooHyunnie va se marier avec SungGyu bien sur !**

Ce dernier descendit les escaliers à ce moment-là.Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Madame Kim prit la parole.

**- Pourquoi Madame Nam parle de mariage ?**

SungGyu arriva en bas des escaliers et haussa simplement les épaules. Il alla à côté de WooHyun qui était assis dans le canapé, les parents étant comme statufiés.

**- Y'a-t-il quelque chose qui fait dire ça à Grand-Mère ?** Demanda Madame Nam.

WooHyun regarda SungGyu droit dans les yeux et lui saisit la main.

**- Peut-être le fait que je sorte avec SungGyu.**

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Puis Madame Nam sembla tomber dans les pommes, retenue de justesse par son mari.

**- Maman !**

WooHyun et SungGyu accoururent à côté de Madame Nam. Puis SungGyu partit dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau et imbiba un chiffon d'eau pour tamponner le visage de Madame Nam. Elle reprit rapidement connaissance.

-** Je suis désolée, c'est trop d'émotion pour moi.**

Madame Kim s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Avec l'aide de Monsieur Nam, ils la firent s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de sa belle-mère. Madale Kim prit les deux garçons dans ses bras et leur dit :

**- ENFIN ! Depuis le temps qu'on attend !**

Les pères haussèrent les épaules et dirent :

**- Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, nous sommes d'accord.**

Madame Nam se leva et fit une sorte de câlin mais qui étrangla les deux garçons.

**- Je suis si heureuse ! Haaaaaa …**

**- Maman ?**

**- Oui, WooHyun ?**

**- T'es sure que tu n'es pas déçue que je ne sois pas en couple avec une fille ?**

Madame Nam saisit le visage de son fils à deux mains.

-** WooHyun, tu n'as jamais été intéressé par les filles. Même en maternelle, tu préférais donner la main à MyungSoo ou Hoya qu'à une fille. Crois-moi, on s'en doutait déjà.**

Et Madame Nam se tourna vers Madame Kim et la prit dans ses bras.

**- On va être de la même famille !**

Elles sautaient comme des petites filles dans tous les sens. WooHyun et SungGyu assistaient à ça sans rien dire. Ils auraient dû s'y attendre. SungGyu emmêla ses doigts à ceux de WooHyun quand il sentit son portable vibrer. Sans jamais lâcher la main de WooHyun, il lut le message.

_**« Viens avec WooHyun au studio de danse. On a quelque chose d'important à vous dire »**_

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et s'excusèrent auprès des parents qui ne s'en soucièrent guère, bien trop occupés à parler de la nouvelle qui venait de tomber que du couple en lui-même. Ils mirent un manteau et main dans la main, ils se rendirent jusqu'au studio de danse.

* * *

_Je sais, je suis en retard ... _  
_MAIS voila le chapitre :D _

_Alors heureux ? #porte# _  
_#reviens furtivement# _

_Le chapitre de demain est riche en ... _  
_En quoi d'après vous ? xD _

_Je ne dirai rien alors à demain soir ^^ -entre 21h & 22h- _

_Myinahla _


	64. La Surprise des Stalkers

Quand WooHyun et SungGyu arrivèrent dans le studio de danse, ils furent accueillis par des sifflets.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?**

**- Vous en avez mis du temps, vous deux !**

**- On est en avance !** Rétorqua WooHyun.

**- On ne parlait pas de ça, WooHyun.** Rit SungYeol.

**- Ya ! C'est WooHyun Hyung pour toi !**

SungYeol lui fit son plus beau sourire comme pour bien se moquer de lui de là où, il était, assis entre les jambes de MyungSoo, le dos collé à son torse. Ce dernier se contentait de regarder le couple avec un air mystérieux sur le visage. Apparemment, ils étaient les deux seuls couples à être arrivés.

**- Comment vous êtes rentrés ?** Demanda SungGyu, en s'asseyant.

**- Etrangement, la porte était ouverte.** Lui dit MyungSoo en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de SungYeol.

Puis WooHyun s'assit à côté de SungGyu. Soudain, SungYeol se décolla de l'étreinte de MyungSoo et eut un air méfiant. Il se leva et s'approcha de SungGyu.

**- Qu'est ce que …**

Puis SungYeol posa sa main sur la joue de SungGyu et le força à tourner sa tête. Puis il éclata de rire.

**- Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, dis donc !**

SungGyu se sentit rougir et détourna le visage. WooHyun vint derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. SungGyu cacha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

**- MyungSoo, je crois que SungYeol est jaloux !** dit WooHyun en lui faisant un clin d'œil appuyé.

SungYeol rougit et commença à se défendre :

**- M…Mais pas du T…tout…**

SungGyu éclata de rire dans le cou de WooHyun. Puis il releva la tête et vit MyungSoo qui encercla la taille de SungYeol de ses bras et qui s'attaqua à son cou doucement, mais surement avec des dizaines de baisers papillons. Il put lire sur les lèvres du torturé :

**- WooHyun, je te déteste.**

Ce qui le fit encore plus rire. C'est au moment où MyungSoo lâcha le cou de SungYeol, laissant une marque rouge assez visible que DongWoo et Hoya firent leur apparition. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte. DongWoo se tourna vers Hoya et lui demanda :

**- On ne s'est pourtant pas trompé de salle … on est dans un monde parallèle ?**

Hoya frappa gentiment l'épaule de DongWoo qui fit semblant de souffrir. Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue.

**- Enfin ensemble ?** Demanda Hoya.

WooHyun hocha la tête et resserra son emprise sur SungGyu qui ne dit rien. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Yadong Couple. Ces deux se placèrent en face des deux autres couples et leur dirent :

**- Nous vous avons fait venir parce que quelqu'un voudrait vous parler…**

Ils eurent un air étonné.

**- Vous pouvez rentrer.**

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte et SungJong apparut en compagnie de Luna et d'Ailee. A la vue d'Ailee, MyungSoo devint incroyablement possessif envers SungYeol et le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Ce dernier lui murmura des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Cela le relaxa légèrement mais pas entièrement puisqu'il continuait à la tuer du regard. SungGyu la salua amicalement et WooHyun sembla s'en énerver. L'orage était à prévoir entre eux. SungJong prit la parole en premier.

**- Si nous sommes venus tous les trois, c'est qu'on a quelque chose d'important à vous dire.**

Il lança un regard aux filles qui l'encourageaient à continuer. DongWoo et Hoya s'installèrent à côté du WooGyu couple.

-** En fait, ça serait mieux si on vous montrait…**

SungJong marcha vers le rétroprojecteur qu'il avait ramené de chez lui, Ailee mit en place l'écran et il mit en marche un film.

Les yeux des garçons s'agrandirent.  
Ils se voyaient à l'écran. La première scène qu'ils virent, c'est WooHyun et SungGyu en train de se disputer lors de la veille des vacances. SungGyu avait les traits déformés par la colère. Puis le décor changea et ils virent Hoya et DongWoo par terre, après s'être rentrés dedans puis ils virent SungGyu plaquer WooHyun méchamment contre le mur. Puis ils virent SungYeol et MyungSoo s'assassiner du regard à l'agence où ils étaient. SungJong mit le film en pause.

**- Ce que vous venez de voir, c'est votre première interaction. Vous vous détestiez … sauf exceptions…** Dit-il en regarda Hoya et DongWoo.

**- Comment tu …**

**- Ne m'interrompez pas. On continue.**

Le film se remit en marche. Là, ils virent la joute verbale en classe entre SungYeol, MyungSoo, WooHyun et SungGyu. Puis la scène changea et ils virent la bagarre. Celle qui leur a valu la punition de l'année, surtout pour WooHyun et SungGyu. Puis on vit Hoya tirer DongWoo et s'enfermer dans une salle de classe. Puis le film se coupa.

**- Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez provoqué la première dispute du Yadong Couple !**

SungJong s'avança et se mit en face de ses amis.

**- Au départ, je n'avais pour idée que de vous filmer, question d'avoir des ragots à raconter à tout le monde… Mais c'est par la suite que les choses sont devenues plus… Intéressantes.**

Il retourna derrière le rétroprojecteur et une nouvelle vidéo se mit en marche. Ils virent MyungSoo plaquer SungYeol contre un mur puis WooHyun et SungGyu tenter de les séparer. Puis la vidéo changea et ils furent, à leur plus grande surprise, dans la chambre de SungGyu. C'était le soir où ils ont découverts qu'ils étaient voisins et où ils jouèrent la comédie.

**- Voir cette envie de … Domination entre vous. Ca cachait forcément quelque chose. J'étais bien trop curieux pour laisser passer ça. Et puis … Vous vous tourniez tellement autour sans vous en rendre compte !**

La vidéo changea et ils virent Hoya qui regardait discrètement DongWoo danser. Ce dernier rougit violemment mais DongWoo déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis on vit la scène de l'infirmerie avec SungYeol et MyungSoo. MyungSoo fixait SungYeol tellement fort qu'on aurait cru qu'il lui aurait percé un trou dans le crâne tandis que SungYeol le soignait de manière très douce.

**- Cette scène est l'une de mes préférées…** Avoua SungJong.

Puis la vidéo changea et ils virent justement SungGyu et WooHyun qui observaient la scène par la porte. Puis ces deux-là se cachèrent au moment où MyungSoo sortit et là, tous purent voir la proximité dans laquelle ils étaient. WooHyun n'avait qu'à bouger légèrement la tête et il embrassait SungGyu. Ils virent leur échange de regard et la gêne naissante sur leur visage.

**- Et je dois avouer que cette histoire de punition a été une idée de génie. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Madame Kim, Madame Nam, Madame Nam Senior et Madame La Principale pour ces idées de génie.**

L'image changea et WooHyun et SungGyu apparurent à l'écran. Ils marchaient côte à côte, lança de temps en temps un regard furtif vers l'autre. Puis ils arrivèrent dans le studio de danse. Soudain, la Grand-Mère de WooHyun apparut à l'écran et on la vit prendre les hauts de pyjamas de SungGyu et les mettre dans un sac poubelle. Puis ils virent SungYeol et SungGyu remonter les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et peu de temps après, la principale suivit. L'image changea et WooHyun et SungGyu étaient dans la même chambre en train de travailler. Puis il sembla y avoir une ellipse temporelle et on vit SungGyu et WooHyun, torses nus, se mettre dans le grand lit le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre…

**- Mais bien des choses changent avec le temps …**

Il y'eut une sorte de montage de plusieurs soirs où ils étaient ensemble dans le même lit et tous purent constater le rapprochement inconscient entre les garçons. Dans la dernière image, WooHyun dormait sur le dos de SungGyu, les bras autour de sa taille. Une autre vidéo montra MyungSoo en train de plonger dans l'eau pour sauver SungYeol et remonter avec son corps inanimé dans les bras. Puis la vidéo de DongWoo et Hoya qui marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains se frôlant par moment, puis la main d'Hoya vint se glisser dans celle de DongWoo qui emmêla volontiers leurs doigts ensemble.

**- La jalousie s'installe…**

Une vidéo de WooHyun qui observait au loin Ailee et SungGyu parler et on voyait clairement les expressions de visage de WooHyun. Puis une vidéo plus récente de WooHyun qui quittait l'amphithéâtre très rapidement lors du spectacle. Puis Hoya apparut à l'écran. Il assassinait du regard SungYeol qui avait sauté sur DongWoo. Dans la vidéo qui suivit, SungJong était sur la balançoire en train de lire un magasine que tous reconnurent et ils virent le regard de MyungSoo qui lançait des éclairs.

**- Un trouble se crée …**

La première vidéo était une vidéo prise dans la chambre de WooHyun. SungGyu était au dessus de WooHyun et il tentait de récupérer un vêtement que le basketteur tenait loin au dessus d'eux. Rien qu'en regardant la vidéo, ils purent sentir la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. La vidéo changea et MyungSoo apparut. C'était dans le gymnase pendant le match où SungYeol n'était pas là. Il semblait totalement perdu. Puis DongWoo apparut. Il était visiblement seul et avait l'air dans une reflexion intensive, ses joues légèrement rouges.

SungYeol regarda son amoureux qui semblait perdre son masque d'impassivité. Il lui fit un baiser au coin des lèvres tandis que ce dernier resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête sur son épaule, déposant un baiser sur le cou du jeune homme. WooHyun regardait SungGyu qui ne lâchait pas des yeux l'écran. Puis il tourna sa tête vers WooHyun et ils échangèrent un regard amoureux alors que le basketteur déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de SungGyu qui rougit légèrement. Hoya était tourné vers DongWoo et semblait dessiner chaque trait de son visage du bout des doigts. Quand il passa les doigts sur ses lèvres, ce dernier les embrassa légèrement.  
Ailee et Luna regardaient les couples avec un air attendri sur le visage. SungJong regardait Luna avec un sourire sur les lèvres et quand le regard de Luna croisa le sien, il détourna le regard. Les joues de Luna devinrent rouges et un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ailee observait la scène entre les deux jeunes d'un air ravi. SungJong s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

**- Pour finalement que l'un des deux saute le pas.**

La vidéo montra alors SungGyu qui attira WooHyun à lui, lui saisit les cheveux et l'embrassa passionnément. La vidéo dura jusqu'à ce que SungGyu libère WooHyun. Puis une autre vidéo et on vit MyungSoo allongé sur SungYeol. Ils semblaient parler puis soudain, MyungSoo se pencha et embrassa SungYeol avec ardeur. Puis ils le virent briser le baiser, poser sa main sur le cœur de l'autre mannequin et l'embrasser doucement sans briser le contact visuel. Une autre vidéo défila sous leurs yeux et c'était Hoya et DongWoo juste après le concours, ils marchaient dans un parc puis Hoya saisit la main de DongWoo et l'embrassa. Puis Hoya eut un air horrifié sur le visage et voulut partir mais DongWoo le rattrapa et l'embrassa.

SungJong mit le rétroprojecteur en pause. Il se mit devant les garçons.

**- Vous n'imaginez pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour récolter tout ça.**

**- SungJong ?**

**- Oui, SungGyu Hyung ?**

**- Comment as-tu fais pour prendre des vidéos de moments comme ça … Alors que parfois, tu es toi-même sur la vidéo ?**

**- J'ai eu de l'aide. De Luna et d'Ailee.**

Les garçons se tournèrent dans un mouvement uniforme vers les filles.

**- Je servais de seconde stalkeuse.** Dit Luna. **On se partageait le travail en deux.**

**- Et Ailee dans tout ça ?** Demanda SungYeol.

Il sentit MyungSoo se rebiffer derrière lui.

**- J'ai servi d'aide. Je devais rendre MyungSoo-Oppa et WooHyun-Oppa jaloux d'une façon ou d'une autre … Et j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir bien fait mon travail.**

WooHyun et MyungSoo la tuèrent du regard.

**- Les garçons, c'était mon idée. Mon plan. Ne la détestez pas.**

**- Avant de pouvoir décider si je la déteste ou pas, j'ai une question à poser,** dit WooHyun.

**- Va-y.** Lui dit Ailee.

**- Es-tu intéressée d'une façon ou d'une autre par SungYeol et par SungGyu ?**

**- Absolument pas.**

Tous les garçons soupirèrent en même temps.

**- Elle est plus intéressée par un autre joueur de basket …** Dit Luna.

Ailee se tourna vers sa sœur et lui lança un regard équivoque.

**- Tu peux parler toi !**

Son regard passait de Luna à SungJong et inversement. Luna rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna le regard.

SungJong s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Reprenons ! Pour vous trouver, ce n'était pas franchement difficile. Vous êtes plutôt prévisible.**

Il remit le rétroprojecteur en marche.

**- Soit vous étiez au studio de danse …**

Dans les vidéos qui suivirent, ils virent DongWoo et Hoya danser, les autres venir les voir, leur parler, les deux danseurs rire, se regarder l'un l'autre. Puis dans une autre vidéo, ils virent WooHyun porter SungGyu sur son épaule alors que ce dernier se débattait. Ils se mirent à rire.

**- Soit dans le parc …**

Les vidéos montraient principalement MyungSoo et SungYeol cette fois-ci. SungYeol se balançait, l'air visiblement perdu. MyungSoo prenait des photos et s'approcha de lui et s'assied à ses côtés. SungYeol se rapproche alors qu'ils semblent regarder les photos ensemble. Dans une autre vidéo, MyungSoo seul en train de prendre en photo la fleur que SungYeol aimait tant. Puis un rapide regroupement de vidéo où MyungSoo et SungYeol marchait côte à côte, discutant parfois.

**- Ou dans la salle de classe…**

Les vidéos montraient à présent les trois couples. SungGyu était assis à côté de SungYeol qui était en train de chercher quelque chose dans son sac mais MyungSoo apparut à l'écran et l'envoya voler. Une première dispute suivit. Puis il y'eut les échanges de regards noirs entre MyungSoo et SungYeol mais aussi ceux entre WooHyun et SungGyu et si ils regardaient bien, ils pouvaient voir les mines effarées de DongWoo et d'Hoya dans le fond. Puis la caméra se concentra sur ces deux-là et ils purent les voir travailler ensemble, Hoya aidant DongWoo avec un devoir. Dans la vidéo suivante, ils virent MyungSoo entrer en premier dans la salle et déposer quelque chose dans le pupitre de SungYeol puis aller s'asseoir à sa place comme si de rien n'était. WooHyun arriva rapidement, puis SungGyu et SungYeol arrivèrent. SungYeol s'installa à sa place et ils virent tous les yeux du mannequin s'agrandir quand il sortit le cadeau de sous le pupitre. Puis un sourire illumina son visage. SungGyu regarda la photo avec lui. SungYeol rougit légèrement et c'est à ce moment là que la vidéo se concentra sur le visage de MyungSoo derrière. Son expression était presque impassible. Il avait un léger sourire au visage et ses yeux pétillaient. Cependant, WooHyun, assis à côté de lui, ne sembla rien remarquer.

**- Mais surtout le gymnase.**

Il y'eut un total changement de décor et la principale apparut à l'écran. WooHyun et MyungSoo puis SungGyu et SungYeol apparurent à leur tour. Puis chacun saisit un balai et nettoyait. Puis changement de moment et ils virent MyungSoo plaquer SungYeol contre un banc et lui monter dessus pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Changement de décor et ils virent SungGyu entrer dans le placard à balai et rapidement, WooHyun le suivit. Ils eurent même un plan de l'intérieur du placard où WooHyun saisissait le poignet de l'aîné des deux et le secouait alors que ce dernier tentait de toutes ses forces de s'échapper. Puis un autre moment où WooHyun saisit le poignet de SungGyu et ils semblaient encore être en train de se disputer. Puis il y'eut un changement total de moment. Ils voyaient SungGyu, Hoya, DongWoo et SungYeol dans les tribunes. WooHyun et MyungSoo étaient sur le terrain. Ils virent WooHyun sourire vers eux et murmurer quelque chose à MyungSoo qui regarda dans la même direction. Ils virent le regard de SungYeol s'accrocher à celui de MyungSoo qui eut un sourire satisfait et SungYeol sembla instantanément vouloir le tuer du regard. Toujours pendant le même match, ils virent SungYeol qui ne lâchait pas MyungSoo des yeux et soudain, SungGyu lui murmura quelque chose. SungYeol cessa de le regarder et ils rirent ensemble. Puis un plan où l'inverse se produisait. SungGyu fixait WooHyun et SungYeol lui faisait remarquer. Ils se pincèrent la langue et la bonne entente entre les deux était parfaitement visible. Puis SungYeol donna un coup de coude à SungGyu et ils pointèrent les mains d'Hoya et de DongWoo qui étaient enlacées. Les deux échangèrent un sourire complice et se reconcentrèrent sur le match. La vidéo passa sur Hoya qui prit la main de DongWoo et ils se sourirent.

-** Tout ça pour en arriver où nous en sommes aujourd'hui.**

SungJong se mit devant les garçons et les filma à l'aide de sa caméra. Puis il l'éteignit et l'ajouta au montage.

Il éteignit le rétroprojecteur.

**- Des questions ?**

**- Tu nous as stalkés pendant tout ce temps ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu mériterais vraiment qu'on te …**

WooHyun s'énervait et brandit le poing mais SungGyu lui posa une main dessus et le força à l'abaisser.

**- Il faudrait plutôt penser à le remercier. Il a fait beaucoup de choses pour que vous soyez ensemble à l'heure actuelle.** Dit Luna.

**- Comme ?**

Les yeux de SungYeol se mirent à briller.

**- Le photoshoot sur l'homosexualité, c'était ton idée !**

**- Tu as tout compris, Hyung. J'ai juste suggéré que vous feriez la paire parfaite. Et j'avais bien raison.**

SungYeol tourna la tête vers MyungSoo qui le regardait amoureusement. Il se sentit rougir légèrement.

**- Tu crois que ca sera possible d'en avoir une copie ?** Demanda DongWoo.

Hoya éclata de rire. Les autres le regardaient bizarre.

**- Vous les aurez au plus vite.**

**- Merci.**

SungGyu et SungYeol échangèrent un regard, se levèrent et s'approchèrent de SungJong et le prirent dans ses bras.

**- On tenait à te dire merci et aussi…**

SungYeol échangea un regard avec SungGyu qui continua :

**- Recommence ça encore une fois et, styliste de SungYeol ou pas et petit frère de Hoya ou pas, je te tue !**

SungJong pâlit mais hocha la tête.

**- Bon garçon.**

SungGyu eut la surprise de sentir des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il entendit quelqu'un dire.

**- C'est pas le tout, mais nos mères nous attendent. Excusez-nous.**

Tous les couples se saluèrent et partirent dans leur coin.

* * *

_Hello les gens ! _  
_Je suis en retard, désolée :/_  
_Légère baisse de moral :/ _

_Ce n'est rien :)_

_Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre ? _

_A demain ?_

_Myinahla _


	65. A La Rescousse du Stalker

Le départ de la grand-mère avait été reporté d'une semaine, afin qu'elle puisse voir le nouveau petit couple encore un peu avant de devoir partir. C'était lundi matin. Le réveil de WooHyun sonna et ce dernier allait l'envoyer voler dans le mur quand il sentit SungGyu passer au dessus de son torse et poser sa main dessus pour l'éteindre délicatement. Puis WooHyun encercla la taille de son petit ami avec ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir. SungGyu ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra directement ceux du basketteur. Ce dernier semblait apprécier le regarder se réveiller. Puis SungGyu approcha son visage du sien, lui fit un baiser sur le nez puis un tout doux sur la bouche. WooHyun ferma les yeux de bien-être. SungGyu déposait des baisers dans son cou à présent. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis ils se levèrent, leur rituel du matin leur ayant donné le courage nécessaire pour affronter la journée.

Ils allèrent se laver en même temps, s'embrassant de temps en temps, puis descendirent main dans la main pour déjeuner. Les parents étaient introuvables alors ils mangèrent avec la Grand-Mère de WooHyun, d'une bonne humeur contagieuse.

**- Alors ça y est, tous le monde est en couple ?** Soupira la Grand-mère. **Avec qui je vais m'amuser alors ?**

SungGyu et WooHyun échangèrent un regard.

**- Pas tout à fait …** Répondit SungGyu.

**- Qui ?**

-** SungJong. Il tourne autour de Luna, elle lui tourne autour mais ils semblent ne pas savoir comment approcher l'autre.** Dit WooHyun.

**- Et si on les aidait ?** Demanda SungGyu.

WooHyun se tourna vers lui, et après quelques instants de réflexion, il hocha la tête. SungGyu saisit son portable et envoya le même message aux deux autres couples.

_**« Mission du jour : SungJong & Luna »**_

Contents d'eux, les garçons discutèrent un peu avec la grand-mère avant de monter se brosser les dents et de partir main dans la main jusque l'école. Cependant, avant d'avoir franchi la porte WooHyun s'empara des lèvres de SungGyu.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Je sais que ça sera risqué pour nous de nous embrasser devant tout le monde alors je le fais maintenant.**

**- Je m'en moque des risques, WooHyun.**

Ce dernier sourit, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et ils partirent. Ils rejoignirent les deux autres couples dans la cour.

**- On a reçu ton message cinq sur cinq. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?** Demanda Hoya.

**- Je pense que les premiers jours, ce sera de l'observation. Ensuite, on avisera.**

**- D'accord.**

La sonnerie retentit et tous se rendirent à leurs cours. Ils eurent leur phase d'observation à la récréation du matin et pendant la pause déjeuner. SungJong était en face de Luna. Il la regardait de temps en temps, et tous pouvaient voir qu'il ne la regardait pas comme on regarde une amie. Il y'avait bien trop de tendresse pour ça.

**- Il est capable de la faire rire et sourire. Bon point pour lui.** Murmura WooHyun.

C'est à ce moment là que Luna éclata de rire et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de SungJong. Un autre garçon s'approcha de Luna. Ils se rapprochèrent pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait et SungJong baissa les yeux.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ?**

**- Je traîne encore avec qui je veux, va t'en !**

**- Je suis ton petit ami et tu passes moins de temps avec moi qu'avec lui.**

**- Je vais vous laisser.** Dit SungJong.

Au loin, ils virent SungJong se lever et Luna se tourna vers lui :

-** Kajima. DongWoon, laisse-moi tranquille !**

SungJong était parti. Luna semblait triste de le voir partir. Elle assassina du regard son petit ami qui haussa les épaules.

-** Aish, mauvais point : Son petit ami.** Dit Hoya.

-** Elle n'en a pas l'air si amoureuse que ça, si tu veux mon avis.** Dit SungYeol.

**- Et comment tu sais ça ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Ca se lit dans ses yeux, sur ses traits de visage. Comme tu peux lire dans mes yeux que je t'aime.**

MyungSoo ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

**- Les mecs, sérieux, trouvez-vous une chambre.**

SungYeol frappa la tête de SungGyu. Il voulu lui rendre mais WooHyun l'enlaça, ne lui laissant aucune chance de rendre son coup à SungYeol.

**- Tu peux parler, Hyung. Quand on sait ce que vous avez fait dès le premier soir…**

**- MyungSoo, je crois que notre petit Yeollie fait une crise de jalousie. Je compte sur toi pour régler le problème. N'est ce pas ?**

SungYeol rougit et tenta de frapper à nouveau son Hyung mais MyungSoo entoura sa taille de ses bras et murmura dans son oreille :

**- Pas de soucis.**

Il rougit instantanément et MyungSoo rit de sa réaction. La sonnerie retentit et tous retournèrent en cours. Pendant la récré de l'après-midi, Hoya et DongWoo allèrent voir SungJong qui se tenait le plus loin possible de Luna, ne voulant pas lui créer de problèmes. Il semblait avoir le moral dans les chaussettes. Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté du jeune homme et Hoya passa son bras autour des épaules de son petit frère.

**- Alors, raconte-nous tout…**

**- C'est … compliqué à expliquer.**

**- C'est pas grave.**

Soudain, les autres garçons arrivèrent et lui dirent exactement la même chose.

-** C'est Luna.** Avoua-t'il enfin. **Je l'aime bien … Très bien même… Mais elle ne me voit pas comme ça. Et son petit ami est un imbécile fini.**

**- Elle a un petit-ami ? **s'étonna SungYeol, feintant l'ignorance.

**- Oui. DongWoon.**

**- C'est pas l'amour fou entre vous deux, on dirait …**

**- Je le déteste pour ce qu'il fait à Luna…**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il lui fait ?**

SungJong les regarda.

**- Si je vous le dis, vous ne le répétez pas, hein ?**

**- Bien entendu.**

**- Il la trompe avec Tiffany, la pompom-girl.**

Tous eurent l'air étonnés.

**- Je les ai vus ensemble. Luna ne le sait pas. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal alors que je ne vais rien lui dire.**

**- Et tu comptes rester là à soupirer après elle pendant combien de temps ?**

SungJong haussa les épaules.

**- Ressaisis-toi petit frère ! Elle a besoin de toi et elle aura encore plus besoin de toi quand elle aura découvert la vérité sur son petit ami !**

**- Tu as surement raison.**

La sonnerie retentit.

**- Merci les mecs. Ca m'a fait du bien de vous parler.**

**- Quand tu veux, Jongie !**

Et tous retournèrent en cours. Le lendemain, il cessa d'éviter Luna qui semblait elle aussi avoir retrouvé son sourire. Il l'attendait devant sa salle de classe et quand elle le vit, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et ce sourire se répercuta sur le visage du jeune amoureux.

**- Coucou Luna…**

**- Salut SungJong.**

**- Tu veux … Enfin … Si tu veux, hein … Que je te raccompagne chez toi ?**

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus et elle rougit légèrement. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, discutant de sujets que seuls eux comprenaient quand ce que SungJong redoutait se produisit. Alors qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle, ils passèrent dans une sorte de petite allée et là, ils virent DongWoon embrasser Tiffany. SungJong crut entendre le cœur de Luna se briser.

-** D…DongWoon ?**

Ce dernier brisa le baiser et dit :

**- Oh merde… Luna, ma chérie…**

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle partit en courant et SungJong se tourna vers DongWoon.

**- Connard va !**

Puis il partit à la poursuite de Luna. Il appela plusieurs fois son nom et la trouva finalement assise sur un banc dans un parc. Il s'assied à côté d'elle et lui dit :

**- Je suis désolé.**

Luna leva la tête et SungJong sentit son propre cœur se briser à la vue de la fille qu'il aimait en larmes. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Luna et essuyait les larmes qui coulaient encore.

**- Il ne te mérite pas…**

Puis délicatement, il prit Luna dans ses bras et elle pleura de tout son saoul sur son épaule. Il lui frottait le dos pour la calmer. Et cela semblait faire effet. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se redressa. Elle sécha ses dernières larmes et fit un léger sourire plein de tristesse à SungJong.

**- Je suis désolée que tu aies assisté à tout ça. Et pour ton maillot… Il est trempé…**

**- C'est rien Luna. C'est lui qui devrait être désolé pour avoir fait pleurer une fille comme toi. Pas l'inverse.**

**- Tu es si gentil, SungJong. Merci.**

Ils se relevèrent et SungJong lui tendit son bras. Elle le saisit de façon timide et il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

**- Voila.**

**- Merci.**

**- A demain.**

**- Oui, à demain…**

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de SungJong. C'était un baiser aussi léger que l'air mais qui ne manqua pas de les faire rougir tous les deux. SungJong repartit chez lui, le cœur lourd mais l'esprit léger.

Le lendemain, SungJong lui fit la surprise d'aller la chercher pour aller en cours. Elle lui sourit. Quand il la vit, son cœur fit un bond. Elle semblait avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Ils allèrent en silence jusqu'à l'école, mais pas un silence bizarre, un silence confortable, dans lequel il faisait savoir à Luna qu'il était là pour elle.  
Non loin derrière eux se trouvaient SungYeol et MyungSoo. Ce dernier avait son appareil photo autour du cou.

**- J'espère que ça en vaut vraiment la peine.**

**- Mais oui. Si tu fais bien ton travail, je te récompenserai.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui.**

Il s'approcha de lui et tenta de l'embrasser mais SungYeol s'écarta :

**- Seulement si tu fais bien ton travail.**

MyungSoo fit semblant de bouder et SungYeol ne tint plus, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit et reprit sa tâche : photographier le futur couple.

Ils arrivèrent en classe à temps et le reste de la journée, ils observèrent le developpement de la relation des deux. Pendant la journée, ils remarquèrent aussi que DongWoon tentait de revenir près de Luna mais elle l'envoyait promener et elle attrapait le bras de SungJong et instantanément, sa bonne humeur semblait de retour.

C'est le mercredi que tout prit une autre tournure. SungJong avait raccompagné Luna chez elle, avait reçu un nouveau baiser sur la joue et rentrait chez lui quand il fut encerclé par une bande d'environ cinq mecs. Et DongWoon.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Éloigne-toi de ma copine.**

**- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle ne veut plus de toi !**

**- Elle reste ma copine. Ma propriété.**

SungJong eut une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

**- Ta propriété ? T'es sérieux là ?**

SungJong fit un pas en avant.

**- Sache que c'est une fille, pas un objet !**

**- Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça d'elle ?**

**- Ah, j'ai compris… tu n'as pas obtenu ce que tu voulais d'elle alors tu t'accroches. Mais t'es au courant qu'elle n'est pas le même genre de fille que Tiffany ?**

DongWoon fit un pas en avant et colla une droite à SungJong qui commença à saigner de la lèvre. SungJong lui colla un poing dans le nez qui lui cassa le nez. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais il avait plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait. Soudain, deux personnes apparurent, venues de nulle part. SungJong se tourna vers eux. Hoya et DongWoo.

**- Hey les gamins. On peut savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire à mon petit frère ?**

Le ton d'Hoya ne laissait rien présager de bon. DongWoo fit craquer ses poings et sa nuque.

**- Pour qui tu te prends, toi ? Allez, retourne jouer avec les gosses de ta rue !**

Deux autres personnes s'approchèrent. SungYeol et MyungSoo. MyungSoo arborait son plus magnifique regard noir et deux mecs reculèrent de stupeur.

-** Tu disais quoi, toi ?**

**- M…MyungSoo-Hyung.**

MyungSoo s'approcha de DongWoon et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

**- Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit. Approche-toi d'un de mes amis et tu es mort.**

Deux mecs tentèrent de l'attaquer par derrière mais un SungYeol en colère veillait au grain et les attrapa par un poignet chacun et leur donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, les envoyant voler un peu plus loin. Deux autres voulurent attaquer SungYeol mais SungJong semblait sortir de sa torpeur et leur décrocha un coup de poing puissant. Celui qui fut touché par le coup porté tenta de s'en prendre à lui mais c'était sans compter sur Hoya et DongWoo qui le réduirent au silence. DongWoon tenta de profiter du manque d'attention général pour s'en prendre à MyungSoo mais il sentit son poignet se faire retourner.

**- Où sont les autres ?** Gémit DongWoon à un de ses camarades.

**- Ils sont déjà supposés être là.**

**- Tu parlais d'eux, peut-être ?**

Tous se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, traînant deux garçons saignant du nez et de la lèvre par les cheveux. Ils les forcèrent à se mettre à genoux.

**- W…WooHyun-Hyung…**

SungGyu lâcha le mec qu'il tenait et alla se mettre à côté de SungJong. WooHyun lâcha aussi sa victime et s'approcha de DongWoon. Il fit un high five à MyungSoo qui lâcha le poignet de DongWoon et recula. Les membres de l'équipe de basket étaient connus pour être très forts et très respectés.

**- DongWoon … Tsss … On s'attaque à mon pote ?**

**- N…non…**

**- Si, c'est ce que tu étais en train de faire.**

WooHyun l'attrapa par le cuir chevelu et lui colla une petite dizaine de baffe, augmentant la force avec laquelle il les administrait. Deux mecs tentèrent de sauver leur chef, mais le « non » de la tête de MyungSoo et de SungGyu les pétrifia. Quand WooHyun eut fini, DongWoon crachait du sang.

-** Pourquoi tu t'attaques à SungJong ?**

SungGyu fit un pas en avant et s'approcha de DongWoon, après avoir vérifié l'état de SungJong.

**- Laisse-moi deviner. Pour Luna.**

Il vit DongWoon serrer les poings.

**- C'est ma copine, il n'a pas à …**

**- C'était.** Le corrigea SungGyu. **Non seulement tu ne sais argumenter qu'avec tes poings mais tu as aussi des problèmes de temps.**

SungGyu s'avança encore un peu et un des mecs fit une tentative pour blesser SungGyu mais DongWoo le saisit par le cou et l'étrangla légèrement. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, puis, il le laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

**- Ignorons cette petite intervention. Il est vraiment temps que tu arrêtes de prendre tout ce qui t'entoure pour acquis. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te trouve.**

SungGyu se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

**- Pardon… Trouvait. Tu vois, tu dois avoir une mauvaise influence sur les gens au point qu'ils en oublient ce qu'est la culture. Tu sais, celle du cerveau. Celle dont tu ne sembles pas doté, de toute évidence.**

DongWoon esquissa un mouvement mais l'emprise de WooHyun sur ses cheveux le fit gémir de douleur.

**- Tu t'en prends à n'importe lequel des mecs ici présents et c'est comme si tu signais ton arrêt de mort. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

Il hocha lamentablement de la tête.

**- Je préfère ça.**

**- SungJong-ah !**

Au loin, ils virent une silhouette se dessiner. Elle était petite. Luna. Elle accourait vers SungJong et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai su… Aish, regarde-moi ça, tu saignes !**

Elle passa son pouce sur la lèvre de SungJong. Puis elle se retourna, visiblement en pétard.

**- Toi, espèce de connard !**

Elle arriva face à lui et lui colla la gifle de l'année. WooHyun lui lâcha la tête à ce moment et elle dodelina sous l'impact. Luna semblait vraiment remontée.

-** Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, j'ai rompu avec toi à l'instant où j'ai vu tes lèvres sur celles de cette garce !**

Et là, le coup fatal, un coup de pied dans les parties intimes.

**- Ca, c'est pour SungJong et pour m'avoir faite pleurer. Il vaut tellement mieux que toi, tu me dégoûtes.**

Humiliation ultime, elle lui cracha au visage. Il voulut la frapper mais SungJong fut rapide et le mit K.O. en un coup. Hoya le regardait tout fier et dit :

**- C'est mon petit frère.**

Cela fit sourire les deux autres couples. WooHyun se tourna vers les cinq mecs restants.

**- Embarquez ce déchet avec vous…**

Ils ne bougèrent pas. MyungSoo intervint alors :

**- DEGUERPISSEZ ET QU'ON NE VOUS REVOIT PLUS !**

Les garçons soulevèrent leur chef et partirent à toutes jambes.

* * *

_Comme le demandait Riki-Sama, oui, il y'aura une fiction suite ^^ _

_C'est très important que je vous préviennes maintenant car ... Je poste le dernier chapitre demain :/ _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _

_A demain pour la suite ? _

_Myinahla _


	66. Final Chapter

Une fois que les garçons eurent disparu, Luna se tourna vers SungJong et les autres garçons.

**- Merci de m'avoir prévenue, Oppa.**

Elle s'inclina très bas et regarda SungJong.

**- Aish, ce mec si je le…**

Elle leva le bras de colère et SungJong l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'abaisser.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien. Je l'ai un peu provoqué, il parlait mal de toi. J'ai pas pû m'en empêcher. Je suis désolé.**

Luna lui sourit et rougit légèrement. Hoya se tourna vers DongWoo.

**- Et si on les laissait un peu tous les deux ?**

**- Excellente idée.**

DongWoo saisit la main d'Hoya et ils partirent. MyungSoo était encore très énervé, alors SungYeol passa les bras autour de sa taille et ce dernier sembla se calmer.

**- Waouh, quelle autorité mon amour !** Lui murmura-t'il à l'oreille.

MyungSoo rougit à l'entente des deux derniers mots de SungYeol. Il se retourna et prit son amoureux dans ses bras.

**- C'est ce qu'est un homme, un vrai…**

SungYeol lui colla un coup de poing à l'épaule.

**- Dégonfle-moi cet égo. Tout de suite !**

**- Avoue que t'as aimé ça, mon autorité…**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**, dit-il en détournant la tête.

MyungSoo lui saisit le menton et le força à le regarder. Il le rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui.

**- Oh que si, tu le vois parfaitement bien. C'est ce que tu aimes le plus chez moi…**

Et il l'embrassa.

**- Les mecs, PAS EN PUBLIC !**

**- WooHyun-Hyung, déjà frustré ? SungGyu-Hyung devrait bientôt y remédier**. Dit SungYeol.

SungGyu voulut aller le frapper mais WooHyun l'en empêcha. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

**- Même pas en rêve, Nam WooHyun !**

**- Viens.**

**- Non.**

**- Viens.**

**- Non.**

**- VIENS !**

**- NON !**

**- Très bien…**

WooHyun s'approcha encore un peu plus de SungGyu qui voulut reculer. Il se retrouva propulsé contre SungYeol qui le poussa vers lui. WooHyun eut un sourire satisfait.

**- Qu'est ce que tu … AISH !**

WooHyun le prit sur son épaule.

**- Nam WooHyun, je sais encore marcher, repose-moi !**

Il ne l'écouta pas, fit un signe à SungJong et à Luna et embarqua son amoureux qui se débattait. MyungSoo saisit la main de SungYeol et ils partirent, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil aux deux personnes restantes. Cependant, ce que Luna et SungJong ignoraient, c'est qu'ils étaient en fait tous derrière un buisson non loin de là. MyungSoo sortit son appareil photo et commença à les mitrailler. Puis il le mit en mode film.

Au loin, Luna et SungJong restaient là, après avoir observé les couples partir. Luna éclata de rire.

**- Ils se sont bien trouvés.**

**- J'avoue.**

Luna caressa doucement la lèvre blessée de SungJong.

**- Ca te fait mal ?**

**- Non.**

Elle le prit dans ses bras à sa plus grande surprise. Il se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte.

**- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute si tu es blessé.**

**- Non, Luna, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ton ex est un abruti, c'est tout.**

Il écarta Luna de lui et lui caressa doucement le visage.

**- Tu mérites tellement mieux que lui. Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui d'ailleurs ?**

**- Je me pose exactement la même question…**

Elle sourit.

**- SungJong …**

**- Oui ?**

**- Ca te dit … Qu'on fasse une sortie tous les deux … samedi soir ?**

Le cœur de SungJong fit un bond. Il ne répondit pas de suite, étant trop surpris. Luna rougit et face à son manque de réaction, elle dit :

**- C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas… Je comprendrai…**

Elle alla tourner les talons quand la main de SungJong attrapa la sienne.

**- Non, j'étais juste surpris. Ce sera avec plaisir.**

Elle eut un immense sourire sur les lèvres et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, mais qui se rapprochait fortement de la bouche. Puis elle emmêla leur doigts ensemble et ils partirent chez elle pour le soigner.

Au loin, Hoya était fou de joie. SungYeol soupira et déclara :

- **Notre petit SungJong devient un homme…**

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Leur mission avançait bien. Le soir, quand WooHyun et SungGyu rentrèrent chez WooHyun - c'était une semaine sur deux chez l'un et l'autre semaine chez l'autre – Ils étaient épuisés. Ils mangèrent en vitesse, parlèrent un peu avec la grand-mère et les parents de WooHyun puis ils montèrent se doucher, se brosser les dents et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. WooHyun ferma la porte et attaqua SungGyu en l'embrassant passionnément. Ses mains se promenaient sur le corps de son amant et se posèrent à leur place préférée : les fesses de SungGyu.

**- WooHyun, non… Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir et …**

Il le fit taire avec un baiser et le fit tomber à la renverse. Il collait le corps de SungGyu au sien qui était déjà très tendu.

**- WooHyun, demain, on a cours et …**

Il ne put continuer ce qu'il disait, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites.

**- WooHyun, arr…**

Il ne parvenait pas à finir une phrase. Son amant le torturait en se frottant à lui à des endroits stratégiques.

**- Laisse-moi te faire du bien…**

**- N …**

WooHyun ne lui laissa plus aucune alternative quand sa main se glissa dans son pantalon de pyjama. Il sentit toutes les barrières de SungGyu s'effondrer une à une. Il s'abandonna totalement à WooHyun qui sourit dans le baiser passionné qu'il lui donnait. Il avait gagné.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, SungJong était comme une pile électrique. Il avait tellement hâte pour son rendez-vous avec Luna. Les garçons étaient vraiment ravis pour lui et espéraient que tout se passerait bien pour lui. Le jour étant enfin arrivé, tous les garçons furent réunis d'urgence chez Hoya pour l'aider.

**- Je dois porter quoi ? Je dois lui offrir des fleurs ? Des roses, c'est bien, non ? Les tulipes, c'est surement mieux ?**

Il stressait vraiment. SungYeol le força à s'asseoir. Il l'aida à s'habiller de façon décontractée : un jean et une chemise. Simple mais terriblement classe. Les garçons levèrent le pouce en le voyant arriver.

**- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne craque pas ce soir.**

SungJong sourit. Il regarda l'heure.

**- Oooh, je vais être en retard.**

**- FONCE !**

Tous lui firent le signe « Fighting » et il partit avec le bouquet de rose dans les mains. WooHyun avait fait en sorte à ce que DongWoon ne réapparaisse plus devant SungJong ou Luna, c'est-à-dire qu'il est gentiment enfermé chez lui après avoir réussi à envoyer le bulletin de DongWoon à ses parents qui le punirent surement à vie. SungJong arriva le premier devant le restaurant où il avait réservé. Un bon restaurant puis un cinéma.

Non loin d'eux se trouvaient MyungSoo et SungYeol, un appareil photo et une caméra en main. Les autres garçons étaient tous éparpillés dans le secteur.

Luna arriva légèrement en retard, comme toute fille se doit de l'être. Elle arriva à la table et SungJong dût se rappeler comment respirer : Inspire, Expire. Elle était vraiment jolie. Elle portait une robe bleue ciel qui la mettait vraiment bien en valeur.

**- Tu es superbe.**

**- Merci.** Dit-elle en rougissant.** Tu es très classe aussi.**

Il lui tendit timidement le bouquet.

**- Merci. Elles sentent si bons.**

Le repas se passa incroyablement bien. Ils riaient ensemble et au moment où Luna se mit un peu de sauce sur le coin des lèvres, SungJong, en bon gentleman, l'essuya avec sa serviette de table. Elle passa la soirée à sourire ce qui était très bon signe. Puis il l'emmena au cinéma qui n'était pas loin à pied. Il lui tendit son bras et en bon gentleman, il lui déposa sa veste sur ses épaules, dans un geste d'une douceur infinie. Elle le remercia et saisit son bras. Ils arrivèrent et il la laissa choisir le film.

- **Deux places pour Paradise Kiss, s'il vous plait.** Demanda-t'elle.

SungJong sembla surpris.

**- Tu aimes ce film ?**

**- J'adore. C'est surement un de mes préférés.**

**- J'adore ce film !**

**- C'est vrai ?**

Un grand sourire illumina son joli visage. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et ils s'installèrent. Il la laissa seule quelques instants pour aller leur acheter une boisson et un paquet de popcorn chacun. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire quand il revint. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, les trois autres couples s'étaient introduits dans la salle. Ils avaient aussi acheté un ticket et pouvaient surveiller le petit couple. Cependant, prendre des photos aurait été inutile. Ils les filmèrent juste de dos.  
Pendant le film, SungJong plaça son bras autour des épaules de Luna qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le film se finit. Les trois autres couples s'arrangèrent pour sortir au moment où aucun des deux ne pouvaient les voir. Ils sortirent du cinéma et se cachèrent en attendant les deux futurs amoureux qui ne tardèrent pas à sortir. SungJong replaça sa veste convenablement sur les épaules de Luna qui ne cessait de sourire. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant tout le trajet et une fois devant chez Luna, ils s'arrêtèrent. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

**- Merci SungJong… Pour les fleurs et pour la soirée. Je me suis vraiment amusée.**

**- C'est normal. Et j'ai aimé te voir sourire toute la soirée.**

Elle rougit légèrement. SungJong prit son courage à deux mains.

**- Luna …**

**- Oui, SungJong ?**

Elle lui portait vraiment un grand intérêt.

**- Cette soirée a été formidable et cela grâce à ta présence. Tu as illuminé ma soirée. Et j'aimerai savoir si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi… de devenir ma petite amie ?**

Luna le regarda, visiblement surprise. Mais un grand sourire apparut sur ces lèvres.

**- Avec plaisir, SungJong.**

Il avait l'air très surpris.

**- Oui, j'accepte d'être ta petite amie.**

Il fut tellement heureux qu'il la souleva de terre et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment puis il la reposa par terre.

-** J'attends ton coup de fil avec impatience.** Lui dit-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche et rentra chez elle, après lui avoir rendu sa veste et lui avoir fait signe. SungJong crut qu'il allait exploser de bonheur. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer et tout raconter aux garçons qui, même s'ils étaient déjà au courant de tout, firent le public étonné et une fois encore, on aurait pu leur donner un oscar. SungJong invita Luna à sortir le dimanche aussi. Il savait qu'il aurait dû attendre encore un peu avant de l'inviter mais il n'avait qu'une hâte : revoir son sourire. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans l'après-midi et SungJong fut dans son Pays des Merveilles à lui pendant toute la matinée. Cela attendrissait son grand-frère au plus haut point.

**- SungJonggie est amoureux.** Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

**- Hyung … Je me sens si bien.**

**- Je le sais.**

**- Tu ressens la même chose avec DongWoo ?**

Il lui sourit et lui répondit franchement :

-** Oui. Même si c'est un mec, notre amour est pareil au tien. Et tu verras, ce n'est que le début. Respecte-la et elle sera tienne aussi longtemps que son cœur lui dira.**

**- Merci Hyung !**

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et vit DongWoo accompagné de Luna.

**- Elle hésitait à frapper à la porte. Elle sait que votre rendez-vous n'est que dans deux heures mais elle voulait vraiment te voir plus tôt.**

SungJong laissa Luna rentrer et par politesse, il lui ôta sa veste.

**- Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?** Demanda-t'elle en rougissant.

**- Tu ne me déranges jamais.**

Ils se sourirent.

**- Je te laisse avec les Hyungs, comme je ne suis pas totalement prêt, je vais finir de me préparer.**

**- Araseo.**

Elle lui fit un sourire et s'installa sur le canapé en face d'Hoya et de DongWoo.

**- Désolé, on est très Lovey-Dovey.** S'excusa Hoya.

**- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je trouve ça mignon.**

**- Tu es Lovey Dovey toi aussi ?** demanda DongWoo.

**- J'aime bien ce genre d'attention.**

Ils sourirent et Hoya continua.

**- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à mon frère, mais il est dans les nuages depuis qu'il est rentré hier.**

Elle rougit.

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Yep.**

**- J'espère juste que vous serez heureux tous les deux.**

**- Merci Oppa.**

Ils lui sourirent et discutèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que SungJong descende. Ils invitèrent Luna à manger chez eux. Ils mangèrent à quatre, les parents de SungJong et Hoya étant partis en voyage d'affaires. Tout se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis il emmena Luna marcher dans le parc non loin de chez eux. Il la balança un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Hoya et DongWoo partir main dans la main.

**- Ils sont vraiment amoureux, hein !** Dit Luna.

-** Oui, très. Hyung était détruit à chacune de leur dispute.**

**- Ils en ont eu beaucoup ?**

**- Deux, je crois.**

Il y'eut un léger silence.

**- Ca ne te dérange pas que mes Hyungs soient intéressés par les garçons ?**

**- Absolument pas !** Rit Luna. **Je déteste ces gens homophobes. Deux mecs amoureux peuvent être aussi mignons qu'un garçon et une fille qui sont amoureux ou que deux filles. Même si je ne m'intéresse qu'aux garçons…**

Luna s'approcha de SungJong.

**- Qu'à un seul garçon.**

SungJong saisit délicatement son visage et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, lui laissant le temps de se libérer de son étreinte si elle le voulait. Mais elle combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres. SungJong crut qu'il allait exploser de bonheur, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, et des centaines de papillons avaient élus domicile dans son ventre. Il se sentait si bien. Il la saisit par la taille et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne brisa l'étreinte qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Il lui saisit la main et lui dit :

**- J'ai quelqu'un d'important à te présenter.**

Et ils partirent à deux, en amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, devant chez WooHyun, les Kim et les Nam étaient réunis autour de la voiture des Nam alors que WooHyun, SungGyu et Monsieur Nam chargeaient la voiture des valises de la Grand-Mère. Elle parlait avec les deux mamans pendant ce temps de leur sujet préféré : la relation des deux garçons.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de charger la voiture, les garçons revinrent vers la vieille dame qui leur ébouriffa les cheveux.

**- Vous m'en aurez donné, du fil à retordre !**

Ils rirent.

**- Mais je suis tellement contente que WooHyun ait trouvé la personne spéciale qu'on recherche tous.**

Elle soupira.

**- J'espère que je pourrais venir vous voir un peu plus souvent. Il va falloir que j'y aille, je pense…**

**- Attendez !**

Au loin, ils virent le YaDong Couple et le MyungYeol couple arriver en même temps. La Grand-Mère s'arrêta, visiblement surprise.

-** Madame Nam, WooHyun nous a dit que vous partiez aujourd'hui. Nous ne pouvions pas ne pas venir vous dire au revoir.**

-** Que tu es mignon, MyungSoo-ah ! Prend bien soin de Yeollie.**

**- Je le ferai.**

Il prit SungYeol dans ses bras. La grand-mère se tourna vers DongWoo et Hoya. C'est DongWoo qui prit la parole.

**- Je tenais à vous remercier avant que vous ne partiez. Sans vous, je crois que j'aurai perdu l'amour de ma vie, madame. Merci.**

Elle lui fit un sourire et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Ne laisse plus jamais personne te dire ce qui est bien pour toi ou pas. Ne laisse personne s'immiscer dans votre couple. Tu m'as comprise ?**

Il hocha la tête et retourna auprès de Hoya qui le regardait en souriant.

-** Et c'est valable pour tous les six !**

**- Oui Madame/Grand-Mère.**

Elle leur sourit et leur fit un câlin chacun. Elle s'arrêta près de SungGyu et lui dit :

**- Prends soin de mon WooHyunnie, d'accord ? Pardonne-lui son égo surdimensionné par moment…**

**- Grand-mère !**

**- Et son côté têtu, c'est un trait de caractère familial aussi…**

Tous rirent un peu.

-** Araseo ?**

**- Araseo.**

Elle se tourna vers tout le monde et leur dit :

**- Bon, j'y vais …**

Au loin, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités. Ils se retournèrent et virent SungJong arriver en marchant vite. Il portait Luna pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal et de se fatiguer.

**- Grand-Mère Nam !**

**- Oooh, c'est mon petit SungJonggie !**

La grand-mère semblait ravie.

**- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais vous présenter ma petite amie, Luna.**

**- Bonjour Madame.**

Luna s'inclina vraiment très bas et la grand-mère semblait l'apprécier.

**- Elle est jolie. Tu as bon goût, mon petit.**

**- Merci.**

**- Et toi, jeune demoiselle, SungJonggie est un jeune homme comme tu en trouves très peu … En célibataire et en non homosexuel, je veux dire… Sinon, tu en as six autres exemples à tes côtés.**

Elles rirent ensemble.

**- J'espère que vous allez durer, tous les deux.**

**- On durera.**

La détermination dans sa voix fit sourire la vielle dame.

**- Et pourquoi vous n'aviez pas la même détermination dans la voix, les garçons, hein ?!**

Tous se regardèrent les uns les autres. SungJong prit la main de sa petite amie et encercla sa taille de ses bras.

**- Et avant que vous ne partiez, je devais vous donner ça…**

Il lui tendit un DVD.

**- C'est les différents moments clés de leurs relations.**

**- Oh, et ajoutez ce DVD.** Dit SungYeol en tendant un autre DVD à la vieille dame. **Ce sont les moments clés du début de la relation de SungJong.**

Ce dernier les regarda sans comprendre.

**- Un stalker stalké… Je ne l'aurai jamais cru…** Murmura SungJong.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

**- Je dois vraiment partir maintenant. Mais avant, vous devez me promettre quelque chose …**

Tous écoutaient la grand-mère attentivement.

**- Promettez-moi d'être heureux, de toujours bien vous protéger … Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?**

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et instantanément, tous changèrent de couleur. Elle eut un rire léger.

**- Promettez-moi d'être encore ensemble quand nous nous reverrons et enfin, promettez-moi d'être heureux.**

Tous acquiescèrent et dirent en chœur :

**- Je le promets.**

La grand-mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Tous s'inclinèrent vraiment très bas en signe de respect pour la vieille dame et cette dernière s'inclina du mieux qu'elle put elle aussi. Puis elle monta dans la voiture, Madame Kim et Madame Nam l'aidant. Monsieur Nam se mit au volant et demanda à Monsieur Kim de l'accompagner pour l'aider une fois à l'aéroport, il accepta et monta à l'arrière de la voiture. La voiture démarra doucement et Madame Nam cria :

**- Faîtes bon voyage !**

La Grand-Mère de WooHyun sortit son bras de l'automobile et les salua. La voiture demarra et tous la regardèrent partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'un point, avant de disparaître totalement, la vieille dame pleine de malice à son bord. Ils allaient se revoir, c'était certain. Ils attendaient avec impatience le moment où ils reverraient la vieille dame qu'ils avaient appris à tant apprécier et à surtout ne jamais sous-estimer. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle partit à l'aéroport et c'est la dernière image que les garçons gardèrent en tête … Jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre !

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Waouh ... J'en reviens pas ... _  
_J'ai fini de la poster ! _

_J'ai presque le même choc que quand j'ai fini de l'écrire... écrire 66 chapitres en 3 semaines. Je suis folle xD _

_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la fic en elle-même ? _  
_La dernière fois que j'ai eu une idée comme ça, c'était pour " La Bêtise de Peeves" , une de mes Draymiones, même si Love VS Hate fait 16 chapitres de plus xD _

_Je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite, il y'a une fiction suite appelée : Love VS Hate : 6 Ans Plus Tard. _  
_Je compte commencer à la poster jeudi en fin d'après-midi. _  
_Serez vous au rendez-vous ? _

_Je compte sur vous. _

_**S'il vous plait, si vous retrouvez cette fiction ailleurs, signalez la. Je ne supporterai pas un plagiat**. _

_Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là :D _

_Bonne semaine & ... A jeudi :D _

_Myinahla _


End file.
